Um caso complicado de se resolver
by Miaka Hiiragizawa
Summary: De volta com o fic mais louco que eu já fiz! Hehehe, gangues, clã, a Sakura uma assassina psicopata? Opa, acho que dessa vez eu me superei... CAPÍTULO 22! FIC COMPLETA!
1. Default Chapter

Gente esse fic é totalmente louco e U.A. A Sakura tem 17 anos, sem magia (os personagens não se conhecem, na maioria), e o Touya está fora da cidade trabalhando, raramente vai a Tomoeda.

Um caso complicado de se resolver (acho que pra essa nem Dr. Dolittle).

Era manhã e Sakura descia as escadas tranqüilamente quando ouviu vozes na cozinha, uma de seu pai e outra que ela não conhecia. Era uma voz calma de mulher.

- Bom dia! – ela entrou, com seu costumeiro bom humor.

- Bom dia, minha filha. – disse Fuyutaka. – Essa é Yelan Li, lembra da mulher que comentei com você?

- Ah, a sua namorada, papai?

- É. – disse ele.

- Muito prazer, seu pai me falou muito bem de você. – disse Yelan.

- O prazer é meu, e meu pai não fala de outra coisa a não ser a senhora. – disse Sakura.

- Por favor, me chame de Yelan, sim? Dispensemos as formalidades.

- Tudo bem. – Sakura olhou para o relógio. – Opa, combinei com a Tomoyo de nos encontrarmos no portão da escola um pouco mais cedo. Tenho que ir. – ela pegou uma torrada, beijou o rosto do pai, fez uma reverencia a Yelan, correu e saiu com os patins.

- Ela é bem alegre, assim como você disse. – comentou Yelan.

- Só não sei se ale vai ficar muito bem quando contarmos a ela.

- Eu só espero que Shaoran também não cause muitos problemas.

- Desde que ele não pegue no pé de Sakura não precisa se preocupar, ela é bem calma e não vai encrencar com ele.

- Não sei como Shaoran vai lidar com outra irmã. Pelo menos eles têm a mesma idade.

- Isso deve ajudar, Sakura pode ajuda-lo a se enturmar, ela tem muitos amigos.

- Vamos ver.

Sakura chegou na escola e encontrou Tomoyo a esperando.

- Sakura, que bom que chegou!

- Desculpe, Tomoyo, me atrasei.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe.

As duas passaram a entrada toda conversando.

- Ei, Tomoyo, lembra da namorada do meu pai que eu te falei?

- Lembro sim, o que tem ela?

- Ela estava lá em casa hoje, me parece ser uma pessoa boa.

- Ela e seu pai se dão bem, não é?

- Sim.

- Ela não pode ser uma pessoa má, seu pai sendo tão gentil...

- Verdade.

A aula continuou normal, na saída, Sakura encontrou Yukito (ele é somente um colega de escola, mas Sakura tem uma quedinha, por ele).

- Sakura?

- Oi, Yukito (eles têm a mesma idade, esqueci de falar isso).

- Tudo bem?

- Claro, por que a pergunta?

- Você me parece distraída e preocupada.

- Não é nada, só um pressentimento.

- Quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa?

- Se não for te atrapalhar, eu adoraria.

Os dois foram andando calmamente e conversando. Assim que pararam na frente da casa dela...

- Você não quer entrar? Posso fazer um chá e temos alguns biscoitos.

- Bom, eu...

- Sakura, você está aí fora? – seu pai a chamou.

- Estou sim, pai.

- Precisamos conversar, entre logo – ele saiu na janela. – Ah, olá Yukito.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Kinomoto. – disse ele. – Acho melhor deixarmos para outra oportunidade. – ele disse mais baixo.

- É, parece que meu pressentimento não estava errado. Eu te ligo mais tarde, se der.

- Não vou estar em casa, mas a gente se vê amanhã, tudo bem?

- Claro, até amanhã. – ela entrou em casa. – É bom que seja importante.

- Desculpe, Sakura, não sabia que estava com Yukito. – disse Fuyutaka.

- Tudo bem, fale. – Sakura olhou na sala e viu um rapaz da idade dela. Tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos cor de chocolate e tinha um físico lindo. Notando o interesse da filha, Fuyutaka apresentou o rapaz.

- Esse é Shaoran Li, é filho de Yelan.

- Olá. – disse Sakura. – O que era tão importante assim?

- Sakura, já disse para você não ficar tão obcecada por esse rapaz.

- Pai, você sabe que estou tentando marcar algo com ele há meses e quando finalmente estou tendo algum progresso você vem e acaba com tudo. Esqueça, logo isso passa. Fale logo.

- Bom, é que eu e Yelan temos algo para dizer a vocês.

- Vai continuar com essa enrolação? – Sakura se sentou no sofá.

- Nós vamos nos casar. – Yelan entrou na sala.

- Ah... Eu... Parabéns. – disse Sakura, surpresa com a notícia.

- Shaoran? – perguntou Yelan.

- Vocês me arrastaram aqui para isso? – ele se levantou e saiu da casa batendo a porta.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou Sakura.

- Eu imaginei que isso fosse acontecer. – disse Yelan. – Mesmo depois de dez anos ele não se conforma com a separação minha e do pai dele.

Sakura olhou pela janela e viu o rapaz correndo sem rumo.

- Ele conhece a cidade? – perguntou ela.

- Não muito bem.

- Essa não. – Sakura saiu dali correndo, mas seu pai a segurou pelo braço.

- O que foi?

- Ele está indo para a área da guerra das gangues, acho que ele não sabe disso. – ela se soltou e saiu dali correndo. Foi na direção que ele correra e logo viu um cara apontando uma arma para ele pensando que ele era de uma gangue inimiga. Ele não vira e ela notou que ele iria acertar em cheio. – Li! – ela correu e se jogou em cima dele, derrubando-o no chão. A bala pegou seu ombro de raspão.

Ao ouvir a voz de Sakura, Yukito saiu de um dos esconderijos da gangue e viu Sakura ferida.

- Pare já com isso, Touma! – disse ele, correndo para ajudar Sakura. – Ela não é de gangue alguma. – ele a virou. – Você está bem?

- Acho que sim, só foi de raspão.

- E o que você está fazendo por aqui? – perguntou a Shaoran.

- Ele é novo na cidade, não sabia de nada. Não se zangue com ele.

- Certo. – Yukito se virou para um dos rapazes. – Traga um kit de primeiros socorros, Toshizou.

- Certo. – ele saiu correndo e voltou com um kit.

- Obrigado. – ele limpou o ferimento e enfaixou. – Nunca mais faça uma loucura dessas, Sakura.

- Não podia deixar que ele se ferisse por não conhecer a cidade. – disse ela, se sentando. – Agora melhor irmos antes que meu pai venha atrás de nós.

- Vejo você na escola amanhã.

- Está certo. – os dois saíram dali. – Li?

- O que significa tudo aquilo? – ele perguntou, finalmente falando algo.

- Não conte nada a meu pai ou à sua mãe. Meu pai não sabe que Yukito é de uma gangue, se souber nunca mais vou poder vê-lo. Sei que isso pode não importar muito para você, mas, por favor, não conte sobre Yukito.

- Tudo bem. Acho que te devo isso por me salvar.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu.

Eles chegaram e Fuyutaka se assustou ao ver o braço de Sakura enfaixado.

- O que houve?

- Ah, pai, Li foi parar no meio de um território de uma gangue e ia levar um tiro, mas o cara errou e acabou me acertando de raspão. Um dos membros da gangue é da minha sala, pediu desculpas e limpou o ferimento, não é nada demais.

- Deixe-me ver isso. – Fuyutaka tirou a faixa e viu um ferimento superficial que já havia sido limpo e cuidado. – Desculpas não são suficientes, e se tivessem acertado?

- Não se preocupe, pai, está tudo bem. – ela olhou no relógio. – Bom, tenho que me trocar para ir à aula de dança.

- Não queria que você fosse sozinha. – disse Fuyutaka.

- Pai, isso foi um acidente, não sou criança.

- Pode deixar, eu vou com ela. – disse Shaoran.

- Bom, se você insiste... – disse Fuyutaka.

- OK, deixa só eu me trocar. – Sakura subiu e desceu em cinco minutos vestindo um collant azul marinho com o emblema da escola de dança, e uma saia curta da mesma cor do collant. – Vamos?

- Vamos. – os dois saíram.

- Por que quis vir comigo?

- Você acabou de salvar minha vida, pelo menos assim e sinto menos inútil.

- Não se culpe, você não sabia. Moro nessa cidade desde que me entendo por gente, conheço muito bem as áreas de gangues, seus regulamentos e etc.

- Como sabe tanto?

- Já fui de uma gangue. – disse ela. – Meu pai não sabe, foi por pouco tempo. Quando conheci Yukito. – ela suspirou. – Foi por uma semana, ou pouco mais que isso, Yukito percebeu que eu não agüentaria a pressão e convenceu os chefes a me deixarem sair sem problemas.

- Foi aquela mesma gangue que atirou em mim?

- Não, aquela era outra. Yukito logo saiu daquela gangue e formou a dele. Por isso aqueles outros o respeitam tanto e ele ficou bravo com você. Ele não aceita estranhos por lá, às vezes até briga comigo se passo por lá.

- Parece que vocês realmente se gostam.

- Ele só me vê como amiga, mas eu o amo muito. Não tenho coragem de dizer isso a ele, além do que, tenho medo. Yukito é muito procurado pelas outras gangues, seria perigoso demais eu me envolver com ele.

- Você é muito cara-de-pau, sabia?

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Você mente muito bem, até eu quase acreditei naquela história que você contou a seu pai.

- Estou acostumada, para falar a verdade, meu pai não sabe de nada que acontece na minha vida. Antes ele estava estressado com o trabalho, depois, quando conheceu sua mãe, achei que ele estava tão bem que não tenho coragem de contar a ele.

- Você é a favor do casamento?

- Não sei quanto à sua mãe, a conheci hoje cedo, mas meu pai teve que criar a mim e ao meu irmão sozinho, acho que merece um pouco de felicidade. Pelo que sei, sua mãe criou você e mais quatro irmãs suas sozinha também.

- É, pensando bem, acho que eles merecem.

- É aqui, se você quiser pode voltar. – disse ela, parando em frente à escola de dança.

- Não, eu espero.

- Está bem. Vamos então. – os dois entraram.

A aula de dança foi bem calma. Shaoran observava Sakura atentamente, ela realmente era linda. Os longos cabelos castanho-claros estavam presos em uma trança que lhe caía até o meio das costas, aquela roupa justa definia as curvas de seu corpo. Realmente, ela parecia um presente dos deuses, e era tão doce e meiga...

- Li? Se importa se eu tomar uma ducha aqui? – perguntou ela, quando a aula acabou.

- Não, eu espero.

- Obrigada, eu não demoro. – e não demorou mesmo, deram dez minutos e Sakura voltou conversando com duas amigas. Shaoran a olhava espantado, ela estava linda, vestia um short jeans curto e uma camiseta colada ao corpo branca. – Li, essas são Tomoyo Daidouji e Sakuya Shiroyama. Ele é Shaoran Li, filho da minha futura madrasta.

- Muito prazer. – disseram as duas.

- Então, Sakura, você disse que ele ficou bravo com Touma só porque ele quase te acertou? – perguntou Sakuya. – Parece que você tem chance.

- É, mas vocês sabem que pode ser perigoso. Na verdade não sei se quero que ele corresponda ao que eu sinto.

- Bom, Sakura, isso você tem que decidir. – disse Tomoyo. – Tenho que ir, a gente se vê amanhã na escola.

- Até, Tomoyo. Tchau, Sakuya, também vou indo.

- Tchau, Sakura, até amanhã.

- Vamos, Li?

- Vamos.

Os dois foram calmamente e chegaram em casa bem na hora do jantar.

- Que bom que chegaram, o jantar está na mesa. – disse Fuyutaka. – Como foi a aula? – perguntou quando Sakura e Shaoran se sentaram.

- Foi bem, estou acabada.

- Então vá dormir assim que terminar de jantar, uma boa noite de sono cura qualquer dor. – disse Yelan.

- É, tem razão. – disse ela, sorrindo.

Shaoran a observava com pena, sua mãe não tinha como saber que não era física a dor que Sakura sentia. Ele jantou sem dizer uma palavra e depois foi embora calado com sua mãe. No dia seguinte, Sakura foi calmamente para a escola e encontra Yukito indo pelo mesmo caminho.

- Esse não é o seu caminho habitual, o que faz aqui? – perguntou Sakura.

- Estava preocupado, nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você. Quem era aquele com você?

- Ele é o filho da noiva de meu pai. Ele teve um ataque quando nos contaram do casamento e saiu correndo. Eu vi que ele estava indo para a área da sua gangue e fui atrás dele.

- Então seu pai vai mesmo se casar de novo?

- Vai.

- E a mulher te trata bem?

- A conheci ontem de manhã, não posso dizer muito, mas parece uma boa pessoa.

- E ele?

- O nome dele é Shaoran Li. Não é uma pessoa má não, acho que vamos nos dar melhor do que eu me dava com Touya. – ela sorriu.

- Você e Touya viviam em pé de guerra, mas se gostavam muito.

- Eu sei, queria que ele estivesse aqui agora... – ela suspirou.

- Você sente muita falta dele, não é?

- É um pouco chato ficar em casa sozinha, mas acho que quando meu pai se casar e o Li for para lá vai melhorar um pouco.

- Não vai ser a mesma coisa, não é?

- Não, Li é uma pessoa boa, mas nunca ninguém vai poder substituir o Touya.

- As meninas da sua classe vão enlouquecer quando o conhecerem.

- Sakuya e Tomoyo já o viram, mas não comentaram nada. Conhecendo a Sakuya hoje mesmo ela vai vir com algo do gênero. "Ai, Sakura, você tem uma sorte, vai morar com aquele deus grego..." ou algo do gênero. – os dois riram. – Não posso negar que ele é lindo, mas tem algo nele que me intriga.

- O que?

- Bom, primeiro a mudança súbita de humor dele. Estávamos conversando sobre o que houve ontem e ele do nada disse que sou cara-de-pau, no maior tom de brincadeira. Concordo que precisa ser muito cara-de-pau para mentir do jeito que minto para meu pai, mas não era o momento para ele falar aquilo. Logo depois disso ele ficou calado e não disse mais uma palavra.

- É, você causa isso nas pessoas, Sakura. – Yukito riu.

- Ai, Yukito. – Sakura ficou vermelha, mas riu também. – Para falar a verdade acho que vamos nos dar muito bem, se ele não quiser andar comigo também corre perigo de levar outra bala, então acho que ele não tem escolha. – os dois voltaram a rir.

- E quando ele for perceber já não vai poder ficar sem você por perto.

- Ai, Yukito, não fala assim. – os dois riram.

- Sakura! – Sakuya se aproximava correndo. – Bom dia!

- Bom dia, Sakuya. – disse Sakura. – Por que tanta afobação?

- Você tem que me contar tudo sobre aquele deus grego que vai morar com você! Você tem uma sorte! – Sakura e Yukito começaram a rir.

Eles chegaram na sala e o professor anunciou um novo aluno que iria entrar.

- Entre, por favor, Shaoran Li. – Shaoran entrou. – Vejamos, sente-se atrás da Kinomoto.

- Por que não me disse que iria estudar aqui? – perguntou Sakura baixinho para ele.

- Porque você não perguntou. – disse Shaoran, se sentando. – Além do que, fiquei sabendo ontem de noite. – os dois riram. Esse seria o começo de uma boa amizade...

E então, gente, esse foi o primeiro capítulo de um fic nada a ver com o meu outro... Espero que estejam gostando, esse não vai andar tão rápido como o outro e o outro não vai andar até eu ter mais retorno naquele... Por hora é só isso, beijos para vocês.


	2. capítulo 2

Um caso complicado de se resolver (acho que pra essa nem Dr. Dolittle).

A aula começou normal, na hora do almoço, juntou um montinho de garotas em volta de Shaoran. Sakura se afastou, iria falar com ele depois. Foi sozinha para seu canto, Tomoyo estava com Eriol e Sakuya ficara no montinho de garotas. Ela comeu tranqüila e acabou por resolver salvar Shaoran daquelas garotas. Chegou na sala e notou que ele estava realmente com problemas.

- Ei, garotas. – disse Sakura e todas se viraram. – Que tal deixa-lo respirar um pouco? Acho que ele precisa, a não ser que ele não seja humano.

- Sakura, pelo que sei você gosta do Yukito, então não enche, OK?

- O que tem a ver eu gostar do Yukito com vocês estarem sufocando o Li?

- Desde quando você virou a protetora dele?

- A partir do momento que ele vai morar comigo, algum problema nisso?

- Ah é, isso é verdade, Li?

- É sim, nossos pais vão se casar. – disse ele.

- Eu fiquei encarregada de mostrar a cidade para ele, e também de adverti-lo quanto a certas pessoas.

- O que está insinuando?

- O que todo mundo já sabe. – ela passou uma rasteira na menina. – Vamos, Li. – os dois saíram da sala e se sentaram em um canto, onde Shaoran poderia almoçar calmamente.

- Obrigado. – disse ele.

- Isso não foi nada, acontece sempre. – disse Sakura, se sentando ao lado dele. – Aquela garota é uma idiota, fica se achando a gostosa só porque é a mais rica do colégio.

- Você nunca se meteu em confusão por causa dela?

- Ela também não é nenhum anjo, sei de coisas sobre ela que poderiam faze-la ser expulsa, acha que ela teria coragem de falar algo sobre mim?

- Acho que não.

- Sakura? – Eriol e Tomoyo se aproximavam. – Já bateu na Nanaka hoje?

- Já sim. – ela riu.

- Melhor você saber que está se metendo com a garota mais meiga e perigosa da escola. – brincou Eriol para Shaoran.

- Eu notei, tenho que tomar cuidado.

- E muito...  – disse Eriol e os quatro riram. – Eriol Hiiragizawa, muito prazer. – Eriol estendeu a mão para Shaoran.

- O prazer é meu. – Shaoran apertou a mão dele.

- Ei, Sakura, posso falar com você? – um garoto a chamou, Shaoran o reconheceu do dia anterior, fora ele que atirara contra Shaoran.

- Claro, Touma. Já volto, gente. – ela se levantou e foi falar com Touma.

- O que foi, Li? – perguntou Eriol, percebendo o olhar de desagrado do rapaz.

- Você já soube de tudo o que houve ontem?

- Soube sim.

- Foi ele quem atirou em mim e acabou ferindo Sakura.

- E...

- Ela ainda fala com ele, como pode?

- Sakura é uma pessoa muito doce e compreensiva. – disse Tomoyo. – O que houve foi um acidente, e Touma provavelmente só quer pedir desculpas.

Eles ficaram observando e mais rapazes foram se aproximando, eram seis rapazes em volta dela e ela ria animadamente com eles. Do nada eles se afastaram e Yukito chegou. Conversou com Sakura uns dois minutos e todos eles se foram. Sakura voltou e se sentou no mesmo lugar que estava antes.

- E então, como foi hoje? – perguntou Tomoyo.

- Yukito vai estar ocupado, mas vai me ligar de noite.

- Então que tal enturmarmos o Li na cidade? – perguntou Eriol.

- Você banca a primeira rodada de jogos? – perguntou Sakura.

- Com certeza.

- Você topa? – se virou para Shaoran.

- Ué, porque não? – disse ele, dando de ombros.

- Então três e meia a gente se vê lá, certo? – disse Tomoyo.

- OK.

A aula passou normal, Shaoran foi para a casa de Sakura e eles viram que estavam chegando malas na casa.

- Surpresa! – disse Shaoran, em tom de gozação.

- Você sabia disso? – perguntou ela.

- Sabia... – ele abriu o portão para ela passar.

- Obrigada. – ela passou e os dois entraram na casa.

- Que bom que chegaram! – disse Yelan. – Shaoran, sua mala está no quarto ao lado do de Sakura.

- Parece que o Touya vai ter que arranjar outro lugar para passar a noite. – Sakura riu.

- Talvez não. – a voz de Touya soou como a morte para Sakura.

- Opa... – Sakura fechou os olhos esperando o maior dos croques de seu irmão. Ele ia dar, mas Shaoran segurou a mão dele.

- Acho que não é educado bater em uma mulher. – disse friamente.

- E quem é você para me dizer o que fazer, principalmente quando se trata da minha irmã?

- Sou o outro irmão. – e soltou a mão de Touya, puxando Sakura para o outro lado, longe do alcance de Touya.

- Finalmente um irmão decente. – Sakura riu. – É melhor irmos nos trocar, senão vamos nos atrasar.

- Tudo bem. – os dois subiram as escadas.

Sakura estava se trocando e assim que acabou ouviu batidas na porta.

- Entra. – ela penteava o cabelo.

- Quem aquele cara pensa que é? – perguntou Touya, mal-humorado, fechando a porta.

- Simpático ele, não é? – ela riu. – Não ligue, ele ficou assim depois que quase tomou bala quando entrou na área da gangue do Yukito.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, a senhorita pulou em cima dele e levou a bala por ele.

- Quase, a bala pegou de raspão. Fiquei de enturmar ele por aqui, vamos à casa de jogos.

- Ah, pelo menos alguém que vai por algum juízo nessa sua cabeça, eu espero.

- Acho que não, você mesmo disse que eu não tenho jeito.

- Mas você sabe que eu falei brincando. – ele abraçou a irmã por trás e acariciou os cabelos dela. – Ah, Sakura, você tinha tudo para ser uma garota perfeita e foi se meter justo com aqueles caras?

- Touya, nós vamos começar com isso de novo? – perguntou Sakura, não gostando do rumo da conversa.

- OK, me desculpe.

- Quer vir conosco?

- Pra casa de jogos?

- É.

- Tudo bem, mas não vá ficar brava se eu acabar com todos vocês nos games.

- Eu duvido que você consiga. – ela riu e os dois saíram do quarto.

Logo Shaoran também desceu e os três foram para a casa de jogos.

- Touya! – Tomoyo exclamou quando o viu. – Há quanto tempo!

- É mesmo, vim para o casamento de meu pai, vou ficar algum tempo por aqui.

- Que bom, assim vamos ter bastante tempo para conversar.

- Ei, Eriol, já comprou as fichas? – perguntou Sakura.

- Já sim.

- Me passa duas, tenho umas contas a acertar. – disse ela, olhando para Touya e apontando o jogo de dança.

- Tá certo. – ele deu duas fichas e eles rodearam a máquina enquanto Sakura e Touya subiam.

- Está pronto, maninho? – perguntou Sakura, pondo as fichas.

- Você vai perder como na última vez.

- Cuidado, Sakura treinou muito, Touya. – disse Tomoyo.

- Não importa.

- Vamos ver o que não importa. – Sakura colocou no nível mais difícil e escolheu uma música de nome "Hero" que era bem rápida.

Sakura deu um banho em Touya, que saiu com cara de tonto da máquina. Sakura e Eriol riam soltos. Tomoyo ria um pouco mais controlada e Shaoran olhava Touya de um modo gozador, rindo também. Touya o olhou com cara de limão azedo e o chamou para uma competição naquele jogo.

- Acho melhor não, um banho por dia é suficiente.

- Vamos, está com medo?

- Eu, com medo de você? Você só pode estar brincando, não é?

- Vai, Li. – disse Sakura. – Ele suporta a humilhação.

- Tudo bem. – os dois subiram e Shaoran deixou Touya escolher tudo. Mesmo assim ganhou fácil. – Opa, eu avisei. – disse Shaoran, gozando da cara de quem comeu e não gostou de Touya.

- Ai, Touya, vamos mudar de jogo. – disse Sakura rindo.

Eles passaram a tarde lá e Touya sempre arranjava um jeito de desafiar Shaoran, sempre perdendo em todos os jogos. Sakura ria do ciúme de Touya, ele não precisava fazer isso, mas decidiu deixar os dois brigando e rir às custas deles.

A tarde foi tranqüila, apesar da guerra, e depois todos foram para casa. No caminho, Sakura conversava com Shaoran, já que Touya parecia não estar muito animado para conversar.

- Você é ótimo naqueles games, passava muito tempo em casas daquelas antes?

- Um de meus amigos em Hong Kong tem uma casa dessas, estava sempre lá quando não estava treinando (acharam que ele não ia ser um guerreiro, se enganaram).

- Treinando?

- Artes marciais, treino desde pequeno.

- "Quem me dera ter um irmão que fosse bom em artes marciais quando era da gangue..." – pensou Sakura. Shaoran notou a melancolia no olhar dela.

- O que foi, algo errado?

- Nada não. – ela sorriu.

- Sakura? – Yukito a chamou.

- Vão na frente, eu já vou. – disse Sakura a Touya e Shaoran, indo próxima a Yukito. – Touya, vai.

- Tudo bem. – ele se afastou, ao lado de Shaoran.

- Então Touya voltou?

- Só até o casamento de meu pai. Achei que fosse estar ocupado a tarde inteira.

- Consegui liberar um pouco. Estava pensando se você não queria jantar em casa.

- Está falando sério?

- Claro, por que eu brincaria com isso?

- Não sei. Bom, não tem problema, pra mim vai ser ótimo.

- Às sete e meia está bom para você?

- Claro, estarei lá sete e meia.

- Vou esperar. – Yukito se afastou.

- Finalmente! – Sakura não cabia em si de alegria. Saiu correndo para sua casa e encontrou Touya e Shaoran entrando na casa. – Finalmente eu consegui! – exclamou ela, abraçando Touya.

- Sakura, o que foi? – perguntou Touya.

- Yukito me convidou para jantar na casa dele hoje. Finalmente, depois de meses!

- E você acha mesmo uma boa idéia? – perguntou Shaoran. – Você mesma falou que seria perigoso você se envolver com ele.

- Um jantar, Li, não significa que ele necessariamente queira algo comigo. Além do que, eu falo, mas, na verdade, se ele me pedisse em namoro não hesitaria.

- Mas ele hesitaria em pedir, se realmente gosta de você ele não te colocaria em tanto perigo. – disse Shaoran.

- Nada do que você me disser vai me fazer mudar de idéia quanto a esse jantar, agora tenho que me arrumar, com licença. – ela foi para o quarto dela e se trancou lá.

- O que houve com a Sakura? – perguntou Fuyutaka.

- Vai jantar com Yukito. – disse Touya mal-humorado, sentando no sofá.

- Bom, esperemos que dê tudo certo. – disse Yelan. – Parece que ela estava querendo isso há tempos.

- Ela não sabe realmente o que quer. – disse Shaoran, subindo para seu quarto também.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou Fuyutaka.

- Logo passa, ele sempre faz isso. – disse Yelan.

Enquanto isso, Sakura ligava para Tomoyo de seu quarto.

- Ai, Tomoyo, você não vai acreditar...

- Fala, Sakura, tá me deixando curiosa!

- Yukito me chamou para jantar na casa dele!

- Sério? Que maravilha, Sakura!

- Você acredita que o Li ficou chateado? Ele disse que não era uma boa idéia.

- Bom, você tem que concordar que é perigoso... Mas se é mesmo o que você quer, não liga. Curta muito essa noite que eu também tenho meus planos.

- Ah, é? Eriol finalmente vai conhecer sua mãe?

- É, ele vem aqui hoje à noite. O que será que a minha mãe vai falar, hein?

- Ai, Tomoyo, sua mãe não vai encrencar com ele.

- É, acho que não.

- Bom, melhor eu desligar que tenho que escolher a roupa ainda...

- Não exagera, ele gosta de você como você é.

- Eu sei, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá usar qualquer roupa, não é?

- Verdade, então beijos e boa sorte.

- Pra você também, e manda beijos pro Eriol também.

- Eu mando, até amanhã e vou querer saber todos os detalhes.

- Eu também, até amanhã. – ela desligou. – Bom, agora vamos ao armário.

Ela ficou lá escolhendo a roupa. Seis e quinze saiu do quarto para tomar banho e às sete horas estava pronta para sair. Ela estava linda com uma saia jeans um pouco acima dos joelhos e uma blusa vermelha de manga até os cotovelos e um decote enorme no peito, além do que a blusa era colada ao corpo.

- Você está sonhando se pensa que vai assim, não é? – perguntou Touya, indignado.

- E quem é que vai me impedir de ir assim? Essa roupa é minha e eu a visto quando quero. – ela olhou para Shaoran. – Ainda está bravo comigo?

- Eu não estava bravo com você. – disse ele, desviando o olhar do corpo da garota. – Só acho que seria perigoso para você se envolver com ele.

- Que bom! Pode parecer estranho, mas não queria que você estivesse. – ela se virou para o espelho, deu uma última olhada em si mesma e arrumou um pouco o cabelo, sem a mínima necessidade porque já estava lindo.

- Já vai, Sakura? – perguntou Fuyutaka.

- Já sim, pai.

- Então se divirta e não volte muito tarde, tem aula amanhã.

- Tudo bem, pai. – ela estava saindo.

- Ei, Sakura. – Yelan a chamou. – Deixe-me ver como está. – ela pegou a mão de Sakura e a fez dar uma voltinha. – Só falta um pequeno detalhe. – Yelan tirou do próprio pescoço uma corrente dourada com um coração vermelho de cristal na ponta. – Perfeita.

- Obrigada. – Sakura sorriu. – Agora eu vou indo... Não quero me atrasar. Até depois. – ela saiu da casa e foi andando calmamente.

Sakura andava calmamente pela rua pensando na noite que iria ter. Ela não estava esperando grandes coisas para hoje, mas só o fato de ele a ter convidado para jantar já era um bom sinal.

Ela chegou na porta e tocou a campainha. Yukito demorou um pouco, mas logo atendeu.

- Sakura, é você?

- Sou sim.

- Desculpe-me, estou atrasado. A porta está aberta tranca quando entrar, por favor.

- Claro. – ela abriu a porta e trancou assim que passou. – Olhou para os lados e viu Yukito na cozinha, sem camisa.

Sakura inspirou fundo, aquilo era demais para ela... Tentando parecer natural, porque era normal mesmo, os dois eram muito amigos e ele estava em casa, além do que a cozinha dele estava muito quente mesmo.

- Desculpe, Sakura, acabei tendo que resolver umas coisas e me atrasei. – disse ele, pegando a camisa que estava pendurada na cadeira e colocando-a.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntou ela, rindo um pouco.

- Qual a graça? – perguntou ele, estranhando.

- Nada não, é que nunca tinha te imaginado na cozinha.

- É, ri mesmo, tá? – ele brincou.

- Não é isso, é que realmente é meio estranho...

- É, mas você tem que concordar que não poderia servir qualquer coisa para você.

- Me sinto lisonjeada, mas você quer ou não ajuda?

- Não precisa, já estou terminando aqui.

- Tudo bem. – Sakura deu uma olhada geral na cozinha e seu olhar se deteve na arma dele que estava sobre a pia. – Yukito. – Ele a olhou e ela apontou a arma dele.

- Ah, me desculpe. – ele pegou a arma e guardou em uma gaveta. – Estava procurando outra coisa e acabei deixando aí em cima.

- Você não me engana. – disse ela, séria. – O que está havendo?

- Nada, Sakura, eu juro.

- Yukito. – ela o encarava firme. – Sabe que não adianta mentir para mim.

- Eu não estou mentindo. Acha que não pode confiar em mim?

- Não é isso, é que você sabe bem que não gosto disso.

- Eu sei, por isso nunca faria isso de propósito. OK, Sakura, eu tive que trocar o clipe da arma e esqueci de guarda-la. Me atrasei porque tive que ir comprar munição, feliz agora?

- Você não precisa falar assim, eu sei como é isso, você mesmo me ensinou, não se lembra?

- Desculpe, não quis ser grosseiro com você.

- Tudo bem. – ela se sentou em uma cadeira e ficou em silêncio.

- Não te chamei aqui para ficarmos brigados, Sakura.

- Eu sei. – ela sorriu. – Não estou brava.

- Está falando a verdade? – ele se aproximou dela.

- Estou. – ela olhou para o fogão. – vai queimar a comida. – disse ela, quando começou a ouvir som de fritura.

- Opa. – ele voltou para o fogão e ela riu. – Você vai ver se vai rir quando experimentar.

- Espero que não.

Logo Yukito acabou de preparar o jantar e serviu tudo. Eles comeram conversando e rindo, realmente estava maravilhoso, Yukito era ótimo cozinheiro.

- Sakura, seu pai não ficou bravo por eu ter te chamado aqui de última hora?

- Ah, não. Não tínhamos planos para hoje, além do que, eu vivo fazendo isso com a Tomoyo e o Eriol.

- Sakura, não é disso que eu estou falando. Mesmo não sendo um encontro, você sabe que pega meio mal você à noite na casa de um cara livre.

- Sinceramente não ligo, somos amigos e isso é o que importa. – ela sorriu.

- Tem razão. – nessa hora eles ouvem um tiro bem próximo da casa. – Essa não, isso é hora? – Yukito se levantou, assim como Sakura. – Sakura, melhor você ir para sua casa.

- Yukito, eles devem ter cercado a casa, se eu sair eles vão atirar.

- É a mim que eles querem, não vão te ferir.

- Se for você que eles querem, não vou te deixar sozinho.

- Sakura, não é hora para discutirmos isso. – ele tirou uma arma do bolso.

- Sabia que você tinha duas. – disse Sakura, correndo para a cozinha e pegando a outra.

- Sakura...

- Vai recusar a minha ajuda e provavelmente ser morto por causa disso? – Sakura observou a janela e atirou no galho de uma árvore, que assim que caiu ouviu-se o gemido de um homem. – Minha mira continua boa.

- Acho que agora é tarde para voltar atrás. Vamos para o telhado.

- Somos alvo fácil lá.

- Até eles notarem que saímos por ali já acabamos com todos. – ele segurou o braço dela e os dois correram para o local onde havia uma saída para o telhado. – Assim que houver uma brecha você foge.

- Não saio daqui sem você. – disse ela, firme.

- Você na muda mesmo, não é? Continua a mesma teimosa. – os dois subiram no telhado, mas assim que começaram a abater os inimigos, foram vistos e começaram a ser alvos ali em cima.

- Mais alguma idéia brilhante? – perguntou Sakura, ironicamente.

- Na verdade não.

- Ótimo, então veja se aprende algo. – ela se desviou de uma bala, caiu em cima dele e os dois rolaram telhado abaixo e foram parar em um canto que não estava sendo vigiado. – Assim eles acham que fomos atingidos e temos tempo de fugir. - disse Sakura enquanto ajudava Yukito a se levantar.

- Belo plano, agora vamos. – os dois saíram correndo e pararam na esquina que cruzava a rua de Sakura com o beco onde era o QG da gangue de Yukito. – Desculpe, não imaginei que fossem atacar a minha casa.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. O jantar estava delicioso, obrigada.

- De nada.

- Bom, acho que isso é seu. – ela colocou a arma na mão dele. – Já vou indo, meu pai vai ficar preocupado se eu voltar muito tarde. – ela limpou a pólvora da mão.

- Ah, Sakura.

- O que?

- Será que eu teria outra chance, mas dessa vez eu dou um jeito para não sermos interrompidos.

- Quando você quiser, só me avisar.

- Até amanhã.

- Até. – ela foi andando para sua casa. Assim que entrou, viu que Shaoran e Touya ainda estavam acordados. – Olá.

- Como foi? – perguntou Touya, sem tirar os olhos da TV.

- Papai e Yelan já estão dormindo?

- Estão. – disse Shaoran, tirando o controle da mão de Touya e desligando a TV. – O que foi, você não me parece bem.

- E não estou mesmo. – ela se sentou ao lado de Shaoran. – Quando cheguei, ele estava atrasado com o jantar e ainda tinha uma arma em cima da pia da cozinha.

- Ele tem uma arma? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Ele tem duas, sempre teve. E ele também tem licença pra elas, se é essa a sua dúvida. Ele logo viu que esquecera ali em cima e guardou. Discutimos um pouco, mas logo passou.

- Então o que foi tão ruim assim? – perguntou Touya.

- Uns caras de outra gangue começaram a atirar ali perto. O alvo era Yukito, claro. Ele disse para eu ir embora, mas eu não fui. Quando ele tirou outra arma do bolso, peguei a que ele tinha guardado em uma gaveta da cozinha. Começamos a atirar de volta, pelo menos eu atirava. Ele sugeriu o telhado, discordei, mas acabamos indo, era o único plano que tínhamos. Só que fomos vistos logo, então tive que fingir que fui atingida para cair do telhado com Yukito para termos tempo de fugir.

- Então se não fosse por você ele nem estaria vivo? – perguntou Touya.

- E se não fosse por ele, eu não estaria viva. Se ele não tivesse nos levado para o telhado, nada disso teria dado certo.

- Você não se machucou, não é?

- Não, e nem Yukito. Por sorte saímos ilesos.

- Sorte mesmo, você não pode correr tanto risco assim, Sakura.

- Eu sei disso, Shaoran. Acho melhor esquecermos isso, boa noite. – ela subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto.

- A propósito, Touya, você vai dormir aonde? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Tem um quartinho ali no porão, vou ficar lá. – disse ele, ligando a TV novamente.

- Parece que você nem se importa com a sua irmã.

- E parece que isso não é assunto seu.

- Sakura é uma pessoa maravilhosa, devia protege-la. Afinal, você é o irmão mais velho dela, você devia tê-la impedido de entrar em uma gangue e de se envolver com as pessoas erradas.

- E você devia saber que isso não é da sua conta, Sakura pode ser muito teimosa, você vai notar isso. Não pense que não tentei impedi-la de entrar naquela gangue, mas já era tarde.

- Pois acho que você poderia tentar ajuda-la agora. Ainda não é tarde para isso. – Shaoran subiu as escadas e se trancou no quarto.

- Pivete idiota. – resmungou Touya, desligando a TV e indo para o quartinho do porão.

Bom, gente, esse é o segundo capítulo. Queria agradecer a Hime Hiiragizawa (apesar d ela ter furado comigo, não é Hime????), à Julia Kinomoto Li, Saki Kinomoto e Makimachi Misao, que me ajudaram muito. Ah, e eu não posso esquecer da Soul Hunter, pois tirei a idéia de colocar gangues em Tomoeda de um fic dela (Assassino anônimo, que é muito bom, mas ainda não está terminado).

Esse capítulo me deu trabalho, afinal, para variar, eu mudei mil coisas e apaguei várias vezes antes de fazer esse aí. E então, o que estão achando? Está uma porcaria? Está bom? Pode falar se estiver intragável, não tem problema. Tem uma coisa, no primeiro capítulo eu disse que o outro fic não ia andar enquanto eu não tiver um retorno um pouco maior ( a falta de idéias também colabora) mas esse fic vai andar conforme eu for escrevendo, aquele não tem nada a ver.

Bjs, Miaka.


	3. capítulo 3

Um caso complicado de se resolver

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura acordou cedo e foi fazer o café de todos. Yelan desceu e logo notou o desânimo da garota.

- O que foi, Sakura? O jantar não foi bom?

- Tivemos uns probleminhas. – foi só isso o que ela disse.

- Ah, sei... – Yelan notou que ela não queria falar daquilo.

- Obrigada por me emprestar isso. – Sakura tirou do bolso a corrente e devolveu a Yelan.

- De nada, meu bem. Quando quiser de novo é só me avisar.

- Claro.

Logo todos desceram. Fuyutaka achou estranho o comportamento da filha, mas Yelan pediu para ele não perguntar nada. Depois, Sakura e Shaoran saíram da casa para irem à escola.

- Sakura, você está bem?

- Não.

- Quer falar sobre o que houve ontem?

- Não.

- Tem algo que eu possa fazer para te ajudar?

- Não.

- Você só sabe falar não?

- Não.

- Então fala outra coisa.

- Não.

- Tudo bem, você não está a fim de conversar.

- Não é bem isso... Olha, te encontro na classe, tenho uma coisa para fazer. – ela saiu correndo na frente e Shaoran a viu entrando no território da gangue de Yukito.

- Ela realmente é muito teimosa, mas melhor deixa-la fazer isso sozinha. – ele continuou andando normalmente.

- Touma, eu preciso falar com Yukito. – Sakura insistia para que Touma a deixasse falar com Yukito.

- Sakura, ele teve problemas ontem, pediu para não ser incomodado.

- Eu sei que ele teve problemas, Touma. Ele estaria com problemas maiores se eu não estivesse lá com ele, agora me deixe falar com ele!

- Não posso, Sakura. Ele mesmo disse que não era para incomodá-lo, não importava o que estivesse acontecendo.

- Ótimo, Touma, muito obrigada por nada. – Sakura se virou e saiu de lá morrendo de raiva. Touma a conhecia, porque então não a deixou vê-lo? Talvez Yukito não estivesse lá. Isso, ele deveria estar na casa dele, ela tinha que falar com ele. Mas se ela faltasse na aula o pai dela iria desconfiar.

Ela foi para a escola e chegou na hora. A aula foi tranqüila e, na hora do almoço, Touma foi falar com ela.

- Sakura, eu...

- Olha, Touma, sou uma pessoa compreensiva, legal e até ingênua, às vezes (e muito modesta, diga-se de passagem). Mas não sou tonta, sei que Yukito não estava lá. Você poderia pelo menos ter me dito isso.

- Se eu dissesse você iria atrás dele.

- Ingênua não significa tonta, Touma. Eu não teria como me defender se fosse atrás dele.

- Defender do que?

- Ele pode estar na casa dele ou no QG dos Allstars. Chuto pela segunda opção.

- Está certo, mas foram ordens dele para que você não soubesse.

- Pare de tentar se justificar! Não importa o que você diga, não adianta mais. Vou para o QG dos Allstars assim que a aula acabar, e não será você quem vai me impedir.

- Sakura, você não pode. Yukito deu ordens para que protegêssemos você, custe o que custar, e é o que vou fazer.

- Não venha me dizer o que eu posso ou não posso fazer.

- Yukito já salvou sua vida uma vez, não acha que deve isso a ele?

- Quando o salvei ontem á noite, ficamos sem dividas entre nós. Agora não venha com essa história de ordens que ele deu, sei que ele nunca falaria isso. Você está me escondendo algo e é melhor me contar antes que eu realmente me irrite.

- Está certo, você venceu. Me espere no portão da escola na saída, tem algo que preciso te entregar.

- Melhor que esteja falando a verdade.

Na saída, os dois se encontraram e foram para o QG da gangue de Yukito (cujo nome é White Tigers). Lá, Touma entregou para Sakura uma arma e uma carta de Yukito:

"Sakura, sabia que isso acabaria acontecendo cedo ou tarde. Ontem de noite, você foi vista pelos Allstars na minha casa e foi marcada como alvo também. Eu nunca quis envolver você nisso, mas isso era inevitável, não podia mais continuar te negando companhia depois de todas aquelas tentativas que você fazia de ficar comigo. Só não queria que tudo isso acontecesse logo ontem, porém, agora é tarde para lamentar. Não sei se vou vê-la de novo, mas quero que se proteja. Mantenha essa arma sempre perto de você e não baixe a guarda facilmente, odiaria saber que você foi morta pelos Allstars. Os documentos de licença para porte de arma estão nesse envelope, não se preocupe com nada, estão legalmente no seu nome. Não chore, por favor. Touma vai ficar encarregado de te proteger como ele puder, não quero que acabe como eu: uma pessoa paranóica que não pode levantar da cama sem antes ter uma arma na mão. Sobre seu pai, acho melhor contar toda a verdade para ele, ele vai compreender, tenho certeza. Queria poder te ver agora, te dizer tudo isso cara a cara, mas no momento não posso, espero que, se houver oportunidade, ainda possamos marcar aquele jantar. Do seu eterno amigo, Yukito."

Sakura tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando acabou de ler a carta. Não podia acreditar que Yukito entrara na missão suicida de invadir o QG dos Allstars sozinho.

- Sakura, ele não quer que vá atrás dele. Por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis. – disse Touma.

- Yukito é mais que um simples amigo pra mim, Touma. Não posso deixa-lo se sacrificar dessa forma.

- Ele não está indo se suicidar, Sakura.

- Você sabe muito bem que não há esperanças de ele voltar com vida. – Sakura guardou a arma e a carta na mochila.

- Eu sei disso, mas as ordens dele foram claras: "Proteja-a como se sua vida dependesse disso, pois se ela se ferir eu mesmo cuidarei para que dependa". Foi exatamente isso o que ele falou.

- Eu sei que ele só quer me proteger, mas me dando uma arma me deu um meio de ajuda-lo e eu não vou desperdiçar isso.

- Sakura, você não pode ir.

- Se você não vier comigo eu vou sozinha! – ela saiu dali e foi para sua casa.

Chegando em casa, Sakura se trancou em seu quarto e passou a tarde toda lá dentro. Quando teve certeza de que não havia ninguém que a impedisse de sair de casa, Sakura desceu e colocou três envelopes sobre a mesa da cozinha, cada um com um nome: Fuyutaka Kinomoto, Touya Kinomoto e Shaoran Li. Não havia motivos para deixar um para Yelan também, já que elas mal haviam se falado. A carta para fuyutaka fora a mais difícil de escrever, pois ela teria que revelar tudo a ele. A de Shaoran fora complicada, mesmo mal conhecendo o rapaz, ela realmente se apegara a ele. Ele a escutara, a entendera. Estava preocupado com ela sempre, sentiria falta dele. A de Touya fora fácil de escrever, já que o irmão sabia o que ela passara e sabia o que ela estava sentindo. Saiu de casa com um short preto, uma camiseta vermelha e uma pochete preta, que continha a arma dentro. Passando pela rua que levava ao QG dos White Tigers, viu Touma se aproximar dela com dois rapazes a acompanhando.

- Veio ajudar ou tentar me impedir?

- Não temos como impedir e não podemos entrar, mas vamos ajuda-la a entrar lá e a encontrar Yukito.

- Obrigada. Ah, e não leve ninguém da minha família para lá. Tenho certeza que Shaoran vai querer ir atrás de mim.

- Desde quando você o chama pelo primeiro nome?

- Ele me chama de Sakura, porque não posso chamá-lo de Shaoran?

- Isso é verdade.

A caminhada continuou silenciosa até que eles chegaram na esquina do QG.

- É simples, Sakura, nós vamos distraí-los enquanto você entra.

- Certo, mas não precisa de muito, não se arrisquem, tudo bem?

- Não se preocupe, não vamos. – disse Touma.

- Obrigada. – Sakura saiu correndo para outro canto para que eles começassem o plano.

Sakura entrou sem problemas, só que estava pensando em como achar Yukito naquele lugar. Era somente um depósito, mas parecia um labirinto. Ouviu vozes, e elas estavam bem próximas. Escondeu-se rapidamente, uma de suas habilidades era passar desapercebida nos lugares. Logo o grupo de rapazes passou e pela calma deles ela soube que Yukito ainda não tinha sido encontrado. Depois de algumas horas, Sakura foi para uma sala que ela notou estar abandonada. Entrou, mas alguém a segurou por trás e tampou sua boca. "Acabou" – pensou ela, mas quando olhou, era Yukito quem a segurava.

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou ele, nervoso.

- Eu não podia te deixar se suicidar aqui.

- E Touma não te impediu?

- Ele bem que tentou, mas no fim acabou me ajudando a entrar.

- Ele vai ver quando eu sair daqui.

- Isso é, se sair daqui. Isso foi loucura, Yukito.

- Foi para o bem de todos, principalmente o seu.

- Como você pode pensar que eu estaria bem sabendo que você está aqui correndo tanto perigo? Você me conhece e sabe que, me dando uma arma, me deu um meio de ajuda-lo.

- Eu sei, mas precisava fazer isso para a sua segurança.

- Ótimo, mas agora que estamos aqui dentro, qual o seu plano?

- Eu tenho um mapa do depósito, mas eu precisava saber quais locais estão bloqueados e quais não estão.

- Estamos aqui, certo? – Sakura apontou para um ponto no mapa.

- Certo.

- Então aqui, aqui e aqui está bloqueado. – disse Sakura apontando três corredores. – Estou rodando aqui há horas. E aqui é a sala do chefe. – ela apontou para uma sala no mapa.

- Certo, então temos dois caminhos, pela frente ou pela direita.

- O da direita é muito vigiado, não tem como passar desapercebido. O de frente é mais leve na defesa, eles não esperam um ataque frontal. Mas precisamos planejar bem, eles não são bobos.

- Eu sei disso, como você prefere fazer isso.

- Para acabarmos com a gangue, precisamos derrotar o chefe. Um ataque frontal certeiro seria nossa melhor opção, mas assim precisamos saber mais sobre a defesa da sala do chefe, em quais horários tem mais gente e em quais tem menos.

- E como você pretende fazer isso?

- Com muita paciência e silêncio. – ela se levantou. – Você fica aqui, volto em uma hora. Não saia daqui e nem faça barulho.

- Sakura, toma cuidado.

- Não se preocupe, vou tomar. – ela saiu da sala.

Aquela hora se passou e Sakura ainda não voltara. Passada uma hora e meia da saída dela, ela entrou na sala.

- Sakura, porque demorou tanto?

- A vigilância começou a se intensificar, na dava para sair. Só consegui agora.

- Ninguém te viu?

- Claro que não, Yukito. Se tivesse visto eu não voltaria para cá.

- Certo, o que conseguiu descobrir?

- A segurança relaxa durante o dia e se intensifica durante a noite.

- Foi o que eu imaginei.

- O melhor horário para atacar seria amanhã as oito.

- Você diz daqui a vinte e quatro horas?

- Exatamente. A segurança é quase nula na frente.

- Certo, então fica para amanhã as oito. Está com fome?

- Um pouco.

- Eu trouxe algumas coisas. – ele puxou uma mochila enorme e Sakura riu. – Prevenir é melhor do que remediar.

- Mas você trouxe comida para um mês.

- Eu sei.

Os dois comeram com calma e depois Yukito disse para Sakura descansar que ele ficaria de guarda. Ela se recostou na parede e dormiu um pouco. Logo que acordou, viu que dormira por duas horas.

- Acho que você também precisa descansar um pouco. – disse ela, se levantando.

- Verdade, me acorde em duas horas.

- Tudo bem.

Ela ficou ali de guarda, e em duas horas, Yukito acordou.

- Que horas são? - perguntou o rapaz, colocando os óculos.

- Meio-dia. – disse ela, sem mesmo olhar para ele.

- O que foi?

- Nada. – mentiu. Ela precisava controlar seus impulsos, eles precisavam acabar com tudo aquilo antes de ela pensar em outras coisas.

- Sakura, eu te conheço bem, sei quando tem algo errado com você. – ele virou o rosto dela e a encarou de perto.

- Ah... – aquele olhar dele a deixava sem ação, tudo o que ela queria naquele momento era que ele a beijasse. Ela já havia ficado com outros rapazes, mas sempre imaginava como seria o beijo de Yukito. Quase como se atendesse aos seus pensamentos, Yukito foi se aproximando dela com os olhos fechados. Assim que seus lábios se tocaram, Sakura sentiu o calor percorrer seu corpo, mas quando o beijo se aprofundou, sentimentos contraditórios começaram a brotar em seu peito, como se isso não fosse a coisa certa a se fazer.

Se afastou dele se sentindo confusa, se realmente aquilo não era certo, ela não sabia o que era. Yukito a abraçou, sentindo a confusão dela. O calor do abraço dele, ela sentia o mesmo calor com Touya. Parece que ela estava enganada quando achava que amava Yukito, ela o queria como irmão, como amigo. Na época que se conheceram, Touya quase não ligava para ela, ele tinha problemas maiores com a faculdade. Yukito preenchera esse vazio, mas infelizmente confundira os sentimentos da garota.

- Parece que finalmente você percebeu. – disse Yukito.

- É, acho que realmente eu me enganei sobre tudo.

- Eu não queria fazer isso, mas era o único jeito de você perceber o erro que estava cometendo. Pretendia fazer isso ontem, mas não deu.

- É, não deu mesmo. E Sakuya vai ficar feliz em saber disso.

- A Sakuya? Por que?

- Não se faça de bobo, sei que você gosta dela e ela gosta de você.

- Ela gosta de mim?

- Claro que gosta, mas ela acha que você gosta de mim. Eu sabia o tempo todo que você gosta dela, mas não ia desistir tão fácil. – ela suspirou. – Você acha que vou conseguir achar alguém?

- Claro que vai, mas isso se sairmos daqui, então se concentre.

- Você tem razão, não é hora para ficar deprimida.

Eles ficaram até a meia-noite traçando planos de fuga caso algo saísse errado, e também planos de ataque. Sakura dormiu um pouco, até as três. Depois Yukito dormiu até as seis. Sete horas ele revisaram tudo, dividiram a munição e foram para o local se prepararem para atacar.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Sakura, todos havia chegado tarde na noite anterior e, vendo o quarto de Sakura trancado, acharam que ela estava dormindo. Porém, na manhã seguinte encontraram as cartas.

Shaoran se levantou primeiro e leu a dele.

"Shaoran, talvez não entenda porque estou deixando essa carta e nem porque escrevi usando seu primeiro nome, mas assim me pareceu melhor. Quando você ler esta carta, provavelmente já estarei no QG dos allstars, a gangue que atacou a mim e ao Yukito noite passada. Agradeço tudo o que fez por mim, mesmo sendo por tão pouco tempo, adorei passar esse tempo com você, você tem um coração de ouro. Quando encontrar Tomoyo ou Eriol, por favor, diga-lhes a verdade, eles não precisam ser protegidos. Yukito foi lá para me proteger, pois virei alvo dos Allstars também. Ele pretende acabar com a gangue toda sozinho. Não podia deixar ele se sacrificar dessa forma. Sinto muito, não cumpri a minha parte de te enturmar na cidade, mas acho que Tomoyo e Eriol poderão fazer isso. Peço que não pressione Touma para que ele o leve até o QG dos Allstars, ele não vai faze-lo independente do que você faça. Espero que me perdoe por isso algum dia. Beijos, Sakura".

Shaoran não acreditava no que lia, Sakura havia sido louca o suficiente para ir atrás de Yukito?

Touya foi o próximo a descer e também leu a carta.

"Touya, sei que vai ficar bravo comigo e que se nos vermos de novo vai querer me dar um daqueles croques como você sempre faz. Na verdade eu adoraria, mas não sei se será possível. Estou indo para o QG dos Allstars procurar por Yukito, que se escondeu lá para um ataque surpresa. Ele foi para lá, pois virei alvo dos Allstars também, ele tinha que acabar com tudo, para me proteger. Espero te ver de novo... Beijos da irmã que te ama, Sakura".

Touya estava em choque, como Sakura podia ter feito algo assim?

Mas nenhum dos dois teve reação pior que Fuyutaka.

"Pai, sei que o senhor provavelmente vai se zangar muito comigo e também sei que não devia ter escondido isso do senhor por tanto tempo, mas chegou a hora de saber de tudo. Quando eu tinha treze anos, Touya estava ocupado na faculdade e o senhor com o trabalho. Acabei procurando companhia fora de casa e acabei me envolvendo com pessoas erradas, digamos assim. Entrei em uma gangue, fiquei lá por uma semana. Exatamente aquela semana que o senhor viajou para uma escavação. Apanhei muito, mas fui salva por uma pessoa que conseguiu que eu saísse da gangue sem maiores incidentes. Essa pessoa foi Yukito, a partir daí, sabia que devia minha vida a Yukito. Ele sempre estava comigo, para me proteger de outras pessoas. Depois de algum tempo, foi a época da guerra de gangues, a cidade toda estava um caos. Yukito era ainda daquela gangue, mas viu que a gangue ia ser destruída, então conseguiu convencer os melhores de cada gangue da cidade e todos se uniram, formando uma única gangue. Yukito ficou sendo o chefe da gangue e assim eles acabaram com a guerra, destruindo todas as outras gangues. Mas isso deu espaço para gangues maiores e mais fortes surgirem, e foi o que aconteceu. Os White Tigers, liderados por Yukito, passaram a ser praticamente os donos da cidade, mas nunca machucaram ninguém sem terem reais motivos para isso. Foi então que o terror começou, os Allstars surgiram com um único propósito: destruir os White Tigers, e, conseqüentemente, acabar com Yukito. Yukito têm plena consciência do perigo que corre e eu também sabia disso, mesmo assim insistia para sair com ele. No jantar na casa dele, fomos atacados e fui marcada como alvo também. Yukito entrou no QG dos Allstars para acabar com tudo, mas sozinho é impossível, por isso estou indo ajuda-lo, não posso deixar ele se sacrificar por mim. Peço que não o culpe se ele voltar sem mim, a decisão de ir foi minha e sei dos riscos que corro entrando lá. Espero que um dia me desculpe pelas mentiras que te contei todo esse tempo. Beijos da filha que te ama, Sakura".

Fuyutaka não acreditava no que lia, sua filha Sakura mentira para ele todo esse tempo, sua querida flor de cerejeira o enganara. Agora ela corria perigo e ele mal sabia onde encontra-la. Viu Shaoran pegar sua mochila e ir até a porta.

- Você vai para a escola mesmo sabendo pelo que Sakura está passando? – perguntou Touya, indignado.

- Vocês subestimam Sakura, ela é forte e sabe o que está fazendo. Além do que, se Yukito puder, tenho certeza que ele fará qualquer coisa para que ela volte bem. Posso só conhece-la há três dias, mas sei do que ela é capaz. Ela salvou minha vida e confiou em mim para guardar o segredo dela, agora é a minha vez de confiar nela. Se ela diz que precisava ir atrás de Yukito, é porque ela precisava mesmo. – ele saiu da casa e foi para a escola. Chegando lá, contou tudo a Tomoyo, Sakuya e Eriol.

- Não acredito que Sakura tenha sido tão louca. – disse Tomoyo.

- Ela não é louca, simplesmente seguiu seus instintos. – disse Shaoran.

- Mas como ela pretende ajudar, ela não tem nada que a proteja. – disse Sakuya.

- Yukito lhe deu uma arma. – disse Touma, se aproximando do grupo.

- Como? – perguntaram os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

- Yukito sabia que ela corria perigo, então deixou uma arma e me pediu que entregasse a ela.

- Como você consegue dormir de noite? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Calmantes. – respondeu Touma. – Também não gosto muito disso, mas ou eu ajudava Sakura ou ela poderia nem conseguir entrar.

- Isso seria pior, poderiam vasculhar o QG e encontrarem Yukito. Para você só existe seu chefe, não é? – disse Shaoran, com visível nojo.

- Não me importo com o que pensa de mim, Sakura me pediu um favor, achei que era melhor ajuda-la.

- Não fique bravo com ele, Li, Sakura faria isso de qualquer jeito. – disse Eriol.

- Só quero saber uma coisa: como o pai e o outro irmão de Sakura reagiram? – perguntou Touma.

- Para o Sr. Kinomoto foi um choque, ele não sabia de nada. Touya estava indignado, não imaginou que Sakura pudesse fazer isso. – disse Shaoran. – Acho que não adianta eu pedir para que me leve até lá, não é?

- Não, Sakura me pediu que não o levasse e não vou fazer isso. Além do que, os dois já devem estar começando o ataque a essa hora.

- Então provavelmente quando sairmos da escola já iremos saber o que houve com os dois? – perguntou Sakuya.

- É bem provável.

- Você fala como se fosse algo normal. – disse Tomoyo.

- O que eu sinto não importa agora, o que nos resta é só esperar que eles consigam voltar. – disse ele, saindo dali.

Enquanto isso, Yukito e Sakura estavam em posição para começarem o ataque. Eles esperaram que todos fossem embora e que só houvesse somente dois rapazes guardando a sala. Cada um atirou em um dos rapazes e os dois invadiram a sala.

- Ora, ora, quem diria que Yukito Tsukishiro e sua namoradinha conseguiriam penetrar tão fundo no meu QG. – disse o chefe da gangue, com a arma na mão.

- Ela não é minha namorada, Masayuki Urameshi. E acho que você devia se preocupar um pouco mais com a própria segurança do que com suas piadinhas.

- Ela não me parece capaz de me matar, com essa carinha de inocente.

- Se você foi capaz de mandar me matarem, porque eu não seria capaz de mata-lo? – perguntou Sakura, encarando o rapaz.

- Certo, certo, eu mandei que matassem Yukito e quem estivesse com ele. O azar foi seu se estava com ele.

- Ora, seu canalha. – Sakura mirou nele e ficou firme, pronta para atirar.

- Sakura, não se altere. É exatamente o que ele quer.

- Eu sei, achei que já tivesse provado para você que sei o suficiente para me proteger.

- Creio que não esteja se referindo ao que houve ontem aqui. – perguntou Yukito, em tom de brincadeira.

- Não estou falando daquilo, Yuki, não seja tolo. – ela riu.

- Ótimo, agora podemos acabar com isso? – perguntou Yukito.

- Com todo o prazer, quanto mais cedo, melhor. – disse Sakura.

- Sinto muito, Urameshi, mas para continuarmos com nossas vidas precisamos acabar com essa gangue. Ou seja, ou você colabora conosco ou vamos ter que acabar com você. – disse Yukito, calmamente.

- OK, sei que estou em desvantagem aqui e que vocês vão acabar com isso nem que isso custe a vida de vocês. O único problema é que não vou desistir sem luta! – ele atirou na coxa direita de Sakura e se escondeu atrás de umas caixas.

- Droga. – disse Sakura, se jogando para trás de uma mesa de metal enquanto Yukito pulava para trás de uns sacos de mantimentos.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Yukito.

- Estou sim, não se preocupe. – disse ela. Não era bem verdade, sangrava muito e doía demais, mas ela tinha que acabar com aquilo.

- Vamos ver quem ganha essa. – disse Urameshi. Ele não ia entregar os pontos, eles sabiam disso.

A troca de tiros era violenta, mas nenhum dos três atingia seu alvo. O QG estava vazio e aquele lado da cidade era praticamente deserto, o local perfeito para um tiroteio. Sakura foi tentar mudar de local para ter uma visão melhor do alvo, mas sua coxa foi atingida mais uma vez no percurso. Quando ela pulou, tendo como apoio somente a perna esquerda, Urameshi atingiu seu braço esquerdo.

- Sakura!!! – berrou Yukito. A garota ignorou a dor que sentia e conseguiu mirar direitinho na testa do rapaz.

- Acabou. – ela soltou a arma e sentia a dor que os ferimentos deixaram.

- Você está bem? – Yukito correu para socorre-la.

- Acho que sim. – era uma mentira deslavada.

- Vamos, preciso te levar para o hospital. – ele a pegou no colo, pegou a arma dela e saiu do QG correndo.

Assim que chegou no hospital, que estava quase vazio para a sorte deles, uma enfermeira chamou uns dois médicos e eles a levaram para uma sala onde poderiam retirar as balas. Pediram a Yukito que falasse com a enfermeira enquanto isso.

- Você é da família dela? – perguntou ela.

- Não.

- Namorado?

- Não.

- Sabe onde posso encontrar os familiares?

- Sei o número de telefone da casa.

- Ótimo.

Logo a enfermeira tinha todas as informações que precisava e foi ligar para a casa dos Kinomoto. Yukito foi se sentar em frente à sala onde estavam tirando as balas do corpo de Sakura. Logo o Sr. Kinomoto e Yelan chegaram no hospital. Fuyutaka o olhou com raiva e fez um momento repentino em direção a ele, como se fosse avançar em cima dele, mas pensou melhor e foi falar com a enfermeira.

Na escola, um monitor chamou Shaoran e era o Sr. Kinomoto dizendo onde Sakura estava. Ele anotou em dois papeis e deixou um na mesa de Tomoyo quando foi pegar suas coisas. Chegou no hospital e foi falar com sua mãe. Depois de tudo que ela sabia foi dito, ele foi falar com Yukito.

Bom, esse me deu noites e noites de insônia pensando nele…… espero que tenha valido a pena. Quero pedir mil desculpas aos Fãs de Bey Blade pelos nomes das gangues, mas eu não tinha idéia para os nomes. Quem não sabe do que eu estou falando, ignorem a última frase.

Enfim, será que Sakura vai sobreviver? Claro que vai, ela não levou tiros em partes vitais, mas quais serão as conseqüências desses tiros? Bom, isso a gente vai ver...

Qualquer coisa deixem um review, me mandem um mail (stella_oro@hotmail.com) , me contatem no ICQ 165702015 ou MSN Stella_oro@hotmail.com.

Bjs, Miaka.


	4. capítulo 4

Um caso complicado de se resolver.

Yukito contou tudo o que aconteceu para Shaoran.

- Eu já esperava algo assim. – disse Shaoran.

- Como assim?

- A carta que Sakura deixou para mim, ela achava que ia morrer. Na verdade fico feliz que esteja bem, apesar de tudo. – ele olhou para Yukito, a roupa dele toda suja de sangue. – Vá para casa, relaxe um pouco, acho que você precisa descansar.

- Vou ver Sakura antes disso.

Nessa hora, Touya chega correndo. Tudo é explicado para ele, por Fuyutaka. Logo os médicos saem da sala, um enfermeiro está lá dentro, empurrando a cama em que Sakura se encontrava. Para a surpresa de todos, ela estava consciente e pediu para ele parar um pouco. Fuyutaka, Yelan, Touya e Shaoran se aproximaram, mas ela pediu que eles dessem espaço para que ela pudesse falar com Yukito.

- Acabou tudo, não acabou? – perguntou ela ao rapaz.

- Acabou sim. – Yukito segurou a mão dela. – Acho que agora você pode procurar aquilo.

- Tenho a impressão que não vou ter que procurar muito. – ela sorriu.

- A concorrência vai ser grande. – ele riu. – Agora descanse, você precisa. Volto mais tarde.

- Tudo bem, descansa viu?

- Eu vou. – ele se foi.

- Sakura, o que ele quis dizer com "aquilo"? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Ah, Shaoran, esquece. – diz ela, relaxando um pouco e fechando os olhos enquanto o enfermeiro a leva para um quarto, seguido pelos quatro.

- Sakura, como que você pôde fazer isso? – disse Fuyutaka.

- Enquanto tudo isso não acabasse, eu não seria a única envolvida. Fui marcada como alvo por estar com ele, vocês corriam perigo.

- Sakura, você se preocupa demais com os outros... – disse Touya.

- Eu tinha pensado em invadir o QG dos Allstars, mas na verdade não considerei realmente uma opção. Quando percebi que Yukito tinha entrado, sabia que tinha que ir atrás dele.

- Mas como que você iria ajuda-lo sem ter algo para se defender? – perguntou Yelan.

- Não me diga que você tem uma arma, Sakura. – disse Fuyutaka.

- Não tinha até ontem à tarde. – disse ela. – Yukito sabia que era impossível acabar com os Allstars sozinho, então pediu para Touma me dar uma arma que ele deixara no QG dos White Tigers. Assim que peguei a arma e li a carta, sabia que tinha que ir atrás dele. O que, na verdade, era a coisa certa a se fazer. Agora sei realmente o que sinto.

- Como assim, Sakura? – perguntou Touya.

- Esqueça, Touya. Não quero falar disso agora. Preciso dormir um pouco, não dava para dormir muito lá. – ela se ajeitou na cama e logo adormeceu.

Sakura dormiu a manhã toda e ficou até as três dormindo. Logo que ela acordou, Eriol, Tomoyo e Sakuya chegaram. Tomoyo correu e abraçou a amiga, que estava sentada na cama.

- Sakura, é tão bom te ver! – disse, com lágrimas, nos olhos.

- Calma, Tomoyo. – Sakura a afastou de si já que ela estava a abraçando bem onde havia os pontos que deram no ferimento do braço dela.

- Ah, desculpe.

- Tudo bem, não foi grande coisa... Pelo que eu esperava isso foi pouco. – disse ela.

- Parece que você saiu inteira de novo. – comentou Eriol.

- Vaso ruim não quebra, Eriol. – disse Sakura e os quatro riram.

- Mas, sério, como que você conseguiu se controlar estando sozinha com ele? – perguntou Sakuya.

- Sakuya, não é hora de falarmos disso! – repreendeu-a Tomoyo.

- Tudo bem, Tomoyo. – disse Sakura. – Na verdade eu não consegui. – disse ela, um pouco mais baixo, apesar de todos da sua família já não estarem no quarto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Tomoyo.

- Você disse o que sente por ele? – perguntou Sakuya.

- Ele já sabia, Sakuya. Estava óbvio demais. – ela suspirou.

- O que aconteceu lá? – perguntou Eriol, preocupado.

- Calma, Eriol, não aconteceu nada de mais... Ele só me beijou. – disse ela, um pouco envergonhada.

- Só? – perguntou Sakuya, estupefata. – E você acha pouco?

- Não é bem isso, graças a ele agora realmente percebo o que sinto de verdade.

- Então finalmente percebeu que só gostava dele como irmão? – perguntou Eriol.

- Até você sabia, Eriol? – perguntou Sakura em tom brincalhão. – É, finalmente eu percebi. E se você ainda estiver interessada nele, Sakuya, vá em frente. Ele gosta de você, disso não tenho dúvidas.

- Sério? – perguntou a garota, em tom sonhador. – Mas não pe hora para eu me preocupar comigo, você é mais importante agora.

- Obrigada, mas eu estou bem. – disse ela.

- Sakura, você é muito importante para nós. – disse Tomoyo. – Qualquer coisa que possamos fazer por você, avisa.

- Claro, mas por hora está tudo bem. – ela sorriu.

- Olá. – Yukito entrou no quarto. – Me parece bem melhor agora, Sakura.

- E estou. – disse ela sorrindo. – Escuta, tem uma máquina de refrigerante aqui, não tem?

- Tem sim, por que? – perguntou Yukito, confuso.

- Sakuya, você poderia ir pegar alguns para a gente? – disse Sakura, abrindo a pochete e passando para Sakuya uma bolsinha com moedas. – Por minha conta.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela.

- Mas acho que a Sakuya não vai conseguir trazer tudo. – disse Tomoyo, sacando o jogo de Sakura.

- É mesmo, Yukito, porque não vai ajudar a Sakuya? – completou Eriol, não dando opção para os dois senão irem pegar os refrigerantes.

- Ai, Sakura, você tem cada idéia. – disse Tomoyo, rindo.

- Os dois já sabem que tem seus sentimentos correspondidos, por que continuar enrolando?

- Verdade. – disse Tomoyo e os três riram.

Enquanto isso, os Sakuya e Yukito estavam comprando os refrigerantes.

- Ah, o que é isso! Só tem coca! – exclamou Sakuya, desapontada.

- Você não gosta? – perguntou Yukito.

- Não muito, mas fazer o que? – ela colocou uma moeda na máquina e apertou o botão para a lata cair. Mas a lata não caiu. – Ah, isso é brincadeira, não é? – ela deu um soco na máquina.

- Calma... – disse Yukito, rindo.

- Eu odeio esse tipo de máquina.

- Você tem que ter jeito com ela. – disse Yukito, olhando para os lados. – Me dá uma moeda.

- Aqui. – disse ela, passando uma moeda para ele.

- Dá uma olhadinha. – ele colocou a moeda e apertou os três botões de coca-cola que havia na máquina.

- Mas, para que…? – Sakuya ficou boba quando quatro latinhas de coca caíram.

- Sempre funciona. – disse ele, pegando as latinhas.

- Como você faz isso?

- Essas máquinas são muito velhas, fáceis de assaltar. – ele passou duas latinhas para ela e pegou outra moeda.

- Mas, porque caíram quatro se você só apertou três?

- Porque a sua caiu junto. – ele fez mais três latas caírem. Ele pegou as latas e os dois começaram a andar para o quarto.

No meio do caminho, Yukito deixa uma lata cair e, antes que pudesse avisar Sakuya, ela escorrega na lata.

- Opa. – Yukito consegue segura-la com os braços. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo, obrigada. – diz ela, corada. Ela se levanta com a ajuda dele.

- Não se machucou mesmo? – ele insiste.

- Não. – ela ri. – Me deixa levar mais uma antes que você derrube todas. – ela vai pegar uma lata da mão dele, mas ele segura a mão dela, a puxa para perto e a beija. Sakuya o afasta de si uns quinze segundos depois.

- Desculpe. – diz ele. – Não devia...

- Não é isso. – Sakuya o interrompe. – Só acho melhor esperarmos a poeira baixar antes de pensarmos em algo.

- Diz sobre Sakura?

- É.

- Ela está bem, só não poderá andar por algum tempo. – diz ele. – Na verdade me sinto um inútil por não ajuda-la, por não poder protege-la daquele canalha do Urameshi.

- Vocês o mataram?

- Bom, na verdade Sakura o matou. Ela estava em melhor posição do que eu, mas ele também tinha uma mira boa e a acertou três vezes.

- Três? Não foi só no braço?

- Não, ela levou dois tiros na coxa direita também.

- Meu Deus! Que horror!

- Guerra de gangues é coisa séria, Sakuya. Achei estranho sairmos vivos de lá. Mas estamos falando da Sakura, não é? Ela sempre dá um jeito.

- Verdade.

Eles voltaram para o quarto com as sete latinhas. Deram uma para Shaoran, que se juntou a eles logo e a que caíra no chão ficara na mesinha. Touya pegou a lata e quando a abriu, tudo espirrou nele e todos riram.

- Ai, Touya, você não viu que a latinha estava amassada? – perguntou Sakura.

- Vi, mas não achei que ela tivesse caído no chão. – disse ele, indo para o banheiro e se limpando.

Logo o médico veio falar com Sakura e os familiares dela. Ela poderia ir para casa, mas não poderia colocar pressão nenhuma na perna direita e teria que evitar esforços físicos. Voltaria lá em dez dias para retirarem os pontos do braço esquerdo (que eram quatro pontos) e quando ela fosse, o médico olharia os da coxa (que eram sete em cada tiro, 14 no total). Ela foi para casa de muletas e eles encontraram Touma no meio do caminho.

- Sakura, você está bem?

- Estou sim, obrigada. – ela sorriu. – E obrigada por me ajudar ontem.

- De nada, Sakura. Só não me peça para fazer aquilo de novo.

- Eu não te pedi nada, você me ajudou porque quis.

- Não, te ajudei porque você não conseguiria entrar lá sem ajuda.

- Nunca duvide de Sakura, Touma. – disse Yukito. – Agora vamos, temos muito que fazer. – disse ele, se afastando de Sakura e indo até Touma.

- Yukito. – Sakura o chamou.

- O que foi? – ele se virou.

- Se cuida, agora não vou poder salvar a sua pele. – disse ela e os dois riram.

- Eu sei, vou tomar cuidado.

- Promete?

- Prometo. Até amanhã, na escola. – ele se foi junto com Touma.

- Por que será que eu não confio no que ele disse? – perguntou Sakura.

- Talvez porque você o conheça bem demais para cair em uma mentira dessas. – disse Eriol.

- Vamos. – disse Fuyutaka, irritado.

Os amigos logo se foram e Sakura ficou assistindo TV enquanto seu pai e Yelan faziam o jantar. Shaoran se sentou ao lado dela.

- Seu pai parece estar muito bravo com você. – diz ele.

- Eu sei, não o culpo. Eu menti para ele por tempo demais. – ela suspirou. – Mas não imagino que ele esteja bravo comigo por causa do que eu fiz.

- Então seria com quem e por que?

- Com Yukito. Eu me feri e ele saiu ileso, meu pai parece que não agüentou isso.

- Mas, pelo que Yukito me contou, ele não teve mesmo como te ajudar.

- E você acha que meu pai vai ouvi-lo? Nem em mim ele acreditaria, quanto mais em Yukito.

- É verdade...

- Não adianta reclamar agora, acho que vou ter que agüentar isso. – disse ela, desligando a TV.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou Shaoran, ao ver que ela estava se levantando e pegando as muletas.

- Vou à escola de dança, preciso dar explicações à professora. – ela foi até a cozinha. – Pai, se importa se eu for à escola de dança? Eu precisava avisar a professora.

- Você sempre foi aonde queria e andou com quem quisesse, por que pede minha permissão agora? – perguntou ele, friamente.

- Fuyutaka! Tenha dó da menina, ela pediu desculpas. – disse Yelan.

- Tudo bem, Yelan. Não se preocupe com isso, meu pai tem todo o direito de estar zangado comigo. – disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos e saindo da casa.

- Sakura, espera, eu vou com você! – Shaoran foi atrás dela.

- Viu o que você fez? – repreendeu-o Yelan. – Ela se arrependeu de ter mentido, dê um tempo a ela!

- O que ela fez não importa, meu problema é a loucura que ela fez e porque ela fez isso.

- Ela fez isso porque não podia deixar o rapaz se suicidar por ela.

- Você não entende, ela não fez isso por ele somente, ela fez isso por nós.

- Como assim?

- Ela estando envolvida, isso nos colocava em perigo, ela acabou com tudo para nos proteger.

- Você devia estar feliz por ter uma filha que se preocupa tanto com você. Se bem que imagino o que sentiria se ela não sobrevivesse.

Enquanto isso, Sakura ia rápido para a escola de dança.

- Ei, Sakura. – Shaoran entrou na frente dela e viu que ela chorava muito.

- Ai, Shaoran... – ela se apoiou nele e chorou muito.

- Calma... – ele a abraçou, meio sem graça. – Não chora...

- O que houve? – perguntou Yukito se aproximando, preocupado.

- O pai dela, ele brigou com ela e ela ficou assim.

- Parece que o Sr. Kinomoto realmente não entende nada. – disse ele, com raiva.

- Não o culpe, Yukito. – disse Sakura. – Ele tem o direito de estar bravo comigo. – ela secou os olhos. – Eu só… não esperava algo assim.

- Não fica assim, Sakura. – disse Yukito. – Seu pai não sabe como lidar com isso.

- Ele sabe exatamente como lidar com isso. – disse ela. – Exatamente do modo que ele fez agora.

- Sakura, você não merece algo assim, você salvou todos nós. – disse Shaoran.

- Você não entende, Shaoran. Meu pai sempre trabalhou duro para me dar uma vida boa, e olha o que eu fiz com ele...

- Sakura, ele pode trabalhar o quanto quiser, mas ele devia ter se preocupado em passar mais tempo com você. – disse Yukito. – Eu sei o que é ficar sozinho, moro sozinho desde os quatorze anos, você sabe disso. Meus pais estão em outra cidade e me dão o dinheiro que preciso para conseguir viver, mas eles não estão nem aí com o que eu faço com esse dinheiro. Se eles viessem para cá, ficariam surpresos em me ver, a última vez que me viram eu tinha dez anos. Morei com meus avós até os quatorze, que foi quando eles morreram, mas eles viviam viajando, sempre estive sozinho e você sabe.

- Eu sei, foi por isso que você entrou para a gangue. – disse ela. – E foi pelo mesmo motivo que eu entrei.

- Não se culpe, e nem culpe a seu pai. As circunstancias te levaram a entrar, circunstancias criadas por seu pai e por você.

- Eu sei, mas não sei se vou conseguir aturar meu pai.

- Epa, pode parar por aí. – disse Shaoran. – Independente do que aconteceu, ele continua sendo seu pai e você continua sendo a filha dele, vocês vão se entender.

- Eu espero.

- Agora vamos, você não queria ir à escola de dança? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Vamos. Obrigada, Yukito.

- De nada, se cuidem. – o rapaz se foi.

Sakura e Shaoran foram para a escola de dança e Sakura explicou tudo à professora. Enquanto isso, Yukito foi até a casa de Sakura falar com o pai dela.

- O que quer? – perguntou Fuyutaka, friamente.

- Falar com o senhor. – respondeu, calmo.

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre Sakura.

- Qual o problema com ela?

- O problema é que ela teve que se virar sozinha desde os treze anos. Ela fez umas escolhas erradas, mas agora ela sabe se cuidar, acho que o senhor poderia dar uma chance a ela.

- Ela mentiu para mim durante quatro anos, como que me pede isso?

- Ela não mentiu para o senhor porque quis. Diga-me, quantas vezes conversou com ela para adverti-la sobre os perigos de uma gangue?

- Eu disse isso várias vezes...

- Não estou falando dizer, conversar, olhar nos olhos e explicar os perigos. – Fuyutaka ficou em silêncio. – Não precisa me dizer, você sequer quis saber o que Sakura fazia quando passava as tardes fora de casa. Andava ocupado com seu trabalho.

- Trabalho que faço para dar a ela uma casa e comida na mesa.

- Só isso não é o suficiente, ela precisa de alguém que a ensine, ou pelo menos precisava. Agora Sakura já é uma mulher linda e que sabe todos os perigos que essa cidade traz. Sakura agora sabe se cuidar e poderá se proteger e proteger a todos. O senhor sabe que não foi só por mim que ela foi para o QG dos Allstars, foi para protege-los também. – Fuyutaka o olhava, em silêncio. – Exatamente, fui eu quem ensinou tudo sobre gangues a Sakura. Pode me achar louco, mas, se Sakura não tinha ninguém para ajuda-la, era melhor ela saber de tudo e saber como se proteger. Pode me odiar para o resto da vida, mas se eu não tivesse ensinado nada a Sakura, ela provavelmente estaria morta hoje.

- Meu problema não é com o que você ensinou a minha filha, só quero saber umas coisas, com Sakura o ajudou dentro daquele lugar?

- Com isso. – ele tirou do bolso a arma que ele mesmo dera para Sakura. – Creio que Sakura lhe contou que eu mesmo dei essa arma para ela.

- Contou sim. E o que vai fazer com essa arma agora?

- Ela está legalmente no nome de Sakura, qualquer decisão a ser tomada com relação à arma é dela. – Yukito suspirou. – Mas por hora vou guarda-la comigo, acho que Sakura não vai precisar dela tão cedo.

- Você só veio aqui para falar isso?

- Vi Sakura chorando na rua, não a trate assim. Ela fez de tudo para não envolver vocês nisso e o senhor ainda a trata dessa forma? Não acho muito justo.

- Eu sei, acho que vou demorar um pouco para me acostumar com tudo isso.

- Sakura não merece esse tipo de tratamento, ela é uma pessoa muito importante para mim, não quero vê-la chorando daquela forma novamente.

- Eu sei, vou falar com ela quando ela voltar.

- Bom, eu vou indo, acho melhor Sakura não saber que vim aqui.

- Escute, Yukito... – Fuyutaka o chamou e ele se virou. – Por que não janta conosco, acredito que Sakura iria gostar muito.

- O senhor tem certeza disso?

- Tenho.

- Tudo bem, mas antes preciso ir resolver umas coisas. A que horas o senhor prefere?

- Volte em uma hora, pode ser?

- Com certeza, obrigado. – ele se foi.

Sakura e Shaoran logo voltaram para casa e Fuyutaka chamou Sakura para conversar.

- O que foi, pai?

- Sakura, me desculpe. Sei que agi muito mal com você.

- O senhor tem todo o direito de estar bravo comigo...

- Não tenho não, você foi lá para não nos envolver no que você se meteu. Salvou nossas vidas arriscando a sua, acho que eu tenho que ter orgulho de ter você como filha.

- Obrigada, pai. – ela o abraçou. Nessa hora a campainha toca.

- Ah, e também temos um convidado para o jantar. – ele abriu a porta e Yukito entrou.

- Boa noite. – ele cumprimentou todos.

- Isso tinha que ser coisa sua. – disse Sakura, em tom de brincadeira. – Obrigada por se preocupar comigo.

- Estou em divida com você, lembra? Salvou minha vida duas vezes só essa semana.

- Você pode ser tão bobo às vezes. – disse ela e todos riram.

- Vamos, Touya logo vai chegar e o jantar não vai estar pronto. – disse Yelan, puxando Fuyutaka para a cozinha.

- Vamos para a sala.

Eles ficaram conversando e, assim que Touya chegou, eles jantaram. Logo depois, Sakura e Yukito foram para o quarto dela, conversar.

- Sakura, sei que não é a melhor hora, mas preciso saber o que você quer fazer com isso. – ele tirou do bolso a arma que ele dera para ela.

- Como assim o que eu vou fazer com isso? – ela pegou a arma da mão dele. – Ela é minha, não é?

- É sim.

- Então vou ficar com ela. – Sakura abriu uma gaveta do criado-mudo dela e guardou, junto com a carta que Yukito lhe dera. – Nunca se sabe quando vai precisar de novo.

- Seu pai pode acabar brigando de novo com você por causa disso.

- Ele não vai, vou conversar com ele. Obrigada por tudo, Yukito.

- Não me agradeça, agora vamos. Já está tarde e eu preciso ir embora. – ele foi até a porta. – Eu te ajudo a descer.

- Obrigada.

Yukito foi embora e logo Sakura foi dormir. No dia seguinte, acordou cedo e desceu, encontrando Shaoran na cozinha.

- Não sabia que hoje era o seu dia de cozinhar. – comentou Sakura.

- E não é, mas acordei cedo e achei que você iria gostar que eu cobrisse.

- Quando Touya fazia isso ele sempre queria algo.

- Mas eu não sou o Touya, sabe...

- Eu sei, só comentei.

- Bom, na verdade, eu queria te perguntar algo.

- Demoro. – ela riu. – O que é?

- Aquela carta que você deixou para mim...

- Tudo o que eu escrevi é a mais pura verdade. – ela o interrompeu. – Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, mesmo não o conhecendo por muito tempo, eu sinto isso.

- Fala sério?

- Claro que sim. – ela sorriu. – O café demora a sair? Estou faminta.

- Já está saindo.

Ele serviu o café dela e dos outros quando eles desceram. Depois que ele comeu, os dois foram para a escola. Chegando lá, os garotos ficaram espantados e rodearam Sakura.

- Ei, calma aí, rapazes. – Yukito entrou na sala. – Deixem Sakura sentar, pelo menos.

- Yukito, não precisa ficar na minha cola o tempo todo – disse Sakura, indo para a carteira dela. – Obrigada.

- Não vim aqui só por você. – ele foi até Sakuya e os dois saíram para conversar.

Os dias vão passando e Shaoran e Sakura se tornam cada vez mais amigos. Shaoran gostava da companhia de sakura, assim como ela da dele. Shaoran sempre estava ajudando Sakura, especialmente agora q ela estava machucada. No dia que ela iria ao hospital para retirar os pontos, Shaoran foi com ela mesmo ela dizendo que poderia ir sozinha.

Chegando lá, o médico retirou os pontos do braço e depois examinou os da perna.

- É, está cicatrizando bem, mas ainda não posso retirar. Acho que daqui a uma semana já vou poder tirar.

- Ah, então volto em uma semana e até lá ando de muletas, é isso?

- As mesmas precauções de antes.

- Está certo.

Os dois saíram do hospital e foram para casa conversando tranqüilos. Chegaram em casa e os dois foram fazer o jantar.

Shaoran admirava Sakura, ela era linda, doce e meiga. Ele percebera que ela não gostava mais tanto de Yukito, tanto que ele e Sakuya estavam namorando e ela dava total apoio aos dois. A vantagem de todos estarem namorando, era que eles ficavam muito tempo sozinhos e Shaoran adorava ficar com ela, só ouvindo ela falar. A voz dela soava como música em seus ouvidos, ele sabia o que isso significava. Desde pequeno sempre fora advertido sobre o amor, ele confunde a mente e te deixa fraco. Ele, até os dezessete anos conseguira evitar isso, mas depois que conheceu Sakura, fora impossível evitar isso.

Sakura notou que ele a observava, mas estava com o pensamento longe dali.

- Alguma coisa errada, Shaoran?

- Ahn? – ele voltou a realidade com a voz dela. – Nada.

- Você anda no mundo da lua já há algum tempo. Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pra te ajudar? – perguntou, preocupada.

- "Tem sim, namora comigo" – disse uma voz na mente dele. Mas ele mentiu. – Não é nada, não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem, então. – ela não tinha se convencido, mas preferiu não insistir.

Aquela noite passou tranqüila e a semana também. Sakura e Shaoran foram ao hospital para retirar os pontos da perna de Sakura e ela finalmente poderia andar. Ela estava tão feliz, Shaoran a olhava incrédulo, ela era um presente dos deuses.

- Você está assim de novo. – disse Sakura.

- Assim como?

- Oras, no mundo da lua. Por que não me conta o que está acontecendo?

- Porque não tem nada acontecendo.

- Tudo bem, pode me contar quando achar que precisa. – eles voltaram a andar em silêncio.

- Eu Sakura, finalmente sem as muletas? – Shinji Suzuhara, um amigo da escola se aproximou deles.

- É sim, Shinji. Finalmente. – ela sorriu.

- Você parece estar muito feliz.

- E estou, é tão bom poder andar normalmente de novo.

- Escuta, você não gostaria de jantar comigo? – perguntou ele. Shaoran o olhou com raiva, Sakura era muito popular, mas não gostava de ninguém em especial. Porque não iria aceitar esse convite se não tinha nada melhor para fazer?

- Desculpe, Shinji, mas hoje não dá.

- Ah, Tudo bem, então deixa quieto. Fica para uma próxima vez.

- Tudo bem, até amanhã. – Sakura e Shaoran se afastaram.

- Por que mentiu? – perguntou Shaoran assim que se afastaram do rapaz.

- Não estava muito a fim de sair com ele, ele está no meu pé há um tempão.

- Ué, mas ele não é uma pessoa ruim.

- Ele é muito chato, ficou parecendo eu quando queria sair com o Yukito. – ela riu. – Agora sei o que ele sentia.

- É, deve ser mesmo irritante. – os dois riram. – Sabe, Sakura, logo as férias de inverno vão chegar. Você tem algo em mente para fazer?

- Na verdade não, por que a pergunta?

- Nada não, só curiosidade.

- E você, tem algo em mente?

- Eu ia falar com a minha mãe sobre isso... – ele ficou sério. – Queria ver meu pai.

- Pelo que você me contou dele, ele não parece ser uma pessoa ruim. Por que ficou tão sério?

- Ele não é ruim, mas ele vive me corrigindo. Ele e a mulher dele.

- Isso é bom, pelo menos alguém vive te corrigindo. Você sabe que não tive alguém que me corrigisse sem eu apanhar muito pra isso.

- É, isso é verdade.

- Mas por que você tocou no assunto?

- Estava pensando em ir no começo das férias, mas essa é bem a época em que seu pai e a minha mãe vão estar em lua-de-mel e...

- Não se preocupe comigo. – disse ela, entendendo a preocupação dele. – Se você quer ver seu pai, vá. Posso me virar sozinha aqui.

- Não se importa mesmo se eu for?

- Se me pedisse para escolher por você, eu preferiria que ficasse, mas sei que isso é importante para você. Não se preocupe, os outros nunca viajam no inverno, não vou ficar sozinha. – ela sorriu.

Eles foram para casa e, depois de duas semanas, era o casamento de Fuyutaka e Yelan. Os amigos de Sakura foram todos convidados, o baile seria muito animado. Sakura e Sakuya seriam damas de honra. Sakura estava linda, com um vestido verde claro até os joelhos e de costas nuas. Sakuya estava com um modelo parecido, mas rosa claro.

- Está linda. – disse Yukito, beijando Sakuya.

Sakura observou aquela cena com um aperto no peito. Ela sabia quem ela queria que a tratasse daquela forma. Ela se apaixonara por Shaoran e tinha plena consciência disso.

- Sakura, algo errado? – perguntou Sakuya, ao notar o olhar triste da amiga.

- Nada não, Sakuya. Vamos para o altar.

- Sakura. – Yukito a chamou e ela se virou. – Quando vai contar para ele?

- Não dá para esconder nada de você, não é?

- Não, você não consegue esconder nada de mim. – ele levantou o rosto dela. – Agora coloque um sorriso no rosto que hoje é o casamento do seu pai, ele não vai querer te ver assim.

- Eu sei. – ela sorriu. – Obrigada. Agora vamos, Sakuya.

Bom, eu preciso agradecer a muita gente, mas uma pessoa em especial que me ajudou demais. Sem ela esse capitulo não sairia. Muito obrigada Saki Kinomoto, você é um anjo!!! Bom, pra muita gente q está acompanhando, Hime Hiiragizawa, Misao-chan, e a todo mundo... Vamos ver se consigo postar até onde eu quero antes de eu viajar... Mas é provável que esse seja meu último capítulo postado, já que vou viajar e não vou poder escrever lá...

Bom, os dois já se gostam, quem será que vai se declarar primeiro? Será que um dos dois vai ter coragem? Bom, vamos ver com quem eu vou invocar, né?

Bjs pra vocês e feliz ano novo se eu não postar outro antes de viajar.


	5. capítulo 5

Um caso complicado de se resolver

A cerimônia foi linda, e na festa todos estavam dançando, mas Sakura e Shaoran andavam por um jardim que havia ali perto. Sakura observava as flores, mas pensava em como contar para Shaoran o que ela sentia.

- Sakura, tem algo que eu preciso falar para você. – disse ele, fazendo um calafrio percorrer a espinha dela.

- O que é? – perguntou ela, ainda de costas para ele.

- Eu devia ter te contado isso há muito tempo, mas não tive coragem. – ele a abraçou por trás e abaixou a cabeça, deixando os lábios próximos ao ouvido dela.

- E o que é? – perguntou ela, imaginando o que o faria agir daquela forma.

- Estou apaixonado por você. – disse ele, em um sussurro. Sakura estava em choque, ela nunca esperava por isso, pensava que ele nunca gostaria dela. – Sakura?

- Shaoran, eu... – ela se afastou dele, se virou e o olhou nos olhos. – Você acredita se eu disser que também estou apaixonada por você? – ela se aproximou dele e os dois ficaram cara-a-cara, somente com alguns centímetros de distância os separando.

- Você… fala sério? – ele não esperava por isso.

- Nunca falei mais sério em toda a minha vida. – disse ela, ainda o olhando nos olhos.

- Então, se é assim, se importa se eu fizer uma coisa com a qual sonhei por muito tempo? – disse ele, segurando o rosto dela e acariciando-o.

- Você não foi o único que sonhou com isso. – disse ela, fechando os olhos.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. – disse, antes de beija-la.

- Ah, Shaoran... – Sakura suspirava entre beijos, ela sabia que ele nunca havia beijado nenhuma garota, mas não parecia. Os lábios dele eram tão doces... Passou os braços pelo pescoço dele em um abraço carinhoso, não queria se separar dele tão cedo, mas foi preciso, pois os dois já estavam ficando sem ar. Apoiou-se no peito dele enquanto recuperava o fôlego, ouviu o coração dele bater acelerado. Sentiu o calor do corpo dele, era incrível como isso a fazia sentir tranqüila e protegida, como se nada pudesse a atingir enquanto estivesse nos braços dele.

- Sakura? – ela levantou a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos. – Sei que a pergunta vai parecer idiota depois disso, mas... Namora comigo?

- Claro que sim. – ela riu. – Vamos ver se assim o Shinji me deixa em paz.

- Verdade. – os dois riram.

Eles ficaram ali, só curtindo a companhia um do outro quando resolveram voltar para o meio da festa.

- Me dá a honra dessa dança? – perguntou Shaoran, quando eles ouviram uma música ritmada.

- Claro.

Os dois entraram na pista e arrasaram, todos bateram palmas quando eles saíram da pista.

- Assistir às suas aulas de dança ajuda bastante. – disse Shaoran, rindo com Sakura quando eles saíram. – Mas você ainda dança muito melhor do que eu.

- Não é verdade. – eles ficaram frente a frente. – Você dança muito bem.

- Mas você é a melhor. – disse ele, a abraçando pela cintura.

- Eu acho que não. – disse ela. Logo ouviu uma música lenta começar. – Dança essa também?

- Se você quiser...

- Vamos. – ela o puxou para a pista e eles começaram a dançar abraçados. – Shaoran.

- O que foi?

- Me beija?

- Aqui no meio de todo mundo?

- É, por que não?

- Bem...

- Vamos ter que fazer isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Tudo bem, você que pediu. – ele se aproximou dela e a beijou.

- Tire suas mãos da minha irmã! – berrou Touya entrando no meio da pista. Só para brincar, Shaoran tirou as mãos da cintura dela. – Ora, seu pivete... – Touya puxou Sakura para longe de Shaoran.

- Touya, me deixa! – disse Sakura, se soltando das mãos de Touya e indo para perto de Shaoran. – Fui eu que pedi para ele me beijar, vê se arranja uma vida para cuidar.

- Parece que Sakura finalmente achou um rumo na vida. – disse Yukito, se aproximando com Sakuya.

- E você disse que ele não tinha nada de muito especial, não é, Sakura? – disse Sakuya.

- Ah, Sakuya, não enche. – disse ela, se apoiando no peito dele.

- É, agora é não enche, mas você riu quando eu falei que ele parecia um deus grego.

- Bom... – disse Sakura, enquanto Shaoran olhava meio transtornado para ela.

- Nós dois rimos. – disse Yukito. – Sakura tinha falado que você iria dizer algo assim, por isso rimos do comentário.

- Ah, foi? – perguntou Sakuya, desconfiada.

- Foi, você me ouviu dizer que ele não era alguma vez? – perguntou Sakura.

- Chega, falem de mim quando eu não estiver ouvindo, pode ser? – pediu Shaoran e os três riram.

- Tudo bem, agora vamos sair do meio da pista.

A festa continuou normal e todos se divertiram muito. Sakura estava exausta no fim, eles foram com Fuyutaka dirigindo, Sakura e Shaoran no banco de trás. Sakura, na verdade, dormia apoiada no ombro dele.

Na manhã seguinte, Fuyutaka e Yelan preparavam as coisas para irem viajar enquanto Sakura e Shaoran estavam na cozinha, arrumando a louça e conversando (e claro, namorando, porque ninguém é de ferro).

- Sakura? – perguntou Shaoran, enquanto ele lavava os pratos e ela guardava.

- O que é? – ela fechou o armário e se virou para ele.

- Você gostaria de ir comigo para Hong Kong? Passar o natal lá?

- Não sei... Você quer que eu vá?

- Eu adoraria, só preciso avisar meu pai. – disse ele, a abraçando.

- Você está molhando toda a minha roupa. – disse ela.

- Acho que você não se importa. – ele a beijou. – Então, você quer vir?

- Eu gostaria, mas não tenho como bancar a passagem, Shaoran. O casamento não foi barato, você sabe.

- Eu sei, mas posso pedir para meu pai. Como você acha que eu estou indo?

- Tudo bem, mas só se não tiver problema algum com isso.

- Vou falar com ele. – ele a beijou novamente.

- Ei, vocês dois, dá para acabarem com isso logo? – disse Touya, mal-humorado.

- Ah, Touya, não enche, vai? – disse Sakura, voltando a beijar Shaoran logo em seguida.

- Ah, dá um tempo. – reclamou Touya, indo para a sala assistir TV.

- Ele está certo, vamos acabar isso para podermos dar uma volta. – disse Shaoran, desfazendo o beijo.

- Tudo bem.

Eles acabaram de arrumar a cozinha e Shaoran ligou para seu pai depois que Fuyutaka permitiu que Sakura fosse com ele enquanto ela ajudava Touya a arrumar as coisas dele, pois Touya iria embora também.

- Alô, por favor, gostaria de falar com o senhor Law Li.

- Quem gostaria? – perguntou a governanta.

- Shaoran Li, o filho dele.

- Jovem Shaoran, há quanto tempo! – exclamou a moça.

- Faz tempo mesmo, Srta Kamiya. Meu pai está?

- Está sim, vou passar para ele agora mesmo. – ela levou o telefone para o homem.

- Shaoran, é você?

- Sou eu sim, pai.

- Algum problema com a viagem?

- Bom, mais ou menos...

- Diga logo que tenho uma reunião em quinze minutos.

- Você lembra que falei sobre Sakura?

- Ah, a sua meia-irmã que você está apaixonado.

- Sim, então, eu estava pensando se não tinha como ela ir comigo para aí.

- Vocês estão namorando, é?

- Sim.

- Desde quando?

- Ontem.

- Mas tão cedo assim?

- Pai, você vai entender quando a conhecer.

- Bom, você ficou sem ninguém até os dezessete anos, acho que pra ela conseguir mexer com você tem que ser alguém muito especial. Tudo bem, ela pode vir. Vou mandar alguém depositar o dinheiro para que vocês comprem a passagem.

- Obrigado, pai.

- De nada, agora preciso ir, até mais.

- Até. – Shaoran desligou.

- E então? – Sakura se aproximava.

- Ele vai mandar o dinheiro. – ele a abraçou.

- Quer dar uma volta? – ela se desvencilhou do abraço dele, mas segurou a mão dele, puxando-o levemente.

- Claro, mas só se você me der um beijo.

- Se você quer tanto... – ela se aproximou dele e brincou um pouco com os cabelos dele. – Será que eu dou assim fácil? – perguntou, em tom de brincadeira.

- Só se você quiser. – respondeu ele, fechando os olhos e curtindo a sensação de tê-la perto de si e o jeito suave com que ela brincava com seus cabelos rebeldes.

- O que mais eu poderia querer? – ela se aproximou mais dele e o beijou. Parou de brincar com os seus cabelos macios e passou os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz em um abraço carinhoso. Sentiu-o passar um dos braços fortes pela sua cintura e o outro pelas costas, aproximando-a ainda mais.

O perfume dela o deixava sem ação alguma, a única coisa na qual ele podia pensar era em mergulhar nessa sensação maravilhosa que ela lhe causava. Na verdade ambos tinham a mesma sensação de felicidade e o mesmo desejo de ficarem juntos. Shaoran abrira seu coração para Sakura e somente para ela em toda a sua vida, sabia que era isso o que ele queria. Já Sakura "curtira" um pouco mais a adolescência, Shaoran não era seu primeiro namorado, mas nenhum dos rapazes com os quais ela namorara ou ficara a fizera se sentir tão segura, tão amada, nem mesmo Yukito conseguira fazê-la se sentir segura daquela forma.

Separaram-se, mas continuaram abraçados, Sakura aconchegada no tórax dele, ouvindo o coração dele bater forte, enquanto ele sentia a respiração e também o peito dela que por vezes esfregava nele. Ficaram em silencio, só curtindo, mas Touya, que não perde uma chance de atrapalhar, os interrompeu.

- Ei, ei, ei, olha o respeito. – Touya os separou.

- Vamos, Shaoran. De preferência para um lugar onde ele não nos encontre. – Sakura pegou na mão dele e os dois saíram da casa.

- Para onde quer ir? – perguntou ele, quando os dois pararam em uma esquina.

- Está um pouco frio, por que não vamos à lanchonete tomar um chocolate quente?

- Claro, vamos. – Ele a abraçou pela cintura e os dois foram andando calmamente para lá. No meio do caminho sentiu um calafrio percorrer o corpo dela. – Espera. – ele a soltou e tirou o casaco que estava usando. – Coloca isso.

- Mas você vai ficar com frio.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – ele estendeu o casaco para ela.

- Prefiro que ele fique com você. – ela recostou o corpo nele e sentiu o calor dele a aquecer. – Assim eu fico bem melhor.

- Se você prefere assim... – ele colocou o casaco e a abraçou de lado, deixando-a recostada nele e coberta por uma parte do casaco.

Assim que eles entraram na lanchonete, Sakura se sentou em uma mesa e Shaoran foi pedir os chocolates. Nisso, Shinji, que estava lá, foi falar com Sakura.

- Olá, Sakura, tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo e com você?

- Tudo bem. Você me parece muito feliz, o que houve?

- Bem, é que algo que eu estava querendo aconteceu ontem de noite, no casamento do meu pai.

- E eu posso saber o que seria isso?

- Bom... – ela hesitou, mas Shaoran respondeu por ela.

- Nós começamos a namorar, então para de dar mole para ela e dê o fora antes que eu quebre a sua cara.

- Isso não é justo. – disse ele, baixinho.

- O que foi que você disse? – perguntou Shaoran, irritado.

- Estou de olho nela desde a oitava série e você chega assim do nada e a rouba de mim.

- Shinji, eu nunca fui sua. – disse Sakura docemente, segurando a mão de Shaoran antes que ele avançasse para cima de Shinji. – Sei que gosta de mim desde a oitava, não sou boba, Yukito chegava a ter ciúme de você algumas vezes. Só que eu só o vejo como amigo, sinto muito.

- Se ele não tivesse chegado eu teria alguma chance?

- Não, Shinji, nenhuma. Você é legal, mas não é alguém que eu namoraria, desculpe.

- Tudo bem, já vou indo. – ele se levantou e saiu da lanchonete.

- Eu odeio fazer isso.

- Mas se ele não entende, você tinha que falar. – Shaoran deu a ela um copo de chocolate quente. – Tome isso, vai se sentir melhor.

- Obrigada. – ela tomou um pouco.

Eles terminaram de beber e foram dar uma volta pelo parque pingüim. Passaram uma manhã muito agradável e calma. Foram para casa na hora do almoço e logo depois acompanharam Fuyutaka e Yelan até o aeroporto já que eles iam passar mais de um mês na França em lua-de-mel.

- Divirtam-se, e não se preocupem conosco. – disse Sakura.

- Têm certeza de que vão ficar bem? – perguntou Fuyutaka.

- Claro que vamos, não se preocupem. – ela sorriu.

- Você se cuide, hein, Sakura? – disse o pai.

- Eu vou. – respondeu ela, sorrindo ainda.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido dela. – disse Shaoran, abraçando-a.

- Vou confiar. – disse Fuyutaka.

- Divirtam-se em Hong Kong e Shaoran, tente não brigar tanto com Kimie e suas irmãs, OK?

- Vou tentar.

- Não durma muito tarde, escove bem os dentes, não se meta em confusão...

- Mãe! – Shaoran corou enquanto Sakura ria. – Eu sei isso tudo já.

- Sakura, não se esqueça da aula de dança que é daqui a pouco. – disse Fuyutaka.

- Pai, alguma vez eu já esqueci da aula? Parem de se preocupar tanto e divirtam-se, esse momento é só de vocês, então aproveitem porque logo depois vocês vão voltar ao inferno do dia-a-dia. – disse Sakura e todos riram.

- Verdade, mas vocês se cuidem. – disse Yelan.

- Melhor vocês irem. – disse Shaoran quando ouviram a última chamada para o vôo. – Não se preocupem conosco.

- Tudo bem, tchau. – os dois embarcaram.

- Finalmente sós. – disse ele enquanto os dois saíam do aeroporto.

- É, Touya agora deve estar no meio da estrada.

- Não quer esquecer a aula de dança não? – ele a abraçou pela cintura.

- A oferta é tentadora, mas não. Minhas responsabilidades, Shaoran. Vamos ter tempo suficiente para nós quando estivermos em Hong Kong. – ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. – Mas temos um pouco de tempo antes da aula ainda. – ela foi se aproximando lentamente, mas o apressado se aproximou rapidamente e a beijou.

- Sakura? – alguém a chamou, interrompendo-os.

- Ah, quem é o miserável? – perguntou Shaoran, baixinho.

- Shinta! – disse Sakura, meio desconcertada. – O que faz por aqui?

- Eu estava passando por aqui e te vi. Moro há duas quadras daqui, esqueceu?

- Shaoran, você lembra do Shinta. Da aula de dança.

- Lembro.

- Você não vai para a aula? – perguntou Shinta.

- Vou, a gente estava indo para casa.

- Não parecia...

- Shinta...

- Desculpe.

- Agora temos que ir, ainda tenho que me trocar em casa. A gente se vê na aula. – os dois saíram do aeroporto.

Assim que chegaram, Sakura se trocou e os dois foram para a escola de dança, namorando, é claro. Já era normal Shaoran assistir às aulas, ele entrava lá, sentava num canto e ficava olhando. A surpresa de todos foi quando Sakura o beijou antes de ir para a aula. Shinta, que não perdia uma chance de tirar um sarrinho disse:

- Vocês estão espantados à toa, não viram o amasso que eles estavam mais cedo no aeroporto.

- Shinta! – Sakura o repreendeu enquanto os outros, e Shaoran também, riam.

- Bom, vamos parar de discutir a vida pessoal da nossa amiga que eu tenho uma notícia importante para vocês. – disse a professora. – Uma prima minha que mora em Hong Kong está organizando um festival de natal e nos convidou a fazer uma apresentação lá no dia 25.

- Sério? – espantou-se Sakuya.

- Sério.

- Que coincidência. – comentou Sakura.

- Por que coincidência, Sakura? – perguntou Shinta.

- Vou passar o natal lá.

- É mesmo, Shaoran é de lá. Já vai conhecer a família dele, Sakura? A coisa tá ficando séria. – comentou Shinta, fazendo todos rirem.

- Certo, certo, quem poderia ir?

- Acho que sim. – disse a maioria.

- Certo, então vou escalar um grupo. Enquanto isso, vão praticando um pouco. – eles ficaram praticando as danças. Eles tinham desde dança de rua até valsa e as danças de salão comuns.

- O que você acha? – perguntou Sakura para Shaoran.

- Já vamos estar lá mesmo, se você quiser ir, vou com você com o maior prazer.

- Você é um doce.

- Não, você que é.

- Ei, Sakura, nós vamos treinar o "Allstar", você nos ajuda? – chamou Shinta.

- Allstar? – estranhou Shaoran.

- Não se preocupe, é uma música do Smashmouth. Vou sim, Shinta. – ela se afastou de Shaoran e todos se juntaram para dançar a música. Era bem ritmada e eles dançavam como se fosse de rua. Todos dançando sincronizados, só havia uma parte em que Sakura se destacava com algumas acrobacias.

- Meus parabéns! – disse a professora. – Já montei o grupo. Sakura Kinomoto, Sakuya Shiroyama, Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, Shinta Niimai, Yahiko Kamiya e Makoto Mizuki (foi mal, fiquei sem opção, ele não tem nada a ver com a professora).

- Que bom, a gente vai passar o natal juntas, no fim. – disse Tomoyo para Sakura e Sakuya.

- É mesmo.

- Agora vamos fazer a seleção de danças. Acho que vamos ficar só com dança de rua e uma dança em pares. Alguma sugestão?

- Lambada? – perguntou Sakuya.

- Pode ser, é algo diferente. Mais alguma? Não, então vamos lá. Quero ver o "Oops... I did it again" da Britney Spears. – A professora foi até o rádio e todos se posicionaram para começar a dança. Na verdade os mais novos se sentaram em um canto, próximos de Shaoran para assistir, já que não sabiam a coreografia (gente, quando eu me refiro à dança de rua eu quero dizer aquelas danças com músicas ritmadas, tipo às que a gente vê em GRD, mas não achei um nome para definir, se alguém souber um me avise, por favor. ^_^0).

A dança era linda, todos sincronizados e havia somente uma parte (aquela que a Britney começa a falar com um cara) em que Sakura e Shinta começavam a fazer uns passos ensaiados, estrelas e umas poucas acrobacias também. Todos aplaudiram de pé quando eles acabaram. Sakura estava ofegante e suada, mas continuou a aula normalmente e estava acabada quando chegara a hora de ir embora. Ela foi até Shaoran parecendo totalmente acabada.

- Você me carrega até em casa? – brincou ela.

- Decida-se, sou seu namorado ou escravo particular? – disse ele e os dois riram. – Se você quiser mesmo que eu carregue...

- Não, eu estava brincando, mas você podia cuidar do jantar, né?

- OK, eu cuido. Vamos?

- Sakura, espera um pouco. – Shinta vinha correndo saindo do vestiário dos garotos.

- Que foi, Shinta?

- É o seguinte, você lembra que eu e mais uns rapazes da minha escola tínhamos uma banda?

- Lembro sim, você até me convidou uma vez pra ir ver, mas acabei tendo um imprevisto e não pude ir.

- Isso. A gente estava pensando em se reunir nesse fim de ano, só que estamos com um problema.

- Qual seria?

- Bom, estamos sem guitarrista.

- Ah, Shinta...

- Por favor, Sakura. Eu te peço, tente pelo menos, se não gostar deles não precisa mais voltar.

- Shinta, faz séculos que não pego minha guitarra.

- Sakura, você sempre tocou maravilhosamente bem, só dar uma treinada que você consegue. Por favor.

- Tudo bem, eu te ligo amanhã pra falar como que eu estou na guitarra.

- Valeu, Sakura, você é um anjo.

- Nem vem, estou falando que vou ver, e não que vou quebrar o galho de vocês.

- Tudo bem, espero você ligar amanhã.

- Até amanhã. – Sakura saiu com Shaoran da escola de dança.

- Não sabia que você tocava guitarra.

- É, Shinta é um dos poucos que sabe. Acho que vou ter que tirar a guitarra do maleiro do meu quarto.

- Descanse quando chegarmos, eu pego para você.

- Não, você vai fazer o jantar que eu estou faminta. Pode deixar que eu mesma pego a guitarra.

Eles chegaram lá, Shaoran foi para a cozinha e Sakura foi para seu quarto pegar e guitarra e sua antiga pasta de musicas. Desceu para a sala com os dois e começou e dar uma limpada na guitarra. Depois de uns quinze minutos, ela começou a dedilhar um pouco na guitarra, trocando sempre de acorde, para ver se lembrava todos. Shaoran apurou os ouvidos para escuta-la tocar, e não tardou em Sakura começar a tocar umas músicas mais simples.

Logo depois, Shaoran foi até a sala.

- Sakura, o jantar está pronto.

- Obrigada. – ela deixou a guitarra em cima do sofá. – Parece que dá para ajudar o Shinta, o que você acha?

- Para mim você está ótima.

- É, vou ter um longo dia amanhã.

- Olha, só não esquece que temos que ir ver os seus documentos amanhã.

- É mesmo, tinha esquecido. Nós vamos, não se preocupe.

Bom, gente, eu sei que pra toda essa demora esse capítulo ficou fraquinho, mas é que estou meio sobrecarregada: além desse, estou fazendo mais dois fics, um deles é o E A VIDA CONTINUA que já está publicado aqui há um tempão e retomei por causa de outro site.

Finalmente as coisas estão começando a se acalmar, acho que Sakura merece. Mas, será mesmo que a missão de Sakura e Yukito no QG dos Allstars foi totalmente bem sucedida? Quem sabe, né?

Aconteceu um milagre, esse foi o primeiro capítulo que fiz realmente sem ajuda... Andei pedindo muita ajuda para o outro, mas esse saiu sem ajuda de ninguém. Parece que estou melhorando, mas o que vocês acham? Deixem um review, mandem um e-mail, me contatem no ICQ: 165702015 ou no MSN: stella_oro@hotmail.com

Valeu, gente.

Bjs, Miaka.


	6. capítulo seis

Um caso complicado de se resolver

No dia seguinte, Sakura ligou para Shinta.

- Oi, Shinta.

- Sakura, como você está?

- Bem, obrigada, e você?

- Muito bem, mas ansioso para saber sua resposta.

- Tudo bem, Shinta, eu os ajudo. Mas Shaoran vai comigo.

- Ah, Sakura...

- Ou isso ou nada feito, Shinta.

- Certo, ele pode vir...

- Eu não quero forçar, mas não sei o que tem de mais ele ir, Shinta.

- Ei, Sakura. – Shaoran a chamou.

- Espera um pouco, Shinta. – ela afastou o bocal do telefona, mas não o tapou. – O que foi?

- Não tem problema eu não ir com você, não força a barra lá.

- Shaoran, você não quer ir?

- Não é isso, só acho que é melhor não forçar. Além disso, eu acho que seria egoísmo meu.

- Você tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Então tá. – disse ela, meio desapontada. – Alô, Shinta.

- Eu ouvi tudo, foi ele quem falou...

- Tudo bem, quando você quer que eu vá na sua casa?

- Pode ser hoje?

- Até pode, mas não vou poder ficar muito... Tenho que resolver umas coisas com meus documentos.

- Sei, mas só um pouco, não tem problema.

- OK, que horas?

- Logo depois do almoço, pode ser?

- Tudo bem, Shaoran e eu iríamos às quatro ver os documentos. Ele passa aí para me pegar.

- Ah... OK. – ele pareceu meio contrariado, mas acabou deixando. – Então a gente se vê.

- Até mais. – ela desligou. – Eu não queria discutir isso com o Shinta ouvindo, mas por que você fez isso? Por acaso não quer ficar comigo?

- Não tem nada a ver, Sakura, só acho que, mesmo estando com você, vou me sentir meio deslocado lá.

- É isso mesmo?

- Eu juro. – ele se aproximou mais dela.

- Ah, eu sei que é mentira, mas vou fingir que engoli. – ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e o beijou.

- Eu nunca juraria se fosse mentira. – disse ele, quando os lábios se separaram. – Você não confia em mim?

- Nunca confiei tanto em alguém na minha vida. – disse ela, se apoiando no peito dele. – Você sabe disso.

- Nem mesmo em Yukito?

- Nem em Yukito. Eu te amo e esse é um sentimento que eu nunca tive por Yukito, Shaoran. E amor não existe sem confiança.

- Você sabe que, mesmo tendo meus ataques de ciúme eu confio em você, não sabe?

- Sei sim, não se preocupe. Eu até concordo que, de vez em quando, seus ataques têm justificativa.

- Bom, acho que é melhor você dar mais uma ensaiada enquanto eu faço o almoço. – ele deu um selinho nela.

- Tudo bem.

Eles continuaram a manhã e logo depois do almoço, Sakura estava pegando suas coisas para sair.

- Ainda tem como você ir. – disse Sakura, quando Shaoran abriu a porta para ela sair.

- Não, passo lá mais tarde para irmos ver os documentos. – ele a beijou.

- Às quatro horas, certo?

- Certo.

- Agora me beija de novo. – ela se aproximou mais dele e ele a beijou novamente. – Não se atrase, não sei se agüento tanto tempo sem você.

- Você agüenta. – disse Shaoran, piscando para ela (eu sei que eu forcei, mas imagina aquele gato piscando... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Não sei se eu agüentava).

Ela foi andando calmamente até a casa de Shinta, mas, no meio do caminho, viu Yukito conversando com um outro rapaz que ela não conhecia. Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore e, assim que Yukito e o outro rapaz se afastaram e Yukito foi andando na direção dela, ela saiu de trás da árvore e o encarou.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Yukito.

- Eu é que pergunto, pensei que você fosse ficar fora de encrenca.

- E eu estou.

- Aquele cara não me pareceu tão "fora de encrenca". – comentou, com sarcasmo.

- Sakura, não venha se meter se não quiser acabar machucada de novo.

- Yukito, mesmo tendo me afastado de você eu ainda gosto muito de você.

- Então por que se afastou?

- Eu diria que foi por segurança, mas seria mentira e você não acreditaria. Shaoran me pediu isso, ele não quer que aquilo tudo se repita.

- Sakura...

- Eu sei, ele não manda em mim, mas não quero brigar com ele.

- Sei... – ele virou o rosto e começou a encarar o chão.

- Está com ciúmes, não é? – ela levantou o rosto dele e viu que ele estava carrancudo.

– Eu sabia. Bobo, você sabe que eu te ajudarei se estiver com problemas, independente do que ele achar. – ele ainda não acreditara. – Eu só não achei o momento certo para vir falar com você. Começamos o namoro há três dias, você e a Sakuya também se afastaram um pouco no começo. E você sabe que é o meu primeiro namoro estável, sinto muito se te deixei bravo.

- Tudo bem. – ele sorriu um pouco. – Para onde estava indo com a guitarra?

- Shinta insistiu tanto que eu vou dar uma mãozinha na banda dele.

- Sei, não quero te atrasar. Até mais. – ele foi se afastando.

- Quer ir jantar lá em casa? – perguntou Sakura, de repente.

- Como?

- Janta comigo e Shaoran em minha casa, hoje?

- Fala sério?

- Nunca falei mais sério em minha vida.

- E Shaoran?

- Falo com ele mais tarde. Você vai?

- Sete horas, como sempre?

- Sete e meia, temos jantado um pouco mais tarde esses dias.

- Certo, estarei lá.

- OK, agora vou indo antes que Shinta ligue perguntando algo para Shaoran. – ela saiu correndo e logo chegou na casa de Shinta.

- Sakura, veio rápido. – comentou Shinta, abrindo a porta e a deixando passar. – Venha, vou lhe apresentar ao resto da banda. – eles entraram na sala e viram vários equipamentos de som em um palco improvisado e três rapazes em cima dele, um dos quais Sakura reconheceu na hora.

- Makoto, não sabia que você estava na banda. E na bateria ainda...

- É, achei que Shaoran viesse com você.

- Não, conversamos e achamos melhor ele não vir. E agora eu agradeço por isso. – comentou ela, em voz baixa.

- Bom, esses são Hiroshi Inabata (violão) e Shin Matsuda (baixo). – apresentou Shinta.

- Prazer. – disse Sakura. – Posso instalar a... – Sakura não conseguiu terminar a frase ao ver atrás de Shinta o ex-braço direito de Urameshi parado. Correu a mão para a pochete onde levava a arma, mas as palavras de Shinta a fizeram parar.

- Ah, eu esqueci de meu irmão. Takashi Sadoshima, meio irmão por parte de mãe. – ele olhou melhor para Sakura. – Algum problema, Sakura?

- Não, nenhum. – disse, tirando a mão da pochete. – Ah, posso instalar a guitarra?

- À vontade.

- Eu ajudo. – ofereceu Takashi.

- Posso fazer isso sozinha, obrigada. – disse Sakura, o encarando.

- Vocês dois assim parecem namorados. – comentou Shinta.

- Não brinque com isso, Shinta. Sem ofensa, mas já tenho meu namorado e estou muito feliz com ele. – disse Sakura, séria e indo instalar a guitarra nas caixas de som logo em seguida. – Pronto, podemos começar?

- Posso falar com você um instante, Sakura? – pediu Shinta.

- Claro. – os dois saíram da sala.

- O que você tem? Algo errado com meu irmão?

- Não, nada... É só... – ela abaixou a cabeça para pensar exatamente no que dizer. – Nada, não é nada.

- Você não me engana, o que está havendo?

- Não é nada, e se vai começar a me pressionar eu vou embora e você que se vire com a guitarra.

- Certo, certo, não se irrite.

- Vamos logo, quanto mais cedo começarmos, melhor.

- Certo. – os dois voltaram para a sala. – Bom, galera, vamos começar.

- Primeiro queremos ver o que a Kinomoto pode fazer. – disse Inabata.

- Eu esperava por isso. – diz Sakura, pegando a guitarra. – Makoto, você me ajuda?

- Depende da música.

- Você adora, duvido que não consiga me acompanhar. – Sakura começou a tocar "Sk8er boi" da Avril Lavigne e Makoto a acompanhou. Assim que os dois acabaram os quatro garotos aplaudiram e Sakura olhou diretamente para Takashi.

- Realmente, achei que meu irmão estivesse exagerando, mas parece que não estava.

- Se o machismo te impede de imaginar que uma garota possa tocar guitarra acho que devia reavaliar seus conceitos. – disse Sakura, tão baixo que só ele pôde ouvir.

- Parece que fez a lição de casa, Srta. Kinomoto. – respondeu, mais baixo ainda.

- Pode apostar. – ela parou de falar baixo e se dirigiu ao resto da turma. – Bom, acho melhor irmos logo que não tenho muito tempo.

Eles ficaram lá tocando e quatro em ponto a campainha tocou. Sakura olhou para o relógio e começou a arrumar as coisas enquanto viu Takashi sair da sala para abrir a porta. Logo ele e Shaoran entraram e Sakura já tinha arrumado tudo e estava descendo o palco.

- Gente, foi divertido. A gente se vê amanhã, OK?

- Certo, mas dessa vez é a uma e meia, Sakura. – diz Shinta.

- Certo, vou estar aqui.

- Deixe que eu os acompanho, mano. – diz Takashi, indicando a porta da sala para Sakura. – As damas primeiro.

- Shaoran, você primeiro. – disse Sakura, passando logo depois do namorado com Takashi em seu encalço. Do nada ela tira a arma da pochete e aponta para a testa do rapaz. – Me contive, pois você é irmão de Shinta, mas agora solte essa arma antes que eu perca a paciência.

- Certo. – ele soltou uma arma que ele segurava por baixo da jaqueta e Sakura a pegou. – Vai atirar em mim?

- Não, mas melhor tomar cuidado que eu sou bem volúvel. – ela guardou as duas armas e os dois saíram da casa.

- O que aconteceu lá?

- Ele é o braço direito, ou pelo menos era, de Urameshi, o líder dos Allstars, ou ex-líder.

- Está atrás de você?

- Como os membros mais fiéis dos Allstars, todos atrás de mim.

- E de Yukito.

- Bom, já que falou nele... Encontrei-o quando ia até a casa de Shinta e o chamei para jantar em casa hoje.

- O que?

- Shaoran, apesar de tudo ele é meu amigo.

- Sakura, é para a sua segurança...

- Você não entende? Independente de me afastar dele ou não, corro perigo. Somos mais fortes juntos do que separados.

- Sakura...

- Por favor, não quero brigar, mas Yukito é meu amigo.

- Tudo bem, não devia ter mandado em você. Vou tentar me controlar.

- Acho bom. – ela o abraçou. – Quero curtir cada momento com você, principalmente agora.

- Ah, é? – ele a abraçou pela cintura. – Que tal isso? – ele a beijou.

- Nunca imaginei tamanha perfeição. – disse ela quando os lábios se separaram. – Agora vamos, temos algo para fazer.

- Certo.

Eles foram e validaram os documentos de Sakura rapidamente. Depois voltaram para casa e começaram a preparar o jantar. Depois subiram para se arrumar, desceram e terminaram, sete e meia em ponto, bem quando a campainha tocou.

- Yukito, boa noite. – Sakura o atendeu.

- Boa noite. – ele sentiu o aroma vindo da cozinha. – Nossa, que cheiro maravilhoso é esse?

- Ah, é um ensopado que o Shaoran fez, a única coisa que eu fiz foi cortar os legumes e a carne, você sabe que a única coisa que realmente sei fazer é panqueca.

- Isso não é verdade. – disse Shaoran, quando os dois entraram na cozinha. – Você cozinha muito bem. Licença. – ele passou com uma travessa grande do ensopado. – Está bem quente, é mais gostosa assim.

- Se você diz... – disse Yukito e os três se sentaram.

Tiveram um jantar tranqüilo e depois Sakura e Yukito foram conversar na sala enquanto Shaoran lavava a louça (como ele é prestativo, não?).

- Yukito, tem algo que eu preciso conversar com você.

- O que é?

- Takashi Sadoshima, é irmão de Shinta Niimai.

- Você está brincando, não está?

- Não, eu peguei a arma dele hoje à tarde. – ela mostrou a arma que pegara do rapaz.

- Ele tentou atirar em você?

- Ia, mas não deu tempo.

- Sei...

- Vou na casa dele de novo amanhã, será que você poderia vir comigo?

- Claro. Desde que Shinta não se importe.

- Vou ligar para ele. – ela pegou o telefone e ligou para Shinta. – Alô, por favor, o Shinta está? Obrigada. Alô, Shinta. Escuta, só liguei para perguntar se o Yukito poderia ir comigo amanhã aí. Pode? Obrigada. Ah, se tem algo errado entre eu e o seu irmão? Não por que? Ele estava tremendo? Estranho, eu não fiz nada pra ele.

- Além de apontar uma arma pra testa dele. – comentou Shaoran, entrando na sala.

- Shaoran! – disse Sakura. – Não, Shinta, ele não falou nada. OK, uma e meia, então. Tchau. – ela desligou. – Seu louco, ele quase ouviu!

- Até quando vai esconder isso dele? Até quando pensa que vai conseguir engana-lo?

- Até amanhã. Se ele souber o que o irmão dele quer comigo, pode tentar interferir e sair machucado. Amanhã acabamos com tudo. – ela olhou para Yukito que afirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

Eles combinaram algumas coisas e depois Yukito foi embora, deixando Sakura e Shaoran sozinhos. Sakura estava verificando as armas em seu quarto quando Shaoran bateu à porta.

- Entra. – diz ela, sem olhar para a porta.

- Sakura, será que a gente pode conversar?

- Claro. – ela deixou as armas sobre a escrivaninha, virou a cadeira e fez sinal para ele se sentar na cama. – O que foi?

- Sakura, por que você faz isso?

- Isso o que, Shaoran?

- Por que você se arrisca desse jeito?

- Se eu tivesse escolha, Shaoran... – ela suspirou. – Mas eu não tenho, faço tudo isso para poder sobreviver. – ela se levantou e foi até a janela.

- Sakura, você não precisa dar uma de durona para mim. – ele se levantou e a abraçou por trás. – Essa sua fachada não me engana mais.

- Sou quem eu sou e ajo do modo que for necessário. – diz ela e uma lágrima rolou em seu rosto. – Não que eu goste disso, mas não tenho escolha.

- Não chora. – ele secou a lágrima e a virou de frente a ele. – Não tem porque chorar agora. – ele a abraçou.

- Acho que vou ter um dia longo amanhã. Shinta nunca vai me perdoar...

- Sakura, você mesma disse que é em legitima defesa, ele vai entender.

- Não sei... Vou ter que esperar amanhã para descobrir.

- Então não sofra antes. – ele levantou o rosto dela. – Não quero te ver triste, dá um sorrisinho, vai? – ela começou a rir.

- Só você para conseguir me fazer rir assim. – ela o olhou nos olhos. Ah, aqueles olhos que a faziam sentir como se ele pudesse ver até sua alma, mas que ao mesmo tempo transmitiam segurança incondicional. Ela fechou os olhos e ele a beijou.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos até que os lábios se separaram e Sakura se apoiou nele. Ela estava cansada, tivera um dia agitado. Ele sentiu o cansaço dela, a abraçou um pouco mais forte para depois a deitar na cama e se sentar ao lado dela. Se abaixou, ficando com os lábios próximos ao ouvido dela.

- Agora escute, você precisa descansar. – disse ele, num sussurro. – Se você quiser, posso ficar aqui até que você durma.

- Se você não se importar, eu gostaria muito.

- Tudo bem, agora feche os olhos. – ele se sentou direito novamente. – Tente não pensar no que você vai fazer amanhã, talvez uma música te ajude a relaxar, pode ser?

- Não precisa, só você aqui já é suficiente.

Logo Sakura pegou no sono e Shaoran foi para a sala. Ficou lá um pouco, tomando um chá e pensando. Como ele queria que Sakura tivesse uma vida mais calma, não para poder ficar com ele mais tempo, mas para ela poder aproveitar mais a vida. Ele riu desse pensamento, ele ficou sozinho até os dezessete e queria que ela curtisse a vida... Que moral ele tinha para falar que ela não curtira? Mesmo assim, ele só queria vê-la feliz. Acabou por dormir ali no sofá mesmo, ele também estava cansado.

Pela manhã, Sakura acordou se sentindo muito bem. Dormira como um anjo e estava pronta para tudo. Se trocou, desceu e deu de cara com Shaoran adormecido no sofá. Riu um pouco, era uma cena estranha. Foi fazer o café e ele acabou acordando com o cheiro das panquecas. Ele foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto e aproveitou para tirar aquela roupa: uma calça jeans e uma camisa social. Colocou uma outra calça de cor preta e desceu sem camisa mesmo.

- Ora, bom dia. Parece que seu olfato o acordou. – Sakura riu.

- É, bom dia para você também. – ele a abraçou por trás e a beijou no rosto. – Demora?

- Não, estou quase acabando.

Eles tomaram café tranqüilamente e depois ficaram na sala, assistindo TV juntos. Chegando perto da hora do almoço, Sakura foi para a cozinha e Shaoran continuou na TV. Aquilo era ridículo, os dois sabiam o que estavam pensando, mas nenhum tinha coragem de tocar no assunto. Decidiu deixar de ser idiota e ir falar com ela. Desligou a TV, foi até a cozinha e teve uma surpresa, enquanto cozinhava, Sakura chorava silenciosamente.

Não se conteve, foi até ela e a abraçou firmemente. Ela, em resposta, desligou o fogo, virou de frente para ele e começou a chorar mais ainda sobre o peito dele. Não tinha nada que ser dito mais, os dois ficaram ali abraçados por uns bons quinze minutos, para depois Sakura se afastar dele e voltar a fazer o almoço.

- Desculpe-me. Não queria que me visse daquele jeito.

- Sakura, eu já te disse que você não precisa agir daquele jeito comigo. Seja quem você é, te amo pelo que você é, não pelo que você aparenta ser.

- Eu sei...

- Você pode contar comigo para o que você precisar, sabe disso.

Eles aproveitaram o tempo que tinham juntos até bater uma hora e Yukito chegar na casa.

- Vamos? – perguntou ele.

- Vamos. – disse Sakura. – Me dê só um minuto. – ela se virou para Shaoran. – Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe.

- Confio em você. – ele a olhou nos olhos e a beijou, abraçando-a em seguida.

- Vamos. – Sakura afastou Shaoran de si, com um último olhar de confiança e saiu dali com Yukito.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele.

- Estou. Ele me apoiou tanto, me sinto mal por deixá-lo dessa forma.

- Nós vamos voltar, Takashi não é tão fanático a ponto de se matar por vingança.

- Verdade.

Eles chegaram lá e Shinta que abriu a porta. Entrando na sala, Takashi viu Yukito e fez cara feia. O ensaio começou normal, até que, no meio de uma música, Takashi apontou uma arma para Sakura. A banda toda parou, Yukito se levantou de um salto e apontou a arma para a nuca de Takashi.

- Abaixe a arma se não quiser que ela morra. – disse Takashi.

- ... – Yukito olha para Sakura, que lhe dá um olhar encorajador e ele destrava a arma, pronto para atirar a qualquer movimento de Takashi.

- Não se importa com a vida dela? – perguntou Takashi.

- Você é tão previsível, Sadoshima. – disse Sakura, sacando a própria arma e apontando para Takashi. – Planejamos isso e você fez exatamente o que previmos.

- Sakura, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Shinta, chocado com toda aquela cena.

- Seu irmão é ex-membro dos Allstars, Shinta. – explica Yukito.

- Os Allstars não desapareceram! – berrou Takashi.

- Mas vão, assim que você os mandar fazer isso. – disse Sakura, chegando ainda mais perto dele. – Você sabe que não quero fazer isso, e eu sei que você não quer morrer por vingança. Entremos em um acordo, então.

- Vadia, você acabou com a vida de Urameshi e vem me falar em acordo?

- Ele iria me matar, você sabe. Fiz aquilo em legítima defesa. – disse ela, friamente. – E ainda vale o que eu te disse ontem, sou muito volúvel, ainda com seus insultos...

- Sakura, por favor, não faça isso! – Shinta berrou, se metendo entre Sakura e Takashi.

- Shinta, eu não quero fazer isso, mas ele vai me matar.

- Sai daí, mano, isso não é problema seu.

- Claro que é, meu irmão e uma das minhas melhores amigas vão se matar!

- Olha aqui, Shinta, isso está acontecendo por causa da teimosia de seu irmão, agora saia da frente. – disse Sakura.

- Você matou meu chefe e melhor amigo, acha que é teimosia minha? – berrou Takashi.

- Olhe aqui, eu não tinha nada a ver com isso tudo até tentarem me matar no meio de um jantar. Agora não venha dizer que o erro foi meu! – Sakura estava alterada. – E eu sei que você estava no grupo de ataque naquela noite, foi você que eu nocauteei com um galho de árvore quando podia ter te matado como você teria feito comigo.

- Sakura, fica calma. – disse Yukito.

- Você está certa, me nocauteou aquela noite com o galho, mas agora você vai pagar por tudo o que fez. – ele destravou a arma e atirou.

- Não! – Shinta pulou em cima de Sakura e a derrubou, fazendo a bala acertar a parede.

- Shinta, você está bem? – perguntou Sakura, com a arma ainda apontada para Takashi.

- Estou. – respondeu ele, com a voz fraca, em choque.

- Você vai pagar! – Sakura passou uma rasteira no rapaz e Yukito pegou a arma da mão dele, o imobilizando em seguida. Sakura respirou aliviada e travou a arma antes de Shinta se levantar e a ajudar a fazer o mesmo. – Obrigada, Shinta, você salvou a minha vida.

- Obrigada por poupar a de meu irmão. – respondeu ele, olhando o irmão imobilizado por Yukito no chão. Nessa hora eles ouvem sirene de polícia.

- Parece que os vizinhos ficaram preocupados com a algazarra. – disse Sakura. – Sabe que isso significa, não é, Shinta?

- Sei, já que meu irmão é maior de idade, ele irá preso.

- Sob acusação de porte ilegal de arma e tentativa de homicídio. – completou Yukito.

- E vocês? Também têm armas. – perguntou Makoto.

- Temos licença. – disse Yukito. – Você trouxe os documentos, não é, Sakura?

- Claro que sim, Yukito. Não sou boba.

- Parados, polícia! – dois policiais entraram, apontando armas para todos.

- Calma, o atirador é ele. – disse Sakura apontando Takashi, e todos, menos Yukito, levantaram as mãos.

- Jogue a arma no chão, devagar. – disse o policial.

- Ei, calma, eu nem atirei. – disse Sakura, jogando a arma. – Tenho até a licença da arma, está na minha pochete. – disse Sakura.

- Deixe-me ver. – o policial se aproximou de Sakura, abriu a pochete e viu a licença. – Está tudo certo, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – Sakura abaixou, pegou a arma do chão e a guardou junto com o papel.

- Pode soltá-lo. – disse o outro tira e logo depois que levantou, Yukito mostrou a licença dele.

- De que gangue vocês são? – perguntou o policial.

- Eu sou dos White Tigers, ele é ex-membro dos Allstars. – disse Yukito.

- E você, senhorita...?

- Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto. Não sou de gangue alguma.

- Como? E por que tem uma arma, se é que eu posso saber?

- Tendo os amigos que eu tenho acho que para legítima defesa.

- Espere, você disse Sakura Kinomoto? – perguntou o tira que estava algemando Takashi.

- Sim, por que?

- Foi você quem matou Masayuki Urameshi, não foi?

- Foi. – ela assumiu.

- Ele era um monstro, quase matou um colega nosso. – comentou ele.

- Alego legítima defesa nesse caso também, ele tentou me matar também. – disse Sakura.

- Nós não íamos nem fazer queixa. – ele piscou e Sakura deu uma risadinha.

- Agora nós estamos indo. Ah, qual o nome dele?

- Takashi Sadoshima. – respondeu Yukito.

- Precisamos também do endereço e telefone dos dois. Ele vai a julgamento e precisamos de testemunhas.

- Sem problemas. – os dois deram as informações. – Isso é tudo?

- Sim senhorita, entraremos em contato. – os dois se foram.

- Acho que depois disso tudo não tem nem mais como ter ensaio, não é? – perguntou Sakura.

- Você fala como se o que aconteceu aqui não fosse nada... – comentou Makoto.

- Olhem, queria pedir para que guardassem segredo sobre isso. E sinto muito, mas acho que é melhor eu não os ajudar mais. Posso acabar atraindo mais problemas. – ela olhou para o chão e viu o crachá de um dos policiais. – Ei, vou levar até eles, já volto para pegar as minhas coisas. – ela saiu da sala correndo, mas quando saiu da casa, viu um rapaz apontando uma arma para o policial mais novo enquanto o outro empurrava Takashi para dentro do carro. – Cuidado! – ela pulou sobre o rapaz e acabou levando uma bala de raspão na perna. – Droga...

- Ei, você está bem?

- Ação primeiro, perguntas depois. – disse ela, pegando a arma e rolando para detrás do carro, protegendo-se dos tiros e os devolvendo.

- Sakura! – Yukito, ao ouvir tiros, saiu da casa e começou a atirar também. – Sakura, a sua perna!

- Não se preocupe com isso, foi só de raspão.

- Mentirosa. – ele conseguiu alcançar a parte traseira do carro. – Isso está feio, apesar de ser de raspão. – ele rasgou um pouco da camisa e amarrou firme no ferimento, fazendo Sakura gemer de dor. – Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, agora eu preciso de uma mão aqui.

- OK. – eles voltaram a atenção aos rapazes que estavam atirando neles.

- Retirada, galera! – disse um dos rapazes e todos saíram correndo.

- Sakura, vamos ver isso agora... – Yukito desamarrou a tira da camisa. – É, não é muito grave, mas temos que ajeitar logo. Você tem um kit de primeiros socorros?

- Vou pegar. – ele foi dentro do carro e pegou o kit rapidamente. – Aqui.

- Obrigado. – Yukito abriu o kit. – Nem preciso falar que vai doer, não é, Sakura?

- Anda logo, Yuki, acho que Shaoran logo vai chegar aqui. Você sabe como ele é, não sabe?

- Eu sei, mas pare de se mexer! – ele estancou o sangramento, limpou o ferimento e o enfaixou. – Pronto... Mas você tem que tomar cuidado com isso, ouviu?

- Ouvi. – ela olhou para a própria perna. Yukito tivera que rasgar a barra da calça jeans dela, que já estava rasgada um pouco por causa da bala, mas de resto estava tudo bem.

- Eu te ajudo. – o policial estendeu a mão para ela.

- Obrigada. – Sakura aceitou a mão dele e se levantou.

- É o mínimo que eu posso fazer já que você salvou minha vida.

- Ah, não liga, meia cidade deve a vida para Sakura. – comentou Yukito, com ar de quem comenta o tempo.

- Yukito! – Sakura ficou vermelha.

- Sakura! – Shaoran chegou correndo.

- Shaoran, eu não falei para você não vir?

- Eu sei, mas deu na TV que estava tendo um tiroteio aqui e eu vim correndo (que TV competente, não?).

- E o que você poderia ter feito?

- Não sei, mas eu daria um jeito. Agora vem aqui, vou te levar para casa. – ele a segurou pela cintura e ela passou o braço pelo pescoço dele.

- Ah, eu vim aqui para te entregar isso, você deixou cair lá dentro. – disse Sakura, pegando o crachá do rapaz do bolso. – Takero Sorayama, um belo nome. – disse ela, entregando o crachá.

- Obrigado, tome cuidado e obrigado por me ajudar.

- Sem problemas, faço o que posso. Cuide-se. Vamos, Shaoran.

Os dois foram para casa e, por maior que fosse a insistência de Shaoran, Sakura foi à aula de dança. Estava com um pouco de dificuldade para fazer os passos mais difíceis, mas ela se virou bem.

- Você não devia ter ido à aula. – disse Shaoran, pegando gelo para colocar na perna de Sakura.

- Eu não podia faltar tendo aquele festival tão perto.

- Faltam três semanas, Sakura.

- Ah, falando nisso, eu acho que vou ter que adiar a viagem, Shaoran.

- Por que?

- Eu e Yukito vamos ter que testemunhar contra Sadoshima.

- Entendo, então vou ligar para meu pai para avisar que vamos mais tarde e...

- Negativo, seu pai o espera. A gente troca a minha passagem, você vai depois de amanhã mesmo. Ai! – ela gemeu quando ele pôs o gelo na perna dela.

- Isso que dá você ser teimosa. Você tem certeza, Sakura? Não quer mesmo que eu fique?

- Eu adoraria que ficasse, mas tem um compromisso com seu pai. Amanhã provavelmente virão avisar do julgamento e trocamos a passagem quando você for. Não se preocupe, com Urameshi morto e Takashi preso, acho que os Allstars vão sair de circulação.

- Você tem razão, como sempre. Como você consegue analisar a situação tão rápido?

- É experiência, meu querido Shaoran, pura experiência.

- Vou terminar o jantar então, está bem?

- Eu não queria deixar tudo em cima de você...

- Sakura, não comece de novo com isso.

- Tudo bem, mas amanhã e depois eu faço tudo.

- Se você insiste tanto... – ele a beijou. – Quinze minutos com o gelo, não passe disso. – ele foi para a cozinha (Gente, desculpem a mudança brusca de assunto, mas eu não sabia como fazer ele ir pra cozinha... ^_^0).

Quinze minutos se passaram e Sakura tirou o gelo, indo para a cozinha já que Shaoran já estava quase acabando de preparar o jantar.

A noite passou tranqüila e, na tarde seguinte, lá pelas três horas, Sakura e Shaoran, que estavam ocupados arrumando as coisas do rapaz para a viagem, pararam um pouco para tomarem chá. Sakura aproveitou para preparar um bolo antes do almoço para que eles pudessem comer com o chá.

- Bolo de chocolate, o seu favorito. – disse Sakura, servindo um pedaço generoso ao rapaz.

- Ah, Sakura, não precisava.

- Você me ajudou tanto, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer.

- Não precisa me agradecer, fiz isso porque te amo. – eles ouvem a campainha e Shaoran faz menção de ir atender.

- Nem pense nisso, fica aí, eu vou ver quem é. – ela piscou e saiu da sala. Ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com um rapaz de olhos e cabelos escuros, assim como seu irmão. Alto, com braços fortes e corpo musculoso. Qualquer garota o desejaria, mas Sakura já tinha seu homem, apesar de que isso não a impedia de reparar nos outros, inclusive em Sorayama. – Ora, mas que surpresa! Sorayama, como vai?

- Vou bem, e a senhorita?

- Muito bem, mas não me chame de senhorita, sim?

- Tudo bem.

- O que te traz aqui?

- Bom, eu vim avisa-la do julgamento.

- Ora, mas que falta de educação a minha, entre, por favor. Claro, se não estiver muito ocupado...

- Não, não, para falar a verdade, assim que eu sair daqui vou para casa... Meu horário de trabalho acaba.

- Então, por favor. – ela fez sinal para ele entrar. – Estávamos tomando um chá, está servido?

- Se não for incomodar...

- De jeito algum. – eles entraram na sala. – Shaoran, você se lembra do Sorayama, não lembra? De ontem?

- Ahn? – ele tirou a cara do bolo. – Ah, sim, olá. – ele voltou a comer.

- Vou pegar outra xícara, sente-se. – disse ela, rindo, a Sorayama.

- Vou com você. – disse ele, olhando meio receoso para Shaoran.

- Ele não morde. – ela riu. – Não se preocupe, já volto. – ela entrou na cozinha e voltou com uma xícara e um prato. – Pronto. Bolo?

- Por favor.

- Então, sobre o julgamento... – começou Sakura.

- Vai começar dia sete, em três dias. Virei pegá-la às oito horas e depois pegaremos o Tsukishiro para irmos ao tribunal. – ele provou um pedaço d bolo. – Nossa, esse bolo está ótimo! Você que fez?

- Foi sim. – Sakura sorriu. – Escute, tem previsão para o fim do julgamento?

- Na verdade nunca tem, mas estão achando que não vai passar do dia dez. Por que, se é que eu posso saber?

- Nós íamos viajar amanhã. Passar o natal em Hong Kong com a família dele.

- Sei... Acho que lá pelo dia onze ou doze já poderá ir.

- Bom, acho que não tem jeito mesmo... – ela suspirou. Nessa hora o telefone toca e ela se levanta para atender. – Alô? Diga. Claro que não? Yukito, por que eu estaria chorando? Não, me desculpe, não devia ter gritado. Não, não... Não é isso... Você me conhece bem demais para eu esconder algo de você, não é Yuki? Você quer ir hoje? Bom, até tem, mas eu prometi que ia, então... Se você não se importar... Tudo bem, então. Depois de amanhã. Tá bem. Tchau, se cuida. – ela desligou.

- Era o Tsukishiro?

- Era, fiquei de marcar uma coisa com ele e agora ele quis aproveitar.

Sorayama acabou o bolo e o chá e depois se foi. Sakura e Shaoran continuaram a arrumar as coisas para que ele embarcasse logo pela manha no dia seguinte...

Gente, esse é o sexto capítulo e as coisas tão meio complicadas pra mim... Eu não estava planejando um julgamento, mas acabou dando nisso. Enfim, vou precisar de ajuda já que meu conhecimento de julgamentos é somente baseado em alguns episódios que assisti de Lei e Ordem... Mas pra isso recorri à minha grande amiga Makimachi Misao, ela vai me ajudar, mas talvez o próximo capítulo demore um pouco mais para sair, desculpem.

Bjs, Miaka.


	7. capítulo sete

Um caso complicado de se resolver

Era já de manhã quando Sakura acordou se sentindo um pouco mal. Estava meio tonta, com o corpo doído. Quando ouviu uma batida na porta e logo em seguida a voz de Shaoran.

- Sakura, já é tarde, você ainda está dormindo?

- Não, Shaoran, pode entrar.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele, entrando no quarto.

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem não.

- Melhor eu adiar a viagem mesmo, vou ligar pro meu pai e vou passar no aeroporto trocar as duas passagens para o mesmo dia.

- Mas, Shaoran...

- Nada de "mas", vou ligar para Yukito, ele vai ficar aqui com você enquanto eu vejo tudo.

- Shaoran...

- Não comece, não dessa vez.

- É só um mal-estar, não tem nada errado.

- Você não vai me tirar a chance de poder ir com você depois. – ele deu um selinho nela. – Agora fique aqui que eu já volto.

Ele desceu e ligou para Yukito enquanto fazia o café para ele e Sakura.

- É, ela não está se sentindo muito bem, queria que você ficasse com ela enquanto vou até o aeroporto trocar as passagens e avisar meu pai. Claro, Sakuya pode vir sim. Ela passou a noite aí? Desculpe, não é da minha conta. – ele riu. – Certo, obrigado. – ele desligou. Terminou de fazer o café e subiu com uma bandeja para Sakura. – Aqui está, princesa.

- Obrigada, não precisava. – ela se sentou na cama e ele depositou a bandeja. – E você?

- Não se preocupe, tem o suficiente aqui para os dois. A não ser que você queria comer tudo isso tem mais lá embaixo.

- Acho que não, realmente isso seria exagero para mim. – eles comeram tranqüilamente e acabaram assim que a campainha tocou.

- É o Yukito e a Sakuya, vou abrir. – ele deu um selinho nela, ou pelo menos ele pretendia que fosse um selinho, mas o beijo se aprofundou e eles ficaram algum tempo naquilo. – Sakura, não podemos deixá-los lá fora.

- OK.

- Já volto. – ele saiu do quarto e logo voltou com Yukito e Sakuya. – Os dois vão ficar com você, eu já volto.

- Ta bem, me desculpa.

- Não precisa se desculpar, ficar sem você lá não teria graça. – ele piscou e saiu do quarto.

- Ele realmente gosta muito de você, Sakura. Abandona qualquer coisa...

- Ué, Sakuya, por que está me dizendo isso? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada não. – disse Yukito, parecendo aborrecido.

- Ué, você não tinha falado que não tinha problema se eu contasse para ela?

- Sakuya, Sakura não está bem e você vai ficar aborrencendo-a com essas bobagens?

- Bobagens? Ora, não me venha com essa de novo.

- Ei, podem parar e me explicar o que está havendo? – pediu Sakura.

- Sakuya quer que eu largue a gangue. – disse Yukito.

- É para a própria segurança dele. É perigoso.

- Sakuya, eu sei o que você quer dizer. Mas Aquela gangue foi formada pelo Yukito e não conseguiria se manter sem ele. Além disso, você gosta dele pelo que ele é, e ele é chefe dos White Tigers. Ele não abandonaria os amigos dessa forma, esse não seria o Yukito que nós conhecemos.

- Acho que você tem razão. – disse ela.

- Mas, Yukito, você também não pode trocar suas prioridades, o que é mais importante para você, Sakuya ou a gangue?

- Claro que é a Sakuya, mas não largaria a gangue.

- Então, se Sakuya precisar de você, vai estar lá para ajudá-la, não?

- Claro.

- Então pronto...

- Me desculpa, eu acho que estava errada. – diz Sakuya a Yukito.

- Eu também não devia ter gritado com você.

- Escuta, Sakuya, você passou a noite na casa de Yukito?

- É… bom… sabe o que é… é que meus pais saíram ontem e...

- Ei, calma, eu não insinuei nada... Só perguntei. Eu e Shaoran dormimos na mesma casa todos os dias, qual o problema nisso?

- Vocês começaram a namorar agora... – comentou Yukito.

- E desde quando isso iria me impedir de alguma coisa, Yukito? Nos conhecemos tão bem quanto vocês dois ou talvez até mais. E ainda mais agora que estamos sozinhos, poderíamos fazer o que nos desse na telha que ninguém iria reclamar.

- É… bem... – Yukito não sabia o que falar.

- Mas vocês... – começou Sakuya.

- Não, ainda não, Sakuya. Mas nada nos impediria de fazer, não é?

- Bom, a não ser vocês mesmos... Não. – disse ela.

- Mas ainda nem falamos nisso, estamos curtindo o começo primeiro. Temos a vantagem de sempre estarmos juntos, então estamos indo devagar.

- Vocês estão certos, não há porque se apressar ainda. – disse Yukito.

- Mas agora é melhor você descansar. – disse Sakuya. - Você logo vai estar melhor.

Sakura ficou ali descansando e Shaoran logo voltou.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Gente, foi mal por ter demorado tanto, mas é que quando o capítulo estava quase pronto eu acabei perdendo o arquivo e tive que fazer outro...

Sei que esse ta muito curto, mas é porque parece que meu pc ta com vírus e eu não queria deixar vocês esperando tanto tempo mais...

Desculpem e eu não faço idéia de quando que vou conseguir começar a escrever o próximo...

Bjs, Miaka.


	8. capítulo 8

Um caso complicado de se resolver

Aquele dia passou bem, Sakura melhorou e ficou namorando com Shaoran o dia todo, passeando ou em casa mesmo. No dia seguinte o julgamento teve seu início, parecia que tudo iria correr bem, mas as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas quando chamaram Sakura novamente para depor no segundo dia, logo depois que Shinta havia sido interrogado.

- Devo lembrá-la que ainda está sob juramento, srta. Kinomoto. – disse o juiz.

- Sim senhor, eu sei disso. – disse ela, se sentando.

- Srta. Kinomoto. – começou o advogado de defesa (o de Sadoshima). – A senhorita não pertence à gangue nenhuma, certo?

- Certo.

- Não tem relações de nenhum tipo com qualquer gangue?

- Bom, com a gangue em si não, mas tenho amigos que são de gangues.

- Um deles seria Yukito Tsukishiro, chefe dos White Tigers, certo?

- Sim.

- Por acaso foi com ele que a senhorita bolou um plano para incriminar o meu cliente e...

- Incriminar? Ele iria me matar, o que queria que eu fizesse?

- Acalme-se, senhorita, ou será que tem medo de que eu descubra algo que posso livrar meu cliente?

- O seu cliente foi acusado de posse ilegal de arma, coisa da qual não pode ser liberado, já que não tem como conseguir os documentos da arma agora, e tentativa de homicídio, com testemunhas e a prova, que seria a bala que disparou da arma dele e foi para a parede da sala de estar da família Niimai.

- Certo... Pode ser que tenha razão, mas, pelo que eu descobri, sua ficha não é das mais limpas.

- Claro... – disse ela, em tom irônico. – Me fale alguma acusação da qual eu já não tenha dado satisfações.

- Assassinato de Urameshi.

- Legítima defesa, ele ia me matar.

- Porte ilegal de arma.

- A polícia já viu meus documentos.

- Tentativa de homicídio de Takashi Sadoshima.

- Que loucura... – ela riu. – Eu nem atirei.

- Mas apontou a arma para ele.

- Depois que ele apontou a dele para mim.

- Mas tinha um plano armado para conseguir sair de lá com vida.

- Um plano que não iria ter início se ele não começasse atacando.

- E quem poderá garantir isso?

- O senhor não conhece a lei das ruas, não é?

- O que quer dizer com a lei das ruas?

- Desrespeito, ignorância e preconceito são punidos severamente nas ruas e em gangues. Guerra de gangues não é uma simples disputa de poder, é uma batalha pela sobrevivência. Se vivesse de perto uma delas entenderia, se se envolvesse nela, tivesse que matar para sobreviver... Mas o Senhor nunca viveu tão de perto uma guerra de gangues, não é? Nunca teve medo mesmo estando em sua própria casa, não é? Pois é assim que me senti nesses últimos dias, primeiro no incidente com Urameshi e agora com Sadoshima. Não julgue uma pessoa somente pelo que ela tem para oferecer ou pelo que ela parece ser.

- Isso ainda não responde minha pergunta. Quem me garante que o plano não iria começar sem que Sadoshima a atacasse?

- O que eu ganharia o matando sem motivos? Eu poderia agora estar em Hong Kong curtindo minhas férias e ao invés disso tive que adiar a viagem por causa do julgamento. E outra, se eu quisesse matá-lo já o teria feito. Tive oportunidades suficientes e justificativas é o que não me faltava...

- Então vamos, Kinomoto. – disse Sadoshima, se levantando e a encarando. – Me mate aqui e agora se você quer tanto isso.

- Não vou me comparar a você, quero que apodreça na prisão... Não vou arruinar minha vida por sua culpa.

- ORDEM!!! – disse o juiz. – Senhor Sadoshima, por favor, permaneça calado, e srta Kinomoto, não se altere. Senhor Shishio (podem me matar, não imagino o Shishio como advogado, mas não tive outra idéia), por favor, vá logo ao ponto.

- O ponto é que a ira dessa senhorita pode tê-la levado a alucinar coisas...

- Ora, me poupe, está sugerindo que todos que estavam naquela sala estavam alucinados? Está dizendo que Shinta Niimai se jogou na frente de uma bala porque estava alucinado? Só pode ser brincadeira... – disse Sakura.

- É possível que seja verdade... – comentou o juiz em voz alta.

- Não pode provar, está querendo confundir os jurados... – disse o advogado que acusava Takashi.

- Protesto mantido. – disse o juiz.

- Sem mais perguntas. – nessa hora, Sorayama entra pela porta do tribunal e todos o olham espantados.

- Meretíssimo, tenho provas que incriminam certamente o acusado Takashi Sadoshima. – disse ele.

- E quais seriam elas, oficial...

- Sorayama, Meretíssimo. Encontrei um sistema de câmeras de segurança na casa, aparentemente foi o senhor Niimai quem as instalou e o restante da família não tinha idéia da existência delas.

- Entendo... e o senhor conseguiu essas fitas?

- Sim, tenho cenas de uma "conversa" entra a Srta Kinomoto e o Sr Sadoshima uma tarde antes de ele ser preso e também da tarde na qual ele foi preso, com áudio.

- Certo, então vejamos as cenas. – disse o juiz.

As cenas foram exibidas e Takashi foi considerado culpado, porém a pena seria definida ainda. Logo depois do veredicto, Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito, Sakuya e Shinta saíram para tomar alguma coisa na lanchonete.

- Finalmente tudo acabou. – disse Tomoyo, sentando com um milk-shake de creme na mão.

- É... Tudo foi tão rápido, mas realmente não vai ser esquecido tão cedo. – disse Shaoran, se sentando ao lado de Sakura, passando seu braço pelo pescoço dela enquanto ela bebia milk-shake de morango.

- Eu não vou esquecer isso nunca... E nem da cara daquele advogado idiota tentando fazer o processo virar contra mim. – disse ela, se aconchegando no abraço de Shaoran.

- A cara que ele fez na hora que você falou da lei das ruas... Ele ficou branco... – disse Shinta, rindo um pouco. – Você conseguiu ridicularizar um dos melhores advogados do Japão.

- Yukito, não está feliz pelo veredicto? – perguntou Sakuya, vendo que o rapaz estava meio emburrado.

- Não pergunte nada, Sakuya, eu sei porque ele está assim. – disse Sakura. – Deixe-o quieto por hora, ele logo se recupera.

- Sakura, podemos falar em particular? – disse Yukito, seriamente.

- Estava esperando que você pedisse. – disse ela, se levantando e depositando o milk-shake na mesa. – A gente não demora. – os dois saíram da lanchonete e foram para uma rua quase deserta perto dali. – Sei que está bravo por eu ter dito aquilo sobre a guerra de gangues.

- Assim você nos deixa vulneráveis, Sakura.

- Todas as gangues estão vulneráveis, sempre foram. Os White Tigers não estão vulneráveis, estariam se eu me mantivesse calada e nós dois fôssemos presos. E outra, só você sabe disso. Tem vantagem, até as outras gangues descobrirem o que foi revelado no julgamento já vai ser tarde.

- Você pode ter razão.

- Ou talvez não. – disse uma voz fria, vinda de um dos cantos da rua.

- O que? – Sakura olhou para um dos lados da rua e viu cinco rapazes com cer de dezessete anos se aproximando com facas e canivetes. – Acho que isso não dá para encarar.

- Vamos ter que encarar. – disse Yukito, olhando para o outro lado da rua, onde mais cinco rapazes armados da mesma forma se aproximavam. – Estamos cercados.

- Estou sem minha arma. – disse ela, enquanto os rapazes se aproximavam, deixando os dois cada vez mais acuados. Eles ficaram de costas um para o outro, cada um de frente para um dos grupos.

- A minha ficou na lanchonete.

- Que maravilha... Acho que temos que encarar.

Um dos rapazes que vinha de frente para Sakura avançou correndo para cima dela e ale foi para cima dele, se desviasse, Yukito seria atingido. Com Yukito foi a mesma coisa. Logo havia dois bolinhos de luta, um em cima de Sakura e outro em cima de Yukito. Yukito estava até se virando bem, até agora ele só tinha cortes superficiais. Sakura estava com mais dificuldades, estava ficando cansada já, mas em ferimentos ela não tinha muitos também. Depois de algum tempo um dos rapazes conseguiu derrubar e imobilizar Sakura.

- Ela é muito bonita, não é? – comentou ele.

- Bonita é apelido... Podemos nos divertir um pouco com ela, não acha?

- Quem sabe... – disse o rapaz, voltando a analisar Sakura.

- Me solta seu cretino... – disse Sakura, tentando se livrar das mãos dele.

- É uma garota rebelde... Gosto disso...

- Vamos nos divertir muito com você... – disse outro dos rapazes, passando a mão pelo rosto dela.

- Só sobre o meu cadáver. – disse uma voz vinda detrás do grupo. Era uma voz furiosa, porém controlada. Sakura sorriu ao ouvir essas palavras. – Soltem-na.

- Quem é você para me dizer o que fazer? – perguntou o rapaz que acabara de tocar o rosto de Sakura.

- Será que eu esqueci de mencionar que meu namorado é um pouco ciumento? – brincou Sakura, conseguindo soltar sua perna e chutando o rapaz que a segurava para longe. Levantou-se e foi para o lado de Shaoran.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele, olhando de esgueira para ela.

- Graças a você. Me ajuda com eles?

- Fica olhando e veja se aprende alguma coisa. – disse ele, antes de partir para cima do grupo de cinco rapazes. Ele conseguiu nocautear todos em manos de três minutos.

- Como você consegue? – perguntou Sakura, intrigada.

- Lembra que eu disse que treino desde pequeno? – perguntou, antes de ir ajudar Yukito, mas voltando logo em seguida após deixar os outros cinco inconscientes também.

- Ei, Shaoran, que tal entrar para a gangue? – perguntou Yukito, em tom de riso.

- Não mesmo... Esses caras são uns patos, dá até tédio. Mas se vocês quiserem posso ensinar uns truques.

- Não é uma má idéia. – disse Yukito.

- Shaoran, o que é isso? – Sakura viu um corte no braço do rapaz.

- Não se preocupe, isso não é nada.

Os três voltaram para a lanchonete e saíram logo depois, mesmo sem terminarem as bebidas. Sakura e Shaoran foram para casa arrumar as coisas para viajarem no dia seguinte. De noite, depois do jantar, os dois estavam sentados no sofá vendo TV. Shaoran estava sentado normalmente e Sakura estava meio deitada e apoiada no ombro dele.

- Shaoran.

- Que foi? – ele desviou o olhar da TV para ela.

- O que aconteceu hoje de tarde... Eu não imaginava que você fosse tão bom em artes marciais.

- Bom... Agora você sabe. – disse ele, não entendendo onde ela queria chegar com isso.

- Foi uma surpresa boa para mim... Mas me fez ver o pouco que eu sei de você. Você quase não fala sobre você, sua infância...

- Então é isso... -  comentou ele, com um tom de aborrecimento na voz, desligando a TV.

- Se você não quiser falar não tem problema, confio em você do mesmo jeito. – disse ela. – É só que, depois de hoje, fiquei pensando nisso.

- Eu não tenho nada a esconder... E também estava pensando em conversarmos sobre algumas coisas antes de irmos para a casa de meu pai. Só não sabia como começar.

- Shaoran, você sabe que eu te amo, você não precisa ficar pensando em como falar as coisas para mim, te amo do mesmo jeito.

- Vou me lembrar disso... – disse ele, a abraçando. – Meu pai é uma pessoa cabeça-dura e as vezes meio rude, mas é uma boa pessoa. Sabe aquelas pessoas que sempre tem que dar a última palavra em tudo? Meu pai é assim.

- Não tem problema, Shaoran. Sei lidar com praticamente qualquer situação, você não precisa se alarmar só porque seu pai tem um gênio ruim.

- Se você diz... Sobre a minha infância, não há muito a se falar. Passei grande parte treinando, até depois de meus pais se separarem fiquei treinando.

- Coitadinho do meu lobo, sempre lutando e nenhuma diversão... – ela brincou com os cabelos dele.

- Mas isso melhorou depois de uns tempos... Me enturmei mais na escola e acabei me distraindo um pouco do treino.

- Mas nada de garotas?

- Apesar de ser um dos garotos mais cobiçados da escola, nenhuma garota me encantou assim como você. – ele acariciou seu rosto. – Eram até bonitas, mas, não sei, sinceramente nunca dei muita bola para nenhuma. Eu imaginava que a garota tinha que, primeiramente, chamar a minha atenção, não ficar tentando me agradar, entende?

- Claro que sim, você não é o único que procura por alguém assim. As pessoas submissas não são as melhores companheiras, você nunca sabe o que elas estão pensando...

- É verdade. Aquelas garotas chegavam a ser irritantes...

- Garotas são irritantes em dois casos. Primeiro, quando ficam obcecadas por alguma coisa ou alguém. Segundo e mais comum: quando querem ser irritantes. – os dois riram.

- Espero nunca ver você querendo ser irritante. – ele a puxou mais para perto de si, fazendo a praticamente deitar-se sobre ele.

- Com você nunca, não se preocupe. – ela relaxou estando tão perto dele.

- Nossa já é tarde... Acho melhor irmos dormir.

- O vôo sai as oito e meia, certo?

- É.

- Então é melhor mesmo. – ela saiu de cima dele.

- Essa pode ser nossa última noite de paz em semanas...

- Não pode ser tão ruim lê, Shaoran. – nessa hora o telefone toca. – Espera só um pouco. Alô? Oi professora, o que houve? Ah, entendo... Não tem problema, se não vai dar não dá, oras... Tudo bem, eu vou viajar amanhã de manhã, então a senhora precisava falar comigo hoje. Claro que sim. Tudo bem, até mais. – ela desligou. – O festival de Natal foi cancelado.

- Como assim?

- Não vamos mais nos apresentar.

- Que pena... Você queria tanto...

- Nem tanto assim, vai ser um feriado mais calmo.

- Fico feliz se você estiver.

- Mas perdeu a chance de me ver dançando flamengo.

- Como?

- Foi idéia do Shinta... Estava tudo pronto, mas agora já era...

- Fazer o que... Vamos logo, pare de enrolar...

- Mas eu não estou com sono...

- E você quer o que? Que eu cante uma canção de ninar para você?

- Não é má idéia... – ela riu da cara dele. – Brincadeira, bobo... Vamos logo, eu dou um jeito, e qualquer coisa tem sempre a soneca no avião.

Os dois foram dormir e no dia seguinte foram no horário para o vôo. Todos os amigos deles estavam lá, se despediram e os dois foram.

Sakura dormiu praticamente a viagem inteira, apoiada em Shaoran, que ficou ouvindo música. Chegaram e foram recepcionados por um rapaz de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis, da mesma idade deles. Shaoran sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Sabia que você não me deixaria chegar sozinho... – comentou ele, rindo.

- Assim você insulta sua bela amiga, se é que posso chamá-la assim. – ele pegou a mão de Sakura. – Me permite?

- Você me conhece, sou bonzinho, mas não abuse. – disse Shaoran e Sakura riu.

- De jeito algum. – disse ele, beijando a mão de Sakura. – Aoshi Shinomori, deve ser Sakura Kinomoto.

- É muito bom conhece-lo, Shaoran nunca me fala de seus amigos.

- Quando foi que você me perguntou? – ele riu. – Não precisa ser tão formal com ela, Aoshi... Ela consegue ser mais, como posso dizer, displicente do que nós.

- Depois quero entender exatamente que sentido você deu a esse displicente. – disse Sakura. – Vou pegar as bagagens.

- De jeito nenhum. – disse Shaoran. – Você acha que eu vou deixar a minha namorada solta em Hong Kong? Vai sonhando... – os dois foram andando seguidos por Aoshi.

- Você já deve saber como que ele é ciumento, não? – perguntou Aoshi.

- Sei... Ele sempre foi assim?

- Você não viu o que ele fazia com a prima dele...

- Aoshi...

- Falando nela, ela está louquinha pra te ver de novo, Shaoran... Está morrendo de saudades.

- Só quero ver que saudade é essa...

Eles pegaram a bagagem, conversando e rindo. Aoshi contava umas histórias de infância dele e de Shaoran enquanto Sakura ria. Shaoran só observava, não tinha ciúme de Aoshi, e Sakura estava tão linda que ele estava viajando.

- Shaoran, a gente tá falando com você. – disse Aoshi.

- O que? – ele acordou.

- Cara, eu devia ter te dado um soco para ver se você acordava. – disse Aoshi.

- Tenta a sorte. – disse ele. – Mas vocês estavam falando do que?

- Esqueça, já chegamos. – disse Aoshi quando eles pararam em frente à uma mansão enorme (Gente, imaginem como a mansão do primeiro filme, mas as coisas mais importantes eu mesma descrevo...). – Pronto para encarar o inferno que vai ser seu feriado?

- Bem acompanhado do jeito que eu estou o feriado vai parecer mais com o paraíso.

- Como é bobinho... – disse ela.

- Ae, Shaoran! – chamou um grupo de rapazes com a mesma idade que eles também.

- Agora vem a cambada... – sussurrou Shaoran para Sakura, que riu ao comentário. – Fala, galera... – eles se cumprimentaram, Shaoran se afastou um pouco de Sakura para isso. – Continuam os fracotes de sempre?

- Você que deve estar um molenga... Mas está muito bem acompanhado, nos apresenta? – pediu um dos rapazes.

- Ela é Sakura Kinomoto, minha namorada. E esses nem vale a pena apresentar. – disse, em tom de gozação.

- Shaoran! – gritou uma voz de mulher bem autoritária e escandalosa, e, em seguida, um vulto passou por eles e pulou sobre Shaoran, fazendo-o cair.

- Ai, Meiling! Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que odeio quando você faz isso? – Shaoran caíra sentado no chão e uma garota com longos cabelos escuros e olhos vermelhos um tanto parecidos com os dele se segurava em seu pescoço. Todos riam, mas nenhum se divertia mais com isso do que Sakura. – Até você, Sakura?

- Me desculpa... – ela se acalmou um pouco para poder falar com ele. – Mas é que agora você me lembrou tanto o Touya... Nunca pensei ver tanta semelhança entre vocês dois...

- Que bom que está se divertindo. – disse ele emburrado.

- Bobo, sabe que não rio por mal.

- Então você é a famosa Sakura... – comentou a garota. – Espero que esteja cuidando bem do meu primo, porque senão... – ela se levantou e a encarou de perto quase com os rostos colados.

- Meiling, não comece... – disse Shaoran.

- Não se preocupe, Shaoran. Sabe muito bem que não me intimido facilmente. – disse Sakura.

- Palavras corajosas... Gostei de você! (nota: o Shaoran ficou esquecido no chão depois desse balão que ele levou...)

- Ei, Meiling, por que essa correria toda? – um rapaz que parecia ter uns 20 anos alto, de cabelos castanho-claros (não tão claros quanto os da Sakura) e olhos negros se aproximava com uma guitarra pendurada no ombro. – Ora, quem diria que Shaoran Li finalmente voltou.

- Por pouco tempo, Seiya, pouco tempo... – Shaoran se levantou e içou ao lado de Sakura que olhava atentamente para a guitarra negra que o rapaz carregava. – Sakura, esse é Seiya Sagara (olha a mistureba de nomes!!!), namorado de Meiling. – ele notou que ela analisava atentamente. – Algum problema?

- Nenhum. – disse ela, desviando o olhar.

- Você entende de guitarras? – perguntou o rapaz a Sakura, já que notou o interesse dela.

- Digamos que sim. Por que a pergunta?

- Ficou olhando com tanta atenção essa, só perguntei.

- É, realmente... E ela é sua?

- Não, é do meu irmão mais novo. Ele me pediu para levar para a loja de instrumentos, disse que ela estava ruim.

- Será que eu posso?

- Claro. – disse ele, entregando a guitarra a ela. Todos olhavam, meio curiosos com a conversa.

- Ele vai mandar consertar a guitarra por que? – perguntou ela, dedilhando um pouco.

- A única coisa que ele me disse é que ela estava ruim.

- Só está um pouco desafinada, ele não sabe afinar?

- Eu sei lá, não conheço nada de guitarras.

- É simples demais para quem tem uma guitarra boa dessas, as cordas estão perfeitas, mas se a guitarra é dele e ele quer mandar consertar... – ela devolveu a guitarra a Seiya.

- Meu irmão é um caprichoso. Bom, mudando de assunto, Meiling, você vai querer pegar aquele filme ou vai querer ficar?

- Por que eles não vêem com a gente? Seria divertido.

- Por mim não tem problema, só que temos que ir logo.

- Valeu, Meiling, mas estou meio cansado... – disse Shaoran.

- Obrigada, mas não. – disse Sakura.

- Então vamos. – disse Meiling.

- Até mais. – os dois se foram.

- Vamos então? Pronta para encarar o homem mais cabeça-dura que você já viu?

- Eu aturei você e o Touya, não aturei?

- É, acho que você tem crédito...

Gente esse é o fim de mais um capítulo e me desculpem meeeeeeeeeeeesmo pela demora... Ando com tanta coisa na cabeça que vocês não tem noção...

Vou tentar não demorar tanto...

Bjs, Miaka.


	9. capítulo nove

Um caso complicado de se resolver

Eles entraram na mansão, Aoshi carregando as malas de Sakura. Um empregado logo os cumprimentou.

- Jovem Li, é uma honra tê-lo novamente aqui. – disse um dos empregados pegando as malas com a ajuda de mais outro.

- Obrigado... Escute, onde está meu pai?

- Seu pai está com seus tios e tias na primeira sala de estar.

- Obrigado. Vamos, Sakura?

- Quando você quiser.

- OK. – os dois entraram.

- Shaoran, meu garoto! – disse o pai, se levantando do sofá e abraçando o filho. Sakura se afastou um pouco e ficou só olhando a cena. Era tão bonito ver os tios e tias falando com Shaoran como se ele fosse uma criança... Era engraçado. Assim que todos os tios, tias e alguns primos cumprimentaram o rapaz, o pai dele perguntou. – E então, ela é Sakura Kinomoto... Realmente você tem bom gosto... – Sakura corou, não esperava um elogio assim de cara. – E é tímida também? Achei que isso não fazia o seu tipo.

- Dê um tempo a ela, tio. Ela acabou de chegar e não conhece nenhum de nós. – um rapaz que parecia ter uns vinte anos se aproximou. Era um rapaz alto, bastante atraente. Tinha cabelos negros com uma franja repicada nas laterais, que caiam na frente de sua face, não chegando a esconder os belos olhos cinza-claro, quase prateados (aqueles que dependendo do dia, ficam azuis ou verdes). Ele veste uma calça de corte reto, preta, meio justa, ressaltando as pernas longas e fortes. Vestia uma camiseta, branca, aberta. Seus ombros largos e o corpo esguio eram salientados por um blazer longo, azul-marinho, com a aparência e leveza de um sobretudo. Sua voz é grossa, mas em um timbre agradável (Descrição feita por Makimachi Misao e tirada do código por Sakura Demonangels. Brigada às duas... Mamãe, te amo!).

- Na verdade isso nunca foi um grande empecilho para mim... – ela sorriu.

- Dizer que a Sakura é tímida é a mesma coisa que dizer que o Masayuki é inocente. – comentou Shaoran, se aproximando de Sakura e passando o braço pela cintura dela.

- Isso foi um tanto grosseiro de sua parte, Shaoran. – disse o rapaz.

- Por que, Masayuki? Você sabe muito bem que de inocente não tem nada.

- Shaoran, deixa de ser bobo. – disse Sakura baixinho. – Não fale assim, você não confia em mim?

- Tudo bem... – disse Shaoran, meio contrariado.

- Tudo bem o que? – perguntou Masayuki.

- Nada, primo. – disse Shaoran, mais educadamente.

Eles ficaram algum tempo ali conversando (Umas duas horas talvez), até que o pai de Shaoran o chamou.

- Shaoran, tem algo que eu preciso conversar com você. Podemos ir até o escritório um instante?

- Claro... – ele olhou para Sakura que piscou para ele. – Vamos. – os dois saíram da sala. – Então, o que foi?

- Como você sabe, a família é grande e nem todos querem dividir um quarto... E alguns quartos estão em reforma...

- Onde quer chegar? Masayuki agora deve estar babando em cima da Sakura.

- Para você tem o seu quarto, mas para ela... Então já que o seu quarto tem uma cama de casal acho que vocês terão que dividir...

- É só isso?

- Vocês já estão nesse ponto?

- De jeito nenhum, pai, mas morando na mesma casa, mesmo não dormindo no mesmo quarto, nos dá uma certa segurança, sabe... Eu pelo menos encaro as coisas assim, quanto a ela... Provavelmente não terá problema.

- Ah, e tem mais uma coisa... Hoje à noite haverá uma festa aqui... Convidei todos os membros do clã... Querem fazer uma festa pelo seu retorno.

- Mas eu nem vou ficar muito... É só para o feriado.

- Mesmo assim. Já faz anos que não reunimos a família e o clã todo.

- Está certo, falarei com Sakura sobre isso depois. Mais alguma coisa?

- Por hora não. Acho que vocês querem dar uma arrumada nas suas coisas antes do almoço.

- Pode ser, vou falar com ela.

- Você tem que consultá-la para tudo?

- Ela tem opinião, sabia?

- Mesmo assim, você que a convidou para vir...

- Como se isso tivesse algo a ver... A convidei para que ela se divertisse, não para que ficasse submissa a mim, nem quero que ela faça isso. – nessa hora eles ouvem um tiro e um barulho e vidro estilhaçando, Shaoran correu à frente e foi derrubado com tudo quando Sakura abriu a porta.

- Shaoran, me desculpa. – ela se abaixou ao lado dele.

- O que houve? – ele segurou o braço dela para impedir que ela corresse.

- Não tenho tempo, preciso ir e já volto. – ela conseguiu se soltar da mão dele e saiu correndo.

- Droga, eu odeio quando ela faz isso.

- Primo, você está bem? – a prima mais velha (22 anos, irmã de Masayuki) o ajudou a levantar.

- Estou bem sim, Sayo (Sayo, amiga linda, eu coloquei esse nome em sua homenagem apesar de nem saber se você lê esse fic. Espero que não se importe ^^). Só que tenho que correr antes que algo aconteça com Sakura.

- Você não sai daqui sem explicar o que aconteceu. – disse Masayuki segurando o primo.

- A não ser que queira levar uma surra vai me soltar agora. – disse Shaoran friamente.

- Deixe-o mano, parece que é mais sério do que pensamos. – Sayo fez o irmão soltar o braço de Shaoran. – Podemos ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Não. – Shaoran pensou um pouco. – O que exatamente aconteceu lá dentro?

- Estávamos conversando e Sakura olhou por cima do meu ombro, para a rua. Chegou mais perto da janela e de repente pulou em cima de mim me fazendo cair. Foi quando atiraram no vidro e ela se levantou e saiu correndo. – disse Masayuki. – O que era tudo aquilo?

- Nos seguiram, mas que droga! – ele saiu correndo da mansão tentando imaginar para onde eles haviam ido. Se a pessoa que os seguiu conhecia Hong Kong provavelmente iria para a periferia da cidade, onde havia os becos, local perfeito para uma emboscada. O caminho mais curto era pela avenida, que foi o caminho que ele seguiu, correndo desesperadamente. – Sakura, não faça nenhuma loucura, por favor...

Sakura corria atrás do rapaz que atirara, não ia perde-lo de vista, apesar de não conhecer a cidade, não podia deixar que ele escapasse. De repente ouviu um berro vindo de trás dela.

- Sakura Kinomoto! Pare onde está! – reconheceu a voz como sendo a de Meiling. Não podia parar, mas não tinha o direito de levar a garota para a mesma enroscada que a mesma se encontrava. Continuou correndo, logo a menina desistiria. – Para aonde ela pensa que vai, nem conhece a cidade direito...

- Continue correndo, ela não pode nos evitar para sempre... Na verdade se ela continuar nessa direção vai parar num beco. – disse Seiya, que estava atrás de Meiling.

- Sim senhor, general, senhor.

- Boba. – ele riu.

- Droga, onde esse miserável está indo? – praguejava Sakura. Não ouvia mais a voz de Meiling, achou que a garota havia desistido. Correu mais um pouco e viu o rapaz virar numa rua, mas assim que virou a rua deu de cara com um beco sem saída e o rapaz estava sorrindo para ela. – Agora você não me escapa. Quem é você e o que quer?

- Sakura! – Meiling e Seiya chegaram. – O que está havendo?

- Mas que inferno... – disse ela, baixinho. – Me responda!

- Você é tola demais para ter a capacidade que pensávamos que tinha. – disse o rapaz.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo, garota. – disse uma voz às costas deles. Sakura se virou e viu nada mais nada menos que dez garotos fechando o beco e a única saída deles. – Seguiu a isca pela cidade que nem conhecia e caiu em uma emboscada. Apesar de não contarmos com alguns intrusos.

- Intrusos, do que está falando? – Meiling se indignou.

- Calma, Meiling. – disse Sakura. – Se encostem na parede, deixem-me cuidar disso. – ela tinha um olhar sério, o que fez os dois ficarem um tanto apreensivos e fazerem o que ela pedira. – O que querem comigo? Me seguiram até aqui? São dos Allstars também?

- Não temos nada a ver com os Allstars, soubemos que você é muito respeitada pela sua frieza, mas para mim parece só uma garotinha inocente.

- Essa carinha de anjo já me salvou muitas vezes... – Sakura sorriu maliciosamente. – Os garotos são fáceis demais de controlar... Tão ingênuos...

- Chega de brincadeiras, me dê sua arma. – disse o rapaz, apontando uma arma para Sakura.

- Como você é grosseiro, não pode pedir "por favor"?

- Eu disse chega de brincadeiras.

- Não estou com ela.

- Mentirosa.

- Não sou paranóica, não ando sempre com ela, não quando não estou em Tomoeda.

- Sabe muito bem que posso te matar se começar a me irritar.

- Se quisesse me matar já o teria feito. Não sou boba.

- OK, então vamos ver como lida com isso. – um dos outros rapazes disse indo até Meiling e a segurando, apontando a arma para a cabeça dele.

- Droga... Meiling, não faça nada. – disse Sakura. – Está na pochete. – disse ela resignada.

- Certo... – o rapaz abriu a pochete de Sakura e tirou a arma de lá. – Está em ótimas condições, como conseguiu passa-la pela alfândega?

- Mostrando os documentos, como mais eu o faria?

- Certo...

- Por que a demora, é só uma garota. – Um rapaz que parecia ter uns 23 anos adentrou o beco e todos se curvaram respeitosamente a ele, menos o que segurava Meiling. – Qual delas é?

- A japonesa. – disse um dos rapazes.

- Mizuno... – Sakura sussurrou. – Não pode ser...

- Como sabe meu nome? – o homem analisou Sakura com cuidado.

- Já faz três anos... Mas você não mudou nada Mizuno...

- Não pode ser... Esse cabelo... Esses olhos verdes... Kinomoto? Sakura Kinomoto?

- Saiu de Tomoeda com medo do final da guerra de gangues, veio para cá e montou sua gangue aqui mesmo... Mizuno, seu louco...

- Solta a garota e devolva a arma a Sakura. – disse Mizuno. – Não sabíamos quem era, mas sabíamos que uma garota que é extremamente respeitada em Tomoeda viria para cá. Achei que fosse uma bela aquisição ao time...

- Nem em sonho, Mizuno. Posso ser respeitada, mas meu juramento de não entrar em gangues continua de pé. – Sakura pegou a arma que o rapaz lhe devolvia. – Apesar de me meter em muitas confusões.

- Sakura... Será que eu posso saber o que está acontecendo? – Meiling estava confusa.

- Bom, assim como os "intrusos" não estavam nos planos de vocês, também vai dar o maior rolo para mim...

- Você continua com aquela farsa da "garota inocente"?

- Funcionou por muito tempo... Até alguns meses atrás... Yukito se meteu em uma confusão e eu tive que salvar a pele dele. Claro que as conseqüências foram óbvias demais... Meu pai soube de tudo, da pior maneira possível.

- Por carta?

- Eu achei que ia morrer, não podia simplesmente deixa-lo sem saber de nada.

- Sakura! – Shaoran chegou no beco.

- Shaoran, está tudo bem, não se preocupe.

- Você está aqui com a família Li? – Mizuno se espantou.

- Você não sabia? O seu amigo aí estourou uma janela da sala da mansão.

- E alguém se machucou?

- Não, o vi pouco antes de ele atirar e consegui impedir.

- Você e sua visão de lince...

- Mizuno... – a voz de Shaoran saiu impassível.

- Shaoran, o que foi? Você já conhece o Mizuno.

- É, infelizmente sim... Num incidente não muito agradável.

- Ah, claro... Aquele festival...

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Sakura.

- Sakura, você lembra aquela cicatriz que eu tenho nas costas?

- Lembro sim, por que?

- Creio que isso tenha sido minha culpa... – disse Mizuno.

- Como? Mizuno, como você pôde?

- Eu estava bêbado, fiquei irritado não sei por que, saquei a arma e atirei nele.

- Errou por pouco, mas a cicatriz ficou. – disse Shaoran.

- Já pedi desculpas, não tem mais nada que possa fazer... A única coisa que eu podia fazer foi parar de beber para não acontecer de novo, e foi o que eu fiz.

- Você devia ter parado daquela vez que quase matou Yukito. Lembra? Dois dias antes de eu entrar para a gangue?

- Eu sei, mas eu era irresponsável, Sakura...

- E continua o mesmo irresponsável. Como vai explicar à família Li o que aconteceu? Para variar vou ter que te tirar do aperto de novo, e acabar me dando mal por isso...

- CARAMBA! Dá para vocês explicarem o que diabos está acontecendo? – Meiling explodiu.

- Calma, Meiling... Não estressa... – disse Shaoran.

A história de Sakura foi explicada resumidamente, e logo eles foram se dispersando. Mizuno foi até a mansão com Sakura, Shaoran, Seiya e Meiling tentar se explicar com a família Li.

- Eu sinto muito, senhor Li, realmente não pretendia ferir ninguém e nem causar estragos.

- Mas o que exatamente aconteceu? – perguntou ele. – Por que atirou na janela da sala?

- Eu estava perseguindo uma pessoa, e quando tentei atirar nela errei e acabei acertando sua janela.

- Coerente, mas por que então a srta Kinomoto saiu correndo?

- Bom... – disse Sakura. – Eu estava conversando com Masayuki, estava de frente para a janela quando vi Mizuno na rua. Somos velhos conhecidos, mas quando vi que ele ia acertar a janela da sala fiz Masayuki se abaixar e caí no chão também. Assim que vi que todos estavam bem quis ir atrás de Mizuno saber o que estava acontecendo. Sinto muito se fui grosseira com o senhor.

- Suas amizades são das mais variadas, não? Um irmão administrador, um pai arqueólogo, uma prima milionária... Agora um chefe de gangue...

- É a vida... – Sakura sorriu.

- Acho que é só. Se quiserem podem ir arrumar suas coisas, Shaoran já sabe onde é o quarto.

- Vamos então. – eles saíram do escritório, Mizuno foi embora e os dois foram arrumar as coisas. – Vamos ficar no mesmo quarto?

- É... Parece que tem uns quartos em reforma e a alguns primos frescos meus não queriam dividir quarto, então sobramos. Você se importa?

- De jeito nenhum.

- Bom, você pode ficar com o closet se quiser. – eles entraram no quarto. Era enorme, tinha um armário grande numa das pontas e uma porta que dava para um closet que era bem grande também. Havia uma escrivaninha e umas prateleiras e o quarto era uma suíte. A cama de casal era bem no meio do quarto, encostada na parede do lado oposto às portas, que eram uma ao lado da outra. Sakura olhou para a cama de casal e olhou estranha para Shaoran.

- Não foi idéia minha. Fiquei sabendo disso hoje.

- Tudo bem. – ela pegou a mala, que estava ao lado da porta e abriu sobre a cama. – Não vai arrumar suas coisas?

- Claro... – ele pegou a própria mala e abriu, oposta à dela. – Também esqueci de mencionar uma coisa. Vai ter uma festa aqui hoje de noite.

- É, seu primo me contou. Agora só quero ver qual roupa eu vou usar...

- Você tem tantas opções assim?

- O que você acha? – ela tirou dois vestidos da mala, ambos de manga comprida, um verde-água bem delicado e um vermelho-sangue, lindo. Ambos tinham um decote generoso e eram longos. – Escolha um.

- Bem... – Shaoran imaginou Sakura naqueles dois vestidos, ficou meio estático fantasiando essas visões.

- Shaoran! – Sakura o chamou.

- Os dois são praticamente iguais, só muda a cor. Usa o verde e guarda o vermelho para o natal.

- Pode ser, boa idéia. – ela foi até o closet e guardou os dois. – Você é um gênio. – foi até ele e o beijou.

- Acho que finalmente estou entendendo o porque de se dizer que por trás de um homem de sucesso há sempre uma grande mulher. – Sakura riu do comentário.

- Vamos arrumar as coisas antes que nos chamem.

Eles terminaram de arrumar as coisas e Shaoran resolveu mostrar a mansão. Logo ao lado do quarto deles havia um grande salão.

- Está quase vazio, mas era uma sala de reuniões antes. Vê aquele sofá ali no canto? A poltrona ali ao lado era o lugar do chefe do conselho do clã. Era um velho chato quando eu era criança. Eu e Meiling costumávamos vir aqui e colocar tachinhas na poltrona dele... Nunca nos descobriram.

- Bobo... – ela riu. – Queria ver a sua cara quando ele sentava na poltrona. Você garotinho devia ser uma gracinha... – a frase dela foi interrompida por um beijo.

- Ah, aí estão vocês. – Meiling entrou na sala. – Desculpe interromper, mas estão chamando para o almoço.

- Claro. Típico... Sempre tem alguma coisa nos interrompendo. – resmungou Shaoran.

- Ai, Shaoran, pára de resmungar. Tá parecendo um velho gagá... – Meiling riu do comentário de Sakura.

- Acho que vamos nos dar muito bem, Sakura.

- As duas podem se dar muito bem, só que vão ser competidoras sempre... Conseguem ser mais teimosas do que eu... – disse ele, rindo.

- Se eu não for teimosa, nunca teria a posição que tenho e ninguém me respeitaria. – disse Sakura. – Você sabe bem disso.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Meiling.

- Nada não. – disse Sakura. – Uns probleminhas, nem liga.

- Vamos comer, então? – perguntou Shaoran, enlaçando Sakura pela cintura.

- Com ela é assim, né? Comigo você mantinha distância, com ela é tudo no bem-bom... – Meiling amarrou a cara.

- Calma... Tem pras duas... – ele enlaçou a cintura de Meiling.

- Será que ele agüenta? – brincou Sakura rindo.

- Acho que é muita areia pro caminhãozinho dele, não é? – completou Meiling e as duas riram com gosto. – Você não se importa, não é? Não tem ciúme?

- Acho que não tenho motivos para ficar enciumada com você. Além do que, confio em Shaoran.

- E eu to no paraíso... – ele suspirou olhando para as duas belas jovens ao seu lado enquanto as duas riam.

Foi nesse clima que chegaram na sala de jantar. A sala era enorme, Toda a família estava reunida, Sakura sentou ao lado de Shaoran, e Meiling se sentou ao lado de seu pai, do outro lado da mesa. Masayuki estava ao lado de Sakura e não parava de puxar papo com a garota, por mais desinteressada que ela parecesse estar.

- Mano, não vê que a está aborrecendo? – disse Sayo.

- Não se mete, mana. – Masayuki aborrecido virou-se para a irmã, dando tempo para Sakura piscar para ela, pedindo que deixasse quieto.

- Mas... – Sayo tentou protestar, mas Shaoran, que havia terminado de comer, se levantou assustando-a.

- Não precisa se preocupar, já estamos saindo mesmo. – disse ele, sorrindo para Sakura.

- Se é assim que você quer... Com licença. – pediu ela antes de se levantar.

- Tem mais modos que esse meu primo grosseiro. – disse Masayuki.

- Olha quem fala em modos, você não pára de babar em cima da MINHA namorada. – disse Shaoran, alterado.

- Shaoran, por favor, sabe que não gosto que fale assim. – sussurrou Sakura.

- Desculpe, vamos embora, não vale a pena perder tempo. – Shaoran enlaçou Sakura pela cintura e os dois saíram da mansão.

Ficaram andando pela cidade e namorando em alguns bosques. Até que, enquanto se beijavam apaixonadamente, foram interrompidos por um berro de um rapaz pelo nome de Shaoran.

- Shaoran, meu caro amigo! Não acredito no que meus olhos vêem!

- O que? – Shaoran afastou Sakura de si e olhou na direção da voz. – Yukimura, há quanto tempo! – os dois se abraçaram, pareciam velhos amigos.

- É, parece que o Japão fez bem a você, finalmente com uma garota e, apesar da demora, parece que você teve sorte. Não me apresenta?

- Sakura, ele é Kaji Yukimura, um velho amigo meu. Takashi, ela é Sakura Kinomoto, minha meia-irmã. É filha de meu padrasto.

- Ah, é só isso... Achei realmente estranho você aí com uma garota... É um boiola mesmo... (Gente, ele não viu o amasso que eles estavam...)

- Boiola nada, pelo menos eu sei escolher as garotas, não fico com a primeira que cruza a minha frente. – Shaoran se revoltava enquanto Sakura ria. Era raro Shaoran parecer tão alegre, mesmo com ela em Tomoeda.

- Ah, sei... Mas pelo menos eu não sou BV (Gente, eu acho isso ridículo... Mas coube para a ocasião, esse cara tá parecendo as patricinhas da minha sala... É a hora de eu me vingar, hehehe. Ah, para quem não sabe, BV é Boca Virgem).

- Meu Deus do céu, até aqui isso? – Sakura disse, rindo muito da cara que Shaoran fez. – Shaoran, não vai adiantar só contar, que tal mostrar logo?

- Tem certeza?

- Sabe que eu raramente erro em julgar o pensamento das pessoas.

- Me mostrar o que? – perguntou Kaji.

- Isso. – Shaoran puxou repentinamente Sakura pela nuca e a beijou apaixonadamente. Kaji ficou de boca aberta e Shaoran queria aproveitar, mas Sakura achou que ele estava abusando um pouco do coitado do amigo e acabou por interromper o beijo de uma forma suave, mas, claro, aproveitando um pouco também.

- Bom... Acho que nem moral mais eu tenho para falar, né... Mas vocês estão namorando sério?

- Estamos. – disse Shaoran. – Posso ter demorado, mas achei a garota perfeita.

- Não exagera, e também, não faria grande diferença eu ser a primeira ou não.

- Você também nunca namorou antes dele?

- Já namorei sim, algumas vezes, alguns rolos... Mas namoro fixo mesmo só agora.

- Sei...

- E você, o que faz por aqui? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Estava indo para a casa de jogos. Por que não vêem com a gente, ia encontrar a velha turma lá.

- Vocês continuam se encontrando?

- Só você que nos abandonou.

- Não por escolha.

- Isso não vem ao caso, vocês querem vir?

- O que você acha, Sakura?

- Você sabe muito bem que para mim tanto faz. Se quiser rever seus amigos não vejo mal nisso. – ela sorriu.

- Mas talvez seja chato para você...

- As férias não são só minhas, e eu duvido que vá ser tão chato assim. Afinal, sabe que eu adoro casas de jogos, duvido que iriam me impedir de jogar, não é?

- Se fizerem isso vão se ver comigo. – eles foram para lá rindo e conversando.

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*

Só tenho três palavras: DESCULPEM A DEMORA!!!

Esse foi difícil de fazer, mas vou tentar não demorar tanto...

Bjs, Miaka.


	10. Capítulo dez

Um caso complicado de se resolver

Eles chegaram na casa de jogos, todos cumprimentaram Shaoran. Eram três rapazes somente e Shaoran os apresentou a Sakura.

- Sakura, esses são Toji Kuwabara, Shinji Yamajiro e Kazuo Yamazaki. Ela é Sakura Kinomoto, minha meia-irmã e namorada.

- Olha lá, Shaoran tá finalmente virando homem. – brincou Toji. Sakura riu do comentário, mas achou que fazia bem o gênero de Shaoran. Não era de ficar experimentando, quando fazia algo era sério.

- Mas está faltando alguém, não é? – comentou Shaoran.

- Ah, ele está comprando as fichas. – disse Shinji.

- Olha ele aí. – completou Kazuo.

- Falae, Yue, faz tempo não é? – Shaoran cumprimentou o rapaz que contava o dinheiro nas mãos (imaginem o Yue com o cabelo um pouco mais curto, desde que não arraste no chão e com umas roupas um pouco mais normais. E claro, com uns 19 anos).

- Shaoran Li, que milagre te traz aqui? Seu sumido, abandonou a gente para ir morar com a sua mãe.

- Vim passar o feriado com meu pai e trouxe a minha namorada. – ele se afastou do rapaz e viu que a namorada olhava estática para Yue. – Sakura, algum problema?

- Não acredito, você estava bem esse tempo todo e nem sequer teve coragem de me mandar uma mísera carta? – disse Sakura a Yue.

- Putz... Sakura... Eu... – ele não sabia o que falar.

- Cara-de-pau. – ela riu um pouco. – Saiu com o rabo entre as pernas de Tomoeda e ainda nos fez pensar que estava morto.

- Não foi minha culpa. Você sabe que a guerra de gangues não foi o único motivo que minha mãe teve para nos tirar de Tomoeda.

- Tudo bem, só não faça isso de novo. Não precisa ser telefonemas, de repente só cartas ou nos falamos em dias que sua mãe não esteja em casa.

- Sakura, posso saber do que estão falando? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Yue, depois de Yukito, foi o meu melhor amigo na época em que tive aqueles problemas.

- Pode falar, creio que Shaoran saiba de tudo e eu contei a minha história para os outros. Não mencionei nomes, mas seria impossível esquecer de você nessa história toda.

- É ela a tal garota de quem você nos falou? – perguntou Kazuo.

- Aquela que apanhava na gangue? – perguntou Shinji.

- Yue, não acredito que você falou isso! – repreendeu-o Sakura.

- Que história é essa? Não sabia disso. – comentou Shaoran, olhando feio para Sakura.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso, não vai mais se repetir. – disse Sakura. – Não estamos aqui para falar de meu passado, já tive que relembra-lo o suficiente nos últimos dias, não acha, Shaoran?

- Tem razão, vamos esquecer isso. Já tivemos problemas suficientes, viemos relaxar e não ficar brigando. Além do que, já descobrimos que não vai ser um feriado tão relaxante quanto nós esperávamos.

- Não fale assim, Mizuno não irá fazer nada. E vamos mudar de assunto, por favor?

- Ei, Sakura, aqui tem aquele jogo de tiro ao alvo. – disse Yue. – Quer sua revanche? Você nunca ganhava de mim.

- Os tempos mudam, Yue, meu caro amigo. Se você quiser podemos jogar. Mas jogar só por jogar ou podemos tornar as coisas um pouco mais interessantes? – perguntou Sakura.

- Que tal a velha aposta do milk-shake? – perguntou Yue.

- OK, minha vingança será doce...

- Eu duvido. – disse Yue. – Podem ir jogar outra coisa, temos contas a acertar e isso pode demorar.

- Para mim vai ser interessante, nunca vi Sakura tensa numa aposta de tiro ao alvo. – disse Shaoran.

- Vamos ver quem é tão bom capaz de ganhar do Yue nesse jogo... Até agora não achamos ninguém. – disse Shinji.

- Seus dias de procura acabaram. – disse Sakura sorrindo maliciosamente para Yue.

- Só quero ver. – eles foram até a máquina e os outros se posicionaram ao redor. – Pronta?

- Quando você quiser. – disse Sakura pegando a arma.

- Manda ver. – ele colocou as fichas e pegou a arma também. O jogo começou.

- Caramba! Os dois estão pau-a-pau... Ninguém erra. – disse Toji, boquiaberto.

- E Sakura nem começou a jogar sério. – disse Shaoran. – Posso nunca tê-la visto atirar ao vivo, mas sei quando ela está realmente levando as coisas a sério.

- Atirar ao vivo? – estranhou Kazuo.

- Você ainda tem muito que aprender, Yue. Está destreinado. Se fosse hoje para Tomoeda não duraria um dia. – disse Sakura, interrompendo a conversa deles. – Agora você vai ver o que anos de prática podem fazer. – ela começou a mirar e atirar mais rápido. Ninguém conseguia acompanhar a garota, no final eles viram o ranking de cada um.

- Cem tiros e noventa e cinco acertos da Sakura contra sessenta tiros com quarenta e três acertos do Yue... – Kaji disse, espantado. – Isso tudo em dois minutos de jogo...

- É, realmente acho que te subestimei. – disse Yue.

- Minha marca é menor que isso, esse jogo não traz o peso e a pressão do tiro da arma. Por isso foi tão fácil. – disse Sakura, alongando os dedos. – Agora vamos mudar de jogo, e não se esqueça que me deve um milk-shake grande.

- Não vou esquecer. – disse Yue.

Eles ficaram lá jogando durante um bom tempo. Depois Sakura olhou no relógio.

- Acho melhor irmos, já está tarde e tem a festa de noite.

- Verdade, já são quase cinco... A festa é às oito. Meu pai vai ter um treco. – ele suspirou.

- Desde quando você teme o que seu pai pensa? – perguntou Shinji.

- É, você nunca ligou para isso. – completou Toji.

- É, mas não é você que tem um primo idiota que está babando pela sua namorada.

- Shaoran... – Sakura disse em sobreaviso. – Não comece, até parece que você não pode confiar em mim.

- Não estou falando que não confio em você, estou falando do meu primo.

- E até parece que ela não sabe se cuidar. – disse Yue.

- Não estou questionando isso, Sakura sabe se cuidar, mas meu primo que me irrita.

- Vamos mudar desse assunto. Melhor irmos. – disse ela. – Yue, outro dia você me paga o milk-shake.

- Tudo bem, e eu vou querer uma revanche.

- Quando você quiser. Seria mais interessante com armas de verdade e com todas as conseqüências, mas já que não dá mesmo... – ela piscou para ele e os dois se foram.

- Cara, tem certeza de que não exagerou? Ela não parece capaz de tudo aquilo que você nos disse... – disse Kazuo.

- E também, mesmo ela estando com o Shaoran, ela pareceu muito interessada em você.

- É o jeito dela. Sakura é uma pessoa muito doce, mas, quando o bicho pega, ela sabe muito bem se cuidar e cuidar dos outros. Preciso falar com Mizuno, ele irá gostar de saber que ela está na cidade.

- Eu já sei. – disse Mizuno, se aproximando.

- Me seguindo, para variar. – comentou Yue com sarcasmo.

- Eu a encontrei hoje ainda cedo, temos que cuidar para que ela, pelo menos aqui, não tenha problemas.

- Eu sei. Não quero estragar o descanso dela, parece que ela teve problemas recentemente. – os dois andavam enquanto conversavam. – Até mais, gente.

- É, ela me contou algo, mas não quis detalhar.

- Não vamos forçar a barra, temos que ficar de olho no Chiba. Se ele tentar alguma coisa eu juro que mato.

- Calma, ele nem vai ficar sabendo que ela está na cidade, pode deixar.

- Espero...

- Não estava seguindo você, estava vendo como ela está.

- Está maravilhosa, se Chiba a vir ela não terá descanso.

- Ou ele terá descanso eterno. – disse Mizuno. – Ela amadureceu muito, acho que agora, para se proteger e proteger aos outros, poderia até matar.

- Prefiro não pensar nisso, ela está aqui para descansar.

- Eu sei, vamos ficar de olho.

- Quer dizer que a Kinomoto está na cidade... – comentou baixinho um rapaz alto de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos que parecia ter uns 20 anos. Era bem charmoso, tirando o sorriso demente e alucinado em seu rosto. – Meu querido anjo, parece que o destino nos uniu novamente.

Enquanto isso, Sakura e Shaoran caminhavam para a mansão e Sakura parou de andar por um instante.

- O que foi?

- Estávamos sendo seguidos a tarde toda, mas agora eu acho que estão nos seguindo e não estou gostando do que eu estou sentindo. É outra pessoa que está nos seguindo e, pelo jeito não tem muito boas intenções.

- Bom, eu imagino quem possa ser. – comentou Shaoran.

- Quem?

- Uma das meninas da minha antiga escola... Ela era obcecada por mim e...

- Não é ela então. Não é uma simples obsessão, é algo bem maior. Acredite, eu sei o que eu estou sentindo.

- Você está com medo? Deve ser algo bem estranho para você ficar assim.

- Vamos logo, não queria ficar tanto na rua sem estar com a minha arma desse jeito.

- Tudo bem. – os dois estavam quase correndo e chegaram logo à mansão.

- Por que a pressa? – perguntou Aoshi, estranhando a correria dos dois.

- Nada não. – disse Shaoran, mas logo virou e viu Sakura olhando pela janela um vulto se esconder entre as árvores.

- Eu sabia...

- Viu quem era?

- Não, posso ver bem, mas estava muito longe.

- Sei...

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Aoshi.

- Bom... – Shaoran olhou para ela.

- Explica você, vou me arrumar, preciso de um tempo a mais. Só quero que me prometa que não vai sair sozinho, estou com um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso.

- Sakura, eu sei me cuidar.

- Não facilite as coisas, Shaoran, acredite, eu sei o que é achar que sabe se cuidar. Por favor, me promete que, se for sair da mansão, não vai fazer isso sozinho?

- Prometo, hoje não vou mais sair mesmo.

- Tudo bem, vou me arrumar então. – ela se afastou dos dois e foi para o quarto.

- Posso saber que diabos foi aquilo? – perguntou Aoshi.

- Fomos seguidos e Sakura ficou preocupada.

- Só isso?

- Para deixa-la preocupada desse jeito acho que não era pouca coisa... Ela raramente fica daquele jeito.

- Bom, seu pai já estava tendo um ataque com a demora de vocês.

- Eu imaginei, mas voltamos mais por causa da Sakura.

- Mulheres... Fazer o que?

- Não podemos viver com ela e muito menos sem elas... – os dois riram.

- Shaoran, cadê a Sakura? – Meiling se aproximava correndo.

- Foi para o quarto, se arrumar. Por que?

- Como assim por quê? Eu tenho que dar umas dicas pra ela, imagina o que os anciãos do clã vão falar?

- Eles que se danem, Sakura sabe que a festa é chique, não vai ficar de qualquer jeito.

- Mesmo assim, estou indo lá. – ela se afastou.

- Você vai deixar por isso mesmo?

- Se bobear a Meiling vai acabar quebrando a cara... Sakura pediu para vir mais cedo porque ela precisava de mais tempo... E, mesmo assim, independente se ela se arrumar muito, é linda de qualquer jeito. Não há homem no mundo que não assuma isso.

- Verdade... Você tem sorte.

- E você? A Misao não vem para a festa?

- Está louco? Nós vamos ao cinema, isso sim.

- Os anciãos te liberaram, imaginei...

- É, não tenho obrigação de vir. Mas posso ficar se você quiser.

- Pára com isso, eu queria poder ia ao cinema com a Sakura, mas já que não posso...

- Masayuki também estava se mordendo de raiva quando vocês dois saíram.

- Imaginei isso também, não quero saber do meu primo babando na Sakura hoje de novo, eu juro que quebro a cara dele no meio da festa.

- Calma, ele não fará nada se você estiver de olho.

- É bom mesmo.

- Agora, mais uma coisinha... Os anciãos querem falar com você. Pediram para eu o levar até eles assim que chegasse.

- Tudo bem, vamos então. – eles foram até a sala onde os anciãos estavam. – Aqui estou eu, o que querem?

- Shaoran Li, um de nossos guerreiros mais precisos e poderosos em artes marciais... Mesmo nos abandonando achamos que, pelo menos, seu espírito de guerreiro o impediria de fazer as escolhas erradas. Mas acho que nos enganamos... – falou um senhor que parecia ser o chefe.

- Sério? E será que eu posso saber qual é a escolha errada que eu fiz? – perguntou, displicente, como se não estivesse nem aí para o que eles iriam dizer.

- Você escolheu por se apaixonar, a maior fraqueza de um guerreiro...

- Ora, façam-me o favor! Não julguem ninguém sem conhecer, Sakura não é a minha fraqueza, pelo amor dos Deuses! – disse Shaoran. – E outra, eu já saí do clã há muito tempo, estou aqui de férias, não pretendo voltar nem hoje nem amanhã e nem nunca!

- Seria um desperdício de suas habilidades...

- Que se dane, não estou nem aí para isso! Quero viver a MINHA vida com as pessoas que REALMENTE se importam comigo e não só com minhas habilidades.

- E o que o faz crer que aquela garota está interessada em você e não no dinheiro de sua família ou em suas habilidades?

- Para começar, ela tem nome, e um nome lindo por sinal. Sakura Kinomoto nunca se aproveitaria de alguém dessa forma, ela mesma me provou isso. Mas, se querem mesmo saber, ela não sabia da fortuna de meu pai quando começamos a namorar e, quanto às minhas habilidades, ela só soube disso ontem. Não vão estragar o que eu estou vivendo agora, não sou mais fantoche de vocês, e vocês que tentem me obrigar a algo... – ele advertiu, se virando para sair, em seguida. – Ah, só mais uma coisinha, se, por um acaso, eu souber que algum membro do clã encostou em um fio de cabelo sequer de Sakura eu juro que mato com minhas próprias mãos. – e saiu da sala, seguido de Aoshi.

- Cara, essa você exagerou...

- Exagerei nada, eu ainda me controlei...

- Me lembre de que quero morrer seu amigo.

- Sei como eles pensam... Se bobear era um deles nos seguindo durante a tarde...

- Bom, na verdade eu tenho um presente para você, mudando de assunto. – eles foram caminhando para o quarto de Aoshi. – Ia dar quando você fosse embora, mas acho que você pode precisar dela mais cedo...

- O que é? – eles entraram no quarto de Aoshi e o rapaz começou a mexer em umas coisas em seu armário.

- Aqui está. – ele pegou um embrulho fino, em pano, e estendeu a Shaoran.

- Isso é... – Shaoran pegou o embrulho e tirou o pano. – Minha espada... Um pouco melhorada, mas ainda a minha espada... – ele ficou admirando a espada. – Achei que eles tivessem destruído.

- Eles também. Mandei fazer uma cópia e troquei pouco antes de eles a destruírem.

- Nem sei como agradecer...

- Escondendo isso, se descobrem que fui eu estou frito e você vai ter que me hospedar na sua casa no Japão.

- Nem morto! – brincou Shaoran. – Tudo bem, não vou deixar que saibam. Sorte que eu ainda tenho minha licença...

- Vai lá.

- Aonde?

- Guardar isso, antes que alguém veja.

- Mas Meiling e Sakura estão se arrumando lá...

- Como você é tonto, é o SEU quarto, esqueceu? Qualquer coisa é só chutar Meiling de lá.

- Sabe muito bem que eu nunca faria isso, não quero apressar as coisas e estragar tudo.

- Quer dizer que, mesmo morando na mesma casa vocês nunca...

- Nunca, estamos curtindo ainda, Aoshi, não vamos correr. Para que toda essa pressa, estamos bem do jeito que estamos. E, mesmo que quiséssemos, Sakura anda tendo uns problemas, não estaria muito disposta.

- Tem uma coisa que me intriga... Quando nos falamos pelo telefone, antes de vocês começarem a namorar, você falou que ela não estava bem, que tinha acontecido um acidente sério... Mas ela parece tão bem, nem cicatrizes ela tem... Você mentiu para mim, não foi?

- Foi... Não foi um acidente... Ela levou três balas, duas na perna e uma no braço.

- Como é? Mas o que aconteceu?

- Você tem que me prometer que vai manter em segredo.

- Você acha que não pode confiar em mim? Claro que vou ficar quieto, né.

- Tomoeda não é uma cidade tão calma como parece ser... Existem várias gangues e...

- Sakura é líder de uma?

- Deixa eu terminar, seu mané. Não, ela não faz parte de nenhuma, mas já fez e o melhor amigo dela é líder de uma.

- O que a envolve diretamente às gangues.

- Quase isso, por sua experiência péssima em gangues quando era menor, Sakura não tem nada de boba e ingênua. Então, mesmo que não queiram envolve-la, se ela descobre que estão em perigo, ela vai lá e ajuda...

- Então foi isso?

- Foi, o amigo dela, Yukito Tsukishiro, entrou num QG de uma gangue que queria mata-lo e também a Sakura. Ela descobriu e, como ele lhe mandara uma arma para que ela se cuidasse, foi atrás dele.

- Ela tem uma arma?

- Tem, e pode ter certeza de que, apesar daquela carinha doce, ela pode ser muito fria e calculista mesmo com aquilo.

- Ela já matou alguém com aquilo?

- Que eu saiba só um. O tal chefe da gangue onde os dois entraram. Isso foi antes de namorarmos, ela levou três tiros desse cara...

- E, deixe-me ver se eu que sou muito tonto ou as coisas estão se encaixando mesmo... O tal Mizuno foi um dos companheiros de gangue dela?

- Na verdade o chefe dela.

- Shaoran, será que eu posso saber exatamente como ela provou para você que não está com você só por interesse?

- Ela não me provou exatamente isso... Mas sei que ela é uma pessoa em que posso confiar... Sem mesmo nos conhecermos, ela me salvou de uma bala, entrando na frente, praticamente... Na hora eu não entendi o motivo, ninguém aqui faria isso por mim, mas ela realmente é uma pessoa muito especial...

- Bom, tinha que ser para encantar você desse jeito.

- Bom, melhor você guardar a espada, depois eu guardo nas minhas coisas.

- Tudo bem. – Aoshi olhou no relógio. – Vou me arrumar, Misao não gosta de atrasos.

- Divirta-se.

- E você se controle.

- Sakura me controla, pode deixar. – ele saiu do quarto.

Sete horas, Shaoran foi para seu quarto se arrumar, esperando que elas já tivessem liberado o banheiro. Entrou no quarto e sentiu um aroma delicioso de perfume. Quando olhou, as duas estavam só de toalha, que cobria pouco menos da metade das coxas, arrumando o cabelo. Sakura estava com os cabelos ligeiramente encaracolados, o que deva um tom de graça a ela, maior do que o normal.

- Espera só um pouco, Shaoran. A gente já deixa você tomar banho. – disse Sakura com naturalidade.

- Você não tem vergonha? – perguntou Meiling.

- Por que deveria? Não estou mostrando nada, estou? – comentou Sakura, sem nem ligar para o comentário.

- Verdade... – disse Meiling e continuou a arrumar os cabelos, que não estavam ondulados, mas estavam extremamente brilhantes e sedosos.

- Vocês ficaram duas horas só para arrumar o cabelo? – perguntou Shaoran. – Que perda de tempo.

- Ai, Shaoran, você nunca vai entender as mulheres... Somos vaidosas. – disse Meiling.

- Nem liga Meiling, ele fala isso, mas está adorando ver a gente assim. Ou estou enganada? – perguntou, olhando para o namorado.

- Quem sabe... – disse ele, se sentando na cama.

- Principalmente se ele acha que estamos nos arrumando assim para ele. – continuou Sakura.

- No seu caso, é verdade. Mas já no meu...

- Bom, continuando o assunto antes de Shaoran interromper, você falou que, depois da festa, o Seiya falou que tem uma surpresa para você.

- É, ele falou para eu deixar uma roupa pronta para eu trocar e nós sairmos. Ele disse que queria me levar num lugar...

- Que história é essa??!! – Shaoran entrou no banheiro berrando. – Você não vai sair no meio da noite com o Seiya mesmo, viu?

- Shaoran, eu já sou bem grandinha para você ficar me dando ordens.

- Tudo bem, eu falo com seus pais. Eles não sabem, ou estou enganado?

- Está enganado, falei com eles. Seiya mesmo pediu a permissão deles para nós sairmos depois da festa. – Meiling mostrou a língua para Shaoran.

- Ai, ai... – Sakura suspirou e riu. – Você tem que deixar de ser paranóico e possessivo, Shaoran, Seiya jamais faria algo para machucar Meiling. Principalmente porque ele sabe que morreria se o fizesse.

- Assim espero. – disse ele, quase bufando de raiva.

- Bobo... – Sakura prendeu duas mechas de seu cabelo com uma fivela prateada em forma de sakura. – Pronto, eu terminei, e você, Meiling?

- Também. – ela deixara os cabelos soltos.

- Pode tomar seu banho, Shaoran. – disse Sakura, saindo do banheiro, seguida por Meiling.

- Você tem sorte. – disse ele.

- Eu? – perguntou Sakura.

- É. – respondeu ele.

- Por que, se é que eu posso saber.

- Se a Meiling não estivesse aqui... – ele não terminou a frase que sussurrara no ouvido dela e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta.

- O que ele falou? – perguntou Meiling.

- Nada não... E depois ele ainda fala do Seiya... – ela riu. – Vamos nos trocar.

As duas colocaram os vestidos e, quando Shaoran saiu, Sakura estava dando os últimos toques olhando no espelho do closet. Meiling não estava mais lá.

Sakura estava magnífica, o vestido lhe caía como uma luva, parecia que havia sido feito especialmente para ela, era colado ao corpo até os quadris e depois ficava mais solto, o decote era bem generoso, e ela usava uma gargantilha prateada com uma lua na ponta, também prateada. Ainda estava descalça, mas seu sapato seria com um salto médio (uns quatro a cinco cm) e preto.

- Está linda. – disse Shaoran.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu. – Sabe muito bem que não e só pelo fato de a festa ser chique que me arrumei desse jeito.

- Eu sei. – ele se aproximou dela e a beijou (detalhe, ele está só de toalha).

- Temos mesmo que ir para a festa, não é?

- Você não precisa, mas eu tenho.

- Não me arrumei assim para ficar sozinha. – disse ela. – Agora põe a roupa que eu ainda preciso passar a maquiagem e você está interditando o banheiro.

- Ah, não... Você vai colocar maquiagem?

- Vou sim, por que?

- Assim vou ter que tomar cuidado para não borrar.

- Shaoran, é uma festa, não posso ir de qualquer jeito.

- Mas você já está maravilhosa.

- Calma, Shaoran, se é isso o que você quer não coloco batom. Só um pouco de sombra, está melhor?

- Tudo bem.

- Então vai logo colocar a roupa.

- OK. – ele ainda deu um selinho nela, pegou sua roupa no armário e entrou no banheiro. Logo saiu já com a calça, camisa, o smoking pendurado no braço enquanto ele tentava dar o nó na gravata borboleta. – Não consigo fazer isso...

- Deixa que eu faço. – ela se aproximou dele e deu o nó com facilidade. – Pronto, agora me deixa terminar de me arrumar. – ela entrou no banheiro e começou a passar maquiagem, com a porta aberta mesmo.

Dez minutos depois os dois estavam prontos e foram para o salão onde seria realizada a festa. O salão era enorme, estava praticamente inteiro livre, a não ser por umas mesas nos cantos e um pequeno palco onde uns homens estavam arrumando alguns instrumentos. Tinha uma porta que dava para uma "varanda" que era uma elevação, na verdade, porque eles estavam no primeiro andar.

- Mesmo depois da conversa ainda tem coragem de vir à festa, Shaoran? – o chefe do conselho se aproximou deles.

- Nossa, mas achei que eu fosse obrigado a vir. Se não sou, com licença nós vamos ao cinema. – brincou Shaoran.

- Você está irritando extremamente todo o conselho.

- Que pena que vocês não podem mais me controlar, não é? – disse ele ainda com sarcasmo.

- Seu insolente.

- Por que está se contendo? Normalmente me chamaria de incompetente, idiota, imbecil e fraco. Ah é, esqueci que não tem mais o direito de me insultar dessa forma, não controla mais a minha vida. Vamos, Sakura, quero te mostrar o jardim. – Shaoran estendeu o braço a ela que aceitou com um sorriso e os dois foram para o jardim.

- O que era aquilo? – perguntou ela.

- Ele é um patife que viva me irritando e me xingando... Agora que estou fora do clã eu desconto tudo o que eu queria falar para ele na época.

- Sabia que você ficou lindo com aquele sorrisinho de criança levada? – ela o abraçou pelo pescoço.

- E você é linda de qualquer jeito. – ele passou uma das mãos pela cintura dela e a outra a puxou pela nuca e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Sakura se sentia totalmente submissa a Shaoran. Mesmo sabendo que era "mais experiente", ele conseguia beija-la de forma tão envolvente... Quase selvagem. Logo que eles se separaram, Sakura sentiu um frio na espinha, como sentira mais cedo sobre eles serem seguidos.

- Sentiu isso? – perguntou ela, tensa.

- O que?

- Tem alguém aqui.

- Sakura, a mansão é vigiada, ninguém entra sem a autorização do meu pai, não se preocupe.

- Acho que eu estou ficando paranóica mesmo. – ela suspirou. – Vamos entrar, aqui está meio frio.

- Tudo bem, meu pai vai querer que eu recepcione os convidados...

Os dois entraram e não deu outra: o pai de Shaoran falou para ele recepcionar os convidados e Sakura acabou por ir pegar alguma coisa para eles beberem. Shaoran pediu uma batida, mas Sakura preferiu um suco.

- Está aqui, Shaoran. – ela entregou o copo a ele.

- Obrigado, meu anjo. – ele pegou a taça com a mão direita e a enlaçou pela cintura com a esquerda, beijando-a em seguida.

- Garçonete não deve ser um emprego ruim... – ela brincou.

- Só se for minha particular. – disse ele.

- E você pagaria bem?

- Isso a gente pode negociar... – ele a beijou novamente.

- Ae, Shaoran, tá bem na vida, hein? – comentou Toji entrando com Yue, Kaji, Kazuo e Shinji.

- Não sabia que vocês vinham. – disse ele, sem soltar a cintura de Sakura.

- Seu pai nos convidou, falou que a festa era para você, não fazia sentido não convidar os amigos.

- Parece que a festa não vai ser aquela chatice que você falou, Shaoran. – disse Sakura.

- É, meu pai não foi tão chato dessa vez.

- Mesmo se ele fosse, Shaoran, você deu a sorte grande. – comentou Yue.

- Não entendi. – disse Shaoran.

- Nunca vi Sakura tão bonita, ela quer mesmo impressionar você. Nunca se arrumou desse jeito para ninguém.

- Yue! Não fale assim. – Sakura ficou vermelha.

- É sobre isso então? Que eu dei a sorte grande eu sei, não se preocupe. – disse Shaoran.

- Espero que saiba cuidar desse anjo, senão vai se ver comigo.

- Eu sei exatamente como cuidar, não se preocupe com isso também. – Shaoran sorriu para Sakura, que retribuiu o sorriso.

- Bobo... – ela de repente se sentiu tonta e a visão de um rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos bem charmoso, porém com um olhar alucinado e um sorriso demente em seu rosto. Deixou o copo cair e só não desfaleceu porque Shaoran a segurou. As atenções se voltaram para eles, pelo barulho do copo quebrado, mas Shaoran nem ligou.

- Sakura, o que foi? – Shaoran a segurou, desesperado.

- Ai... – ela demorou alguns instantes para voltar a si. – Nada, só um pouco de tontura.

- Melhor ir se sentar. – disse Kazuo, preocupado.

- Um pouco de ar seria melhor, o ambiente aqui é fechado. – disse Yue.

- Sério, eu estou bem. – disse ela, ficando mais firme e deixando de se apoiar em Shaoran.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou o pai de Shaoran se aproximando enquanto uma das empregadas limpava os cacos.

- Nada, foi só um acidente. – disse Shaoran.

- Meu filho, está certo que quer dar atenção a Sakura, mas espere pelo menos até os figuras da festa chegarem, pode ser?

- Mas pai...

- Deixa, Shaoran. Eu já disse que estou bem. – disse Sakura.

- Eu vou com ela até lá fora. – disse Yue. – Não se preocupe, nós já voltamos, não é, Sakura.

- É sim, não se preocupe comigo, viu? – ela deu um selinho nele e saiu pela mesma porta que entrar com Shaoran algum tempo atrás, acompanhada agora de Yue.

- O que você teve? – perguntou ele.

- Foi só uma tontura, nada demais.

- Pode fazer tempo, mas não sou bobo.

- É sério, foi só uma tontura.

- Tudo bem...

- Yue, tem mais alguém de Tomoeda aqui em Hong Kong?

- Bem, vários vieram para cá.

- Alguém que eu deva saber?

- Não, acho que não.

- Certo...

- Por que a pergunta.

- Fomos seguidos até a mansão hoje de tarde, não sei quem era, mas não gostei nada da sensação.

- Você já sentiu isso antes, com alguém?

- Acho que não. – ela sentiu novamente o calafrio. – Vamos entrar, não quero deixar Shaoran preocupado.

Os dois entraram, e, assim que os grandes figuras da festa chegaram, Shaoran foi até eles e a festa correu tranqüila. Começou a tocar uma música com uma batida gostosa e Shaoran chamou Sakura para dançar.

- Será que me daria a honra dessa dança? – perguntou ele.

- Eu é que ficaria honrada em dançar com você. – disse ela e os amigos riram.

- Um pouco de romantismo não faz mal a ninguém, viu? – disse Shaoran.

- Nossa, Shaoran, você mudou demais, cara...

- Realmente, mudei e agora tenho um anjo do meu lado, acho que a mudança não foi tão ruim, não é? – os dois foram para a pista.

O pai de Shaoran havia arranjado uma espécie de holofote, que os iluminou assim que começaram a dançar.

- Não acredito. Meu pai me paga. – Shaoran fez menção de sair da pista.

- Esqueça, agora é tarde. Vamos dançar essa e depois você fala com ele.

- Mas você não fica incomodada?

- Não é a coisa mais agradável, mas me acostumei a ser o centro das atenções quando se trata de dançar. Não se preocupe.

- Então vamos dar um show que nenhum deles vai esquecer?

- Você é quem manda. – disse ela.

Os dois dançaram maravilhosamente bem, Shaoran aprendera a dançar para eventos como estes e também aprendera muito assistindo às aulas de Sakura. Ela fazia aulas, não tinha como errar passos tão básicos comparados com o que ela estava acostumada. Saíram da pista aplaudidos até pelos cantores da música. Shaoran foi falar com seu pai enquanto Sakura ia até os amigos, as foi abordada por Masayuki no caminho.

- Dança maravilhosamente bem. – disse ele, se postando à frente dele.

- Não viu nada ainda. – disse ela.

- Não consegui falar com você até agora, creio que meu primo não deve ter deixado claro o quão bela está hoje. Já é bela de qualquer forma, mas conseguiu superar-se para a festa.

- Na verdade Shaoran não falou em outra coisa a noite inteira. – replicou ela, sem se importar com a careta que ele fez. – E se você achou maravilhoso o que viu agora, arrisco-me a afirmar que não entende muito de dança, já que aquilo não foi nada.

- Sakura! – Meiling se aproximava com Seiya. – Garota, você não me falou que dançava tão bem!

- Que isso Meiling, aposto que você faz melhor. – nisso os três foram se afastando de Masayuki.

- Que nada, eu não consigo dançar tão bem daquele jeito.

- Obrigada por me tirar de lá.

- Não fiz isso só por você, imagina o escândalo que Shaoran faria se visse Masayuki paquerando você. Mas eu falo sério, você estava demais, não foi, Seiya?

- Foi sim, depois dessa nem entro mais na pista.

- Não diga isso, na verdade eu posso até fazer melhor, mas Shaoran não conseguiria me acompanhar... Faço aulas de dança, por isso parece tão fácil.

- Ah... Está explicado então. – disse Meiling.

- Para falar a verdade eu prefiro dança pop, mas, para dançar a dois, essa estava ótima...

- Então você fazia parte do grupo de dança de Tomoeda que iria vir para o festival de Natal? – perguntou Seiya.

- É, íamos, mas acabou sendo cancelada... Como você sabe?

- Minha mãe era uma das organizadoras. Pelo que ela me contou vocês iam fazer um número de flamengo, não era?

- Era sim, eu e meu amigo Shinta. A idéia foi dele, mas acabou me colocando no meio.

- Queria ver, sempre quis fazer dança, mas minha mãe não deixa. – disse Meiling.

- Posso te dar umas aulinhas se você quiser. Não sou profissional, mas posso tentar.

- Não se incomode, está aqui para descansar. Curta o momento aqui, sei que você e Shaoran estão precisando de um tempo sozinhos.

- Tudo bem, mas se mudar de idéia pode avisar.

- Tudo bem.

- Ei, Sakura. – Shaoran estava se aproximando.

- Oi. – ela foi até ele.

- Meu pai falou que vai parar com isso, agora que tal irmos para o jardim, lá é bem mais calmo e não vai ter ninguém para nos atrapalhar.

- Vamos. – os dois foram até o jardim.

- Assim está bem melhor. Sem barulho, sem gente... Só nós dois... – ele a beijou com paixão. Sakura foi pega desprevenida, não esperava tão rápido. Quando se deu conta, os lábios de Shaoran já haviam deixado os seus e ele, após dar vários beijos em seu rosto, começou a beijar seu pescoço. Infelizmente ouviram alguém chamando o nome de Shaoran, quebrando todo o clima. – Ah, essa não... – ele olhou para a porta que entrava na casa e viu que era a mulher de seu pai que o chamava. – O que será que ela quer agora?

- Vai lá, eu te espero aqui. – disse ela.

- Eu não demoro. – disse ele, dando um rápido beijo nela e indo até a porta, que estava ligeiramente longe dali.

Sakura sentou-se em um banco perto dali. Suspirou. Alguém não queria que os dois se curtissem, sempre havia algo os interrompendo. De repente ouviu um barulho atrás de si. Levantou assustada e olhou para trás.

- Assim você me mata de susto. – disse ela a Masayuki.

- Você gosta tanto assim dele?

- Shaoran é a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo, eu o amo muito e não o trocaria por ninguém. Achei que isso já estivesse claro.

- Eu só queria confirmar, prefiro não concluir nada e sim ouvir da própria pessoa.

- Você tem sorte, meu anjo. – disse uma voz de homem, pouco grave, desconhecida para ambos.

- Eu sabia, quem está aqui? – Sakura começou a procurar pelos lados, e, quando voltou a olhar na direção de Masayuki viu o mesmo sendo segurado por trás e com uma arma sendo apontada para sua cabeça por um rapaz alto de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, o mesmo de sua "visão", só que um pouco mais velho. – Não... – ela tremia.

- Emocionada em me ver novamente? – perguntou ele, rindo. – Parece que não se esqueceu de mim.

- Chiba... O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ué, eu queria relembrar os velhos tempos, não posso?

- Pare com isso, você ficou louco... Não pode me obrigar a mais nada agora.

- Mesmo? Então a vida dele não significa nada para você? – perguntou, pressionando a arma contra a nuca de Masayuki, que estava estático.

- Masayuki, não se preocupe, ele não vi mata-lo. – disse Sakura. – Escute, Chiba, chega de loucuras, ele é um Li, vai ser caçado até a morte se machuca-lo.

- Não me importa, você sabe o que eu quero, mais que tudo na vida, sempre quis e não mudei.

- Chiba, não faça isso. Não seja louco.

- Está preocupada comigo, minha flor?

- Não me chame assim, sabe bem que eu tenho nojo de você.

- Opa, resposta errada. – ele pressionou ainda mais forte a arma em Masayuki, que gemeu.

- Não posso faze-lo de novo, Chiba, você mesmo me prometeu que me deixaria em paz depois que eu fizesse o que você queria. Para começar você me disse uma coisa e fez outra, mas até lá eu aturei, só a perspectiva de você sumir valia a pena...

- É, acho que menti sobre as duas coisas então. Você também arruinou tudo, apanhei durante uma noite inteira na polícia por sua causa.

- Você apanhou porque foi pego, a culpa não foi minha.

- Se não tivesse gritado eu não seria pego.

- E você acha que, naquela época, eu conseguiria controlar aquela dor?

- Deveria.

- Deixe-o ir, Chiba, podemos resolver isso só nós dois.

- Se me enganar não terá descanso até o dia da sua morte.

- Eu sei. – disse ela e ele soltou Masayuki, que correu em meio às árvores, apavorado. Sakura riu com desdém. – Panaca...

- Espero que isso não tenha sido para mim.

- De jeito nenhum, não rebaixaria a categoria.

- Vadia... – ele partiu para cima dela. Sakura podia ser ágil, mas, por causa do vestido, não conseguiu escapar e foi derrubada no chão rapidamente. Chiba batia em seu rosto enquanto prendia seus braços e pernas com as próprias pernas. Sakura gritava, ele não estava brincando, batia para valer e ela não podia fazer nada. Logo seu rosto começou a sangrar em alguns pontos e as pessoas no salão começaram a ir para o jardim procurar a fonte da gritaria. Chiba começou a lamber o rosto de Sakura, limpando o sangue. Por mais que ela se sentisse enojada não podia fazer nada.

- Larga ela. – a voz fria de Shaoran pode ser ouvida, se sobrepondo à das pessoas que se aproximavam. Chiba nem se importou, continuou o que estava fazendo com prazer. – EU MANDEI LARGÁ-LA! – ele partiu para cima de Chiba e o fez sair de cima de Sakura. Os dois começaram a lutar corpo-a-corpo, mas Shaoran tinha a vantagem, então Chiba fugiu, mas antes disse uma última coisa.

- Isso é só o começo, minha flor, prometo que vou voltar. – e sumiu.

- Sakura... – Shaoran foi até ela, que chorava sentada no chão.

- Não se preocupe. – disse com a voz trêmula, se levantando.

- Sakura... – Yue foi até ela, mas antes de qualquer coisa que ele pudesse fazer ela deu um tapa no rosto do rapaz e todos a olharam espantados.

- Isso é para você aprender a nunca mais mentir para mim. – ela saiu de lá andando para o interior da mansão para is para o quarto, mas, quando cruzou com o Sr. Li, teve que parar. Ele merecia saber o que acontecera, não que os outros não merecessem, mas era a casa dele... – Senhor Li, eu... – Ela mantinha a cabeça baixa e sua voz não demonstrava emoção, apesar de os machucados no rosto estarem ardendo e muito.

- Não se preocupe. – ele a cortou. – Agora sei ao que Shaoran se referia quando falava que você não era qualquer uma. – ele levantou o rosto da garota. – A maioria das garotas estaria caída no chão só por causa desses ferimentos.

- Desculpe senhor, - ela recuou um passo, se esquivando da mão dele. – eu não queria que...

- Eu entendo. Vá descansar, amanhã podemos conversar com mais calma.

- Certo. E desculpe por arruinar a festa.

- Não se preocupe, não foi culpa sua. – ele foi até o aglomerado e Sakura foi correndo até o quarto. Shaoran não demorou a ir para lá também.

Assim que entrou, viu Sakura no banheiro encarando o espelho com lágrimas nos olhos. Não estava mais com o vestido, agora estava com um pijama de frio.

- Sakura... – ele foi até ela e a abraçou por trás, tentando acalma-la, mas a voz com que ela falou o fez querer chorar também. A voz dela saía rouca e triste.

- Yue já foi embora?

- Não... – ele tentou se controlar. – Pediu para eu ver se você já estava dormindo e que, se não estivesse a chamasse para que ele pudesse se explicar.

- Sei... Ele ainda acha que tem explicação... – ela soltou uma risada sem emoção. – Vou falar com ele. – ela se esquivou do abraço dele e foi até a porta.

- Sakura. – Shaoran a segurou pelo braço. – Não sei o que está acontecendo, imagino que, para deixar você assim, realmente esse cara tem que ter feito algo muito ruim para você antes.

- Não sou tão forte assim, me abalo como qualquer outra pessoa.

- Mesmo assim, não quero que nada mude entre nós. Você confia em mim, não confia?

- Claro que sim. Você sabe que confiaria minha vida a você.

- Eu sei que você deve estar se sentindo um nojo, mas me deixe pelo menos te acalmar.

- Eu... – ela não teve tempo de terminar a frase, ele a calou com um beijo. Sakura resistiu no começo, não se sentia bem o suficiente para aquilo, mas Shaoran insistia era para o próprio bem dela, além de acariciar todo o corpo da garota. Ela, lentamente, foi correspondendo o beijo e respondendo às carícias dele. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até Shaoran sentir Sakura totalmente envolvida por si mesmo.

- Desculpe se fiz isso contra a sua vontade. – disse ele. – Mas eu não podia deixa-la daquele jeito.

- Tudo bem, agora é melhor ir falar com Yue. Apesar de eu saber o que ele vai me dizer. – ela foi até o closet, colocou um hobby e os dois saíram do quarto.

- Foi só para te proteger. – disse Yue, quando os dois chegaram e Sakura perguntou.

- Yue, podia ter sido pior, imagina se alguém tivesse morrido?

- Ele não faria isso...

- Ele é louco, quase matou Masayuki. Não vou me submeter a ele novamente para salvar a pele de ninguém, Yue, você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém.

- Não estou te pedindo isso, só queria explicar...

- Yue, você mentiu para mim, não tem desculpa. Se fosse uma besteira qualquer não teria problema, mas poderia ter custado a vida de alguém!

- Sakura eu...

- Esqueça, fale com o Mizuno, quero falar com os dois amanhã às duas da tarde na casa de jogos, assim você aproveita e me paga o milk-shake.

- Tudo bem, eu falo com ele.

- Boa noite então. – Sakura e Shaoran se retiraram.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Ae, gente, valeu pela ajuda e desculpem o tamanho do capítulo, mas eu não podia cortar no meio, senão iam me matar.

Bom, agradeço de todo o coração à: Chibi Lua, que me deu uma grande força. Daí, meu anjinho que tem me acompanhado e me ajudado em tudo o que pôde. Diogo e Nath, gente, vocês são demais, valeu pela força! Makimachi Misao, que, mesmo não lendo esse fic me deu umas idéias nas horas de conversa por tel. À Soi que quer me matar, para variar, mas ninguém liga também, hehehe.

Bjs a todos, obrigada pelo apoio e, como todos já sabem, CLIQUEM ALI EMBAIXO E DEIXEM REVIEW!!!

Miaka.


	11. capítulo 11

Um caso complicado de se resolver

Os dois voltaram para o quarto e Shaoran trancou a porta quando entrou.

- Por que? – perguntou ela, olhando para a chave que ele guardava no bolso.

- Sakura, eu sei que aconteceu muita coisa hoje, mas você sabe que eu te quero... Quase não consegui me controlar quando tentei te acalmar.

- Shaoran, eu... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu percebi que você sente a mesma coisa, mas, se não quiser pelas circunstâncias, não vou te obrigar, você sabe disso.

- Você disse que Chiba deveria ter feito algo muito ruim para que eu ficasse daquele jeito... – ela começou. – E ele fez.

- O que isso tem a ver com o momento?

- Ele me estuprou. – disse ela, de cabeça baixa. Suas mãos tremiam, ela não queria contar isso tão cedo para ele, mas acabou sendo obrigada.

- Sakura eu... Não fazia idéia... – ele foi até ela e a abraçou.

- Se você mudar de idéia quanto ao que você disse a pouco, não vou te culpar.

- Como eu poderia fazer isso? Negar o que sinto só porque você não é mais virgem? Afinal, estupro não pode ser considerado, emocionalmente, uma primeira vez, não é? – ele levantou o rosto dela e Sakura viu nos olhos dele tudo o que mais precisava naquele momento: amor. Mesmo sabendo de toda sua vida, ele estava disposto a arriscar.

- Com ele, nada pode ser considerado, emocionalmente, uma primeira vez, somente o rancor. Quando fiquei com tontura na festa, me lembrei dele. Não sabia dizer o porque, mas agora sei. Foi um aviso, ele não vai desistir assim tão fácil, ele é obcecado por mim.

- Vai ter que me matar para encostar em você de novo.

- Não diga isso, se ele souber que somos namorados provavelmente vai tentar te matar.

- Desculpe, mas eu juro que não vou deixar ele tocar em um fio do seu cabelo, sequer.

- Você vem comigo amanhã ver Mizuno e Yue?

- Não vou te deixar sozinha, não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Mas, por hora, esqueça tudo isso. Quero fazer com que tenha uma noite inesquecível. – ele a beijou apaixonadamente.

Os dois ficaram trocando beijos e carícias até que Shaoran a pegou no colo e a levou até a cama, depositando-a lá com cuidado, sem parar de beija-la. Sakura começou a tirar a camisa dele, mas ele abruptamente parou com o beijo e se afastou dela.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela confusa. – Fiz alguma coisa errada?

- Não, só que eu esqueci uma coisinha... – ele foi até a sua própria mala, pegou sua carteira e pegou um preservativo lá.

- Sempre preparado, não é? – disse ela.

- Se eu esperasse mais não ia parar para pegar. – ele voltou à cama e colocou o preservativo sobre a mesa de cabeceira. – Acho que não seria prudente te engravidar agora. 

- Também acho, mas agora chega de conversa. – ela o puxou e os dois continuaram noite adentro...

Sakura se sentia esgotada, Shaoran a abraçava carinhosamente, os dois sentindo as batidas dos corações voltarem ao normal.

- Será que acordamos alguém? – perguntou Sakura.

- Não sei e nem me interessa. Aturo qualquer sermão se for por isso. – ele beijou a testa dela.

- Eu também. – ela se apoiou no peito dele.

- Cansada? – ele a abraçou mais forte e a sentiu balançar a cabeça positivamente. – Descanse, não vou sair daqui, eu prometo.

- Eu sei, confio em você... – e adormeceu.

- Meu anjo... Por que tudo tem que acontecer com você? – ele suspirou e logo dormiu também.

Sakura acordou no dia seguinte e viu Shaoran dormindo. Tinha as feições relaxadas, era a primeira vez que ela o via totalmente calmo, sem estar sério. Deu-lhe um selinho e ele despertou.

- Bom dia. – disse ela.

- Bom dia, meu anjo. Dormiu bem?

- Muito bem, e você?

- Também. Que horas são?

- Dez e meia.

- Sério?

- É. Acho melhor levantarmos. – ela fez menção de se esquivar dos braços dele, que ainda a envolviam.

- Mas está tão bom aqui... – ele a segurou mais forte e a puxou mais para perto de si.

- Nunca te imaginei fazendo manha. – ela sorriu.

- Se for para ver esse lindo sorriso posso fazer sempre. – ele a beijou. Os dois começaram a rolar na cama.

- Shaoran... É sério, sabe que eu adoraria ficar aqui o dia todo, mas não podemos.

- Tá certo. – ele soltou a cintura dela e ela se levantou.

- Vou tomar uma ducha. – disse ela, pegando as roupas que haviam sido jogadas no chão na noite passada.

- Acho que eu vou também. – disse ele.

- Comigo? Acho que não. – disse Sakura.

- E quem vai me impedir? – ele se levantou e foi até ela.

- Shaoran... – ele não deu tempo a ela, a beijou. Ela correspondia ao beijo, mas passou as mãos para trás do pescoço dele e apertou com força. Ele se afastou dela, sentindo dor, já que ela não soltara. – Eu avisei.

- Ah é? – ele tirou a mão dela do pescoço com facilidade e a pegou no colo, segurando as mãos dela. – E agora, o que você vai fazer?

- Admitir que perdi. Apesar de que essa derrota me dá um prêmio ótimo. – ela sorriu.

- Certo... Vamos então. – ele não a colocou no chão e a levou até o boxe antes de soltá-la.

- Não vamos demorar muito, hein? – disse ela, abrindo o chuveiro.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele, a observando entrar debaixo do chuveiro. Molhou os cabelos e deixou o chuveiro livre para ele usar enquanto ela passava o xampu.

- Você acha que o que estamos fazendo é certo? – perguntou ela, de repente.

- Do que está falando? Achei que estivesse tudo bem para você.

- Não é isso, para mim está tudo maravilhoso... É que tanta coisa aconteceu em tão pouco tempo... Quando tento organizar tudo me sinto tão confusa.

- Sakura, sobre Chiba nós vamos dar um jeito e, dessa vez, você não vai fazer tudo sozinha, me ouviu?

- Eu sei. – disse ela. Ele saiu de baixo do chuveiro e ela tirou o xampu enquanto ele passava também. – O que mais me intriga é como que ele entrou na área da mansão. Mesmo a segurança de repente sendo fraca, como foi que ele conseguiu passar sem ser visto e sem matar ninguém?

- Não sei, Sakura. Sinceramente não sei...

Eles terminaram o banho em silêncio. Sakura colocou um short jeans escuro que ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, uma blusa colada ao corpo branca com manga comum e uma jaqueta de moletom preta, claro que a pochete preta não podia faltar. Os cabelos estavam soltos e lisos novamente. Shaoran colocou uma calça jeans comum e uma camiseta verde, não queria usar jaqueta aquele dia, não estava tão frio.

- Achei que estavam mortos dentro do quarto, onde já se viu dormir tanto? – disse Fuutie.

- Fuutie! – Shaoran a repreendeu.

- Deixa, Shaoran. – disse Sakura. – Vamos falar com seu pai. Quanto mais cedo resolvermos isso melhor vai ser.

- Tá certo.

- Vocês não vão tomar café? – perguntou Fuutie.

- Já está tarde, esperamos o almoço. – disse Shaoran e os dois foram até o escritório do pai de Shaoran. – Pai, podemos falar com o senhor?

- Claro, estava esperando que acordassem. Sentem-se, por favor.

- Obrigada. – disse Sakura se sentando numa cadeira e Shaoran se sentando em outra, ao lado da garota, de frente para a mesa do pai.

- Acho que me deve explicações, Sakura. – disse ele.

- Eu sei. – disse ela. – Vou explicar resumidamente, já que se eu detalhar vamos acabar ficando o dia todo aqui.

- Como quiser.

- O rapaz que esteve aqui ontem, seu nome é Chiba. Quando eu tinha treze anos eu entrei para uma gangue em Tomoeda, o Mizuno era o líder da gangue e Chiba também era um membro, mas Chiba sempre me maltratava e começou a me bater, então ele foi expulso da gangue, e foi preso, depois que saiu da prisão ele saiu da cidade, e nunca mais ouvi falar dele até a noite de ontem.

- Você ficou tonta no começo da festa ontem, ele teve algo a ver com isso?

- Não sei dizer.

- Entendo... Vou reforçar a segurança na mansão, mas não se descuide. Não quero ninguém saindo machucado.

- Não se preocupe, o único que vai sair machucado é Chiba. – disse Sakura, se levantando.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou ele, estranhando a ação da garota.

- Como já disse, sr Li, já fui de uma gangue e sei como lidar com isso. Só não quero que alguém inocente seja envolvido. A propósito, como está Masayuki?

- Bem, ainda se recuperando. – disse ele.

- Eu que levo a surra e ele que precisa se recuperar, que piada... – Sakura riu.

- Posso pedir que não diga nada? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Não vou falar nada, apesar de que, acho que pela mansão todos vão saber.

- Provavelmente será até melhor, assim não se envolvem de forma alguma. – disse Sakura.

- Pai, eu sei que não vai espalhar para o mundo, principalmente porque isso atrapalharia nos negócios, então... Estamos entendidos. – disse Shaoran se levantando. – Vamos.

- Com licença. – os dois saíram do escritório.

Eles logo almoçaram com todos, e Masayuki não falava nada. Assim que terminaram, os dois se levantaram e, uma e meia da tarde, saíram da mansão e foram para a casa de jogos. Assim que chegaram, Mizuno e Yue já estavam lá e Mizuno ficou assustado com as marcas no rosto de Sakura.

- Ontem estavam piores. – disse Sakura. – Mais uns dois dias e não vai ficar nem marca. Não foi nada sério.

- Aquele nojento... – começou Yue, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Se você o acha nojento, imagine o que eu acho dele.

- Sakura, Yue me contou tudo o que houve ontem, mas eu não entendo o que, além de me dar uma bronca por não ter te avisado, você quer conosco.

- É o seguinte, ou vocês dão um jeito no Chiba ou, a próxima vez que ele tentar alguma coisa comigo ele leva bala na cabeça. É bem simples.

- Você não pode estar falando sério... – disse Yue.

- Pode apostar que estou, não vou deixar ele machucar mais ninguém. – disse ela séria.

- Sakura, a culpa cairia sobre a minha gangue, você sabe disso. – disse Mizuno.

- Você mentiu para mim, a não ser que você tenha um plano que tenha chances de ter sucesso para coloca-lo na cadeia é isso o que vou fazer.

- Ela tem razão, não podemos nos arriscar novamente. – disse Yue.

- Escute, Shaoran, seu pai vai reforçar a segurança na mansão?

- Vai, por que?

- Podemos nos aproveitar disso, se conseguirmos traçar um plano.

- Como assim? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Não quero envolver mais gente, Mizuno, esqueça. – disse Sakura.

- Sakura, é nossa única chance.

- Sakura, pense, ele vai usar algo para te impedir de atirar. E se ele pegar alguém como escudo? – disse Yue.

- Yue eu... – Sakura ia falar, mas foi interrompida por um berro.

- Shaoran Li! – uma garota baixa de cabelos cacheados castanho-escuros compridos, olhos azuis, com as curvas do corpo definidas e acentuadas pela calça colada ao corpo de lycra negra e a blusa colada ao corpo azul clara com manga comprida o chamou e o abraçou forte quando chegou.

- Haruka! – Shaoran retribuiu o abraço, meio constrangido por Sakura estar olhando meio desconfiada para ele. – Há quanto tempo, você está ótima.

- E você nem para me avisar que estava na cidade.

- Cheguei ontem, nem deu muito tempo para nada.

- É, eu soube da festa na mansão.

- Soube de algo sobre a festa? – perguntou Sakura.

- Todo mundo sabe, alguém invadiu a mansão e espancou uma das convidadas. – disse a menina, depois olhando direito para o rosto de Sakura. – O que houve com o seu rosto?

- Haruka... – Shaoran começou. – Ela é Sakura Kinomoto, minha namorada. Sakura, ela é Haruka Tsukayama, minha grande amiga. A pessoa que invadiu a mansão ontem bateu em Sakura.

- Que horror! Mas o que estão falando é que tem alguém em estado de choque na mansão.

- Isso tem. – disse Sakura, não conseguindo conter o riso. – O mais estranho é que eu fui espancada e o primo dele que está se recuperando.

- Masayuki? – perguntou Haruka.

- Ele mesmo. – disse Shaoran.

- Aquele covarde provavelmente ficou assistindo você ser espancada, não foi? – disse Haruka, a Sakura.

- Não, saiu correndo.

- E vocês sabem quem foi que invadiu a mansão?

- Bem... – Shaoran olhou hesitante para Sakura.

- Desculpe, mas é melhor não comentarmos nada, já tem boatos demais rolando.

- Podem confiar em mim, não vou falar nada. – foi aí que ela viu Mizuno e deu um passo atrás. – Não acredito... Não você.

- Não foi Mizuno. – disse Sakura. – Ele jamais faria isso.

- Sakura, me deixa pagar aquele milk-shake que eu fiquei te devendo. – disse Yue.

- É verdade, a gente já volta. – disse Sakura, se afastando de Shaoran e Haruka, acompanhada de Yue e Mizuno.

- Foi Mizuno quem quase te matou, e você ainda a deixa sozinha com ele? – perguntou Haruka, desesperada.

- Haruka, tem muita coisa aqui que você não sabe... Aconteceu muita coisa na minha vida desde que eu fui embora daqui. Haruka, eu aprendi muita coisa em Tomoeda, muito mais do que poderia aprender aqui. Sakura é agora minha meia-irmã também, então sempre estamos juntos e eu confio cegamente nela, ela não mentiria para mim.

- E o que isso tem a ver com Mizuno?

- Os dois são velhos amigos... E aquela vez que ele atirou em mim ele estava bêbado.

- Eu sei que não a conheço direito para falar, mas ela não me parece ter nada de especial. Você poderia ter encontrado coisa melhor aqui em Hong Kong. Todos sentem muito a sua falta.

- Vão logo me esquecer, Haruka, poucos um dia se lembrarão de mim. Sei que aqui existem pessoas maravilhosas, mas todas aqui sabem quem sou eu e agem estranho comigo, coisa que não acontece em Tomoeda. Lá não interessa para eles seu nome...

- Shaoran, pelo que eu ouvi de Tomoeda lá é perigoso... Gangues, gangues, tiroteios o tempo todo...

- Eu sei, mas não tem nada a ver. Eu posso me cuidar, não se lembra?

- Shaoran, sua habilidade em artes marciais não vai te salvar de uma bala!

- Calma, não fica assim. Sabe o que mais me atraiu em Sakura? O fato de ela raramente precisar que alguém a salve. Qualquer uma que eu namorasse aqui precisaria da minha ajuda. Sakura nasceu e cresceu em um ambiente perigoso, sabe se virar, é independente.

- Você pode encontrar alguém assim aqui.

- Não, o clã nunca permitiria e a garota teria sérios problemas. A minha única chance de ter uma vida era sair do clã e da cidade. E estou feliz com a vida que tenho agora.

- Eu entendo...

- Mas eu não vou abandonar vocês. Posso vir durante as férias, ou vocês podem ir me visitar, não podem?

- Não sei se minha mãe deixaria... Tomoeda...

- Não é tão perigoso, só você saber quais lugares evitar. Acredite, tive a melhor professora nisso.

- Você confia tanto assim nela?

- Já disse, confio cegamente.

- Ela parece ser uma boa pessoa. Você não pode contar nada mesmo? Nem pra mim?

- Haruka, eu até contaria, mas isso afetaria bem mais a Sakura do que a mim, não seria justo.

- Mas você sabe que eu não vou contar...

- Desculpe, não posso.

- Tudo bem, vamos falar com eles lá então.

- Espera um pouco... Eles estão discutindo o que aconteceu ontem... Mizuno vai ajudar a pegar o cara que entrou ontem na mansão.

- Sei...

Enquanto isso, Sakura, Yue e Mizuno, discutiam.

- Vamos dizer que haja a mínima possibilidade de o sr Li concordar com isso, é loucura! – disse Sakura.

- Sakura, é a nossa única chance, você sozinha não dá conta. Você quer ele longe de você e nós o queremos atrás das grades, o sr. Li quer a mansão segura e os policiais estão atrás de Chiba, todos ficam felizes.

- Mizuno, não vai funcionar.

- Por que não? Temos a isca, temos as armas, temos o local, juntando tudo temos a armadilha perfeita.

- Mizuno...

- Ele tem razão, é a única chance. – disse Yue.

- Mas aonde vamos achar pessoal qualificado para ajudar? A polícia não liberaria tanta gente para um plano feito por meros jovens.

- Aí que você se engana. Meu pai é policial, falamos com ele e temos o pessoal. Além do que, podemos treinar a mira desse aí no stand de tiros da polícia. – disse Mizuno com um sorriso malicioso.

- Está certo, mas temos que falar com o sr Li primeiro. – Sakura se ajeitou melhor na cadeira que estava esperando o milk-shake e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, quase se deitando. – Vamos falar com ele daqui a pouco.

- Sakura... Será que eu posso fazer uma pergunta? – perguntou Yue.

- Outra pergunta? Claro que pode, mas não garanto que eu a responda.

- Ontem você parecia inconsolável quando foi para o quarto. Depois quando voltou para falar comigo estava melhor, e agora age como se não tivesse acontecido nada... O que foi que aconteceu?

- Bom... Digamos que estou me sentindo tão bem hoje que não vou nem ligar para essa sua indiscrição.

- Sakura...

- Calma, Yue, eu sei o que fiz.

- Você, ao menos, contou a ele...

- O que Chiba me fez? Claro que sim, não iria adiantar nada esconder.

- Quer dizer que esse anjinho não é mais tão anjo assim... – brincou Mizuno.

- Nunca fui, Mizuno, nunca fui...

- Mesmo assim, agora é menos ainda. – ele bagunçou os cabelos dela, segurando-a pelo pescoço. – Essa é a minha garota.

Sakura ria, estava com pessoas que podia confiar. Estava tranqüila e feliz, tinha tudo o que queria, apesar dos problemas.

- Parece que esqueceu de mim. – brincou Shaoran, se aproximando com Haruka.

- Como eu poderia? – perguntou Sakura docemente. Mizuno riu e desarrumou os cabelos dela de novo. – Pára com isso! – ela riu.

- Parae, Mizuno, deixa a menina em paz. – disse Yue.

- Isso mesmo, me deixa tomar o milk-shake em paz. – disse ela, quando o milk-shake chegou.

- Depois vamos falar com seu pai, Shaoran. Precisamos da aprovação dele. – disse Mizuno.

- Tudo bem. – disse Shaoran, se sentando ao lado de Sakura e ajeitando os cabelos dela.

- Shaoran. – chamou Haruka. – A gente estava pensando em ir ao shopping, eu e as meninas, elas iam ficar felizes se vocês dois fossem conosco.

- Pode ser, o que você acha, Sakura? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Pode ir se quiser, hoje não estou afim não. – disse Sakura. – Obrigada, mas as coisas estão meio complicadas.

- Tudo bem então. Você vem, Shaoran?

- Acho melhor não então, Sakura tem razão, vamos ter muitas coisas para resolver.

- Verdade, acho que não levei isso em consideração. – a garota suspirou. – Mas vocês prometem que vão conosco em um outro dia? Aí podemos fazer uma saída em casais, assim ninguém segura vela.

- Claro que vamos, não é Shaoran? – perguntou Sakura.

- Um outro dia, me liga para combinarmos.

- Pode deixar, eu ligo sim.

- Haruka! – um rapaz alto, de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, se aproximou de Haruka e a abraçou por trás, assustando-a.

- Hitoshi! Assim você me assusta!

- Como se essa não fosse a intenção. – disse ele, Sakura e Shaoran riram. – Shaoran Li? É você mesmo?

- Será que eu respondo isso? – perguntou Shaoran em tom de riso.

- É o próprio, as mesmas piadas... – disse Hitoshi. – Cara, faz tempo... – os dois apertaram as mãos.

- Verdade. Estou aqui para o feriado, logo eu volto para Tomoeda.

- Mas nós vamos poder relembrar os velhos tempos, não vamos?

- Claro que vamos, só que agora tem mais alguém que vai ficar conosco. Sakura, minha namorada.

- Ele está aqui. – Sakura soltou o milk-shake na mesa e saiu correndo para o bosque que tinha ali do lado.

- Sakura! – Mizuno correu atrás dela.

- Droga... – Shaoran ia atrás, mas Yue segurou seu ombro.

- Não faça isso, deixe que ela e Mizuno cuidem de tudo.

- De novo... – ele se sentou novamente.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Hitoshi, confuso.

- Esqueça, Hitoshi, logo eles voltam.

- Você a deixa sair assim com Mizuno? Ficou louco?

- Já pedi para esquecer, Hitoshi. Mizuno agora é uma das poucas pessoas que sei que posso confiar para ficar com Sakura.

Não passaram dois minutos os dois voltaram, ilesos. Sakura parecia aborrecida.

- Sakura, por favor, assim você me mata de susto. – disse Shaoran.

- Assim eu mato é o Mizuno. – ela realmente estava aborrecida.

- Eu não ia deixar você ir atrás dele. – disse Mizuno.

- Ele fugiu, eu conseguiria pegá-lo, mas Mizuno não deixou.

- De quem vocês estão falando? – perguntou Hitoshi.

- Olha, nada contra, mas é melhor nem comentarmos. – disse Sakura. – Vamos embora, quanto mais cedo falarmos com seu pai melhor vai ser. – olhando para Shaoran.

Eles se despediram e foram para a mansão.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bom, esse capítulo foi fácil até de fazer... Espero que estejam gostando do fanfic...

Mandem Reviews, pelo amor de Deus, senão as coisas não andam...

E-mails e conversas são bem vindas...

Bjs, Miaka.


	12. Capítulo doze

Um caso complicado de se resolver

- Vocês querem o que?! – espantou-se o sr Li.

- Escute, senhor, é a única chance de conseguirmos parar aquele cara. – disse Mizuno.

- Mas... E se não der certo?

- Na pior das hipóteses... – começou Sakura. – Ele me mata. Sei que pode parecer dramático, senhor, mas na verdade a possibilidade de ele fazer isso é mínima.

- Sakura... E você concorda em se passar por isca? Posso ajudar no que for preciso, só quero garantir a segurança de todos.

- Não se preocupe com isso, já estive em situações piores.

- E como foi?

- Ainda estou viva, não estou?

- Acho que sim.

- É... – Sakura soltou uma risadinha. – Não preciso nem pedir para que mantenha o plano em segredo, não é?

- Vou fazer o possível para ajudar.

- Muito obrigada. – disse Sakura. – Vamos, gente.

- Escute, Sakura... Shaoran sabe do plano?

- Não, e não queria que soubesse... Odeio ter que esconder dele, mas é o único modo...

- Pense bem... Ele pode ajudar em alguma coisa.

- Vou pensar... Mas não queria arriscar tanto.

- Eu entendo.

- Não conte a ele... Eu mesma o farei.

- Tudo bem, agora vão.

- Obrigada.

Os três saíram e Shaoran logo os abordou na sala.

- Shaoran... Podemos conversar mais tarde? Precisamos resolver outras coisas agora.

- Não, Sakura, preciso falar com você agora.

- Rapazes vão primeiro... Os encontro lá depois.

- Tudo bem. – os dois saíram da mansão e foi para a delegacia, que dava uns 15 minutos a pé.

- Sakura vamos para o quarto, não quero interrupções. – Sakura foi em silêncio. – Eu falei que você não ia fazer tudo sozinha dessa vez, então quero saber exatamente qual é o plano de vocês.

- Shaoran, eu... – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Sakura, por favor, eu quero ajudar.

- Shaoran... Você está em condições de ajudar, eu sei disso... Mas você tem que me jurar que não vai trocar suas prioridades.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Temos que mandar Chiba para a cadeia, independente se isso custar a minha vida.

- Sakura!

- Só estou te alertando, Shaoran, mas eu duvido que ele vá me matar.

- Tá certo...

- Eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo para não acontecer nada demais, Shaoran. Nem comigo, nem com você e nem com ninguém.

- Tudo bem, eu confio em você, sabe bem disso.

- Eu sei... – ela sorriu.

- Mas, qual é o plano?

- Chiba virá atrás de mim, isso é certo. Só que podemos manipular o dia mais propício para ele vir... Então ele vai vir falar comigo, só que vai ter um grande pessoal da polícia e alguns seguranças de olho. Vão nos cercar e o levam.

- Mas ele pode te machucar! Você não pode virar isca, Sakura!

- Shaoran era exatamente disso que eu estava falando, você não entende? Apesar de eu duvidar que ele me mate, você iria perder o controle ao saber de tudo. Prefiro correr o risco a ter que me preocupar com ele 24 horas por dia.

- É... Acho que você tem razão, de novo.

- Tudo vai dar certo, Shaoran... Se você concordar, podemos te encaixar no plano e seria de grande ajuda para todos.

- Faço tudo para te ajudar, você sabe disso.

- Sei sim... Agora, será que podemos ir para a delegacia? Precisamos da aprovação deles e de pessoal.

- Vamos então.

Os dois saíram da mansão e chegaram na delegacia.

- Sakura, já temos a autorização... E eles nos deixaram também usar o stand de tiros daqui.

- Isso é perfeito... Temos mais um para treinar. – apontando Shaoran com a cabeça.

- Então contou tudo a ele?

- Ele vai nos ajudar, e eu tenho a ação perfeita para ele. As coisas vão ficar bem mais fáceis.

- Tudo bem... Eles liberaram a partir de agora o stand, e eu quero verificar se a senhorita melhorou mesmo a sua mira ou se aquele jogo patético foi só fachada.

- Vamos então. Shaoran acho que você não terá muitos problemas para dominar a mira com uma arma.

- Você é quem diz...

- Quem sabe Yukito te dá uma arma também se valer à pena. – ela riu.

- Como assim, também? – perguntou Mizuno.

- Não comentei que Yukito me deu uma arma, Mizuno?

- Não.

- Bom, ele me deu. Com documentação e tudo.

Eles foram para o stand em silêncio e os policiais que estava no stand ficaram espantados com um bando de garotos ali. Mesmo estando acompanhados do filho do delegado, não era comum uma cena daquelas. Viram a menina abrir um sorriso malicioso e comentar algo com o filho do delegado, que riu um pouco do que ela disse.

- Pessoal! – o delegado entrou no stand. – Creio que todos conhecem meu filho e que todos já saibam do que houve na mansão Li na noite passada. Descobrimos quem foi que entrou na mansão. – houve murmúrio geral. – Foi Chiba, o rapaz que estamos procurando já há meses. – o murmúrio se transformou em balburdia. – Escutem! Temos um plano traçado para pegar Chiba vivo, apesar de ser um tanto arriscado temos boa chance de conseguirmos.

- Como pode ter boa chance de conseguirmos se é arriscado? – perguntou um dos policiais.

- Não é arriscado para nós... Na verdade só tem uma coisa que não concordo bem nesse plano, mas é a única chance.

- Fala logo! Para quem é arriscado?

- Para a nossa isca.

- Isca?

- Essa menina que está a meu lado... Chiba está atrás dela. Ela se ofereceu para ser a isca, mas precisam de nossa ajuda para pegar Chiba vivo.

- Por que pegá-lo vivo? Ele já causou estragos demais, não seria totalmente errado mata-lo.

- É mais fácil, mas não é necessário. – comentou Sakura, em voz baixa.

- Não é o nosso objetivo, só matamos em caso de necessidade. – disse o delegado. – Esses jovens vão treinar conosco aqui no stand por algum tempo. O plano vai ser revelado e posto em pratica assim que eles julgarem possível.

- Com todo o respeito, senhor, mas são apenas garotos. Seu filho é chefe de gangue, mas os outros.

- Pai...

- Esqueça, Mizuno. – disse Sakura. – Eles podem falar o que quiserem, não me importo com o que pensam desde que cumpram a parte deles no plano.

- Escutem, não vou falar mais uma vez. – disse o delegado. – Eles são de confiança e vocês vão ver isso. Agora, quero que forneçam o que for necessário para eles. – e saiu do stand.

- Vamos então. – disse Mizuno, começando a andar no stand, seguido pelos três.

- Mizuno! – chamou um dos policiais quando eles chegaram a um canto onde eles poderiam treinar sossegados.

- Diga.

- Preciso falar com você.

- Tudo bem. – ele ia se afastando.

- Mizuno. – Sakura o chamou e ele olhou para ela. – Posso ir começando?

- Claro. – ele se afastou deles.

- Sabe como fazer isso? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Claro... – ela pegou três tampões de ouvido. – Coloquem isso quando eu for atirar. – entregou um a cada e colocou o outro no pescoço. – Se quiserem peguem óculos de segurança. – abriu a pochete e pegou sua arma.

- Você que devia usar. – disse Yue.

- Ele altera sua visão, sempre atirei sem e não vai ser agora que vou começar a usar. Mas, para vocês começarem é melhor que usem.

- Tudo bem... – Shaoran pegou um e colocou, assim como Yue.

- Agora... Shaoran, o básico que você tem que saber é que tem que concentrar todos os seus pensamentos no seu alvo. No nosso caso agora, esse homenzinho desenhado nessa folha. – disse, pegando o papel e pregando no "varalzinho" e começando a afastar deles (acho que todos já viram pelo menos um filme que apareça um stand de tiros... Eu me baseei no "Máquina Mortífera").

- Certo... Até aí sem grandes problemas. – disse Shaoran.

- Vai ter que se acostuma com o impulso que a arma faz sobre você, te empurrando para trás. Repara só nisso. – ela parou de segurar o botão que levava o papel cada vez mais longe. Estava o dobro da distância que os policiais estavam usando. – Coloquem os tampões e prestem atenção. Vou atirar três vezes, Shaoran, quero que repare nas minhas mãos e no meu tronco. No terceiro, se você conseguir, olhe o papel.

- Certo. – os dois colocaram os tampões de ouvido e Sakura deu os três tiros, com intervalos de um segundo entre eles.

Shaoran notou as mãos firmes na arma, o tronco que se moveu um pouco para trás na hora do disparo pelo impulso que Sakura falara, mas não conseguiu ver bem o papel com os tiros.

Sakura tirou os tampões e os colocou no pescoço novamente antes de apertar o botão para trazer o papel para eles novamente.

- Então, o que você viu? – perguntou ela.

- Mão firme, tronco reto, conseguiu ver o impulso que você falou, mas não consegui ver o papel.

- Certo... Exatamente o que eu esperava.

- Incrível! – disse um policial que parar ali para ver do que a garota era capaz. – Acertou na testa, pescoço e coração...

- Começou... – suspirou Sakura, pegando o papel do varal.

- Realmente, não duvido mais de você, Sakura. – disse Yue, pegando uma das duas armas que Mizuno trouxera para eles treinarem.

- Quer tentar agora, Shaoran? Ou prefere ir depois do Yue?

- Ele pode ir primeiro.

- Será que eu poderia ver isso? – perguntou o policial que duvidara da capacidade deles, apontando para o papel.

- Primeiro somos só jovens, agora vem com ladainha... É piada... Pode sim, mas vou usar esse papel na próxima, não demora. – entregando o papel a ele.

- Quem foi o gênio? – perguntou Mizuno, chegando até ali e vendo o papel nas mãos do policial.

- A sua amiga ali. E de uma distância duas vezes maior que a que nós usamos.

- Tinha que ser... – ele sorriu. – Me dê isso.

- Coloquem os tampões. – disse Yue. Ele deu três tiros também, com pausa de dois segundos entre eles. Tirou os tampões e puxou a folha, que não estava tão longe quanto à de Sakura.

- Foi bem, para quem não atira faz tempo. – disse Sakura.

- Estou meio enferrujado.

- Sakura, meu parabéns. – disse Mizuno. – Realmente, nem quero me comparar a você.

- Ninguém pode. – disse Yue, pegando sua folha.

- Foi bem também, Yue, mas receio que precise treinar um pouco mais. – Mizuno viu os três tiros que pegaram no lado do pescoço, no ombro esquerdo e no meio da face.

- Faço dois olhos e um sorrisinho para esse nariz, se você quiser. – brincou Sakura.

- Não... Vou melhorar isso. – disse Yue.

- OK, mas agora é a vez do Shaoran. – disse Sakura. – Vamos, eu te ajudo.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele.

- Bom, vamos começar com uma distância não muito grande. – ela pegou um papel e colocou no varal, a uma distância igual à dos policiais (gente vamos supor q sejam seis metros). – Muito longe?

- Não, está bom assim.

- Certo, então agora segura firme a arma. – ela entregou a outra arma que Mizuno trouxera. – Tronco reto, indicador direito no gatilho. – Shaoran seguia cada instrução de Sakura, mas suas mãos começaram a tremer. – Firme, Shaoran, não se preocupe com mais nada, só pense que tem que acertar aquele papel. – não adiantava, suas mãos tremiam. – Não pense em Chiba agora. Só vai poder ajudar se conseguir atirar e desse jeito não vai dar certo.

- Não dá... Não consigo parar de tremer.

- Não se desconcentre, Shaoran, eu também fiz isso na minha primeira vez, você não pode pensar em mais nada além de seu alvo.

- Tudo bem. – ele respirou fundo e se concentrou.

Sakura colocou o tampão nele e depois em si mesma. Shaoran parou de tremer e agora mirava em seu alvo. Deu um tiro, mas foi empurrado para trás com força depois do tiro, quase caindo no chão.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Sakura.

- Não achei que fosse tão forte o impulso. – ele balançou um pouco a cabeça para se recuperar um pouco.

- Agora sabe... Temos que considerar tudo a nossa volta. – disse ela, apertando o botão para trazer o papel. – Olha, foi bem... – disse ela. Ele acertara bem no meio do peito.

- Pelo menos foi aí que eu mirei.

- Nossa... Para a primeira vez está ótimo. – disse Mizuno. – A sakura nem acertou da primeira vez e caiu do bunda no chão.

- Mizuno! – repreendeu Sakura.

- Vai dizer que é mentira.

- Não é não...

Eles se dividiram em duas cabines para treinarem. Sakura com Shaoran em uma e Mizuno com Yue na outra. Ficaram umas duas horas lá, quando Sakura falou que era melhor que eles fossem embora. Shaoran já estava melhor, mais firme e menos afetado pelo impulso. Yue já estava com uma pontaria bem melhor.

Foram tomar um refresco em uma lanchonete e depois cada um foi para sua casa, combinando de se encontrar lá amanhã logo cedo.

Assim que chegaram, Sakura quis tomar um banho e Shaoran foi assistir TV. Ficou por uns dez minutos na frente da TV, mas não tinha nada bom passando, então foi para o quarto. Sakura estava saindo do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha quando ele entrou. Ele sequer olhou para ela, estava meio fora de órbita. Sakura achou estranho aquilo e, quando ele se jogou na cama e ficou fitando o teto se sentou ao lado dele, de toalha mesmo.

- Shaoran? – ela começou a acariciar os cabelos dele. – O que você tem?

- Não sei... Não estou muito legal, é só isso.

- Quer alguma coisa? Eu faço um chá ou qualquer outra coisa...

- Não precisa... Só quero descansar um pouco. – ele fechou os olhos.

- Qualquer coisa me avisa. – ela beijou o rosto dele e foi colocar uma roupa.

Sakura colocou uma roupa em silêncio e, quando saiu do closet, Shaoran não tinha movido um músculo. Achou melhor deixa-lo sozinho, então foi fazer um chá para si mesma.

- Quer alguma coisa, senhorita? – perguntou a cozinheira.

- Não se preocupe comigo... Só vou fazer um chá.

- Pode deixar que eu faça.

- Não se preocupe comigo, já disse. Estou acostumada a fazer isso.

- Tudo bem...

- Mas acho que vou precisar de um pouco de ajuda para achar as coisas.

- Tudo bem.

Sakura fez o chá e levou para a sala de jantar, que estava vazia àquele horário. Colocou a bandeja na mesa e se serviu. Ficou ali bebendo silenciosamente e pensando em tudo o que acontecera e no que ela teria que fazer para acabar com aquele tormento. De repente, Sayo entra na sala, procurando pelo primo, mas ao ver Sakura lá sozinha senta-se ao lado dela.

- Está tudo bem?

- Não sei dizer... – disse Sakura, bebendo outro gole do chá. – Não sei de mais nada.

- Onde está Shaoran?

- No quarto. Disse que queria descansar.

- Mas ele não te expulsou do quarto, não foi?

- Não... Eu saí porque quis.

- Esse chá está com um cheiro muito bom. – disse Sayo, mudando de assunto. – Posso tomar um pouco?

- Claro... Trouxe umas xícaras a mais mesmo. – ela pegou uma xícara e um pires da bandeja e serviu o chá.

- Está ótimo, foi você quem fez?

- É, gosto de fazer as coisas por mim mesma... Não sou dependente.

- Isso é bom. Assim em uma situação complicada não precisa colocar ninguém em problemas.

- Talvez... – ela suspirou.

- Bem...

- Não se preocupe comigo... Posso me virar. – ela se levantou. – Com licença. – ela saiu da sala e foi para a sacada da sala de visitas, que também era no segundo andar.

Ficou lá por um bom tempo, pensando em tudo. Estava se sentindo vazia, a atitude fria de Shaoran com ela a afetara mais do que ela imaginava.

Sentiu uma mão quente repousar sobre seu ombro, era reconfortante, mas não era a mão de Shaoran. Virou-se e viu Aoshi a seu lado. Sorriu sentindo-se segura ao lado dele, não era como Shaoran, mas ele era uma boa pessoa. Ficou em silêncio ainda, Aoshi não dissera uma palavra também.

- Não precisa ter pena de mim, Aoshi. – disse ela. – Pode parecer egoísmo, mas só não quero envolver mais gente.

- É tarde demais para isso. – diz ele, calmamente. – Já estamos envolvidos, a partir do momento que você entrou nessa mansão, envolveu a todos nós.

- Não era a minha intenção.

- Ninguém disse que era. Aconteceu, e você está fazendo todo o possível para evitar que muita gente se prejudique. É isso o que importa, todos nós entendemos isso.

- Não é pelo fato de ter envolvido tanta gente que estou assim... – ela suspirou.

- Eu nunca disse que achava que era. Shaoran só está abalado, ele não quis ser grosso com você.

- Isso pode deixar que eu resolva, Aoshi. – disse Shaoran, se aproximando. – Muito obrigado.

- Como se realmente achasse que foi só por você que vim falar com ela... – disse Aoshi, deixando os dois a sós.

- Bem, acho que te devo desculpas. – disse ele, se aproximando e tocando o rosto da garota, acariciando-a. Ela simplesmente fechou os olhos para curtir aquele toque suave e, ao mesmo tempo, tão provocantes.

- Pelo que? – perguntou, sem sequer abrir os olhos.

- Eu não conseguia acreditar... Na verdade acho que nunca quis realmente ver pelo que você passava toda vez que precisava se proteger e proteger aos outros... E a minha experiência hoje me mostrou quão forte você é... E quão fraco eu sou.

- Não diga isso! – ela abriu os olhos rapidamente e pousou dois dedos sobre os lábios dele. – Cada um tem seus pontos fortes e fracos. Sem a arma, não sou nada... Já você se vira muito bem de mãos vazias...

- Mesmo assim... Devia ter lidado melhor com a situação...

- E o primeiro contato com uma arma não é fácil para ninguém... – ela riu. – Se perguntar ao Mizuno, ele vai dizer que você foi ótimo... Não imagina como eu fui. Mas não quero falar nisso agora. – ela passou a mão vagarosamente pelo rosto dele. – Fiquei preocupada com você.

- Desculpe-me, não queria te preocupar. – ele a enlaçou pela cintura e colou o corpo dela ao seu. – Agora que já passamos da fase das desculpas...

- Vamos à parte que realmente importa. – ela o beijou antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

Sakura sentia seu corpo estremecer a cada toque dele, sempre a fizera se sentir assim. As mãos dele corriam pelas suas costas e começavam a descer para os quadris.

Shaoran não conseguia se controlar, Sakura o fazia perder totalmente a noção de tudo. Só conseguia pensar em como ela era maravilhosa e como se sentia completo com ela. Corria as mãos pelas costas, sentindo cada curva, curtindo cada arrepio que sentia ao perceber que ela também estava curtindo as mesmas sensações. As costas não eram mais suficientes, desceu as mãos para os quadris. Percebeu que ela estremecera assim que ele o fez. Começou a tomar consciência da situação e decidiu se controlar, apesar de ser uma tortura quase insuportável. Assim que se afastou dela, foi presenteado com o mais doce e belo sorriso que ele já vira.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bom, gente, eu tenho uma péssima notícia, pelo menos para mim...

Meus fanfics vão demorar mais para serem atualizados e a ordem que eu usava vai ser alterada, ou seja, as coisas vão sair de acordo com o que eu escrever e de qualquer um dos fanfics... Dei uma bobeada na escola e agora minha mãe vai achar um pouquinho ruim... (Só um pouco? Bem que eu queria...).

Enfim, bjinhus pra vocês... Miaka.


	13. Capítulo 13

Um caso complicado de se resolver

- Watashiwa Shaoran-kun ga suki... – Sakura sussurrou no ouvido dele quando o mesmo se levantou e a abraçou.

- Wuo ai ni, Ying Fa... – ele beijou o pescoço dela, mas foi por pouco tempo, fora um dia e tanto, ambos estavam muito cansados.

- Shaoran... Você não faz idéia da segurança que sinto estando em seus braços...

- Não acho que eu mereça tudo isso... – a abraçou mais perto de si olhando fundo nos olhos esmeralda.

- Claro que merece... Eu já disse, te amo mais que tudo no mundo...

- E eu posso dizer o mesmo... Agora, que tal entrarmos e jantarmos antes que eu não me segure mais...

- Vamos... – ela entrelaçou seu braço no dele e os dois entraram na casa, indo para a sala de jantar.

- Finalmente voltou a si, Shaoran... – comentou Sayo quando os dois entraram e viram que só os esperavam para o jantar.

- Desculpem a demora... – disse Sakura. – Acho que sabem que tivemos uns problemas hoje...

- Entendemos perfeitamente, mas agora não é hora de falarmos disso. Vamos comer. – disse o Sr Li.

Todos comeram tranqüilamente, conversando entre si, porém, Sakura e Shaoran estavam calados.

Qualquer um que os visse diria que estavam deprimidos, mas se olhasse atentamente veria uma troca constante de olhares e sorrisos enigmáticos.

A madrasta de Shaoran notou isso e, como queria falar com Sakura ainda aquela noite, achou melhor chamá-la antes do jantar acabar. Sussurrou algo para seu marido e se levantou, indo até Sakura e fazendo sinal para que ela a seguisse.

Sakura não entendia muito bem o que a mulher queria, mas Shaoran fez sinal para ela ir junto então ela foi.

- Desculpe chamá-la assim no meio do jantar, mas queria falar com você.

- Não precisa se preocupar, senhora, pode falar.

- Queria falar sobre o pequeno lobo e sobre o pequeno "plano" de vocês para pegar o tal Chiba.

- Sou toda ouvidos.

- Sobre o pequeno lobo...

- Não me sinto realmente bem colocando Shaoran nessa confusão, mas não tive muita escolha.

- Eu entendo, mas não é isso o que me preocupa.

- Então o que seria?

- Ele sofreria muito se algo acontecesse a você... Não se arrisque demais...

- É a última coisa que pretendo fazer. Conheço Chiba, sei o que ele quer e não vou me arriscar a nada... Não só por Shaoran, mas por um velho acerto de contas também...

- Entendo...

- E sobre o plano?

- Bem... Creio que já tenha todo o plano armado, mas eu peço que avise a segurança da mansão... Podem ajudar.

- Sinto muito... Mas a segurança da mansão não vai saber de nada.

- Por que?

- É estranho demais que Chiba tenha entrado sem ninguém ver... Eu mesma chequei a rotina de ronda deles... Não tinha como ele entrar e eu conheço os métodos... Tem um espião na segurança, não podemos nos dar ao luxo... Tenho já um plano para a segurança, não se preocupe... Estou controlando as informações da segurança... Chiba não vai me escapar dessa vez.

- Se você está tão certa disso, acho que não tenho porque me preocupar.

- Não se preocupe com a segurança, quanto a isso não haverá problemas.

- Tudo bem... Vamos voltar à sala de jantar então.

Elas voltaram e terminaram o jantar normalmente com os outros. Quando Sakura e Shaoran iam para o quarto, uma das criadas chamou Sakura, dizendo que tinha uma ligação para ela.

- Quem será? – perguntou a si mesma, atendendo ao telefone com Shaoran a seu lado. – Alô? Yuki, o que você pensa que está fazendo? Eu disse que viria de férias e que não era para ligar a não ser em caso de necessidade. Ah, então Mizuno te ligou. Não precisa, eu já sei como lidar com ele. Yuki, não venha, é sério. Eu sei que se preocupa, mas eu posso me virar, não posso? Não, Yuki, ele não vai tocar em mim novamente. Não se preocupe, com Mizuno e Yue por aqui acho que tenho um bom apoio. Ele não vai me matar, você sabe que é a última coisa que ele quer. Tá certo, eu sei disso. Tudo bem, qualquer coisa eu juro que ligo... Tá bem, tchau. – ela colocou o telefone no gancho. – Vou matar o Mizuno assim que pegarmos o Chiba... Como que ele liga pro Yukito e fala tudo? É louco mesmo.

- Vamos, Sakura. Não estressa com isso, vamos dormir que amanhã vamos ter um dia daqueles. – disse Shaoran, enlaçando a cintura dela.

- Tá bem... Você tem razão, vamos.

Os dois foram para o quarto e se deitaram depois de trocarem de roupa, escovarem os dentes e etc.

- Sakura... Você realmente acha que vai dar certo?

- Shaoran, conheço Chiba, mais do que eu gostaria. Ele vai voltar aqui, mas só no dia que eu achar conveniente.

- Como assim?

- Lembra que eu falei que não sabia como ele entrou sem fazer nada errado?

- Lembro.

- Tem alguém na segurança passando informações para ele, tenho certeza. As informações passadas para a segurança vão ser reguladas para criarem o momento propício para ele aparecer.

- Sei...

- Quanto ao espião, esse eu pego depois... Chiba nunca consegue agüentar muita pressão e eu sei muito bem como fazer ele contar. Juro que não vou machucá-lo. – acrescentou ao vê-lo erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Eu sei, Sakura... – ele passou as mãos pela cintura dela, a puxando mais para perto. – Sei que você não o machucaria de propósito, por mais que ele tenha te machucado.

- Ah, Shaoran... – Sakura aproveitou o fato de estar de camisola e ele com um pijama constituído de um short e uma camisa e começou a deslizar sua perna sobre a dele.

- Acho que é melhor dormirmos, Sakura... Ainda temos tempo para curtir as noites, não acha?

- Você tem razão... – ela se aproximou mais dele, se apoiando no peito. – Mas isso não significa que eu não posso curtir a sua companhia, não é?

- Claro que não... – ele beijou a testa dela e começou a afagar os cabelos cor de mel. – Mas é melhor dormir... Vamos ter um dia cheio amanhã.

- Eu sei... Boa noite...

Sakura adormeceu e Shaoran também não demorou a fazer o mesmo. Acordou cedo e observou o anjo que estava em seus braços dormir. Ainda eram seis e meia, não iria acordá-la, tinham combinado oito horas, ainda faltava tempo.

Sakura acordou não muito depois e, quando levantou o rosto, encontrou um par de olhos chocolate fitando-a. Sorriu, ele ficara lá para não acordá-la.

- Bom dia. – disse ele.

- Bom dia... Dormiu bem?

- Maravilhosamente... E você?

- Sonhei com você. – ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso que tinha no rosto ao ouvir essas palavras.

- São quinze para as sete, vamos levantar?

- É... Acho que é o melhor...

- Mas antes... – ele prendeu a cintura dela firmemente e a puxou para cima de si. – Quero um bom dia decente.

- Tá bem então... – ela aproximou seu rosto do dele devagar, só para irritá-lo. Começou com um beijo suave, bem doce. Acariciava os cabelos dele, aprofundando vagarosamente o beijo. – Será que foi decente o suficiente? – perguntou, olhando nos olhos dele.

- Com certeza. – ele mergulhou naquelas piscinas esmeralda, vendo todo o amor que ela tinha por ele transparecer. – Agora vamos levantar... É melhor.

- Tem razão.

Os dois levantaram, se trocaram e foram tomar café. Encontraram Masayuki, Sayo, Aoshi, Meiling e Seiya tomando café.

- Bom dia. – disse Seiya aos dois.

- Olá, Seiya, tudo bem com você? – perguntou Sakura alegremente, sentando-se a mesa ao lado de Shaoran.

- Tudo sim. Seu rosto já está muito melhor, não é?

- É... Daqui a pouco nem mais marca tem. – ela sorriu.

Eles conversaram enquanto comiam, somente Masayuki estava calado.

- Sakura... Melhor irmos. Já são sete e quarenta. – disse Shaoran.

- Verdade. Vou pegar minha pochete, com licença, gente... – ela saiu dali acompanhada de Shaoran.

- Eles estão passando por uma barra pesada... – comentou Meiling.

- Sakura parece não ligar muito... – disse Seiya.

- Ela parece estar acostumada com tudo isso... Com licença que vou falar com Shaoran. – Aoshi saiu dali e os encontrou no corredor. – Shaoran... Eu estava pensando, será que "aquilo" não vai lhe ser útil?

- É mesmo, Aoshi, seria muito bom! Vamos pegar, vou com ela.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Sakura.

- Vem com a gente, vamos pegar e então saímos. – os três foram para o quarto de Aoshi e Shaoran pegou sua espada.

- Caramba! – Sakura estava pasma.

- Essa é minha eterna companheira, senti muita falta dela... – disse Shaoran.

- E como você vai sair da mansão com ela sem ninguém ver? – perguntou Aoshi.

- Ops... Acho que é melhor deixar no meu quarto, não preciso dela por hora...

- Leve isso com você... Considere um presente. – disse Aoshi, entregando uma espada curta a ele, uma kodachi tradicional. – Essa você pode levar sem problemas.

- Essa é a sua espada... Não posso ficar com ela.

- Não, Shaoran, essa espada vai te ajudar muito, assim como me ajudou. E essa não é minha única espada, o clã me fornece armas quando eu precisar.

- Mas se descobrir que você me deu a sua...

- Não podem me impedir, agora que você não é mais do clã, eu provavelmente vou me tornar o líder logo...

- Eu sei. Valeu.

Shaoran guardou a sua espada no quarto e saiu com a kodachi escondida nas costas.

Chegaram à delegacia oito e quinze, andaram devagar para chegarem atrasados mesmo, sabiam que nenhum dos dois iria chegar na hora também.

- Bem, agora que os pombinhos chegaram podemos treinar sério. – disse Mizuno.

- Escuta, você poderia continuar com Shaoran, hoje eu queria treinar um pouco sozinha e olhar os policiais, precisamos ir logo com isso. – pediu Sakura.

- Tudo bem.

- Você não me disse nada disso. – comentou Shaoran enquanto eles iam para o stand.

- Não queria tocar no assunto antes de realmente precisarmos. – disse Sakura. – Não podemos perder tempo, se ele ficar impaciente pode perder o controle.

- Às vezes você parece outra pessoa... Quase não reconheço...

- Desculpe... Sei que parece falsidade, mas eu juro que faço isso para o bem de todos...

- Eu sei, meu anjo. – ele levantou o rosto dela, fazendo-a fitá-lo. – Nunca disse que achava que você fosse falsa... Só um pouco dissimulada. – ele sorriu.

- Eu ainda descubro como é que você consegue falar a coisa certa na hora certa...

- Acho que não vai... Nem eu sei como faço... – ele alargou o sorriso.

- Ô dois, desculpa quebrar o clima, mas vamos? – chamou Mizuno.

- Vamos. – disse Sakura.

- Ele não parece se importar com quebrar o nosso clima. – comentou Shaoran.

- Ele está preocupado... Chiba é imprevisível para ele, não quer que mais ninguém se machuque.

- Eu sei...

Yue e Shaoran treinaram juntos, Mizuno por vezes estava com eles, mas ficava mais observando Sakura.

Ela mantinha um semblante sério enquanto observava os policiais. Alguns se irritavam pelo comportamento dela, mas nenhum reclamava. Passou um bom tempo observando, depois foi para uma cabine sozinha e começou a atirar.

- Ela está estranha... – comentou Yue com Mizuno.

- Não podemos culpá-la, afinal, ela está passando por um momento complicado.

- Mesmo assim...

- Não vá lá falar com ela... – pediu Shaoran. – Ela precisa ficar sozinha por enquanto. O melhor que temos a fazer e treinar para podermos ajudá-la quando ela precisar de nós.

- Ele tem razão, só de você olhar já sabe que se aproximar é pedir para levar bala. – comentou Mizuno arrancando risos da parte de Yue e um sorriso da parte de Shaoran.

Sakura ouviu o riso e virou encarando-os. Deu um discreto sorriso, desaprovando o comportamento, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de ir lá, se virou e voltou a atirar.

- Será que ela ficou brava? – perguntou Yue.

- Não... Senão teria vindo aqui e nos dado uns bons cascudos. – Mizuno brincou e os dois riram alto, fazendo a atenção de todos lá se voltar para eles, menos a de Sakura.

- Sinto muito... Mamãe... – Sakura começou a atirar seguidamente, não parava de jeito algum. Chamou a atenção de todos, só parou quando acabaram as balas do clipe, que, na verdade, já estavam no final.

Sakura saiu do stand rapidamente, tentando controlar as lágrimas que lhe corriam pelo rosto.

- Agora realmente tem algo errado... – Shaoran deixou a arma ali e foi atrás de Sakura, seguido pelos dois. – Sakura... – Shaoran chegou até ela e a viu chorando, algo que não acontecia sempre. A abraçou firmemente. – Calma...

- Não foi culpa sua... – Mizuno começou, deixando Shaoran sem entender nada. – Estava demorando para você voltar a se martirizar por aquilo, não adianta nada fazer isso agora, Sakura!

- Mizuno cala a boca! – Sakura berrou, se afastando de Shaoran e encarando seu antigo chefe. – Não quero discutir isso... Me deixa em paz!

- Sakura, não fale assim... – Yue tentou acalmá-la, mas foi calado pelo olhar de fúria que ela dirigiu a ele.

- Voltem para o stand... Só quero um tempo sozinha... Por favor...

- Tudo bem, Sakura. – disse Mizuno. – Vamos, Yue... Shaoran.

- Sakura... – Shaoran ainda tentou falar algo, mas ela pousou um dedo sobre os lábios dele.

- Não se preocupe, logo te explicarei tudo... Quando eu estiver pronta, eu prometo.

- Tudo bem, só não saia da delegacia sozinha.

- Não vou, juro.

- Tá bem. – Shaoran acompanhou os dois e assim que entraram, perguntou. – O que aconteceu?

- Sakura disse que te contaria quando estivesse pronta... Nós não sabemos detalhes, não seria justo contarmos. – disse Yue.

- Só peço que fique de olho nela... É possível que queira correr atrás de Chiba antes de realizarmos o plano.

- Duvido... Ela não faria isso... – disse Yue. – Sakura sabe que isso seria suicídio, não faria isso conosco.

- Tem razão, mas mesmo assim é melhor não a perdermos de vista.

Os três ficaram em silêncio enquanto treinavam, estavam preocupados com Sakura. Passou uns quinze minutos e ela entrou no stand. Chegou até Shaoran e sussurrou algo no ouvido dele que ele concordou com a cabeça, se despedindo dos dois com um aceno e saindo dali com Sakura, porém sem antes pegar um clipe para colocar na arma dela depois.

Sakura e Shaoran estavam em silêncio. A garota ainda estava um tanto abalada, andava abraçada com o namorado, não querendo sair dos braços dele nunca mais, parecia ser o lugar perfeito para ela.

Shaoran, por sua vez, a abraçava firmemente, tentando passar alguma segurança para ela. Não sabia o que a atormentava, mas jurava a si mesmo que não deixaria nada acontecer à sua flor.

Chegando à mansão, Sakura quis ir ao quarto e Shaoran iria também, mas seu pai lhe chamou e ela disse que ficaria lá sozinha, não havia problema. Sakura falava baixo, sempre sussurrando no ouvido dele, como se não tivesse forças para falar mais alto.

Shaoran estava muito preocupado, falou rapidamente com seu pai e foi direto para o quarto. Chegando lá viu uma cena que fez seu coração ficar do tamanho de uma formiga: Sakura estava encolhida deitada na cama e chorando desesperadamente. Foi até ela e a fez apoiar-se em si, a abraçando.

- Calma, Sakura... Eu estou aqui, não se preocupe... – sussurrava essas palavras vagarosamente no ouvido da jovem que não parava de tremer e soluçar em seus braços. – Prometo que não vou deixar nada te acontecer, agora fica calma...

- Não, Shaoran... Eu sei disso... – disse ela, com um fio de voz. – Não é por isso que estou chorando... – ela inspirou fundo, tentando controlar as lágrimas. – Eu tenho que te confessar uma coisa...

- Pode falar, Sakura... Não há nada nesse mundo que faça com que eu me afaste de você...

- Não é isso também...

- Está me deixando preocupado, Sakura, o que foi?

- Bem... – ela se sentou direito, secou as lágrimas e parou de tremer. – Foi tudo muito rápido, não sei como consegui ficar sóbria depois do que aconteceu... Quando Chiba me estuprou, eu perdi os sentidos quando vi que a polícia estava chegando... Depois acordei na minha cama, já no dia seguinte. Naquele dia não saí de casa, mas até que estava bem, Mizuno, Yue e Yukito foram me ver assim que meu pai os avisou que eu tinha acordado. Depois desse dia, Yukito conseguiu me convencer de sair. Ele falou com meu pai que ia me fazer esquecer das coisas, amenizar a situação, e realmente conseguiu, passamos um ótimo dia juntos... Ele me levou para jogar um pouco, depois ao cinema, almoçar no meu restaurante favorito... Enfim, ele iria me deixar em casa para o jantar. Quando chegamos vimos uma viatura de polícia estacionada em frente à minha casa. Ele entrou comigo, achamos que era um policial para fazer algumas perguntas a mim... – Sakura hesitou um pouco, não sabia se conseguiria continuar.

- Você já foi muito longe, Sakura. – ele levantou o queixo dela, fazendo-a encará-lo. – Eu estou te ouvindo, continue.

- Tá bem. – ela respirou fundo. – Entramos em casa e fomos até a sala, encontramos meu pai chorando e meu irmão em estado de choque. Dei um passo para trás, algo estava errado, eu sabia. O policial se aproximou de mim, colocou a mão em meu ombro e me deu a notícia: o corpo de minha mãe fora encontrado no mesmo beco em que eu fui estuprada dois dias antes. Yukito teve que me segurar, pois minhas pernas fraquejaram naquele momento e eu quase caí no chão. Ainda estava sóbria, não chorava e nem estava em estado de choque, não sabia como, mas conseguia entender e responder a tudo que o policial me perguntava. Mas foi quando ele me mostrou a arma que foi encontrada junto ao corpo da minha mãe que eu achei que tudo estava acabado. Era a arma que eu carregava e que Chiba roubara de mim quando me estuprou... Até ali eu ainda me controlei, mas não era o último susto que eu levaria naquela noite... Tinha pensado que Chiba tinha escondido e alguém a matara, não Chiba e nem por vingança... Mas o policial me disse que um bilhete tinha sido encontrado também, e que estava endereçado para mim. Ele me entregou o envelope, por fora escrito com uma letra caprichada o meu nome. Quando abri, a mensagem estava no código de nossa gangue, e reconheci a letra de Chiba. "Minha flor, estou deixando o Japão e espero um dia te encontrar novamente. Mas não podia ir embora sem te deixar algo que não a deixasse se esquecer de mim... Talvez se não tivesse gritado, sua mãe ainda estivesse com você".

- Não acredito... Ele... – Sakura pousou um dedo sobre os lábios dele.

- Sh... Não diga isso, por favor.

- Desculpe...

- Tudo bem... Só não comenta com ninguém.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, o que foi?

- Você só se lembrou disso agora?

- Bem, mais ou menos... Acho que bloqueei essas lembranças para não me martirizar mais. Tanto que, depois do que eu te contei, só lembro duas semanas depois, tudo é um branco na minha mente.

- Não se esforce para lembrar, não sofra mais... Você mesma disse, ele é louco, não foi sua culpa.

- Não me culpo... Mesmo porque não tive escolha. Ele me espancou, queria que eu ficasse calada...

- Não precisamos discutir mais isso, Sakura... Em pouco tempo tudo vai estar acabado, você vai ver... – ele a abraçou, sentindo o coração dela disparado.

- Eu sei... Não se preocupe comigo, vou ficar bem. Não sou louca de ir atrás de Chiba por vingança. – ela suspirou.

- Agora que está bem mais calma, acho que é melhor colocar isso na sua arma. – ele tirou o clipe do bolso e entregou a ela.

- Obrigada... Eu extrapolei mesmo... – eles ouvem uma batida na porta. – Entra. – disse Sakura, escondendo o clipe.

- Sakura... Tem dois rapazes procurando por você. O Mizuno e o Yue. – Sayo entrou no quarto.

- Demorou a eles virem... – Sakura suspirou. – Você vem comigo?

- Eles querem falar a sós com você, depois eu vou.

- Tá bem. – ela lhe deu um selinho e saiu do quarto, escondendo o clipe na manga da blusa.

Sakura conversou com Yue e Mizuno um pouco. Logo Shaoran se juntou a eles, combinaram de se encontrarem novamente na delegacia dessa vez para definir os participantes do plano, a coisa estava demorando demais.

Iriam se encontrar duas e meia da tarde, nesse meio tempo, Sakura e Shaoran não se desgrudaram. Shaoran estava sentindo pena de Sakura, não tinha idéia que ela tinha passado tanta coisa na mão daquele desgraçado...

Sakura sabia muito bem o que Shaoran estava pensando, não gostava da idéia de ele sentir pena, mas não tinha como convence-lo de que não precisava... Ela mesma flagrava sentindo pena de si mesma, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer.

Estavam sentados num banco na varanda, apoiados um no outro, abraçados. Se sentiam bem assim, poderiam ficar lá para sempre, somente se curtindo.

- Sakura... Eu não sei mais o que pensar... Não consigo deixar de sentir pena por você, e por mim mataria aquele desgraçado, mas... Você não quer matá-lo... Não consigo entender isso.

- Ai, Shaoran... – Sakura sorriu, fazendo o rapaz piscar os olhos para aquela reação. – Não é que eu não queira matá-lo... Mas não vou me rebaixar ao nível dele... Por mais estranho que possa parecer, só vou me sentir realmente segura de novo quando voltarmos a Tomoeda.

- Por que?

- Se Chiba voltar para lá, vai morrer em pouco tempo. Assassinato é punido com morte pela própria gangue... Chiba não vai voltar para lá, e já não há mais ninguém lá que realmente nos ameace...

- É, você tem razão... Quando pretende acabar com tudo isso?

- Antes de sexta com certeza.

- Sei... – Shaoran maquinava rapidamente, iria fazer uma surpresa para ela. Deixou escapar um sorrisinho maroto, que foi notado por Sakura.

- Por que está sorrindo? Tem alguma coisa em mente?

- Você logo vai saber... Primeiro tenho que resolver algumas coisas.

- E precisa ser agora?

- Não... Vejo isso depois, agora quero passar todo o meu tempo com você.

Eles continuaram ali, até que foram chamados para o almoço.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

N/A: Gente, eu sei que estou enrolando demais para acabar com isso, mas era para acabar nesse cap... Eu podia jurar que tinha terminado com ele nesse, só vim aqui para casa (estava passando na casa do meu pai esse feriado) para atualizar e eu vi que estava assim.

Prometo que vou tentar acabar com esse cara o mais rápido possível, mas não sei se vou conseguir manter o ritmo de atualizações essa semana, estou entrando na última semana de provas do semestre, então, se eu conseguir terminar, coloco o Heart of Sword na semana que vem, senão atualizo o academia que está um pouco mais adiantado...

Mil perdões, eu prometo tentar melhorar esse ritmo nas férias...

Beijos, Miaka.

P.S.: Yorukizinha linda, valeu pelo apoio que você me deu e pela grande ajuda... Você é um anjo...


	14. Capítulo 14

Um caso complicado de se resolver

Sakura e Shaoran almoçaram com os outros, tranqüilamente, sem pressa nenhuma de acabar e levantar da mesa.

Todos conversavam entre si, Sakura conversava baixo com Aoshi e Shaoran com Sayo. 

Assim que todos acabaram, Aoshi foi o primeiro a se retirar. Ia se encontrar com a namorada, aproveitar a confusão com Sakura e dar mais atenção à garota.

Sakura se levantou pedindo licença logo depois de Aoshi deixar o local. Shaoran achou que ela iria demorar um pouco mais, então terminou o assunto com Sayo e foi para o quarto dos dois, onde sabia que Sakura estava. Chegou e a viu arrumando a arma.

- Deveria ter mais cuidado, e se alguém entra sem bater? – ele fechou a porta e a trancou.

- Ninguém faz isso além de você. – ela sorriu. – Sabe, Shaoran, estava pensando em chamar o Aoshi para um apoio... O que você acha?

- Não sei... Seria uma grande ajuda, mas não sei se ele concordaria.

- Eu comentei com ele sobre o plano... Mas você o conhece há mais tempo, não sei dizer bem o que ele estava pensando. – ela deixou a arma travada sobre a cômoda.

- Não sei dizer, estava conversando com Sayo sobre o Masayuki... – ele se jogou na cama e ficou fitando o teto.

- O que tem ele? Algo errado?

- Não... Bem, não sei... – ele suspirou. – Ele anda calado, sem fazer nada de muito dinâmico... Mas Sayo o pegou conversando normalmente ao telefone com alguém...

- Isso seria um progresso, se ele não estivesse tão calado conosco... Talvez ele só esteja pressionado com a minha presença. – ela olhou para a janela. – Não o culparia por isso.

- Talvez não tenhamos que nos preocupar com ele. – Shaoran, que estava deitado atravessado na cama, jogou a cabeça para trás para olhar para a Sakura que estava em pé ao lado da cama. Riu ao vê-la.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela, se aproximando dele, enquanto o mesmo voltava a olhar para cima, fitando seu rosto.

- Mesmo de ponta cabeça fica linda. – ele abriu mais o sorriso vendo-a rir.

- Ah, é assim? – ela se abaixou e ficou com a cabeça sobre a dele, sem encostar os rostos. Passou a mão pelo rosto dele, quando ia contornar os lábios dele, teve o dedo indicador mordiscado pelo mesmo. – Ei!

- Vem aqui... – ele a puxou para mais perto e a beijou com paixão.

Sakura sentou na cama ao mesmo tempo em que Shaoran se levantava, emendando um beijo no outro. O rapaz ia se projetando sobre ela, fazendo-a deitar-se enquanto fazia o mesmo por cima dela.

Mas os dois ouvem batidas na porta e uma voz exaltada berrar do outro lado.

- Sakura, Shaoran! Abram a porta, por favor!

- Já vamos, Meiling! – Shaoran rolou para o lado e Sakura riu.

- Vou arrumar meu cabelo, senão ela vai notar. – disse ela baixinho indo para o banheiro e soltando o rabo-de-cavalo que já estava frouxo.

- Fala, Meiling. – ele abriu a porta, mal-humorado.

- Ai, Shaoran, isso é jeito de receber a sua prima querida? Eu vim chamar vocês para sair comigo e com o Seiya.

- Meiling, você sabe que não podemos sair... – Sakura disse, voltando para o quarto e se sentando na cama, com os cabelos soltos. – Temos que ser cautelosos, não queremos envolver mais ninguém.

- Mas vão ficar presos aqui?

- Não, vamos para o stand de novo daqui a pouco. Vamos resolver os últimos detalhes do plano. – disse Shaoran.

- Ah, tá...

- Não se preocupe conosco, Meiling, tudo vai acabar e vamos sair para nos divertir. É uma promessa. – Sakura sorriu para a garota.

- Tudo bem, mas me prometam que vão me chamar se precisarem.

- Claro que vamos, Meiling.

- Tudo bem então... Bom, vou indo que o Seiya está me esperando. Até mais e boa sorte. – ela saiu de lá.

- Ai, Meiling. – Shaoran suspirou.

- Não devia menosprezar a preocupação dela. Você tem um anjo que se preocupa muito com você, viu? – ela foi para a cômoda, pegou a arma e colocou na pochete enquanto o via concordar com a cabeça. – Que tal irmos agora?

- Vamos. – ele abriu a porta e fez sinal para ela passar antes.

- Muito obrigada. – ela colocou a pochete e saiu do quarto, seguida por ele.

Chegaram na delegacia e encontraram Mizuno lá, só esperando Yue.

- Está melhor, Sakura?

- Estou sim, Mizuno, não se preocupe. Agora... Onde está nosso querido amigo?

- Atrasado.

- É... Um caso perdido... – comentou Shaoran.

- Ele não costumava atrasar quando estávamos em Tomoeda... Não para assuntos da gangue...

- Não se preocupe, Sakura, não aconteceu nada com ele.

- Eu espero que não...

- Vamos ali na lanchonete, eu pago um chocolate quente para você. – Shaoran a puxou para lá.

Os dois dividiram a bebida e assim que voltaram viram Yue chegar correndo.

- Já não era sem tempo... – comentou Mizuno.

- Desculpa, minha mãe começou com frescura e só consegui sair de casa depois de muito falar...

- Se quiser eu posso ir falar com ela, Yue. Sua mãe sempre me entendeu. – comentou Sakura.

- Até descobrir que você era espiã da gangue...

- Bom, isso é...

- Vamos logo, já basta o atraso do Yue. – Mizuno entrou na delegacia.

- Ih... Esse aí acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje... – comentou Shaoran.

- Vamos logo para não atiçar mais ainda a fera. – Sakura disse e os três entraram rindo.

O delegado havia convocado todos os policias, com exceção aos que estavam em ronda, para o stand. Ninguém sabia bem o motivo, só entenderam ao vê-lo entrar com o filho e os rapazes do caso Chiba.

- Bom, desculpem faze-los esperar tanto, mas temos que andar logo com o caso Chiba. – o delegado começou. – Para isso passarei a palavra para a Srta Kinomoto. Por favor.

- Obrigada, delegado. – Sakura se afastou dos braços protetores de Shaoran, que envolviam sua cintura e tomou a posição do delegado. – Sei que são poucos aqui que confiam em mim e sei que muitos, para não dizer todos querem ver Chiba preso, ou até morto. Então vão ter que conciliar essas duas coisas. Temos como pegar Chiba, só precisamos dos homens adequados. Não viemos aqui somente para treinar, muitos de vocês perceberam nossa observação, nada discreta, eu sei, então iremos simplesmente escolher os indicados e o resto estará dispensado e fingirá que nada aconteceu.

- Espere um pouco... Por que não irá contar a todos o plano?

- Como acha que Chiba entrou na mansão Li sem ser notado? Alguém o está ajudando, não sei quem é ou o motivo, mas não vou arriscar mais gente.

- E, sem querer ser intrometido, o que a faz crer que vai conseguir atraí-lo? – um rapaz loiro, novato na polícia perguntou, com um pouco de incredulidade na voz, mas que ainda sim agradou Sakura.

- Isso não interessa, o fato é que ele irá aparecer e... – começou Mizuno, mas parou ao ver Sakura rir.

- Isso não é problema. – Sakura corrigiu. – Chiba quer a mim, vocês podem aproveitar a chance ou jogá-la pela janela. – houve um silêncio profundo após essa fala de Sakura. – Então acho que estamos entendidos. – ela se virou para Mizuno. – Como se chama o loiro?

- Jiang Yu. Por que?

- Nada, só para saber... Chame as pessoas da lista, como o combinado.

- Tudo bem... – Mizuno chamou os sete rapazes escolhidos. – O restante pode ir e obrigado pela atenção.

- Yu, poderia ficar um instante? – pediu Sakura ao ver o rapaz sair conversando com um grupo de amigos. – Quero falar com você.

- Sakura... – Yue começou, mas ela balançou negativamente a cabeça. – Você é quem sabe...

- Venha comigo um instante. – Sakura fez um movimento com a cabeça para uma sala anexada ao stand, que era a sala de armas.

- Sakura... – Shaoran segurou a cintura dela.

- Não se preocupe, não vou fugir, prometo. – ela acariciou o rosto dele e tirou a mão dele delicadamente de sua cintura. – Venha, Yu. – os dois entraram na sala e Sakura fechou a porta. – Preciso parabenizá-lo, sua pergunta realmente me desconcertou, coisa que poucos conseguem fazer.

- Bem, mas isso ainda não explica a srta ter me chamado aqui. – ele se sentou em um canto, apoiando a cabeça em uma estante de armas.

- Não me chame assim. Sakura, apenas isso.

- Certo, Sakura, o que quer comigo?

- Você me fez uma pergunta, acho que gostaria da resposta.

- Estou ouvindo. – os lábios dele se curvaram em um sorriso maroto.

- Chiba veio de Tomoeda, assim como eu. Éramos colegas de gangue... Ele me estuprou e matou minha mãe... – o sorriso desapareceu do rosto do rapaz. – Mas não estou aqui por vingança... Ele apanhou na polícia, e quer se vingar de mim. Tudo o que eu quero é não vê-lo mais.

- Eu não fazia idéia...

- Não sinta pena, não adianta agora. Se quer mesmo me fazer sentir melhor, me ajude a pegá-lo.

- Mas... Eu não fui chamado.

- Não entendeu ainda? Quero que se junte ao grupo, se aceitar, não tem mais volta.

- Não perderia essa chance por nada, acabei de entrar na polícia, você sabe disso?

- Pouco me importa, reconheço alguém com potencial quando vejo.

- Espero não desaponta-la. – ele se levantou e a encarou nos olhos.

- Você não vai... Tenho certeza. – Sakura colocou a mão no ombro dele e fitou os olhos azuis do rapaz.

- Você é quem sabe.

- Vamos agora, só quero que não comente nada com ninguém.

- Não se preocupe, não vou. – os dois saíram da sala.

- Sakura... – Mizuno ia começar a falar, mas ela balançou a cabeça e se pronunciou.

- Jiang Yu se juntará ao grupo. Eu quero treina-lo pessoalmente, preciso de clipes com balas de festim e dois coletes.

- Venha você comigo, Sakura. – disse Mizuno. – Vou com você pegar o que pediu.

- OK. – ela foi com ele, esperando um sermão.

- O que diabos pensa que está fazendo?

- Você deve ter percebido o potencial dele, mesmo sendo um novato, você vai ver.

- Sakura, não podemos perder tempo treinando um novato em missões assim!

- Me dê dois dias! O plano vai ser na quinta e ainda é segunda! Vamos Mizuno!

- Tá bem, a pele que vai ser arriscada é a sua, não se esqueça.

- Eu sei, não esquenta. – Sakura e Mizuno voltaram para o stand. – Shaoran, será que teria como usar o jardim da mansão para treinar o Yu?

- Dá sim, meu pai liberou toda a segurança para você. Só que use a parte perto do quarto, não tem muita gente lá e é mais espaçoso.

- Mais campo aberto, eu sei. – ela se aproximou dele e o beijou. – Nós vamos indo e a gente se fala depois, pode ser?

- Tá bem, não vou demorar aqui, você sabe.

- Tá bem. – ela se soltou dele. – Bem, Yu, está pronto?

- Quando você quiser. – ele desencostou da parede.

- Então vamos. Mizuno, você sabe o que fazer por aqui. – ela saiu da delegacia acompanhada por Yu.

- Sakura... Tem algo que ainda me intriga...

- Pode perguntar, percebi que algo ainda te incomodava.

- Como consegue tratar esse assunto com tanta naturalidade? Parece até que não se importa com isso...

- Não há nada que eu queira mais do que ver Chiba preso, Yu. Mas tenho consciência de que me afobar só vai estragar as coisas. Talvez esteja agindo como uma psicopata, você não seria o primeiro a me dizer isso... Mas, apesar de tudo, me controlo. Só espero conseguir manter o controle quando estivermos frente a frente.

- Como assim?

- O ódio e o rancor podem mudar totalmente uma pessoa. Não vou estar desarmada quando encontrar Chiba, espero não perder o controle e matá-lo.

- Qual seria o problema em fazer isso? Se for o que você realmente quer...

- Esse é o problema, não quero que ele morra. Conheço toda a família dele, eles não merecem isso, e também, seria fácil demais, seria como livrá-lo de tudo.

- Tirar a culpa de um assassino.

- Exatamente. Vejo que não é tão inocente quanto aparenta. – ela sorriu. – Você vai precisar de uma coisa. – os dois entraram numa lanchonete.

- Olá Yu, cumprimentou um rapaz, logo depois lançando um olhar cheio de luxúria para Sakura. – Mas quem é a sua ilustre companhia?

- Bom... Bjong Wu, ela é Sakura Kinomoto.

- É um prazer, srta Kinomoto.

- Para mim também, me perdoe a falta de educação, mas estamos com pressa. – Sakura foi até o balcão e fez o pedido.

- Onde estão indo?

- Wu, estou em meu horário de trabalho, não posso te dizer meu itinerante.

- Ela é tira?

- Não... Mas tem experiência com armas, vai me dar umas dicas, estamos em um caso difícil.

- Yu, é antiético o que está fazendo. – Sakura voltou, dando para ele uma garrafa de energético.

- Eu não disse nada, eu juro!

- Vamos logo, sabe bem que não temos tempo a perder. – ela passou por eles e saiu da lanchonete.

- Você a ouviu. – disse Yu, saindo rapidamente atrás dela. – Não precisava fazer isso com ele.

- Do jeito que ele olhou para mim, não mesmo.

- Ele é um galinha. – ela riu. – É sério, faz o que fez com você com qualquer garota.

- Gente assim é um caso perdido.

- Se bem que, se eu não soubesse que era comprometida, também te cantaria.

- Pelo menos seria mais educado, eu espero. – disse ela. – Vamos logo.

- OK.

Os dois entraram na mansão, Sakura, antes de ir para o jardim, entrou na mansão e logo deu de cara com Aoshi.

- Sakura, o que faz aqui? Achei que fossem ficar na delegacia mais tempo.

- É, Aoshi, mas houve uma mudança de planos. Esse é Jiang Yu, vou treiná-lo um pouco aqui no jardim, mas antes preciso falar com o sr Li, onde ele está?

- No escritório.

- Yu, fique um instante com Aoshi, vou falar com o sr Li um pouco.

- OK.

- Aoshi, rapidinho, está bem? – ela foi até o escritório e entrou depois de bater.

- Ela faz as coisas tão rápido que não dá nem tempo de argumentar... – comentou Aoshi.

- Como se fosse adiantar argumentar com ela... – ele se apoiou na parede. – Ela não dá uma brecha para a gente falar...

- Nunca tem resposta para as argumentações dela mesmo.

- Talvez...

- Prontinho, obrigada Aoshi. – Sakura voltou para perto dos dois. – Vamos?

- Claro.

Os dois foram para o jardim, na parte que Shaoran indicara. Sakura colocou o colete, enquanto Yu fazia o mesmo.

- Já que temos pouco tempo, seu treino vai ser mais prático. – ela pegou a própria arma, tirou o clipe e colocou um com balas de festim.

- Como vai fazer? – ele tirou o clipe da sua arma e colocou um de festim também.

- Tente me acertar, mas eu não vou somente fugir.

- OK, posso me movimentar também?

- Deve.

- Então tá. Pronta?

- Eu estou.

- Lá vou eu. – ele começou a atirar.

Os dois ficaram trocando tiros por um bom tempo, sem desperdiçar muitas balas para ao acabarem com a munição. Sakura acertava quase todas, sempre no colete. Yu também acertava, mas não tanto quanto ela.

Em certo momento, Yu acertou uma bala na perna de Sakura, perto do joelho, e ela caiu.

- Me desculpe! – ele se abaixou do lado dela. – Tudo bem?

- Não quebrou nada, eu acho... – ela se sentou.

- Vem aqui, vou te levar para um banco. – ele a ajudou a se levantar e a andar até uma mesa de madeira e a sentou lá.

- Obrigada. – ela dobrou a perna e soltou um gemido. – Não vai dar para correr, não hoje.

- Quer que eu te leve para dentro da mansão?

- Não... Logo Shaoran vai chegar e eu quero ficar aqui mais um pouco.

- Sakura? – ouve-se a voz de Shaoran se aproximar.

- Estamos aqui. – diz Yu.

- O que houve? – pergunta, ao ver Sakura sentada na mesa.

- Yu acertou minha perna.

- Desculpe. – ele pediu quando Shaoran o olhou feio.

- Não o culpe, eu corria o risco quando comecei o treinamento.

- Eu vou indo então... – Yu tirou o colete de Sakura. – Quer que eu venha de novo amanhã?

- Eu vou à delegacia amanhã, a gente se fala lá. – ela tirou o clipe da arma e entregou a ele.

- Tá bem, a gente se fala amanhã. Se cuida. – ele foi em direção ao portão e saiu da área da mansão.

- A senhorita... – a beijou. – vai ficar deitada... – de novo. – bem quietinha, ouviu bem? – ele a pegou no colo.

- E o senhor vai me mimar? – perguntou, manhosa.

- Você nem sabe como... – ele a beijou com paixão.

- Vamos para o quarto. – disse Sakura, ofegante.

- OK. – ele caminhava com passos largos, sentindo sua preciosa carga se aconchegar em seus braços. – Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. – ele sussurrou. – Não vou permitir que ninguém encoste em você.

- Eu sei, confio em você. – confirmou, sentindo o calor dos braços fortes do guerreiro a engolfar e fazê-la relaxar.

- Pronto, assim está melhor. – ele a deitou na cama.

- Obrigada.

- Shaoran, você poderia vir ao meu escritório um instante? – o sr Li passou pelo quarto e nem olhou direito para o interior do mesmo.

- Já estou indo. – ele se voltou para a namorada. – Quer alguma coisa? Um chá? Suco?

- Um suco de laranja...

- Sem gelo e sem açúcar, eu sei. – ele a beijou rapidamente. – Vou falar com meu pai e trago o suco.

Assim ele fez, falou com o pai sobre o pedido que ele havia feito de levar Sakura para a casa de campo da família. Eles iriam passar o fim de semana lá, Sakura precisava de um lugar calmo, e desde que não falassem, a imprensa não iria atrás deles.

- Aqui está seu suco.

- Obrigada. – ela tomou um gole.

- Onde foi que ele acertou a bala?

- Um pouco abaixo do joelho esquerdo.

- Aqui?

- Um pouco mais embaixo.

- Aqui? – ele teve um gemido como resposta quando apertou. – Acho que isso é um sim. – ela riu. – Vou levantar a calça e fazer uma massagem, tudo bem?

- Só toma cuidado que ainda dói.

- Eu sei, não se preocupe. – ele deu um sorriso maroto. – Vou tentar não judiar muito. – ele dobrou a calça até a altura do joelho. – Está vermelho e vai ficar roxo.

- Melhor colocar gelo, não acha?

- Vou fazer uma massagem, depois coloco.

- Tá bem.

Ele fez a massagem e depois buscou gelo para colocar na perna. Ela ficou deitada com a cabeça no colo dele enquanto o mesmo acariciava seu rosto e cabelos.

- Shaoran... Tô com frio... – disse ela com voz de criança, fazendo-o rir. – Te amo muito, você sabe disso, não é? – ela se sentou na cama e ficou encarando-o.

- Claro que sei. – ele a puxou, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo. – E você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

- Sei sim. – ela ficou fitando os orbes chocolate do namorado. – Quando é que vai me contar o que está tramando?

- Você quer muito saber?

- Quero sim.

- Então tá... – ele ficou olhando bem fundo nos olhos dela, como se procurasse algo bem no fundo daquelas piscinas esmeralda. – Que tal passar o fim de semana na casa de campo? Sem ninguém para nos atrapalhar ou interromper.

- Sem problemas com gangues ou polícia? – perguntou, espantada. – Hum... Tentador.

- O que acha?

- Adoraria. Era isso que seu pai queria falar?

- Era, ele vai mandar um motorista nos levar sexta no fim da tarde e nos buscar domingo de noite.

- Perfeito. – ela sorriu. – Você sempre sabe como me surpreender, não é?

- Esse é o meu charme, não acha? – ele sorriu também e a beijou.

- Shaoran, me desculpe interromper assim. – Aoshi entrou no quarto. – Tem uns repórteres malucos no hall, querem falar com vocês dois.

- Droga...

- Calma, Shaoran, pense no fim de semana. – Sakura se sentou na cama e arrumou a calça.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá. – ele pegou o gelo e entregou para Aoshi. – Pode levar isso para a cozinha para mim?

- Claro. – ele saiu do quarto.

- Vamos lá, não dói quase nada... – disse Sakura, ficando de pé.

- Vamos então. – eles chegaram no hall e viram um bando de repórteres formando uma total balbúrdia. – Por favor, acalmem-se! Iremos responder às perguntas, mas vamos fazer isso de forma organizada, sim?

- Jovem Li, vocÊs dois foram vistos na delegacia esses dias e hoje a srta Kinomoto trouxe um policial para a mansão, poderia nos explicar isso?

- Como todos sabem, quem entrou na mansão me agrediu, então estamos tentando ajudar na investigação. – explicou Sakura.

- E quanto ao policial que veio aqui?

- O delegado o enviou para olhar melhor a área. Como eu estava ajudando a identificar o invasor, Sakura veio com ele.

- Srta Kinomoto, apesar de ter sofrido agressão física, parece estar lidando muito bem com isso. Está fazendo algum tipo de tratamento?

- Uma agressão nunca é fácil de se superar, mas prefiro não recorrer à especialistas. Todos aqui na mansão me ajudaram muito a superar tudo isso. – Shaoran abriu um sorriso malicioso ao ouvir essas palavras.

- Já sabem quem foi o agressor?

- Ainda não, como eu disse, estava tentando ajudar hoje mais cedo. – Shaoran.

- E como foi que ele entrou?

- Isso também é um mistério, quando descobrirmos um, com certeza desvendaremos o outro. – Sakura.

- Há alguma possibilidade de haver um espião na mansão?

- Não podemos afirmar nada ainda. – Shaoran.

- Soubemos que estão organizando uma festa para quinta-feira de noite. Não temem uma segunda invasão?

- Não há possibilidade de uma nova invasão, a segurança foi intensificada. – Sakura.

- Srta Kinomoto, como sabe tanto sobre a estrutura da mansão? Parece-me que sabe mais que o jovem Li.

- Imagino que devem compreender que é tranqüilizante saber da segurança da mansão, assim não preciso ficar olhando por cima do ombro a cada barulho estranho que eu ouvir.

- Essa outra festa, por que a imprensa não foi convidada?

- A lista de convidados é de responsabilidade do meu pai, mas essa festa é para tradições do clã, já que quinta-feira é a primeira noite de lua cheia do mês.

- Srta Kinomoto. – uma empregada a chama. – Telefone para a srta. Disse para o jovem que estava ocupada e retornava mais tarde, mas ele não quis esperar.

- Tudo bem, peça para ele aguardar um instante, por favor. – ela se voltou para os repórteres. – Sinto ter que deixa-los, mas tenho alguns assuntos a resolver, imagino que Shaoran poderá responder-lhes tudo o que quiserem. Com licença. – ela foi para a sala ao lado e atendeu ao telefone. – Fala Yuki.

- Como sabia que era eu?

- Só você não espera retorno.

- O que você estava fazendo?

- A imprensa queria explicações.

- Como vão as coisas com Chiba?

- Escuta, Yuki, a gente pode falar nisso depois?

- Tudo bem, como você está?

- Estou muito bem. Shaoran vai me levar para passar o fim de semana no campo...

- Você achou o cara certo, ele não se abalou com nada da sua vida...

- Ele não ficou muito bem quando contei o que Chiba fez para mim e minha mãe.

- Mas ele ficou do seu lado.

- Isso foi sim. – nessa hora Shaoran entra na sala. – Bem, Yuki, te ligo depois, pode ser?

- Quando?

- Antes de viajar, pode deixar.

- Tudo bem, até mais.

- Até. – ela desligou. – Yuki se preocupa demais.

- Com você ele tem que se preocupar, de jeito que você é, poderia fazer alguma loucura.

- Está me chamando de louca?

- Não, só dizendo que falta um parafuso na sua cabecinha.

- E qual a diferença?

- Nenhuma. – ele a beijou. – Te irritei, não foi?

- Você não desiste, não é? – ela riu. – Um pouco.

- Bem, melhor se acalmar, já que vai ser a manchete favorita dos repórteres pelo menos por uma semana.

- Posso lidar com isso.

- Não são bobos, tem que se precaver para não descobrirem nada.

- Eu sei, não se preocupe. Ninguém que eu estava protegendo morreu até hoje, não acha que mereço crédito?

- Tudo bem, você merece. – ele a beijou. – Agora eu vou me trocar para o jantar, essa roupa está me incomodando.

- OK, eu te espero na sala de jantar. – eles se beijaram e se separaram.

Logo todos estavam na mesa e tiveram um jantar tranqüilo, pelo menos foi o que pareceu. Sakura conversava tranqüilamente com Sayo e Shaoran, de vez em quando olhando Masayuki comer calado e estremecer a cada olhar que ela lhe lançava.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura. Ele vai se recuperar. – disse Sayo.

- É, eu sei que ele vai. – ela sorriu tristemente.

- Não foi culpa sua. – Shaoran disse rapidamente. – Você sabe que não foi.

- É, eu sei sim... Vamos terminar de comer e mudar de assunto, pode ser?

- Tá bem.

Depois disso o jantar correu tranqüilo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

N/A: Gente, eu sei que falei que ia acabar com o Chiba, mas, como vocês viram, surgiram outras oportunidades e acho que vai demorar mais um pouco...

Queria agradecer à Yoruki Mizunotsuki, que me ajudou muito...

Harumi! Amiga linda! Valeu pelos reviews! Te adoro e desculpa a demora na carta, mas tô sem selos e preciso de mais papel de carta... Enfim, vou mandar assim que o frio passar e eu tomar coragem pra sair e comprar selos...

Bom, resolvi começar a agradecer à todos os que deixaram reviews, então aí vai:

MiDoRi, Hime, Soi-chan (que esqueceu de deixar review no cap 13 e ainda quer que eu adiante alguma coisa... Nem pensar, vai ter q esperar...), Diogo, MeRRy-aNNe.

Não são muitos, mas todos estão no meu coração e eu adoro receber reviews... Andei descobrindo alguns que lêem e não deixam review, o que eu posso fazer? Só pedir que deixem, que me fazem muito feliz quando comentam, estou sempre aberta a sugestões...

Bjs para todos, Miaka.


	15. Capítulo 15

Um caso complicado de se resolver

Sakura quis ir um pouco para o jardim quando o jantar acabou, Shaoran não a deixaria sozinha, então os dois foram.

Pararam exatamente onde Chiba a agrediu, Sakura olhava tudo com calma, observando cada detalhe.

- Tem algo errado, Sakura?

- Eu ainda não sei como Chiba entrou... Nada se encaixa.

- Sakura... A gente descobre isso quando o prendermos.

- Não sei, Shaoran. Algo nessa história está muito mal contado.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? Como é que você convenceu meu pai a dar a festa?

- Ele me disse que tinha que fazer a reunião do clã, eu precisava de uma desculpa para uma festa... Conversei com ele e ele concordou. E já que a maioria do clã já sabe de tudo, não irão se abalar tanto se algo acontecer.

- Eles sabem sobre você, mas não do plano.

- Eu sei, Shaoran. Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo.

- Eu acredito em você. Vamos para o quarto? Estou cansado...

- Pode ir, eu já vou. Mais uns cinco minutos.

- Não quero te deixar aqui sozinha...

- Pode ir, não vai acontecer nada comigo, ele não entraria sem ter certeza que eu sairia da mansão.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Então tá bem. – ele a beijou rapidamente e entrou.

- É impossível... Ele veio da mesma direção de Masayuki, mas como os dois não se cruzaram? Chiba não o deixaria passar, seria um trunfo se chegasse com ele ameaçado... – Sakura murmurava para si mesma, analisando cada ponto do local. – E mesmo se deixasse, Masayuki não é distraído a ponto de não notá-lo... – ela andou pelo caminho que Masayuki viera. Olhou algo na raiz de uma árvore e riu. – Mas tinha que ser mesmo...

Chegou no quarto e o viu adormecido. Sorriu e colocou um pijama, se deitando ao lado dele em seguida. Ele estava deitado de barriga para cima, o que dava a ela uma visão maravilhosa do perfil perfeito de seu lobo. Ficou admirando-o por alguns instantes, sorrindo por tê-lo ao seu lado, se aproximou dele, encostando levemente a cabeça no ombro dele e fechando os olhos para dormir.

Shaoran fingiu estar dormindo. Ouviu quando Sakura entrou no quarto, quando trocou de roupa e sentiu quando ela deitou-se ao lado. Ela não se movia, esperou um pouco para se certificar que ela dormira, apesar de esperar que ela o tocasse ou algo do gênero, quando sentiu encostar-se ao seu ombro. Abraçou-a abrindo os olhos e a vendo fazer o mesmo.

- Eu te acordei?

- Não, eu estava esperando você entrar mesmo. – ele a puxou mais para perto e lhe beijou a fronte. – O que você tem? Apesar de ter conversado durante o jantar, está muito quieta...

- Nada, não se preocupe. Quando tudo isso acabar, tudo vai voltar ao normal.

- Minha vida não é normal desde que te conheci. – os dois riram.

- Shaoran... – ela se aproximou mais ainda, enterrando a cabeça no peito dele. – Preciso de você... Mais que nunca para conseguir passar por tudo isso, você sabe, não é?

- Claro que sei... Eu estou aqui, Sakura, e vou estar sempre que precisar, eu juro. – a abraçou mais firmemente ainda, sentindo seu coração aflito: detestava ver Sakura daquele jeito. – Sakura, porque esse medo todo agora? Tudo vai dar certo, não se preocupe.

- Às vezes… me pego pensando no que aconteceria se algo saísse do plano... Se Chiba superar minhas expectativas? O que faremos?

- Se ele te quer tanto assim, não ousaria te machucar.

- Não hesitou da última vez.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura. Temos tudo planejado, vai dar certo.

- Tem razão... Eu acho que me preocupo demais.

- Exatamente. Agora dorme, Sakura. Vai ver como amanhã vai estar se sentindo bem melhor.

- Tudo bem. – ela se aconchegou melhor perto dele, fechando os olhos.

- Ei... – ele levantou o rosto dela e a olhou nos olhos. – Não mereço nem um 'Boa noite' decente?

- Claro que merece. – ela sorriu, fechando novamente os olhos, sentindo seu corpo ser puxado para cima do dele, e a respiração dele cada vez mais próxima. Logo, seus lábios foram capturados em uma carícia gentil, que foi se aprofundando e se tornando mais provocante conforme se envolviam mais nos braços do outro.

- Ah, Sakura... – Shaoran suspirava entre beijos enquanto acariciava todo o corpo dela, sentindo cada curva se encaixar aos seus músculos e as mãos delicadas acariciando seu peito, tórax e ombros. – Você não imagina… o quão importante… é pra mim… – murmura enquanto beijava o pescoço e o ombro da garota, depois de trocar de posição.

- Sou eu quem deveria estar dizendo isso... – disse, ofegante, sentindo seu corpo tremer aos toques dele.

- Não, sou eu... – ele continuou a beijá-la, tirando a camisa do pijama dela.

- Ah, Shaoran... – Sakura suspirava e gemia enquanto ele beijava sua cintura e seios.

- Você sabe… que faço tudo… para te deixar feliz... – ele parou de beijar o corpo e capturou os lábios de mel de sua flor.

Sakura estava deitada sobre o peito nu de Shaoran, ouvindo o coração dele voltar ao normal, assim como sentia o seu. Shaoran afagava seus cabelos e corria a outra mão por suas costas suavemente. Como ele era incrível, a fazia esquecer do mundo inteiro, sentir que nada mais importa, somente as carícias e os olhos, que pareciam ver sua alma.

- Eu te amo... – disse, expressando ao mínimo o que sentia por ele.

- Eu também te amo, Sakura. Mais do que imaginei um dia poder amar alguém.

- Sabe que, para quem disse que estava cansado, você me pareceu até disposto demais...

- É, talvez... Mas agora eu estou quebrado. Vamos dormir, sim?

- Claro, também estou cansada.

Os dois adormeceram logo, mas Sakura acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Olhou no relógio: cinco e meia da manhã. O sol não tinha nem nascido ainda, mas ela não tinha sono, não havia sequer um traço do cansaço que sentia na noite anterior.

Levantou-se sem acordar seu amado, que estava dormindo profundamente, colocou uma roupa e saiu do quarto, vendo pela janela do corredor o sol começando a nascer no horizonte. Viu Aoshi sair de seu quarto, que era no mesmo corredor.

- Bom dia, Sakura. Caiu da cama?

- Não... Acordei cedo e não estava com sono. Preferi sair do quarto a acordar Shaoran. E você?

- Sempre acordo esse horário. Estava indo treinar.

- Nossa... – Sakura se espantou. – Então não vou te atrasar, bom treino. – ela sorriu.

- Obrigado, se quiser tomar café, as cozinheiras já estão na cozinha, está bem?

- Tudo bem, obrigada, mas não tenho fome agora.

- Tudo bem então. Até mais tarde. – ele se afastou.

Sakura foi para a varanda da sala, ficou olhando o sol nascer enquanto pensava em tudo.

Algumas horas depois, Shaoran começou a despertar e percebeu que Sakura não estava mais apoiada nele, como era de costume. Abriu os olhos e viu que ela não estava lá, assim como viu que ela já recolhera as roupas que eles haviam jogado no chão. Esticando a mão sentiu a cama fria, o que indicava que ela saíra dali a muito tempo. Olhou para o relógio e viu marcando quinze para as oito.

- Por que Sakura levantou tão cedo? – ele perguntou em voz alta, se levantando e colocando uma roupa, depois de lavar o rosto.

Saindo do quarto, ouviu vozes na sala de jantar. Foi até lá e encontrou Sayo, Aoshi, Fuutie, Fanrei, Shiefa e Sakura conversando tranqüilamente enquanto tomavam café.

- Bom dia, Lobinho! – Shiefa se levantou da mesa ao vê-lo entrar na sala.

- Vai começar, Shiefa? – reclamou Shaoran e todos riram.

- Tudo bem, Lobinho. Eu paro de te chamar de Lobinho. – brincou a irmã e todos, menos Shaoran, riram.

- Deixe-o, Shiefa. – pediu Sakura, se levantando e indo até ele. – Bom dia, meu amor.

- Bom dia. – a beijou.

- Ih, pronto... Começou. – Aoshi brincou, e todos riram, menos Sakura e Shaoran que ainda se beijavam.

- Não vai estragar esse bom dia nem se fizer o céu cair em cima de nós, Aoshi. – disse Shaoran, se acomodando em uma cadeira ao lado de Sakura enquanto a mesma se sentava.

- Pelo menos o humor melhorou. – comentou o rapaz. – Sabia que só eu no meio de tantas mulheres estava difícil, mas agora chegou o reforço. – todos riram.

A conversa se estendeu até todos terminarem de comer, então eles se separaram, cada um indo para seu canto. Sakura e Shaoran foram para a sacada.

- Por que você acordou tão cedo, Sakura?

- Não sei... Acordei cinco e meia e estava sem sono. Levantei para não arriscar a te acordar.

- Tão cedo?

- É... Aoshi estava indo treinar.

- E o que você fez nesse tempo todo?

- Nada... Fiquei olhando o sol nascer e logo Sayo e Fuutie acordaram.

- Ah tá... – ele suspirou. – Eu estava acabado... Nem se você ficasse iria me acordar. Talvez se ficasse eu dormia mais um pouco.

- Não sei... Mas você está bem, não está?

- Estou sim, iria ficar de manha mesmo.

- Então tá, Lobinho. – ele fez uma careta e ela riu. – Achei tão fofo o apelido.

- Sakura... Não gosto, vai... – ele fez cara de coitadinho.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe. – ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou pelo pescoço. – Mas isso não significa que você deixou de ser o meu Lobinho.

- Tudo bem... Eu deixo você me chamar assim, mas só quando estivermos sozinhos, porque se minhas irmãs descobrirem que deixei alguém me chamar assim e não elas, vão me encher demais.

- Tudo bem, vou tentar me conter. – ela balançou a cabeça, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que estava em seu rosto devido ao vento que balançava os cabelos dos dois para a direita.

- Deixa que eu faço isso. – ele colocou delicadamente as mechas rebeldes do cabelo dela para trás dos ombros com a mão direita, enquanto o braço esquerdo enlaçava a cintura dela firmemente. – Eu te amo, sabia?

- Eu sei, você me disse isso ontem. – ela sorriu. – Mas não canso de ouvir.

- Então tá. – ele aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dela. – Te amo… te amo… te amo... – sussurrava, fazendo arrepios percorrerem o corpo da garota. – Está bom assim?

- Ainda não me cansei.

- Ah é? – ele se afastou do ouvido dela e ficou a encarando nos olhos. – Será que gostaria mesmo de ver o que a deixaria cansada? – perguntou maliciosamente, beijando-a antes que pudesse pensar em uma resposta.

Emendavam um beijo no outro e, quando finalmente se separaram, Sakura se apoiou no peito dele, se sentindo protegida e Shaoran a abraçava firme, sentindo o perfume doce que ela emanava.

Os dois entraram novamente na mansão e foram assistir um pouco de TV. Passando os canais, Shaoran parou em um noticiário que mostrava a entrevista dos dois.

- O jovem Li pareceu estar muito mais humorado do que quando morava por aqui, pelo menos estava mais falante. Talvez a mudança de ambiente tenha ajudado, mas não poderíamos deixar passar um sorriso malicioso que ele abriu em uma das falas de sua namorada japonesa: "Uma agressão nunca é fácil de se superar, mas prefiro não recorrer à especialistas. Todos aqui na mansão me ajudaram muito a superar tudo isso". Essas palavras da jovem Kinomoto nos leva a pensar que tipo de ajuda Li deu a ela.

- Não acredito nisso! – Shaoran se indignou enquanto Sakura ria.

- Sinto muito, Shaoran, mas isso é culpa sua. – disse a garota, controlando o riso. – Quem mandou dar aquele sorriso?

- Foi instintivo, não pensei que fossem reparar em mim enquanto você falava.

- Agora é tarde, vamos ter que lidar com isso.

- Não tem jeito mesmo... Ai que inferno! – Sakura riu da careta dele.

- Fica calmo...

- Como você quer fazer isso? O que vamos falar?

- O que você achar melhor, estou acostumada com boatos maldosos, fale o que foi melhor para você. – disse, dando de ombros.

- Podemos dizer a verdade ou posso falar que achei idiota e previsível a pergunta.

- O que nos livraria deles mais rápido?

- O segundo.

- Eleito.

- E também é o melhor mesmo...

- Sabe de uma coisa? Como não vou ter que treinar o Yu e combinei com o Mizuno que ele iria dar os últimos toques aos policiais, temos esses dias mais livres.

- Por que não vai ter que treinar o Yu?

- Ele tem prática, não preciso que treine mais e chame mais atenção.

- Podemos programar algo... Kaji, Toji, Shinji e Kazuo estiveram me procurando esses dias para ver se dava pra gente sair.

- Pode ser, não vejo problemas...

- Acha mesmo seguro?

- Shaoran, não se preocupe tanto... Sei que ando meio volúvel, mas uma coisa é certa, desde que não espalhemos muito nossos planos do dia, Chiba nunca vai dar às caras no meio da rua para chamar mais atenção...

- Faz sentido.

- Eu sei, de vez em quando eu falo algo que faça.

Ele riu e a abraçou, aproximando mais seus corpos. Ficaram alguns instantes, só curtindo a tranqüilidade daquele abraço e a sensação de o mundo parar só para estarem nos braços da pessoa amada.

- Então... O que vamos marcar com os rapazes? – perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo as mãos dele correrem por sua cintura e a respiração próxima a seu rosto.

- Bom, com eles temos poucas opções... Mas não se lembra que combinamos de Sair com Haruka e os outros em casais?

- Isso sim, mas acho melhor deixarmos para depois. Não estamos realmente no clima para isso, não acha?

- É, realmente estamos fora do clima de grupo. Mas podemos ver com os rapazes se eles querem fazer algo diferente.

- Não me importo em ir para a casa de jogos, a não ser que você não queira.

- Vamos fazer algo diferente, um shopping ou algo assim.

- Acho que um filme seria uma boa, mas não sei se consigo acompanhar o chinês...

- Consegue sim, a gente pega um legendado, qualquer coisa você me pergunta.

- Vou ficar te atrapalhando durante o filme.

- Não se preocupe, não vai fazer tanta diferença te traduzir algumas expressões.

- Se você diz... Fale com eles, depois me avisa...

- Se você quiser fazer outra coisa...

- Não seja bobo, enquanto estiver com você, qualquer coisa é perfeita. – ela se virou e fitou os olhos dele. Aqueles olhos que sempre lhe transmitiam o que mais precisava a cada momento.

- É verdade? – ele acariciou o rosto dela vagarosamente.

- Você sabe que sim... - fechou os olhos sentindo a mão quente contornar cada traço de seu rosto. - "Como é possível que a simples presença dele traga tal sensação de calor e conforto?" - se perguntou abrindo os olhos para ver um tímido sorriso nos lábios do rapaz.

- Eu tenho mesmo muita sorte... - disse pensativo.

- E por que?... - perguntou com um sorriso.

- Por ter te conhecido...

- Não acho que exista muita vantagem em me conhecer... - disse passando os dedos entre os cabelos rebeldes dele. - Eu só trago problemas para você...

- Eu não concordo... - se arrepiou quando ela levou a mão até sua nuca. - Você alegra meus dias... E me envolve de uma maneira que eu não consigo explicar... - se aproximou um pouco mais do rosto dela, sentia a respiração dela começar a se tornar irregular. - É como se nossos destinos tivessem sido traçados muito antes de nascermos... Como se fosse inevitável que nos conhecêssemos... Que eu me apaixonasse perdidamente por você... E que você retribuiria esse sentimento... - os olhos dela brilhavam, evidenciando que sentisse a mesma coisa. Ele tocou suavemente os lábios dela, e os tocou mais uma vez com a mesma ternura, e de novo, provando devagar a suave textura e o sabor deles.

- Sempre que você me beija... Sinto como se fosse a primeira vez... Não me canso de ser envolvida pelos mesmos braços fortes, sentir o mesmo perfume que me envolve e inebria meus sentidos, os mesmos lábios que me tocam e me deixam totalmente submissa à essa carícia maravilhosa...

- E eu não me canso de sentir seus braços delicados passarem por meu pescoço, sua respiração morna em meu rosto, seu perfume doce e provocante, assim como seus lábios de mel e seu corpo delicado tão próximo ao meu... – ele não agüentou mais, a beijou com paixão, sendo retribuído de bom grado.

Se separaram por falta de ar e sorrindo. Ouviram um suspiro vindo da porta da sala e se viraram.

- Meiling! O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Se eu não soubesse que realmente é você, te prenderia e perguntaria o que fez com meu primo. – brincou ela. – É incrível o que o amor faz nas pessoas... Ai, ai... – suspirou.

- Fala o que você quer, Meiling. – insiste Shaoran.

- Eu não pude deixar de ouvir que vocês falaram que estão livres esses dias e...

- Meiling! Há quanto tempo está nos espionando?! – Shaoran a interrompeu.

- Deixe-a falar, Shaoran. – pediu Sakura.

- Então eu pensei que podíamos sair... Eu, Seiya e vocês dois.

- OK, mas onde poderíamos ir?

- Sakura!

- Shaoran, pense bem, é melhor sairmos com eles, pelo menos entendem pelo que estamos passando e não vão ficar perguntando nada imbecil. Sem ofensas, mas quem está totalmente de fora iria ficar nos aborrecendo com perguntas idiotas.

- Você está certa.

- Bom, podemos dar uma volta no shopping, de repente pegar um cinema. Sakura precisa conhecer a loja de roupas da tia do Seiya. E também...

- Calma, Meiling. – pediu Sakura. – Uma coisa de cada vez... Para falar a verdade, não sou muito de sair fazendo compras gigantescas...

- Sakura, é impossível que não goste de fazer compras! – disse Meiling, olhando Sakura desconfiada.

- Não é que eu não goste, eu não disse isso!

- Qual o problema, Sakura? – estranhou Shaoran, vendo Sakura se alterar daquele jeito.

- Não é nada, Shaoran... – Sakura encolheu os ombros sob o olhar do namorado.

- Sakura... Se tem algo errado você pode falar pra gente. – disse Meiling.

- Ah, não acredito nisso, Sakura! – Shaoran exclamou, depois de olhar bem no fundo dos olhos da namorada. – Você não está preocupada com o dinheiro que vai bancar tudo isso, está? – Shaoran riu com gosto.

- Você sabe que detesto depender dos outros, Shaoran... Não vou ficar gastando dinheiro do seu pai!

- Sakura, ele me chamou e aceitou que você viesse, aceitou bancar as despesas... E também, não vai fazer a mínima falta para ele, olhe à sua volta!

- Shaoran...

- Vamos, Sakura, ou você não quer tomar um banho de loja? – Meiling piscou para a amiga.

- Ah, Meiling... – Sakura olhou bem para a chinesa. Realmente, não faria falta alguma ao Senhor Li, mas ela não queria abusar.

- Sakura, não acha que merece uma folga depois de tudo o que passou? Não se preocupe com nada, porque simplesmente não relaxa e vai? Além do que, vai precisar de outro tipo de roupa para ir ao campo. – disse Shaoran.

- Vocês vão para a casa de campo? – perguntou Meiling, empolgada.

- Vamos sim, passar o fim de semana. – confirmou Sakura.

- Então está decidido, hoje vamos passar a tarde toda no shopping! Você precisa de outro tipo de roupa, umas jaquetas mais quentes, lá faz muito frio!

- Meiling... – Sakura tentou amenizar o erro que cometera.

- E também vai precisar de umas calças de moletom, um tênis para caminhar... – Meiling continuava fazendo a lista do que Sakura precisaria enquanto saía da sala, deixando o casal sozinho novamente.

- Você fez de propósito, não foi? – perguntou Sakura.

- E você caiu feito uma patinha... Meiling iria ficar totalmente descontrolada e não aceitaria uma resposta negativa se soubesse que vamos viajar.

- Canalha... – ela resmungou.

- Não era disso que você me chamou noite passada...

- Shaoran! Você está impossível hoje!

- Só quero o melhor para minha princesa. – ele se aproximou mais dela, fitando os olhos esmeralda que brilhavam e acariciou a face esquerda dela.

- Shaoran... – ela fechou os olhos, sentindo a mão calejada de seu amado contornar cada traço de seu rosto. – Você mexe tanto comigo... Consegue me deixar irritada sem esforço e para me acalmar bastam umas palavras... É completamente sem sentido...

- Se eu disser que tenho a resposta para o que você chama de 'sem sentido'? O que você me diz?

- E qual seria essa resposta? – ela abriu os olhos e o fitou aqueles orbes ambarinos que pareciam ver-lhe até o fundo de sua alma, o mais ínfimo pensamento.

- Talvez porque sejamos almas gêmeas... Parte de um mesmo ser, compartilhando o mesmo coração e a mesma alma... – sussurrou essas palavras lentamente, vendo os olhos de sua flor ficarem marejados enquanto ela mantinha um belo sorriso nos lábios. – Não chora... Por favor, meu anjo, não chora... – ele secou os olhos dela antes que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

- Shaoran... – ela segurou as mãos dele carinhosamente e as beijou. – Essa foi a coisa mais linda que alguém já disse para mim... E ao mesmo tempo, você foi a primeira pessoa que conseguiu olhar fundo em meus pensamentos e em meu coração e traduzir em palavras doces tudo o que estou sentindo...

- É a mais pura verdade, meu amor. Tudo o que falo para você é o que sinto no fundo da minha alma... Quando meus pais se separaram, eu perdi o interesse por muitas coisas. Fui me recompondo aos poucos, mas uma coisa que nunca consegui recuperar foi o interesse por garotas. Acho que, no fundo, eu tinha medo de que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos, algo acontecesse e acabássemos nos magoando e, de repente, a nossos filhos...

- Assim como seus pais o magoaram. – completou ela, vendo-o assentir com a cabeça.

- Mas tudo isso mudou conforme eu fui te conhecendo... Comecei a observar seus movimentos, ficando maravilhado com cada gesto seu, com cada palavra que saía de seus lábios... Isso me mudou, e mudou muito. No começo confesso que fiquei um tanto assustado com tudo aquilo, mas todos os meus medos e receios simplesmente desapareciam quando eu estava com você...

- Porque nunca me contou isso antes? – perguntou, o abraçando pelo abdome e recostando a cabeça no peito dele. – Eu podia tentar ajudar...

- Você não poderia ter ajudado mais. – ele a segurou pelos ombros e a afastou de si, fitando-a com os olhos brilhantes. – Você quebrou a barreira que ergui em torno de meu coração, não intencionalmente, talvez, mas você conseguiu... – ele suspirou. – Para ser sincero, eu só fui realmente perceber tudo isso nesses últimos dias. – ele olhou para a janela e riu um pouco. – Eu achava incrível a calma que eu sentia quando estava com você, apesar de estar mais seguro longe de você do que tão próximo. Mesmo tendo consciência de todos os perigos, não me importava com nada, desde que tivesse você em meus braços. – ele a abraçou firmemente, sendo retribuído pela amada que somente o ouvia, sem emitir um único som. – Quando Chiba apareceu, mesmo sabendo que estaria arriscando, mais do que nunca, minha própria vida, te fiz minha... – sentiu-a suspirar, provavelmente lembrando da primeira noite dos dois. – Nada importa mais para mim do que você, a pessoa mais maravilhosa desse mundo, que consegue me fazer sentir mais vivo do que jamais imaginei me sentir... A mulher da minha vida. – sentiu-a se afastar dele e o fitar com os olhos novamente rasos em lágrimas, mas dessa vez os olhos dela tinham um brilho estranho, não era somente felicidade.

- Shaoran... Tudo isso é maravilhoso e eu poderia dizer o mesmo de mim... Mas fico preocupada... Não suportaria te perder...

- Você não vai. – afirmou ele, secando duas lágrimas que rolaram pelo rosto de sua amada. – No final tudo vai dar certo. Se não deu é porque ainda não chegou ao final. – ele se aproximou e lhe beijou a fronte. – Agora pare de chorar, lágrimas não combinam com esse rosto tão belo.

- Obrigada... – ela sorriu, enxugando os olhos.

- Com licença, jovem Li, srta Kinomoto. – uma empregada entrou na sala. – A srta tem visita.

- Quem é? – perguntou Sakura.

- Jiang Yu.

- Nossa, o que será que ele quer? – estranhou Sakura. – Obrigada, onde ele está?

- No hall, a aguarda.

- Obrigada... Vamos?

- Podemos ir sim. – os dois saíram e encontraram Yu no hall, assim como tinham sido avisados.

- Olá, Yu. – disse Sakura. – Que surpresa.

- É... Como sua perna não estava bem eu resolvi vir te ver, na verdade alguém ia vir, então eu disse que viria e assim resolveria o que fazer de tarde.

- O delegado ficou preocupado comigo? – Sakura riu. – Bom, Yu, como você pode ver estou perfeitamente bem... E não acho que você precise de mais treino, só que talvez seja bom treinar um pouquinho no stand, poderia ajudar.

- Eu sei... Sempre estou lá, espero melhorar o suficiente até a hora.

- Não se preocupe com isso, dê o seu melhor e sei que vai conseguir. – Sakura sorriu. – Você faria um favor para mim?

- Claro.

- Avise Mizuno e Yue que estou pedindo para que venham conversar comigo amanhã às oito e meia. Tudo bem?

- Claro. Agora eu tenho que ir, ainda estou em meu horário de serviço. Até mais.

- Até. – os dois disseram.

- Claro. Agora eu tenho que ir, ainda estou em meu horário de serviço. Até mais.

- Até. – os dois disseram.

- O que quer com os dois? – perguntou Shaoran, erguendo a sobrancelha, fitando a namorada.

- Só acertar os últimos detalhes, se a imprensa me pegar na delegacia de novo vão achar que tem algo errado e aí que nada vai estar seguro.

- Tem razão. – ele suspirou. – Que horas são?

- Dez e meia. – disse ela, consultando o próprio relógio.

- Então melhor nos trocarmos. Conhecendo Meiling, ela vai querer almoçar no Shopping.

- Então vamos.

Os dois foram pro quarto e se trocaram, Shaoran colocou uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa branca, com uma jaqueta azul marinho por cima e tênis preto. Sakura colocou uma calma jeans desbotada nas coxas e nos bolsos, uma camiseta baby look azul clara com algumas pétalas de sakura estampadas, uma jaqueta branca e tênis branco.

- Está linda. – diz, ao vê-la sair do closet, enlaçando sua cintura. – Minha preciosa princesa.

- Espero poder realmente agir como tal quando tudo isso acabar... – se apoiou nele, inspirando profundamente.

- Você dormiu pouco... Está cansada.

- Não é isso. – ela levantou a cabeça e o fitou. – Só estou aproveitando os momentos de tranqüilidade que temos.

- Olá para os dois, estão prontos? – Meiling entrou no quarto sem bater.

- Correção, os poucos momentos. – disse Sakura, fazendo-o rir.

- Estamos sim, Meiling, vamos. – disse ele e os três saíram da mansão, encontrando Seiya os esperando do lado de fora.

- Prontos? – perguntou ele.

- Vamos. – disse Sakura.

- Vamos de carro, Meiling disse que vamos ter bastante compras para trazer.

Eles chegaram no shopping e Meiling logo levou Sakura para uma loja de roupas para esporte, seguida pelos rapazes.

- Posso ajudá-los? – perguntou um rapaz com o uniforme da loja, o crachá dizia o nome do rapaz: Shawm Wu.

- Bom dia, sr Wu. – disse Meiling. – Pode nos ajudar sim, precisamos de calças de tactel e moletom para minha amiga aqui, e também um tênis resistente para caminhadas no campo.

- Claro, sigam-me. – todos o seguiram para a ala de calças. – Por acaso é Sakura Kinomoto? – perguntou ele, observando Sakura. Ela concordou com a cabeça e ele desviou o olhar para Shaoran.

- Por favor, estamos aqui como simples clientes querendo fazer compras... Não vamos misturar tudo... – pediu Shaoran.

- Tudo bem, jovem Li. – ele olhou bem para Sakura. – Alguma preferência de cor?

- Tactel preta ou verde escura. Moletom azul marinho ou cinza. – disse Sakura.

Ele separou várias calças, cinco de moletom e cinco tactel. Sakura entrou no provador e saiu com cada uma.

Meiling estava empolgadíssima, Seiya dava poucos palpites, sorrindo com a animação da namorada e Shaoran somente observava e concordava ou discordava com acenos de cabeça.

Sakura ria de Meiling, conversava com Seiya, mas sempre quem dava a última palavra, era Shaoran, que aprovava ou não com acenos de cabeça.

Experimentou quatro calças de tactel, nenhuma a agradou, tampouco a Shaoran. Mas saiu com a última, que era preta com duas faixas brancas na vertical nas laterais da perna.

- Está perfeita, Sakura! – Meiling se empolgou. – Nem muito curta, nem longa, nem muito larga. Não é Seiya?

- Realmente, ficou maravilhosa. – concordou o rapaz.

- Bem, ficou bem legal... – disse Sakura, se olhando no espelho e depois olhando para Shaoran, que sorria. – Já que é unanimidade, vamos separar esta.

- Agora as de moletom. – disse Wu, entregando as cinco calças para ela.

Sakura acabou por separa duas calças de moletom, uma azul e outra cinza. Depois foram para os tênis e acabaram por ficar com um cinza claro com detalhes em branco.

Saíram da loja com duas sacolas e foram a uma loja de roupas logo ao lado da de esporte.

- Meiling, o que quer agora? – perguntou Sakura.

- Camisetas, Sakura... Essa loja tem as camisetas baby look mais lindas que eu já vi.

- Meiling...

- Sakura, vem aqui um instante. – pediu Shaoran e, assim que ela se aproximou ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Você aceitou sair com ela, e não tem nada de mais ela querer fazer compras. Você aceitou desde o começo, agora faz o que ela disser que senão ela fica insuportável.

- Tudo bem, Shaoran... – ela suspirou. – Vamos, Meiling.

- Agora sim você me entendeu, Sakura... – disse Meiling, puxando a garota para dentro da loja.

Eles ficaram lá por pouco mais de meia hora e saíram com mais uma sacola com quatro blusas.

Foram almoçar, mas não conseguiam se decidir de onde. Sakura e Shaoran foram para um restaurante italiano enquanto Seiya, Meiling e as sacolas, que estavam sendo carregadas por Seiya, foram para um fast food de comida chinesa.

- Não sei qual situação é pior, estar cara a cara com Chiba ou fazer compras com Meiling. – comentou Sakura enquanto os dois se sentavam lado a lado e Shaoran riu.

- Exagerada... Sei que Meiling não dá sossego, mas também não é assim.

- Eu sei, amor, estava brincando... Mas que cansa, cansa.

- Isso já não é culpa minha, não fui eu quem concordou em sair com ela. – ele passou um braço pelos ombros dela, a abraçando carinhosamente. – Mas não posso negar que adorei te ver experimentando as roupas.

- Ah, Shaoran... – ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, suspirando. – Já foram calças, tênis e camisetas. Agora só falta a jaqueta e acabamos...

- Bom, enquanto estamos sozinhos, vamos aproveitar. – ele lhe beijou a fronte, pegando o cardápio para eles decidirem o que comeriam.

Ficaram namorando enquanto esperavam o prato e, assim que comeram e saíram do restaurante, viram Seiya e Meiling indo em direção ao restaurante.

- Para fast food vocês demoraram... – comentou Sakura.

- Vocês iam demorar mais então aproveitamos um pouco o tempo. – disse Seiya.

- Bom, Sakura, agora temos que continuar as compras.

- Tudo bem, Meiling... Vamos às jaquetas, não é isso?

- Antes vamos a outra loja... Vem comigo. – todos a seguiram e eles pararam em frente a uma loja de lingerie.

- Meiling! – Sakura corou enquanto Seiya ria e Shaoran estava impassível.

- Vem logo. Rapazes, a gente não vai demorar. – Meiling puxou Sakura para dentro da loja enquanto os dois se sentavam em um banco ali do lado para esperá-las.

Dentro da loja, Meiling pegou algumas peças e empurrou Sakura para o provador.

- Meiling, só me explica uma coisa, porque raios você quer que eu compre lingerie novo?

- Sakura, você não quer, vamos dizer, melhorar o desempenho dele? Vocês vão estar sozinhos na casa de campo!

- Ai, Meiling... Eu não preciso disso. São lindos, mas não preciso.

- Mas Sakura...

- Meiling, se ele fosse deitar comigo só por causa de minha aparência, não deitaria nunca.

- Por que diz isso?

- Você vai ver. – ela pegou uma par de calcinha e sutiã negros de renda e entrou no provador. Quando saiu, Meiling ficou pasma. – Duas balas, uma bala e agressões. – disse Sakura, apontando, respectivamente, para a coxa direita, braço esquerdo e uma marca fraca nas costas. – A das costas logo vai sumir, mas a da coxa só com cirurgia.

- Nossa, Sakura...

- É complicado, Meiling... O que você ouviu na sala mais cedo tem motivo... Tudo o que já passei deixou uma marca em mim, não visível, mas ainda sim me marcou... Shaoran sabe de toda minha história e não teme nada, está sempre me apoiando...

- Deve ser uma barra... Se precisar de alguma coisa é só avisar.

- Claro, Meiling. Obrigada. – se olhou no espelho. – Já que já estamos aqui, esse não ficou nada mal, não é?

- Ficou legal. Shaoran que devia estar aqui para dizer.

- Não, Meiling... É uma falta de respeito isso...

- Eu sei, estava brincando.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora da loja, uma equipe da imprensa encontrou Shaoran.

- Eu já disse que aquele sorriso foi equivocado. Achei a pergunta bem previsível e inútil. 

- Mas você não costumava sorrir nas entrevistas. 

- Alguém já lhe disse que as pessoas mudam? - respondeu, secamente. 

- OK, mas de quem são essas compras? 

- Minha prima quis vir fazer compras. 

- Meiling Li? 

- Ela mesma.

- Prontinho rapazes! – Meiling disse enquanto saía segurando uma sacola da loja, seguida de Sakura que estava de mãos vazias.

- Srta Kinomoto, o que tem a dizer sobre a reportagem que saiu sobre a srta e o jovem Li?

- Imagino que Shaoran já tenha explicado tudo. – disse, simplesmente.

- Queremos ouvir sua opinião.

- Querem mesmo ouvir? – perguntou Sakura, fazendo pouco caso.

- Queremos sim.

- Eu achei extremamente antiético tirarem conclusões precipitadas sobre um simples sorriso, muito entediante esse tipo de entrevista sem nenhum tipo de revelação realmente interessante.

- ... – a repórter não sabia o que falar.

- Agora, vamos, gente? – perguntou Sakura e eles se afastaram.

Terminaram as compras com uma jaqueta moletom preta, e se sentaram em uma mesa na praça de alimentação.

Seiya e Meiling queriam ver um filme, mas Sakura estava cansada. Acabaram por se separarem, Seiya e Meiling no cinema enquanto Shaoran e Sakura iam para a mansão novamente, depois eles levariam as compras de carro.

Assim que chegaram à mansão, ouvem o telefone tocar e logo uma empregada chama por eles.

- Com licença, Fuyutaka Kinomoto está chamando pela srta.

- Nossa, eles se lembraram de nós. – brincou Sakura, atendendo ao telefone. – Oi pai. Claro que sim, estou muito bem. Não, acabamos de chegar do shopping. Estou sim, não estou pulando refeições. Claro que estou me dando bem, até encontrei alguns amigos. Mizuno e Yue, mas não foi com eles que saímos hoje. Não estou escondendo nada, pai. Sim, eu sei. Não vou me meter em encrencas, eu prometo. Tudo bem, vou passar para ele, um beijo. – ela suspirou. – Sua mãe vai falar com você... Eu vou subir para descansar um pouco, está bem?

- Claro. – ele pegou o telefone e deu um selinho nela. – Já subo, não vou demorar.

- Tá bem. – ela subiu e se dirigiu para o quarto de Aoshi. Tivera sorte de conseguir se afastar de Shaoran sem levantar suspeitas.

Queria falar rapidamente e estava realmente cansada. Nem bateu na porta, mas se arrependeu por véu que interrompera um beijo apaixonado de Aoshi e uma garota com longos cabelos escuros que estavam presos em uma trança e olhos azuis.

- Ops, desculpem... – Sakura ia sair do quarto, mas Aoshi a chamou.

- Espera, Sakura. – pede Aoshi. – Não se preocupe com isso, tem alguma coisa errada?

- Aoshi! – a garota ficou emburrada.

- Bom, Misao, ela é Sakura Kinomoto, namorada de Shaoran. Sakura, essa é Misao Makimachi, minha namorada.

- Já me falou dela, Aoshi. Muito prazer. – Sakura suspirou. – Desculpem atrapalhar, mas será que eu poderia trocar umas palavrinhas com Aoshi, a sós?

- Tudo bem, eu já tenho que ir embora mesmo... – disse Misao. – A gente se vê amanhã, Aoshi. – ela deu um selinho nele e saiu do quarto.

- Desculpe mesmo, Aoshi...

- O que houve, Sakura? Para você entrar sem bater tem que haver algum problema...

- Eu descobri quem é o espião.

- Certeza?

- Absoluta.

- E quem é?

- É... – ela se aproximou de Aoshi e sussurrou o nome no ouvido dele, enquanto o mesmo arregalava os olhos.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

N/A: Putz, gente, mas como deu trampo para acabar esse capítulo... Ficou grande, mas eu estou com o final da história inteirinho na minha cabeça e se eu mudar as coisas de ordem vou me perder, então não tenho previsão para o tamanho dos capítulos, mas vou tentar manter o ritmo de atualização...

Agradeço imensamente à Yoruki Mizunotsuki, já que se não fosse por ela eu tinha perdido o arquivo do capítulo inteiro e pelas ajudas que ela me deu ao longo do mesmo. Amiga, vou sentir sua falta, mas não vamos perder o contato durante a semana, tá bem?

Felipe S. Kai que me ajudou com algumas falas, mas principalmente com a fala do Shaoran: 'Talvez porque sejamos almas gêmeas... Parte de um mesmo ser, compartilhando o mesmo coração e a mesma alma...' que me fez aumentar tanto as cenas românticas e me fez me emocionar com meu próprio fanfic. Fe, valeu pela ajuda e também pela inspiração que seus fics me dão... Leiam os fanfics dele, são demais!

Andréa Meiouh, que vem me dando forças apesar de não ler meus fanfics, ela está lá para me apoiar, vale ouro sua amizade!

Dai, te adoro demais, você pode achar exagero, mas as poucas vezes que conversamos me ajudam muito. Valeu pela força!

Hayashi, minha querida amiga, sempre que precisar eu estou aqui para te ajudar, mas não me pede para fazer algo enquanto eu estou no banho, né? Hehehe, pode pedir quando precisar, você sabe que sim...

DianaLua, valeu pela força, amiga... Eu disse que ia conseguir atualizar no dia, não disse? Foi difícil, ainda mais que eu saí no sábado de noite...

Soi-chan, já disse que atrasada não ganha privilégios... Mas valeu pela força que você dá (ou ameaças de morte, tanto faz), acho que teria desistido de atualizar esse hoje se não fosse você.

Ao pessoal que deixou reviews: Jenny-Ci (não tinha comentado antes, mas adorei receber, viu? Poxa, 100? Bem que eu queria, viu... De repente consigo, mas não depende de mim... Também adoro a sua história, não desiste, tá bem?), MeRRy (não esquenta se não ver antes... o importante é que você gostou... É mesmo, tá fazendo falta aquela baderna mesmo...), Naru Sami (valeu, sei que posso contar com você...), MiDoRi (Já agradeci mas faço de novo, valeu pela força e desculpa aquele dia no ICQ se eu fui meio grossa, mas eu tava meio desesperada...), Harumi (Matei as saudades!!! Valeu pelos reviews, adoro você, amiga!!!).

Bom, acho que é só, se eu esqueci de alguém mil desculpas...

Beijões para vocês...

Miaka.


	16. Capítulo 16

Um caso complicado de se resolver

N/A: Poxa, eu não acredito que já estejam descobrindo quem seja... Sou tão previsível assim, gente? Beleza, agora que eu vou me esforçar mais ainda para fazer algo diferente.

- Não acredito... Você está falando sério?

- Bem que eu gostaria de estar brincando, Aoshi... Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- O que?

- Shaoran não pode saber em hipótese alguma... Ele ficaria fora de controle e estragaria nossos planos de atrair Chiba para cá na quinta.

- Verdade...

- Escuta, não quero que Shaoran me pegue aqui, vou para o quarto descansar um pouco.

- Você dormiu pouco, realmente... Não se preocupe, não vou falar para ninguém.

- Não aja estranho próximo a ele, mas fique meio de olho, tudo bem?

- Pode deixar. – ele tirou uma mecha do rosto dela. – Vá descansar, não se preocupe com nada.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu e saiu do quarto. Chegando no seu próprio, tirou a jaqueta e a calça jeans. Deitou somente com a camiseta e logo Shaoran entrou.

- Muito cansada, princesa? – perguntou Shaoran, sentando na ponta da cama e acariciando os cabelos dela.

- Uhum... – disse ela, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça.

- Dorme, te acordo na hora do jantar.

- Me chama meia hora antes, vou tomar uma ducha antes de ir para a sala, não posso ir de qualquer jeito, não é?

- Tudo bem. – ele deu um selinho nela e se levantou da cama.

- Shaoran... Fica aqui comigo? – pediu, segurando a mão do rapaz.

- Claro. – ele se sentou novamente. – Não tem do que ter medo, Sakura... Você está segura aqui dentro. Para Chiba entrar no jardim da mansão foi uma falha de segurança, mas dentro da mansão, é impossível ele passar desapercebido.

- Não estou com medo... Só quero sua companhia. – era uma meia verdade, estava preocupada com o fato de saber quanto acesso Chiba poderia ter na mansão, mas era verdade o que Shaoran dissera e também a companhia dele a fazia sentir muito bem.

- Estou aqui do seu lado para tudo, Sakura. Nunca se esqueça disso.

- Não vou, Shaoran... – suspirou e fechou os olhos. – Não poderia esquecer nem se quisesse.

- Dorme. – ele acariciou o rosto dela e logo ela adormeceu. Tocou seus lábios suavemente para não acordá-la e saiu do quarto após ajeitar as cobertas para deixá-la mais confortável e aquecida.

Shaoran resolveu chamar Aoshi para treinarem um pouco, então se trocou e bateu à porta do quarto do amigo. Os dois foram para o dojo e passaram duas horas treinando luta corpo-a-corpo, terminando suados e extremamente cansados.

- Para quem saiu do clã há tantos anos você não está nada enferrujado.

- Sair do clã não quer dizer largar minhas habilidades em artes marciais. Só parei de treinar quando me mudei para Tomoeda. Minha mãe disse que ia ver um dojo lá para eu treinar, mas eu prefiro treinar sozinho, tem um espaço razoável no quintal da casa onde moramos.

- Ah sim... Vamos tomar um banho então, temos que estar apresentáveis no jantar...

- Verdade. – os dois entraram na mansão e deram de cara com uma Sayo afobada.

- Algum de vocês viu meu irmão?

- Não, estávamos treinando e nem sabemos dele. – disse Shaoran.

- Não o vi a tarde toda, os seguranças disseram que ele está na mansão, mas não sabem onde.

- Essa não. – Aoshi saiu correndo até o quarto de Sakura, seguido por Shaoran. Assim que entrou no quarto, praticamente destruindo a porta, que não estava trancada, viu Sakura na cama, acordando assustada com o barulho.

- O que é isso? – perguntou ela, estranhando a expressão aliviada de Aoshi.

- Eu é que pergunto, Aoshi! – Shaoran estava pasmo. – O que foi que aconteceu? A única coisa que a Sayo disse foi que Masayuki estava na mansão, mas ninguém sabia onde ele estava.

- Isso é verdade? – perguntou Sakura, relaxando um pouco quando Aoshi confirmou com a cabeça. – Obrigada por se preocupar, Aoshi. – ela sorriu.

- Será que eu posso saber o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Não é óbvio? Masayuki tem agido tão estranho, que por não saber onde ele está, Aoshi achou que ele poderia ter me feito alguma coisa...

- Bom, acho que não preciso explicar, não é? – disse Aoshi. – Com licença, vou tomar um banho. – e saiu do quarto.

- Ai, ai, acho que é uma boa nós irmos também, não é? – perguntou ela, se sentando na cama.

- Nós? Eu ouvi plural nisso?

- Ouviu sim, o que tem de mais? Não seria a primeira vez, seria?

- Não. – disse ele, já tirando a camiseta totalmente suada. Olhou em seguida para a namorada, que já tinha se levantado e andava até ele. – Foi por isso que você se assustou com Aoshi, não é?

- Claro, você achou que fosse o que?

- Só não associei na hora... – ele suspirou, abraçando-a. – Mesmo tendo acabado de acordar é linda... – ele arrumou os cabelos dela que estavam fora da risca.

- Não precisa arrumar, Shaoran... Preciso desembaraçar primeiro.

- Tudo bem. – ele soltou a cintura dela. – Mas só se você me deixar te dar banho... – a segurou novamente, mas dessa vez pelo quadril e ombros, deixando os dois corpos colados.

- Você quer me dar banho? – Sakura conteve o riso. – Por mim... Mas será que eu posso ter a minha palhinha também?

- Como quiser. – ele afrouxou os braço para ela poder se afastar.

Os dois terminaram de tirar a roupa e entraram no chuveiro. Sakura entrou antes, molhando os cabelos e o corpo. Shaoran aproveitou e lhe fez uma massagem nos ombros.

Depois de encharcados, Shaoran passou xampu nos cabelos dela suavemente. Ele se molhou e ela, depois de tirar o xampu, passou nos cabelos dele.

O que imaginaram como romântico acabou virando uma farra, já que, na hora do sabonete começaram uma guerra de cosquinha que acabou com Sakura se rendendo a Shaoran, já que estava deitada no chão e imobilizada pelo rapaz, enquanto o chuveiro ainda ligado deixava cair água nas costas dele.

- Você se rende, é? – perguntou Shaoran, erguendo a sobrancelha, olhando para a garota deitada abaixo de si. – E o que eu ganho com isso? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando em malícia.

- Isso podemos discutir não é? – perguntou, com voz de inocente.

- Esse jeitinho inocente não combina com a sua posição e não me engana mais. – ele se abaixou e a beijou com paixão, soltando os braços dela, que logo envolveram seu abdome, o puxando para baixo. Ao perceber isso, interrompeu o beijo e viu uma Sakura confusa deitada no chão. – Não é educado pular o jantar e ir direto para a sobremesa, não acha?

- Se pensa assim porque começou?

- Porque eu sabia que era exatamente isso que você queria. – ele se levantou, estendendo a mão para ela.

- Você é impossível... – disse Sakura, levantando-se com a ajuda dele. Passou uma última água no corpo e desligou o chuveiro.

Shaoran simplesmente enrolou a toalha na cintura quando saiu e ficou observando Sakura se secar.

Terminando de secar o corpo, Sakura enrolou a toalha no busto e reparou que Shaoran a observava. Virou-se para ele e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele.

- Você não acha que está abusando um pouco?

- Tudo bem, não posso nem mais admirar minha namorada... – ele pegou uma toalha de rosto e começou a secar o cabelo.

- Não fala assim, Lobinho... – ela chegou pro trás dele e o abraçou. – Sabe que eu não gosto quando você fala assim e dá as costas para mim...

- Então o que você quer que eu faça? – se virou para ela, fitando as piscinas esmeralda, que brilhavam intensamente.

- O que eu quero... – ela pegou a toalha de rosto e colocou na cabeça dele, começando a secar os cabelos rebeldes. – É que passemos nossos momentos de tranqüilidade juntos. Quero que possamos descansar sem nos preocupar com nada... Que tenhamos condições de curtir um ao outro, de nos amar sem sermos interrompidos por problemas... – Sakura terminou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não faz assim... – ele secou os olhos dela. – Calma, minha Flor... Vamos poder fazer tudo isso e muito mais... – abraçou-a firmemente. – Podemos fazer muito mais, desde que estejamos juntos e confiemos um no outro. Você sabe que juntos podemos, Sakura...

- Não há nada nesse mundo que eu queira mais do que estar com você... Sabe disso... – segurou-o firmemente pela cintura, como se temesse nunca mais poder senti-lo. – Confio em você... Mas ainda assim tenho medo...

- Sh... Calma... Não tem do que ter medo...  – ele a afastou, segurando pelos ombros. – Está tudo bem, tudo vai dar certo... Não é verdade?

- Shaoran, queria te pedir um favor. – Sakura secou o próprio rosto, que já estava molhado pelas lágrimas. – Você sabe que, apesar de ter compaixão, queria muito matar Chiba, não sabe?

- Sei sim, Sakura... E você tem motivos, mas o que isso tem a ver agora?

- Preciso que confie em mim... Preciso me controlar quando estiver diante de Chiba... E preciso da sua ajuda...

- O que eu posso fazer para te ajudar?

- Nada além do que está fazendo agora... Preciso de você, Shaoran... Sei que já disse isso, mas nunca vai ser suficiente...

- Não se preocupe, Sakura. Eu já disse e repito, vou estar com você para tudo que precisar... Pode contar comigo.

- Eu sei. – ela suspirou. – É melhor nos trocarmos... Logo vão nos chamar para o jantar.

- Tá certo...

Sakura colocou uma calça social preta e uma camiseta vermelha com uma jaqueta azul marinho.

Shaoran estava com um jeans preto, camisa verde escura de manga comprida.

Assim que saíram viram Seiya entrando no corredor com as compras. Deixaram no quarto e foram jantar, já passava da hora que normalmente era iniciada a refeição.

Aquela noite passou tranqüila, na manhã seguinte, Sakura contou a Mizuno e Yue quem era o espião. O plano se manteria, só teriam mais cautela ainda.

A tarde passou tranqüila, Shaoran levou Sakura para andarem um pouco na praia e ficaram andando pela cidade, voltando cedo para a mansão.

Estavam tranqüilos, pelo menos aparentemente. Sakura conversava com Aoshi em tom baixo, e Shaoran conversava com Meiling durante o jantar.

Não demoraram a ir dormir, precisariam estar descansados. Sakura se trocou no closet, em silêncio, Shaoran foi para o banheiro e ambos saíram ao mesmo tempo e ficaram se fitando. Shaoran estava com a camisa do pijama meio aberta e a calça normal. Sakura usava uma camisola longa rosa bebê com algumas borboletas estampadas.

Ele parou de abotoar a camisa e foi até Sakura com passos firmes e decididos. Parou na frente dela, enlaçou sua cintura e levantou o queixo dela quando notou que ela evitou encará-lo.

- Odeio quando você fica assim, Ying Fa... Seu silêncio definitivamente me diz que tem algo errado.

- Não há nada errado, Shaoran... Só estou preocupada. Entenda que tenho que tomar cuidado com cada passo que eu der.

- Não é só isso, não é verdade? – ele olhou bem nos olhos dela. – Tem algo mais, não pode me enganar.

- Hoje que passamos o dia tranqüilo juntos foi um dos melhores dias de minha vida, Shaoran... Mas também me deu tempo para pensar no que eu fiz para você... Tinha uma vida organizada, sem problemas... Mas eu estraguei tudo...

- Sakura, não seja tola... Você nunca vai estragar minha vida… – ela ainda assim parecia não acreditar naquilo, continuava a tentar evitar seus olhos – Você se culpa de que, afinal? – olhou para Shaoran ao perceber aflição em sua voz – De ter dado um sentido a minha existência? De ter me feito o homem mais feliz do mundo? Porque é isso que sinto quando estou com você, Sakura… Sinto-me como se minha vida tivesse iniciado no momento em que te conheci… Antes disso eu não vivia, apenas existia… – ela tinha lágrimas formadas nos olhos, que ele tratou de enxugar antes mesmo que elas escorressem – Será que é tão difícil pra você perceber que eu te amo e não me arrependo de nada que fiz?

- Shaoran... – ele colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios dela.

- Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, me responda: Você se arrepende de algo, Sakura? Eu posso estar falando tudo isso e o problema não é comigo...

- Não, Shaoran... Não me arrependo de nada que tive com você... Absolutamente nada... – ela passou os braços pela cintura dele, segurando firme e enterrando o rosto no peito dele assim que ele soltou seu queixo. – Eu sei que parece não fazer sentido algum isso... Mas eu fiquei o dia todo com isso entalado... Não queria estragar o momento de paz que tínhamos... – ela não conseguia controlar os soluços e nem as lágrimas.

- Ah, Sakura... – Shaoran a segurou firme enquanto ouvia seus prantos e sentia as lágrimas dela molharem seu peito (a camisa está aberta ainda). Apoiou seu queixo sobre a cabeça dela, sentindo a suave fragrância dos cabelos cor de mel.

- Desculpe-me... Sei que provavelmente não tenho sido das melhores namoradas... Quando tudo isso acabar vou fazer tudo o que eu puder para compensar você... Eu prometo... – disse, com a voz embargada e ainda com a cabeça enterrada no peito dele.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Sakura... – ele beijou-lhe a testa. – Independente de qualquer coisa, Sakura, você é a única mulher que eu quero que esteja ao meu lado... Não só como namorada, mas também como minha irmã, amiga, confidente, conselheira, amante... Isso é algo que eu não encontro em mais ninguém... Somente em você.

- Obrigada, Shaoran... – ela se afastou do corpo dele e o fitou com olhos ligeiramente vermelhos e a face molhada com rastros de lágrimas.

- Não me agradeça... – ele secou o rosto da amada e contornou cada traço. – Agora vamos dormir, meu anjo... Amanhã teremos um longo dia.

- Tudo bem.

Os dois se deitaram, Shaoran deu um selinho leve em Sakura e logo ambos adormeceram.

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§ SONHO §*§*§*§*§*§*§*§

Sakura e Shaoran se amavam calorosamente, ele sobre o corpo dela, quando, subitamente, Chiba entra pela porta e dá um tiro na cabeça de Shaoran, que cai para o lado, já sem vida.

Sakura grita e lágrimas saem de seus olhos.

- Não chore, anjo. Vamos nos divertir muito nessa noite. – ele abre a calça e a deixa escorregar, pulando em cima de Sakura e jogando o corpo de Shaoran para o chão. – Relaxe e deixe que eu cuido do resto... – ele imobilizou os braços e pernas de Sakura, começando a forçá-la a dar espaço a ele.

- Não... Solte-me... – ela se debatia. – Não me toque, não! Deixe-me! Não!

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§

Shaoran acordou sentindo a cama se mexer violentamente. Abriu os olhos e viu Sakura se debatendo e falando alto, parecia desesperada. Foi tentar acordá-la, mas no mesmo instante ela gritou e se sentou na cama suando e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Sakura... – ele estava aflito com o pânico que via nos olhos dela. Antes que pudesse dizer mais nada ela se jogou em seus braços, chorando desesperada e falando algo tão rápido e com a voz tão embargada que ele não entendia. – Calma... – ele a abraçou ao mesmo tempo em que Aoshi abria a porta violentamente com suas irmãs e sua madrasta logo atrás dele. Ele fez sinal que estava tudo bem, que todos podiam ir.

Aoshi fechou a porta e cada um foi para seu canto, mas ele decidiu ir para a cozinha levar um copo d'água para Sakura. Provavelmente ela precisaria de algo para se acalmar.

Enquanto isso, Shaoran tentava acalmá-la.

- Sakura... Meu anjo... Calma... – ele a abraçava firmemente, sentindo-a tremer e soluçar em seus braços. – Foi só um pesadelo, não precisa ficar assim...

- Shaoran... Não fala nada... Só fica aqui comigo e me abraça... É tudo o que eu te peço... – pediu ela entre soluços.

- Tudo bem, Sakura... Eu prometo que não vou sair daqui, só pare de chorar, por favor... – ele sentia a camisa encharcar mais e mais. – Eu te imploro, Sakura, detesto te ver assim... Me dói muito, por favor...

- Shaoran... Eu... - tentou dizer algo, mas ele a calou com um suave beijo.

- Não diga nada, por favor... Apenas escute... - sussurrou no ouvido dela, ela engoliu o choro, mas continuou a soluçar - Eu não sei o que aconteceu para te deixar nervosa dessa forma, minha princesa... Mas não importa, eu não vou sair do seu lado... Não suporto vê-la aos prantos e se dependesse de mim juro que você nunca sofreria por razão alguma... Que de seus olhos não seriam derramadas lágrimas que não fossem de felicidade... Mas infelizmente não cabe a mim decidir e não posso fazer nada, a não ser sofrer com cada lágrima que você  derrame... - Sakura viu um pequeno brilho nos olhos dele - E embora pareça que uma parte de mim morra a cada soluço seu, eu nunca te abandonarei...

- Shaoran... – ela o segurou mais forte, controlando a respiração, engolindo as lágrimas e os soluços.

- Calma, Sakura... Tudo vai ficar bem, não se preocupe. – ele segurou-a firmemente pelo tronco e nuca, voltando a encostá-la em seu peito e beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

- Shaoran? – Aoshi entrou no quarto com o copo na mão. – Achei que fosse ajudar. – estendendo o copo.

- Obrigado. – ele soltou a nuca dela e pegou o copo que o amigo lhe estendia e logo depois afrouxou o braço que prendia o corpo de sua amada. – Sakura, beba um pouco de água, vai se sentir melhor.

- Tá bem. – ela pegou o copo com as mãos trêmulas e bebeu um gole com a ajuda de Shaoran.

- Isso, com calma... – disse Shaoran.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu aqui, Sakura... – Aoshi começou, se sentando na cama ao lado do casal. – Mas, se isso a fizer sentir mais segura, posso ficar na porta do quarto. Garanto que ninguém vai entrar aqui até vocês se levantarem. Pode não ser muito, mas é tudo o que eu posso fazer.

- Não quero te causar problemas, Aoshi...

- Somente responda. Isso ajuda?

- Ajudaria muito, obrigada, Aoshi.

- Tudo bem então. – ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela e se levantou, balbuciando em seguida para Shaoran. – Agora é com você.

- Obrigado. – Shaoran viu o amigo sair do quarto e fechar a porta. – Está tudo bem, viu? Agora relaxe, está segura aqui.

- Obrigada, Shaoran... – os braços que envolviam o corpo dele afrouxaram o aperto e o corpo dela se apoiou nele, sentindo o cansaço do início de noite mal-dormido.

- Relaxe, Sakura... Eu vou ficar com você a noite toda, até você acordar, não se preocupe. – disse, enquanto deitava o corpo dela na cama, se deitando também.

- Eu sei, Shaoran... Obrigada... – ela se encolheu nos braços protetores dele enquanto sentia ser engolfada por um cansaço inacreditável e um calor reconfortante, que afastou todos os seus medos.

- Não diga mais nada, somente durma. – ele a abraçou e logo a sentiu totalmente relaxada. Olhou e confirmou que ela adormecera. – Sakura... – ele suspirou e acariciou o rosto dela, que se encolheu mais ainda nos braços dele.

- Ela dormiu? – perguntou Aoshi, entrando no quarto.

- Dormiu sim. Obrigado, Aoshi.

- De nada. – ele ia sair, mas Shaoran o chamou.

- Escuta, não precisa ficar na porta não, vá dormir.

- Já perdi o sono... E não trairia a confiança de Sakura nem que me custasse a vida. – ele saiu do quarto e ficou na porta.

Shaoran também logo adormeceu, estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Acordou oito e meia e sentiu que Sakura ainda dormia tranqüilamente, encolhida em seus braços.

Sorriu com aquela visão, Sakura normalmente tinha personalidade forte e não se abalava, mas na noite anterior parecia uma garotinha assustada.

Ficou lá, observando-a silenciosamente por um longo tempo. Logo ela começou a despertar, começou gemendo um pouco e abrindo os olhos vagarosamente, piscando-os repetidas vezes. Sorriu ao ver a face de seu querido lobo sorrindo docemente.

- Bom dia, Lo... – disse ela, mas foi interrompida por um beijo carinhoso. -... binho.

- Bom dia, minha flor... – ele acariciou a face dela. – Pelo jeito dormiu muito bem depois daquilo.

- Dormi sim... Obrigada. – ela o abraçou pela cintura.

- Você me assustou, sabia? Nunca mais faça isso, Aoshi deve estar até agora do lado de fora da porta, só esperando que nós saiamos...

- Eu sei... – ela suspirou. – Então vamos nos trocar e sair, está bem?

- Não quer me contar o que foi que te deixou daquele jeito?

- Foi só um pesadelo...

- Mas o que aconteceu nele?

- Bem... Nós estávamos aqui mesmo, nos amando sem preocupações... Chiba entrou no quarto e atirou em você... Depois...

- Sh, não precisa continuar... – ele a abraçou firme, percebendo que ela começou a soluçar e seu rosto foi molhado por lágrimas. – Esqueça isso, nada vai acontecer.

- Tá bem... – ela engoliu os soluços e secou as lágrimas. – Agora vamos.

Os dois levantaram, trocaram de roupa e saíram, encontrando Aoshi ainda de pé na frente da porta.

Sakura agradeceu a ele e os três foram tomar café tranqüilamente.

Aquela manhã e tarde foram bastante corridos, para os empregados da mansão acertarem os últimos detalhes e Sakura, Shaoran e os policiais acertariam as posições e os momentos de ação.

O dia passou voando, pelo menos pareceu passar para Sakura. Quando percebeu que horas eram, Shaoran já a chamava para ir se arrumar para a festa.

Shaoran ainda ficara para arrumar algumas coisas com seu pai enquanto ela tomava banho. Ao entrar no quarto, viu sua amada enrolada na toalha penteando os cabelos, ainda úmidos.

Foi lentamente até ela, pegou a escova das mãos delicadas e começou ele mesmo a escovar vagarosamente os longos cabelos dela.

Assim que terminou, abraçou-a pelos ombros, trazendo-a para perto de si. Apesar de estarem juntos o dia todo, quase não tiveram um tempo calmo para namorarem.

Sakura fechou os olhos e abraçou a si mesma, colocando suas mãos sobre as de seu amor. Não precisavam de palavras, ambos estavam ansiando pelo final de tudo isso.

- Vamos... Eu preciso terminar de me arrumar e você tomar um banho. – ela se afastou dos braços dele e se virou, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

- Tudo acaba hoje... – tocou o rosto dela. – Depois teremos nosso tempo sozinhos e em paz. – levou a mão ao queixo da garota, trazendo-a para perto de si, tocando levemente seus lábios. Desceu as mãos para a cintura, puxando-a mais para perto de si.

- Shaoran... Por favor... – ela se afastou dele. – Vamos nos concentrar no que temos que fazer... Tudo bem?

- Claro... – ele suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Desculpe, perdi o controle.

- Não se preocupe, queria isso tanto quanto você. – ela suspirou também. – Agora vamos, não queremos atrasar tudo, não é?

Ele tomou um banho rápido e saiu do banheiro enrolado numa toalha para pegar suas coisas. Sua sorte foi que saiu de toalha, Sakura estava se maquiando e conversava com Yue, que fora chamado para a festa por ser da equipe de apoio. Yue o olhou rapidamente e Sakura somente sorriu, vendo-o pelo espelho.

- Que foi, Yue? Parece que nunca viu... – brincou Shaoran, enquanto pegava as roupas no armário.

- Só achei que devia ter mais vergonha na cara...

- Por sua presença? – perguntou, estranhando.

- Não, idiota.

- Vergonha de mostrar meus 'dotes' para minha namorada que, por acaso, já os viu e não foi só uma vez? – ouviu Sakura rir, já que estava de costas para os dois.

- Shaoran, vai colocar uma roupa, vai? – pediu ela, rindo.

- OK. – ele já estava com as roupas nas mãos e voltou ao banheiro.

- Ele não tem jeito... – comentou Yue.

- Você deu a brecha, não o culpe por aproveitar. – disse, simplesmente, voltando a se maquiar.

Logo Shaoran saiu, já vestido adequadamente. Acertando os últimos detalhes com a roupa, os três desceram.

Entrando no salão, a atenção de todos se voltou, por alguns instantes, ao casal, porém, logo foi dispersa. Os anciões já não gostavam da saída de Shaoran do clã, quanto mais o namoro com uma japonesa... Depois de descobrirem o passado de Sakura, não a aceitariam de modo algum.

Sakura, Shaoran, Yue, Aoshi, Misao, Meiling e Seiya fizeram uma 'rodinha' e ficaram conversando.

As garotas todas estavam com vestidos longos estilo chinês, uma de cada cor. Misao estava com um azul marinho, Sakura pegara um verde-água emprestado de Meiling, que trajava um vermelho-sangue.

Os rapazes de smoking preto com camisa branca, todos bem parecidos, nenhum parecia muito incomodado com aquilo, a não ser Shaoran, que não parava de mexer na gravata.

- Shaoran, pára com isso. – pediu Sakura. – A gravata está ótima, agora se acalme.

- Desculpe, mas realmente não fui feito para usar esse tipo de roupa. – ele rolou os olhos, evidenciando aborrecimento.

- É só por hoje, Shaoran... Sei que não queria estar aqui essa noite, mas não teve outra maneira...

- Não se preocupe, Sakura. – enlaçou a cintura dela e beijou-lhe a fronte. – Está tudo bem.

- E também, ele usar smoking uma vez a cada ano não é nada comparado ao que nós, mulheres, passamos. – disse Meiling.

- Vai começar... – Seiya suspirou.

- Mas é verdade, nós passamos por tanta coisa para ficarmos bonitas para vocês... – começou Misao.

- Nós não pedimos nada disso. – defendeu-se Aoshi.

- É verdade. – disse Seiya.

- Tudo bem, então... Vamos ficar um tempinho sem nos cuidar para ver o que vocês acham... – insinuou Meiling.

- Vocês são impossíveis... – disse Sakura, rindo. – Nos cuidamos não somente para eles, mas para nos sentirmos bem. Claro que sofremos e muito, mas não adianta reclamarmos. Somos três exemplares de que não somos o sexo frágil, então não temos porque discutir.

- E que belos exemplares... – comentou Shaoran.

- Mas, peraí... Estão dizendo que nós é que somos o sexo frágil? – perguntou Aoshi.

- Não exatamente... Acho que a equação é equivalente... O que vocês dizem que somos frágeis por não termos força física tão grande quanto a de vocês, compensamos em, como posso dizer, torturas periódicas... – explicou Misao.

- Ah, tá bem... Até parece... – debochou Seiya.

- OK, Seiya... Então tente depilar a virilha uma vez na vida, vai? Ter cólicas todo mês... Não é nada agradável... – disse Sakura.

- Eu não posso dizer nada... Falar que a Sakura é o sexo frágil da relação é suicídio. – comentou Shaoran e todos riram.

Eles continuaram conversando normalmente até que o jantar foi servido.

A ceia foi bastante animada. E, apesar da maior parte da família observar Sakura com reserva, ela não se sentia abalada, embora Shaoran se mostrasse incomodado com os olhares atravessados que a namorada recebia.

Assim que todos acabaram e foram para a sala de festas novamente, começaram a tocar músicas mais lentas.

Após dançarem um pouco, Sakura convence Shaoran de que está na hora de agirem, eles saem do salão e seguem para a área arborizada do jardim. Sakura se senta enquanto Shaoran fica alerta, seus sentidos estavam gritando e por mais que tentasse não conseguia se acalmar.

- Shaoran... Você vai acabar denunciando nosso plano... - ela sorri diante do nervosismo dele e olha no relógio. Quando ergueu a cabeça viu um vulto se aproximando com passos apressados, respirou profundamente – "Bem na hora!" – pensou com um meio sorriso. Masayuki era completamente previsível.

Shaoran se virou para ver quem se aproximava.

- Desculpe, Shaoran, mas... Estão solicitando sua presença no salão... - olhou com o canto dos olhos para Sakura que se mantinha calma, olhando-o com um sorriso que dizia: 'Eu sei o que você está escondendo...'.

- Avise-os que eu... - Sakura se levantou abraçando-o.

- Pode ir, Lobinho... - sussurrou no ouvido dele - Estarei segura aqui... Não se preocupe.

- Mas Sakura...

- Não crie mais problemas... Estão chamando você, vá lá, espero você aqui.

- Então vem comigo...

- Não... Eles não vão com a minha cara, se eu for quando só chamaram você, podemos criar confusões desnecessárias...

- Tudo bem. – ele suspirou. – Você vem comigo, primo?

- Vou sim... – os dois se afastaram.

- Ai, ai... – ela suspirou. – Chiba, chega de brincadeira e saia de onde estiver. – disse em alto e bom som, assim que viu os dois entrarem no salão, que era um tanto longe dali.

- Está mais perspicaz do que da última vez, minha flor.

- Não me chame assim, sabe que não gosto.

- Certo então, Sakura... Sentiu que eu estava aqui... Então porque quis ficar sozinha?

- Eu não estou sozinha, Chiba... Deveria estar mais atento e não tão confiante. – ela levou a mão até a fenda do vestido e pegou uma arma que estava presa por baixo de sua saia.

Tão logo ela tirou a arma, os policiais e Mizuno, vestidos de seguranças, cercaram os dois e apontaram suas armas para Chiba, assim como Sakura e Yue, que se escondera ali perto.

- Subestimei você... Achei que estava querendo me afastar da cidade com a viagem... E não estaria pronta durante a festa. – ele sacou a arma e apontou para ela.

- Eu mudei, ao contrário de você... Agora solte a arma, ninguém sairá machucado.

- Não, Sakura... As coisas vão ser do meu jeito...

Shaoran entrou no salão com Masayuki e logo Aoshi foi ao encontro deles.

- Cadê a Sakura? – perguntou ele.

- Ela ficou lá fora... – Shaoran não teve tempo de terminar, Aoshi segurou Masayuki pelo colarinho e empurrou contra a parede.

- Já me cansei dos seus jogos, Masayuki, desembucha logo! Foi ele quem mandou você afastar Shaoran, não foi?

- Como é? – Masayuki estranhou.

- Já sabemos de tudo, agora me responde seu cretino! – ele pressionou Masayuki mais ainda.

- Do que você está falando, Aoshi? – perguntou Shaoran, impaciente. As pessoas já rodeavam para ver o que era tudo aquilo.

- Masayuki é o espião... Chiba provavelmente está lá fora com ela agora. – respondeu, jogando Masayuki no chão e forçando-o a levantar em seguida, prendendo seus braços para trás. – Agora vamos, seu amigo o espera. – saiu empurrando Masayuki pela porta do salão.

Shaoran estava estático, Sakura sabia o tempo todo... Provavelmente desde aquela noite em que quis analisar o local do primeiro ataque. Ela realmente estava estranha daquela noite até esse dia, sabia quanto acesso Masayuki podia oferecer a Chiba, por esse motivo ficou tensa... Agora ela deveria estar frente a frente com Chiba, encarando toda a aflição que sentiu esses dias... Saiu correndo do salão e foi até onde deixou Sakura, passando por Aoshi.

- Sakura! – chamou ao vê-la. Viu-a desviar o olhar por um instante e voltar a fitar Chiba.

- Não adianta reclamar agora. – disse Mizuno, que estava próximo a ele, estendendo uma arma. – Pegue e ajude.

- Tá certo. – ele pegou e apontou para Chiba.

- Até o poderoso Li está pegando em uma arma? – debochou. – Não perdoa um, hein, Sakura?

- Não vai fazer o que eu disse? – perguntou, não ligando para a interrupção.

- Se você previu meus movimentos até aqui, pode dizer se eu vou fazer ou não.

- Está certo... Então vou ser obrigada a apelar.

- Sakura... – Yu ia começar, mas ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Isso é assunto meu, Yu. Eu sei o que estou fazendo...

- Sabe mesmo? – insinuou Chiba.

- Quer apostar? – ela voltou-se, séria, para ele.

- Hum, parece interessante.

- Quer ver o que é interessante? – ela disparou a arma três vezes, acertando uma na mão, na perna e no abdome.

- Sakura! – Yu se alterou e correu para Chiba. – Balas... De festim?

- Eu disse que acabaria perdendo o controle... – ela sorriu maldosamente. – Só me preveni. Mizuno trouxe hoje, a meu pedido.

- Sakura, o que eu faço com ele? – perguntou Aoshi.

- Yue, ajude-o com isso. – pediu ela.

- Sakura... – Shaoran abaixou a arma e a olhava bem nos olhos. Havia um brilho estranho nos olhos dele... Seria decepção? – Achei que confiasse em mim.

- Eu confio... Sabe que confio. – ela guardou a arma e se aproximou dele, tocando-lhe o ombro. – Mas não podia arriscar tudo... Não queria atrasar as coisas e talvez arruinar tudo... Você perderia o controle e denunciaria nossos planos para Masayuki...

- Sakura... Acalme-se... – ele colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios dela. – Está tudo bem... Acabou... Não vamos nos ater a detalhes...

- Sakura... – ouviu-se o gemido de Chiba sendo levantado por Yu. – Como descobriu sobre Masayuki?

- Ah, sim... – ela se afastou de Shaoran. – Mizuno, está com você?

- Sim. – o rapaz tirou algo do bolso e entregou a ela.

- Você cometeu um pequeno erro. – ela se aproximou dele e mostrou a ele um papel e uma corrente. – um bilhete de Masayuki, que imagino ter caído de seu bolso... E uma corrente com o símbolo de nossa antiga gangue... Errou e isso lhe fez cair. – se virou para Yu. – Leve-o.

- Certo.

- Obrigada a todos vocês. – disse, ao ver os policiais saindo de lá. – Não vai ficar, Yue?

- Não... Vou para casa... Minha mãe já não gostou da idéia de eu ajudar nisso... Se chegar tarde em casa ela vai se preocupar.

- Tudo bem. Muito obrigada.

- Não esquenta, a gente se fala. – ele saiu junto com os policiais.

- Agora, Sakura... Que tal aproveitarmos o resto da festa? Temos tempo e tranqüilidade agora... – ele foi interrompido por um beijo dela.

Envolveram-se totalmente nos braços um do outro, sentindo o tempo parar e o vento soprar um pouco, acariciando a pele de ambos.

No dia seguinte, tiveram que arrumar as coisas para irem à casa de campo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

N/A: Ufa, gente, vocês não sabem o trampo que foi acabar esse capítulo... Deus do céu, mas eu consegui... E devo tudo à uma pessoa em especial:

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki**, meu anjinho, sem você eu estaria perdida... Só você atura minhas burradas, idéias loucas, erros grotescos e por aí vai... Te adoro, e obrigada por tudo!

Outros agradecimentos:

**Rô**, seus e-mail me ajudam a seguir em frente, seus comentários me animam e me fazem dar o melhor de mim em tudo, tentar fazer o máximo do máximo. Muito obrigada por tudo...

**Felipe S. Kai**, curtiu a semana de greve na facul? Bom, não sei se sim ou não, mas estou esperando aquilo que você me prometeu, hein? Manda em um arquivo no meu e-mail... Mas valeu pela força e, se não tiver pronto, não esquenta, não apressa as coisas, OK?

Agora os reviews...

**Dai **(se quiser ajudar nos caps, só me avisar, OK?), **Lally (acertou quem era o espião?), ****Yoh (cruel de novo não... eu não sou cruel! Sabe que eu fiquei traumatizada por sua culpa, mas blz...), **Dallyla **(Ow, mamy, não fala assim comigo... Não escrevo sob pressão, só sai lixo...), **Kathy** (que bom que você gostou, tentei fazer as ações delas mais espontâneas... Quem me conhece fala que ela parece comigo, acha que pode?), **Soi **(filhota, você tá atrasada... e eu falei que não ia reconsiderar, não dava... mas td bem, e não fica fuçando atrás de erros de pt, eu so humana tb, sabia?), **MiDoRi **(Ai, ai, mais uma q descobriu... Eu choro assim... Mas tudo bem, já era e eu não posso fazer nada... Vê se aparece no ICQ...), **Harumi **(É, a Sakura acordando cedo saiu da linha mesmo, mas não tem problema...), ****Diogo-Li (Valeu pelos elogios, e claro que o Felipe merece congratulações, o ponto alto do capítulo foi dele mesmo... Pra vocÊ ver, eu não consigo fazer um capítulo sozinha ¬¬ , mas tudo bem, pelo menos eu sei que tenho com quem contar...).**

Bom, gente, para terminar eu tenho um aviso para dar a vocês... Vou ter que dar uma parada de mais ou menos um mês nas atualizações, estou com alguns problemas na escola e com alguns campeonatos de basquete e não estou com muito tempo... Minha mãe está ficando irritada com o fato de eu ficar escrevendo ao invés de estudar... Mas tomei essa decisão quando o professor de física quase pegou um rascunho meu... Aí vocês imaginam a baderna que ia dar... Eu ia levar uma suspensão na escola e minha mãe ia ficar mais brava ainda...

Acho que é só, quando eu voltar, espero estar com esse fanfic e o 'Um amor de Academia' prontos... Assim como alguns outros fanfics mais curtos que estou com planos e tenho os roteiros...

Beijos a todos e até mais,

Miaka.


	17. capítulo 17

Um caso complicado de se resolver

Estavam no quarto separando os pertences que levariam para a casa de campo, sem pressa, já que ainda era cedo.

Sakura iria levar as roupas que comprara, junto com uma calça jeans, um macacão saia jeans e outra camiseta para garantir.

Shaoran estava levando duas calças jeans e uma de moletom, e quatro camisetas, assim como uma jaqueta e uma malha.

- As roupas já foram... Agora vamos aos apetrechos...

- Escuta, Sakura... – chamou Shaoran, ao vê-la indo para o banheiro.

- Fala. – ela se virou, fitando-o carinhosamente.

- Não precisa levar muita coisa... Lá na casa de campo tem tudo para passarmos bem mais de um fim de semana.

- Bobinho... – ela foi até ele e colocou as duas mãos sobre os ombros dele. – Mesmo vivendo com mulheres e me conhecendo tão bem, ainda comete alguns deslizes...

- E quais seriam esses? – ele enlaçou a cintura dela. Seu plano funcionara, previra que, assim que ele dissesse isso, ela se aproximaria dele e ele a pegaria totalmente desprevenida.

- Achar que eu sou tão boba a ponto de cair nesse seu plano sujo. – ela sorriu maliciosamente, apertando a nuca dele com a mão direita.

- Ai, Sakura! – ele soltou a cintura dela e levou a mão à nuca quando ela soltou a mesma.

- Não banque o bobo comigo, sabe que não funciona. – ela foi rindo até o banheiro.

Eles terminaram de arrumar as coisas e logo um empregado foi pegar as malas. Os dois tinham ainda algum tempo, que aproveitaram para rirem um pouco com Meiling e Seiya.

Logo tiveram que ir embora, e foram namorando o caminho todo, trocando beijos, carícias e palavras doces, sob o som de música clássica, dando um clima mais romântico à situação.

Chegaram à casa de campo às sete e meia, indo jantar e sendo servidos com mordomias pelos empregados.

- Jovem Li, como cresceu! – disse uma das empregadas, assim que eles entraram na sala de jantar.

- Obrigado... O jantar já está pronto?

- Somente esperando a sua chegada.

- Então pode servir, por favor.

Eles tiveram um jantar tranqüilo, e, após terminarem, Shaoran quis mostrar uma cachoeira próxima à casa. Como não sabia quanto tempo demorariam, dispensou todos os empregados.

Era um local lindo, a mata era fechada em toda a volta e Shaoran levou-a lá de olhos fechados, guiando-a cuidadosamente. Assim que ela abriu os mesmos, deslumbrou-se com uma pequena cachoeira de água cristalina, com pedras lisas. Era uma visão divina.

- Shaoran... É maravilhoso... – ela disse, mas foi interrompida por dois dedos dele sobre seus lábios.

- Escute... – ele ficou em silêncio e o único som que se podia ouvir era da água corrente, alguns grilos e corujas. – Não é o lugar perfeito?

- Shaoran... É maravilhoso! – ela abraçou-o pelo pescoço.

- Sabia que ia gostar. – passou as mãos pela cintura dela, aproximando os corpos. – Diga-me... Podemos aproveitar muito para descansar, não acha?

- Com certeza... – foi interrompida pelos lábios dele, que colaram nos seus, aprofundando o beijo em seguida.

Foram interrompidos por uma coruja que voou ali perto e parou numa árvore próxima. Sakura riu.

- É incrível como somos interrompidos até cercados por natureza... – comentou ela, rindo.

- O mundo está contra nós... – ironizou, sorrindo diante do brilho dos olhos de sua amada.

- Por você iria contra o mundo... Faria tudo somente para senti-lo junto a mim... – sentiu a mão calejada dele contornar seu rosto em uma carícia relaxante. – Shaoran... Amo você... Com toda a minha alma... Não sei o que seria se não o tivesse conhecido.

- Quem sabe...? Mas já que nos conhecemos e estamos juntos e felizes... Não vamos ficar discutindo situações hipotéticas... Vamos simplesmente curtir o agora... – ele beijou-a novamente, dessa vez um beijo apaixonado e envolvente, sem interrupções.

Se separaram lentamente, mas continuaram abraçados. Sakura estava apoiada em seu tronco, sentindo a fragrância que emanava do corpo dele embriagar seus sentidos e o cansaço entorpecer seu corpo.

- Shaoran... Vamos voltar... Estou cansada...

- Está bem... – tentou não transparecer, mas Sakura notou um tom de decepção.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela, parando de andar.

- Não foi nada, Sakura... Porque teria algo errado?

- Desculpe... Sei que seus planos não eram para dormirmos... – adivinhou ela, fazendo-o sorrir ligeiramente ruborizado.

- Não é culpa sua... Não consegue controlar as necessidades de seu próprio corpo. – suspirou. – Além do que, não teria motivos para decepcionar-me, já que tenho a garota mais bela, doce e meiga a meu lado... E ela me ama, com toda sua alma.

- E você a ama? – perguntou, com um sorriso maroto formando nos lábios.

- Tanto quanto ou talvez até mais que ela...

- Posso saber quem é a sortuda? – perguntou, com um sorriso ainda maior.

- Seu nome simplesmente expressa seu verdadeiro jeito de ser... Sakura... Flor de cerejeira... Ying Fa... – tocou os lábios dela novamente, mas dessa vez não demoraram a se separar. – Vamos... Não nos demoremos muito mais por aqui, afinal, você tem razão, já está tarde e tivemos um dia um tanto longo...

Simplesmente concordou com a cabeça, acompanhando-o no caminho de volta à casa.

Ao voltarem para a casa, Sakura subiu direto para o quarto e desabou do jeito que estava sobre a macia e espaçosa cama de casal. Ficou, literalmente, jogada com os braços abertos e parte das pernas fora da cama, sem coragem de se mover nem sequer para retirar a roupa antes de dormir.

Shaoran veio logo atrás. Entrou no quarto e olhou carinhosamente para sua querida flor. Estava decepcionado sim, afinal fizera tantos planos, mas vendo-a como estava; exausta, achou que o melhor seria deixá-la dormir mesmo.

Desencostou-se da porta e andou em direção a cama, na intenção de ajeitá-la de uma forma melhor. Ao dar alguns passos uma idéia surgiu em sua mente.

– Sakura... Meu anjo... – ele acariciou a face dela, vendo-a abrir os olhos. – Tenta não dormir ainda... Vou preparar um banho para você, o que acha?

– Não precisa... Não se preocupe...

– Você não quer? – indagou, fazendo voz de decepcionado.

– Ai, Shaoran, você tem sempre que apelar, não é? – ela sorriu, sentando na cama. – Está bem, se insiste tanto, eu faço esse sacrifício por você...

– OK. – ele deu um selinho nela. – Já venho chamá-la. – levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro.

Shaoran preparou um banho caprichado para Sakura, tudo precisava estar perfeito para o que ele tinha em mente.

Chamou-a depois de uns cinco minutos e observou-a entrar na banheira. A cena o deixava deslumbrado, a visão do corpo dela era extasiante. Seus olhos se detiveram nas cicatrizes das costas e coxas, suspirou. Sakura merecia e precisava daquele descanso, mais do que ele próprio. Faria o que estivesse em seu alcance para que ela pudesse aproveitar cada momento ao máximo.

A água morna fez com que relaxasse totalmente. Toda a tensão suprimida em seu corpo desvaneceu-se de seus músculos e ossos ao simples toque daquele líquido da vida (Vocês acham que essa frase foi minha? Eu nunca teria capacidade, foi a minha querida amiga Diana Lua... Assim como a base para essa cena foi dela... Valeu anjinho!).

Sentiu duas mãos pousarem em seus ombros e começarem uma massagem suave. Jogou a cabeça para trás e encontrou dois orbes castanhos fitando-a e seu dono sorrindo serenamente.

– Você sabe que fica lindo sorrindo, não sabe? - perguntou, fazendo o sorriso que o guerreiro tinha no rosto aumentar.

– Não posso fazer nada! - disse debochado.

– Convencido! - sentenciou jogando água da banheira nele, molhando a camisa que vestia.

– É melhor você não fazer isso! - advertiu segurando uma das mãos dela. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha encarando-o como quem perguntasse o que ele iria fazer. Ele beijou levemente sua fronte. - A menos que você queira que eu entre nessa banheira, para te dar uma lição. - sussurrou soltando-a e voltando a massagear-lhe a nuca.

Sakura não podia negar que ficou tentada a forçar Shaoran a entrar na banheira, mas percebeu que ele tinha algo em mente. Decidiu deixar ele levar a situação. Sentia as mãos do jovem acariciando-lhe as costas. Um arrepio arremeteu-lhe o corpo ao senti-lo levar as mãos até sua cintura, envolvendo-a suavemente, enquanto apoiava a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

Shaoran beijou de leve o pescoço da delicada flor, sentindo-a estremecer. Fechou os olhos aspirando o aroma floral que impregnava o ambiente. Começou a erguer lentamente as mãos, contornando-lhe o corpo. Repousou uma delas sobre o peito, sentindo o coração de Sakura bater descompassado, enquanto a outra lhe contornava o pescoço, subindo até a face.

A respiração de Sakura começava a se mostrar irregular, Shaoran sorriu beijando-lhe o ombro, depois o pescoço, o lóbulo da orelha e então o rosto.

Aqueles lábios acariciando sua pele a levavam à loucura, Shaoran sabia muito bem como instigá-la a se entregar totalmente. Puxou-o pela camisa, tirando-a rapidamente do corpo dele.

– Está com pressa, é? – perguntou ele, brincando de mordiscar o lábio inferior dela, ameaçando beijá-la. – Por que esse desespero todo? Não tem motivo para ter pressa, temos todo o tempo que quisermos...

– Não brinque assim comigo... Sabe que odeio enrolação. – um sorriso matreiro surgiu nos lábios dela. – Você começou com tudo isso, agora não venha com desculpas.

– Não estou inventando desculpas... Vou fazer o serviço completo... – sorriu maliciosamente. – Você vai ver...

Sakura tremeu só de sentir aquelas palavras ecoarem em sua mente e a promessa implícita nelas.

Shaoran não deu nem tempo de ela pensar, quebrou o contato visual e começou a mordiscar levemente um dos mamilos dela. Ouviu-a quase gritar e depois gemer um pouco mais baixo. Sentiu as mãos trêmulas dela chegarem à sua calça e abrirem-na. Já estava a ponto de bala, não queria mais esperar. Capturou os lábios de mel de sua flor, pegando-a no colo e levando-a para a cama.

Esparramou-se na cama, saindo de cima do corpo esguio dela, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ouviu a voz de sua flor chamar-lhe e virou-se para ela.

– As cobertas estão molhadas... Melhor trocar.

– Ah, Sakura, deixa assim...

– Não senhor, a culpa é sua por me trazer encharcada da banheira.

– Ta bem... – ele se levantou, abriu o armário do quarto, pegou dois cobertores e foi até a cama, tirando a colcha que estava molhada, assim que Sakura se levantou, e colocando os dois cobertores. – Pronto... – se jogou na cama, de olhos fechados.

– E isso porque era eu quem estava cansada... – comentou Sakura, rindo.

– Uhm... – resmungou, fazendo-a rir mais.

– Dorme, lobinho... – ela beijou o rosto dele, abraçando-o e aconchegando-se próximo ao peito do mesmo.

Shaoran enlaçou a cintura dela antes de ambos adormecerem.

Acordaram no dia seguinte assustados com o telefone. Shaoran nem esperou um dos empregados atender, estendeu o braço e pegou o telefone.

– Alô?

– Shaoran? É você?

– Quem é?

– Sou eu, Yukito. A Sakura ta aí?

– Caramba, Yukito, que idéia doida é essa de ligar tão cedo?

– Cedo nada, são quase onze da manhã!

– Como é? – ele se sentou, exaltado e olhou ara o despertador. Viu que Yukito disse a verdade, até calculara os fusos para dizer o horário de lá. – Espera um pouco que eu vou chamá-la... – passou o telefone para Sakura, que já estava sentada na cama.

– Oi, Yuki! Bom dia! – disse com um sorriso amarelo.

– Bom dia, Sakura... – ele suspirou. – Está tudo bem por aí?

– Está sim, e aí?

– Bem... Eu fiquei preocupado... Você disse que me ligaria e não o fez...

– Ah, sabe como é, né... As coisas estavam corridas... Ontem foi um dia bem cheio...

– Não precisa arranjar desculpas... Você esqueceu, não foi?

– É... Pode-se dizer que tinha que pensar em coisas mais importantes...

– Eu imagino que sim... – ele riu. – Todos estávamos preocupados com você.

– Você espalhou para todos aí em Tomoeda?!

– Não... Estou falando de nós... Eu, Sakuya, Tomoyo, Eriol, Touma...

– Você não avisou meu irmão, não é mesmo?

– Não... Nem seu pai...

– Acho bom, senão eu estava numa encrenca danada...

– Eu sei... Da próxima vez vê se não esquece de me ligar, assim você me mata do coração!

– Desculpe... Vou tentar não fazer mais isso. – suspirou. – Agora vamos desligar... Você está gastando interurbano e eu vou dormir mais um pouquinho...

– Preguiçosa... – alfinetou ele.

– Ah, Yuki, vê se não enche... – resmungou. – Manda um beijo pra todo mundo aí e fala que eu estou bem, que não vão se livrar de mim tão fácil...

– Eu falo... – ele riu. – A gente se vê para o ano novo então, mas pode me ligar de vez em quando, viu?

– OK... Beijos. – ela desligou e deitou novamente. – Esse Yukito é um exagerado...

– Você não ligou para ele... Achou que estava debilitada, oras... Faz sentido, não faz?

– Faz... – concordou. – Mas eu ainda estou com sono... – rolou para o lado, apoiando no peito dele.

– Eu vou levantar... Se quiser ficar mais um pouco não tem problema. – sentou na cama.

– Ah... Não quero ficar aqui sozinha... – disse, fazendo manha e segurando a mão dele.

– Sakura... Já é tarde... Vai querer enrolar aqui e não aproveitar que estamos cercados por natureza e tranqüilidade?

– Ah, Shaoran, você sabe que não faço por mal... Tem dias que acordo com pique pra tudo... Mas tem dias que não quero fazer nada, só descansar... Você sabe bem como é isso...

– Eu sei, meu amor... – ele se deitou ao lado dela e tocou seus lábios levemente. – Mas faz um esforço... Prometo que não vamos fazer nada que canse muito... Não iria trazê-la aqui para ficar esgotada.

– OK... Eu faço isso por você... Mas só se me der um 'bom dia' decente...

– Está bem... – ele beijou-a, passando as mãos pela cintura e quadril dela enquanto rolavam na cama, acariciando-se. Shaoran interrompeu o beijo e fitou-a sorrindo enquanto rolava para o lado e sentava na cama. – Acha que foi decente o suficiente?

– Com certeza... – ela sorriu, sentando também e se espreguiçando.

Os dois colocaram roupas e desceram. Como era tarde, só beliscaram alguma coisa para esperarem o almoço.

Durante a tarde, Shaoran chamou Sakura para andarem a cavalo, aproveitando o dia que não estava muito frio.

Chegaram ao estábulo e Shaoran cumprimentou um rapaz que os estava alimentando.

– Boa tarde, Lang... Faz tempo, não? – apertou a mão do rapaz, ele parecia ter seus 25 anos, cabelos negros e olhos verde-claros.

– Jovem Li... Faz bastante tempo desde que nos vimos...

– É verdade... – ele apontou para Sakura. – Minha namorada, Sakura Kinomoto...

– Muito prazer, srta Kinomoto. – cumprimenta-a com a cabeça.

– O prazer é meu... – Shaoran, você não está pensando em... – não terminou a frase, recebendo um aceno afirmativo dele. – Ah, Shaoran...

– Vamos, Sakura... Tem lugares lindos nos arredores e você vai ficar com preguiça de andar a cavalo? – alfinetou ele.

– Está bem... Eu disse que vinha, agora é tarde... – Shaoran riu.

– Será que tem dois cavalos para usarmos? Eu queria mostrar o campo do leste para Sakura... – perguntou Shaoran.

– Claro que tem... – ele entrou na instalação e pegou dois cavalos, um negro e o outro chocolate.

– Estou com saudades dos meses que passava por aqui... Você sempre me levava para aquele campo... Infelizmente era para treinamento, mas podíamos aproveitar um pouco...

– É verdade... – ele entregou as rédeas a Shaoran. – Só tenha cuidado... 

– Não esquenta. – os dois foram se afastando, Shaoran puxando os cavalos. – Eu conheço esse lugar com a palma da minha mão... – ele sorriu docemente. – Não se preocupe com nada, trouxe-a aqui para que descanse, e isso é o que vou garantir a você... – a enlaçou com o braço livre e beijou.

– Está bem... Vou tentar não me preocupar com nada... – ela se afastou dele. – Agora vamos!

– É assim que eu gosto! – ele sorriu diante da animação dela.

Os dois montaram e foram trotando em direção ao campo. Não estavam com pressa, tinham a tarde toda para aproveitar.

Os dois desceram e amarraram os cavalos umas árvores próximas dali e andaram pelo campo. Sakura estava tão feliz e relaxada por estar ali com Shaoran e vendo o rapaz tão relaxado andando distraidamente a seu lado que não resistiu: passou uma rasteira nele, fazendo-o cair na grama. Riu.

– Hei, que idéia é essa? – ele se sentou, entrando na brincadeira. – É assim, é? Está bem, senhorita... – um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios dele. – Vai ter troco... E vai ser agora! – levantou de um salto e começou a correr atrás dela, que tentava se esquivar.

Logo Shaoran alcançou-a e segurou sua mão, mas ela conseguiu soltar-se e continuar a correr. Shaoran decidiu deixar de dar moleza e correu mais rápido, alcançando-a rapidamente e pulando em cima dela.

Os dois caíram no chão e foram rolando por uma parte inclinada do campo. Pararam, com Shaoran segurando-a firmemente no chão.

– E agora? O que vai fazer comigo? – perguntou Sakura.

– Você vai ver... – beijou-a com fervor.

Ficaram assim por alguns instantes, até Shaoran parar com o beijo para segurar a perna de um homem que ia chutar as costelas de Sakura. Ele era alto, com olhos azuis e cabelos castanho-escuros.

Assim que segurou a perna dele, Shaoran levantou rapidamente, postando-se em posição de batalha entre aquele homem e Sakura.

– Não vai encostar um dedo nela. – disse friamente.

– Não sou maluco de vir atrás de um Li sozinho... – comentou, enquanto mais cinco homens cercavam os casal.

– Droga... – resmungou Shaoran. Olhou para o chão e viu Sakura se levantando, um tanto encolhida. Viu que ela estava com medo quando o encarou, já de pé. – Calma... Nada vai te acontecer... – ele a abraçou, encarando os seis homens em seguida. – Não temos nada, viemos de mãos vazias...

– Nós vimos. Mas não estamos atrás de lucro... Só queremos um pouco de diversão...

– Não vão fazer nada a ela... Não enquanto eu estiver aqui...

– Não seja por isso... Apagamos você em um instante... – o primeiro foi para cima de Shaoran, que afastou um pouco Sakura de si para dar um chute nele, que caiu no chão. Puxou Sakura para si novamente. – Eu disse que não iam conseguir nada. Agora dêem o fora antes que eu me irrite.

– Eu acho que não... – disse um deles e os cinco foram para cima de Shaoran.

– Fica atrás de mim. – disse para ela, que o fez, enquanto ele os nocauteava com um mínimo de esforço.

– Melhor ficar onde está. – disse o que Shaoran derrubara primeiro, segurando Sakura com uma faca no pescoço. – Ou a sua namoradinha aqui morre.

– Não se atreva a feri-la...

– Shaoran... Por favor... Não de novo... – Sakura soluçava.

– Fica quieta! – ele segurou-a mais firme.

– Você tem razão, Sakura... Não vou deixar acontecer de novo... – Shaoran avançou, sem dar tempo para ele fazer qualquer coisa, bateu em sua mão, fazendo-o soltar a faca e nocauteando-o também. Abraçou firmemente sua flor, guiando-a para debaixo de uma árvore e sentando lá com ela em seu colo, soluçando e chorando. – Calma... Já passou... Nada vai te acontecer enquanto eu estiver aqui, não fica assim...

– Shaoran... Só de haver a possibilidade... Mesmo que mínima... De acontecer tudo de novo... Eu não quero! Não quero! – segurou a camiseta dele firmemente, tremendo e soluçando ainda mais.

– Calma... Está tudo bem agora... – ele suspirou. – Acalme-se... Melhor voltarmos para casa antes que eles retomem os sentidos...

– Está bem... – ela respirou fundo e os soluços e a tremedeira cessaram, mas lágrimas teimosas ainda deslizavam pela face avermelhada dela.

Shaoran ajudou-a a montar e foi ditando um ritmo mais leve para o cavalo, Sakura parecia fraca, talvez caísse do cavalo se estivessem rápido demais.

Os dois passaram o resto do dia na casa, Sakura demorou um pouco, mas ficou mais calma dentro da casa, nos braços de seu lobo.

Tiveram um domingo muito calmo e sem problemas, aproveitaram a tranqüilidade do lugar e também a sua beleza natural.

Logo após o jantar, um carro veio buscá-los. Chegaram na mansão de madrugada e tão cansados da viagem que entraram no quarto e dormiram tranqüilamente, mal sabiam da surpresa que os aguardava na manhã seguinte...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

N/A: Na manhã seguinte e no capítulo seguinte também!!! Hehehe, sou malvada, demoro e ainda faço isso com vocês, não sei como ainda não fui linchada...

Será que eu preciso dizer de novo? Preciso sim... **Yoruki Mizunotsuki, minha anjinha linda! Obrigada mesmo por me aturar! Vou fazer propaganda: Leiam o fanfic dela ****Corações Partidos é lindo!!! E ela não é como eu, não deixa vocês esperando, posta um em cada semana...**

**Felipe S. Kai, meu amigo querido que me atura mesmo quando eu to uma chata (mais do que eu já sou) e ainda me ajuda com os fics... Ai, ai, acho que eu não seria nada sem esses dois... Mais propaganda... Leiam o fic dele** Chrono – Travelers of Time** que está bom demais!!! Também o one-shoot dele que é **O Piano**... Fãs de T+E, se segurem...**

**Saki Kinomoto, que me deu uns toques há algumas semanas e que me incentivou... Obrigada e não fique com medo de falar o que pensa, levo críticas numa boa... Isso vale para todo mundo, eu não me importo de receber críticas, desde que tenham fundamentos e me ajudem a melhorar...**

**Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, nos encontramos com mais freqüência agora... Me incentiva sem pressionar, te adoro amiga! Valeu pela força...**

**Diana Lua, que me atura quando está no ICQ, te adoro e você sabe... Propaganda de novo... Leiam o fic dela ****Guerreiros do Sol e da Lua ::O Lacre:: está muito bom!**

Ah, sim, não posso esquecer do meu filhotinho querido... **Tasuki, que está começando a ler esse fic... Você sabe que é muito importante a sua opinião para mim, não sabe?**

Mas não é só a opinião dele, todos os que lêem são importantes para mim, nem que seja para falar "Ah, esta bem legal" ou "Ah, você pode melhorar em tal coisa"... É só clicar no 'Go!' ali embaixo...

Todos os reviewers não são esquecidos tão cedo...** Kathy, Lally-chan, Diogo_Li, Harumi, Rô, MiDoRi, Jenny-Ci e Dai (aparece no ICQ ou MSN, precisamos discutir a sua participação no próximo capítulo...).**

Gente, eu acho que é isso... Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena e prometo tentar não demorar mais tanto para atualizar...

Beijos a Todos e cliquem ali embaixo...

Miaka.


	18. capítulo 18

Um Caso Complicado de se Resolver

N/A: Um caso complicado de se resolver é essa autora maldita que demora séculos e ainda corta cenas, não é mesmo? Ai, ai, mas espero que gostem do capítulo, estamos chegando ao final da história, eu acho, e espero que estejam gostando...

O casal dormia tranqüilamente, abraçados e com as pernas entrelaçadas. Uma garota de cabelos escuros e olhos violetas abriu a porta, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível, para ver a prima. Sakura estava de frente para a porta e em sua face uma expressão de calma tranqüilizou o coração aflito de Tomoyo, que sorriu.

Shaoran acordou ouvindo o barulho da porta abrindo e virou-se ligeiramente, para não acordar Sakura, até ver Tomoyo na porta, com Eriol atrás dela. Arregalou os olhos e levantou da cama, conseguindo fazê-lo sem acordar Sakura. Estava somente com um short azul escuro.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou, assim que saíram do quarto, fechando a porta.

– A Tomoyo estava muito preocupada com a Sakura e quis vir para cá... Seu pai não foi idiota de deixar a filha de Sonomi Daidouji, com quem tem relações comerciais importantes, instalada em um hotel com quartos vagos na mansão...

– É, mas, mesmo assim, disseram a mim e Sakura que não haviam mais quartos vagos... Por isso estamos no meu, juntos... – ele riu. – Vão ficar até quando?

– Seu pai convidou-nos a passar o natal e voltar com vocês para Tomoeda. – explicou Tomoyo.

– Olha... Eu preciso conversar com vocês... – Shaoran pensou um pouco. – Esperem na sala um pouco, daqui a pouco vou para lá.

– Está bem. – concordou Eriol, estranhando a ação do amigo, mas fez o que lhe foi pedido, assim como Tomoyo.

Shaoran entrou no quarto, ajeitou Sakura de uma forma mais confortável e aquecida na cama, se trocou, colocando uma calça social preta, camisa pólo azul-marinho e uma malha preta por cima. O dia estava bastante frio, portanto colocou outra coberta sobre Sakura antes de sair. Não queria que ela sentisse falta de nada, agira dessa forma desde o acontecido no campo.

– E então, Shaoran... Alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Tomoyo, quando ele sentou-se no sofá, de frente ao casal.

– Mais ou menos... É que eu preciso perguntar algo a vocês... – relatou o acontecido no campo, sem ocultar qualquer detalhe. – Sakura passou a agir de forma estranha a partir de então... Ela parece muito insegura, não é a mesma de antes.

– Muito pelo contrário... Sakura, agora, está a mesma de antes... – Tomoyo sorriu. – Está a mesma, antes de conhecer Chiba.

– Mas ela não age assim há quatro anos, então... A que se deve essa mudança tão repentina? – Shaoran estava confuso, não fazia sentido uma mudança tão drástica.

– Vamos colocar as coisas dessa forma, Shaoran... – Eriol começou. – Sakura costuma planejar tudo com cautela, para não ter surpresas desagradáveis... É assim desde que conheceu Chiba, por causa do que ele fez. Agora que ele está, definitivamente, longe dela, talvez tenho se acomodado a um pensamento mais simplista e relaxado.

– O que faria com que parecesse uma criança assustada para quem a comparasse com a época dos treze aos dezessete anos... – concluiu Shaoran. – E parte disso é minha culpa.

– Não é sua culpa. – Tomoyo acalmou-o. – Sakura, por mais que lhe fosse garantida a segurança e conforto, não relaxaria em suas ações, a menos que quisesse.

– Apesar de não querer demonstrar, todos esses acontecimentos juntos sobrecarregaram-na. Ao ver uma brecha para descansar, agarrou-se a ela parecendo, como você mesmo disse, uma criança assustada. – completou Eriol.

– Agora eu entendo... Chiba traumatizou-a de tal forma que, na mínima alusão ao feito repetir-se em um momento de tal tranqüilidade como aquele, ela não conseguiu controlar seus sentimentos e pensamentos. – conclui Shaoran, pensativo.

– Vai ser bom ter a velha Sakura de volta. – Tomoyo suspirou.

– O que está querendo dizer com isso, Tomoyo? – perguntou, divertida, a garota de olhos verdes, entrando na sala.

– Sakura! Desde quando está escutando a conversa? – espantou-se Shaoran.

– Desde o início... – Sorriu com uma expressão tímida, que expressava em parte a insegurança que ela sentira. Não era um assunto fácil afinal e tivera receio do que poderia vir a acontecer dali para frente. Os anos não foram exatamente gentis com ela, e a simples idéia de descanso após tanta tormenta lhe pareceu por demais tentadora. Não podia deixar escapar. – Desculpe não ter explicado as coisas... Eu não imaginei que isso incomodasse tanto assim.

– Não é questão de incomodar, Sakura... – Shaoran aproximou-se dela, fitando os orbes verdes de sua amada. – Eu fiquei preocupado com você, não significa que ache errado seu modo de agir. – sorriu serenamente. – Amo você, nada nesse mundo pode mudar isso. E, enquanto estiver comigo, farei de tudo para protegê-la.

– Obrigada, Shaoran. – abraçou o namorado, sentindo-se protegida pelos braços forte que envolveram sua cintura.

– Não é lindo? – sussurrou Tomoyo no ouvido de Eriol.

– Eu conheço algo muito mais belo que isso. – comentou, também sussurrando, mas com um tom de malícia em sua voz.

– Ah é? – perguntou, sorrindo e virando-se para encará-lo. – E eu posso saber o que é?

– É complicado de explicar, pois é nos pequenos detalhes que se revela a verdadeira beleza e perfeição. – aproximava-se, na intenção de tomar os lábios dela em um beijo carinhoso, sendo surpreendido pelos lábios dela encontrando os seus na metade do caminho.

Sakura se afastou ligeiramente do peito de Shaoran, o suficiente para virar o rosto e fitar o casal que se encontrava sentado no sofá, envolvido em um beijo caloroso. Sorriu. Sempre desejara que a prima encontrasse a felicidade com o jovem inglês. Não só desejava como sabia que se realizaria, Eriol não magoaria Tomoyo de forma alguma, nem que isso custasse a própria felicidade. Suspirou.

– Não é lindo? – perguntou a Shaoran, sem se preocupar em manter a voz baixa, tendo um quê de ironia divertida na fala.

– OK, OK, essa eu mereci... – admitiu Tomoyo, assim que os dois se separaram ao ouvirem a voz de Sakura.

– Agora que tal tomarmos café da manhã? Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou faminto. – comentou Shaoran.

– Tem razão... Eu também estou com fome, e vocês? – perguntou Sakura.

– Vamos lá. – concordou Eriol, levantando rapidamente e ajudando Tomoyo a fazer o mesmo.

A mesa, que costumava estar em silêncio durante as refeições, estava até certo ponto barulhenta pela animação das primas, que precisavam colocar a conversa em dia. Os rapazes limitavam-se a trocar algumas palavras enquanto admiravam as namoradas. Ficaram assim até que Eriol resolveu começar um diálogo que Shaoran não esperava.

– Escuta, Shaoran... Não é novidade para nenhum de nós que você não faz mais parte do clã... Mas ainda lhe permitem acesso às instalações dele?

– Permitem sim, eu acho. Não pensei nisso, tive outras coisas nas quais pensar durante esses dias... Por que a pergunta?

– Por nada não... É que você sabe que eu sempre fui muito curioso, sempre tive curiosidade para saber como funcionam as coisas e tudo o mais...

– Posso ver se consigo um 'tour' pelas instalações, se é isso o que você quer.

– Não quero incomodar...

– Não se preocupe, as garotas vão querer dar uma volta e fazer compras... Aa gente pode ficar por aqui e eu te mostro tudo.

– Mostrar tudo o que, Shaoran? – Aoshi entrou na sala, sentando-se à mesa para comer também.

– Que bom que chegou, vai me ajudar. – comentou Shaoran. – Eriol Hiiragizawa, nosso amigo do Japão quer conhecer as instalações do clã...

– Não tem muita coisa que possamos mostrar... À propósito, sou Aoshi Shinomori.

– Prazer. – disse simplesmente, voltando a ficar atento Às palavras do jovem que acaba de unir-se a eles.

– Podemos fazer isso após o almoço? Tenho que resolver uns problemas com os anciões e passar na casa da Misao ainda de manhã. – pediu.

– Não tem problema, as garotas vão querer passar a tarde no Shopping... Tenho certeza que Meiling vai junto e vai querer fazer Seiya de carregador.

Aquela manhã passou tranqüila. Shaoran estava certo, assim que Meiling e Tomoyo se conheceram, combinaram de sair para o shopping e, como eles recusaram, Meiling disse que seu namorado as levaria e ajudaria nas compras.

Os rapazes passaram a tarde zanzando pelas instalações do clã, que Eriol quis saber tudo sobre. Shaoran e Aoshi arriscaram uma demonstraçãozinha com espadas, mas Shaoran acabou por ser desarmado por um descuido e pela destreza de Aoshi, que não parara de treinar durante todos os anos que Shaoran ficara parado.

Os hóspedes se sentiam a vontade, todos eram gentis, apesar de alguns olharem meio atravessado para eles, os mais orgulhosos da família, principalmente para Eriol.

Os quatro casais se reuniram em uma saleta que servia como sala de música. O piano próximo à janela era uma das poucas coisas que davam algum sinal de vida ao ambiente. Eriol se prontificou a tocar, há pouco terminara uma composição e gostaria da opinião dos amigos.

Suas mãos extraíam vida das teclas do instrumento, passando emoção aos ouvintes que ouviam comovidos a apresentação. Aplaudiram ao final da mesma, fazendo o jovem ficar encabulado, mas agradecer aos elogios.

– Pode utilizar essa sala quando bem entender, Eriol. Ficaríamos honrados se pudermos ouvi-lo tocar novamente. – disse Shaoran.

– Eriol sempre foi um exímio compositor e pianista. – comentou Sakura. – Fui falar com ele em um dos seus primeiros dias na escola, quando o ouvi tocar na sala de música e ao reconheci a melodia... Quando Tomoyo conversou com ele então, a paixão dos dois pela música os uniu ainda mais e hoje estão onde estão. – sorriu.

(Agora é uma cena que a minha querida amiga Dai fez para mim, espero que gostem...)

As nuvens haviam se apossado do céu e a fraca imensidão de uma noite nova sem Lua, se fazia mais uma vez solenemente presente na abóbada celeste. Belas estrelas eram uma tarefa árdua se ver, tudo anunciava uma noite chuvosa e desprovida da bela luz lunar.

Vislumbrar esta visão, contrastando com a das estrelas, não era nada difícil de se enxergar já que as imponentes vidraças das janelas na mansão Li estavam, mesmo com a ventania presente, abertas. As cortinas, dançavam compactuando com o gostoso vento que se instalara no local. Tudo isso para agradar apenas uma pessoa: Eriol Hiiragizawa.

O homem de olhos azuis escuros, estava situado no centro da imensa sala de música da casa. Juntamente com um piano, faziam a melodia daquele local tornar-se encantadora, o vento soprando de um lado, teimando em desarrumar o cabelo dele, e ele de outro, tocando uma música lindíssima de sua autoria.

Assim, como as nuvens tinham tomado conta do céu, a noite também há muito tempo já fazia o Sol "dormir" e ter consciência de que em algumas horas ele teria que se levantar novamente para iluminar a vida de todos. Tudo isso indicava que já passava das três horas da manhã.

Estava solitário e absorto no toque dos seus dedos nas teclas, com a mente totalmente vazia, apenas divagava pelas notas musicais. Enfim, ele estava em estado de torpor.

O ambiente, embora possa estar lembrando um imóvel mal-assombrado, daqueles filmes de terror, era acolhedor e inspirador para ele. Lugares assim, sempre ajudavam-no a terminar de compor a música que ele imaginava para a musa dos seus sonhos.

Seu corpo movia-se freneticamente acompanhando o movimento ávido de seus dedos, as gotas de suor que escorreriam dos cabelos eram imediatamente "secadas" pelos sopros do ar em movimento. Os óculos, momentaneamente esquecidos, repousavam sobre a madeira envernizada do objeto e os seus olhos... Fechados.

A madrugada lhe agradava muito. Sempre fora assim, e é sempre nela que ele conseguia as respostas para as perguntas mais importantes de sua vida. O silêncio sempre fora um aliado, e as palavras certas, nas horas exatas eram sempre sua recompensa. A concentração que este período noturno o trazia era imensuravelmente maior. Ele estava certo que iria mais uma vez terminar sua última composição.

A escuridão daquele cômodo, apenas era salva por uma luz de fraca voltagem em uma das paredes da sala, do lado de uma das janelas. No entanto, tomando-o de sobressalto, um leve e breve toque faz com que ele desperte da situação mágica em que estava vivendo. Graças à penumbra, primordialmente, pareceu-lhe ser um vulto, um espectro, entretanto, este pensamento não prevaleceu por muito tempo quando ele foi envolvido por braços mais do que reais.

Com os braços, veio também um corpo que se encostou completamente em suas costas. Cabelos, ondulados e tão negros quanto um ônix deslizaram sobre o seu rosto. As mãos da figura que o enlaçava começaram a subir, passar pelo tórax definido do rapaz indo até o rosto dele e depois descendo para o pescoço do jovem. Ele, então, pôde sentir uma respiração muito próxima a ele - ela havia se abaixado para ficar na mesma posição que a dele - e finalmente seu corpo arrepiou-se por completo, por causa dos dentes e lábios da mulher em seu pescoço.  

– Tomoyo... - murmurou... colocando os próprios braços em volta da cintura dela e a agarrando por trás. – O que esta fazendo acordada à uma hora destas?

Ele não obteve resposta. Pelo menos nenhuma réplica com palavras. O que a moça fez foi beijar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha esquerda, fazendo o rapaz arrepiar-se novamente.

– Tomoyo... É tarde... - dizia quase sem voz – Por que não esta dormindo ainda?

E mais uma vez ele não ouviu nenhuma palavra, porém desta vez, ela não fez nada, nenhum sinal para que ele soubesse que continuava ali.

O vento fazia-se mais forte, o que fez com que ouvisse um forte agitar de tecido detrás dele, certamente um vestido, provando-lhe que a moça ainda continuava no recinto.

Sorriu. Não a mandaria mais embora, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, ela tinha começado com a provocação, agora ele também queria ir até o fim. Contudo, quando suas pupilas lentamente abriram-se ele encontrou um semblante terrivelmente perto do seu. Olhos violetas que rutilavam nas sombras e que indubitavelmente pediam por ele. Lábios bem desenhados e entreabertos faziam um convite mais do que tentador e por fim, madeixas de um belo negrume tomadas por cachos contornavam-lhe fronte. 

Ela era uma visão perfeita. 

O homem de incomuns olhos azuis marotamente a olha. Deixaria, ou melhor, desejava que ela o enlouquecesse naquela noite. 

A moça que estava com os joelhos levemente flexionados para fazer com que suas feições ficassem na altura das do belo homem parece entender o que ele quer. Sorri maliciosamente, e sai do lado dele sentando-se no colo em seu colo ficando de costas para o majestoso piano no cetro da sala.

Ambos, então, sorriem e ambos sorrisos minados de luxuria para com o outro.

Lentamente os lábios dela foram de encontro aos dele, algo que ele já ansiava naquele momento, tornou a fechar novamente os olhos apenas esperando o contato daquele mel da boca dela para tomá-lo para si num beijo embriagante. 

O que não ocorreu.

Podendo ver novamente, encontrou feições lascívias e uma língua contornando a própria boca, em um claro sinal de provocação. Eriol "ensandeceu". Agarrou-a pelos ombros nus, por causa da violácea camisola de alças que trajava, e proporcionou um encontro de olhares a pouquíssima distância. Ele a beijaria, se o dedo indicador dela não se impusesse sobre seus lábios.

– Por que estava dizendo-me aquelas coisas? – murmurava com uma voz quase inaudível - Eu quase fui embora... Dormir, sabia? – e resvalava seus lábios no dedo dela sobre a boca dele. – Psiu... - quando viu que ele tentaria falar algo – Não precisa me dizer, agora já não tem a mínima importância, mas se quiser mesmo saber eu confesso. – sussurrando no ouvido dele – Não consigo dormir, com o seu corpo ausente, não consigo dormir com o seu corpo tão longe do meu...- e com isso sorriu maldosamente - Entendeu-me agora...

Foi interrompida pelas mãos de Eriol calando-a da mesma forma que ela a ele. Logo após isso, ele leva sua mão direita a dela e retira o delicado dedo de onde ele estava. Sorriu para ela. Somente para ela ele sorria daquela forma.

– Desculpe-me se a deixei sozinha. Eu apenas, estava tentando terminar a minha canção para a minha musa...A minha Julieta, a minha Eurídice... O meu amor.

– Eriol... Eu...

E finalmente, a interrompendo mais uma vez, lábios foram tomados em um beijo deleitoso, voluptuoso e extremamente apaixonado. Mãos cheias de presteza se encarregavam de tirar a bela camisola que torneava perfeitamente as curvas da jovem, enquanto ela apenas ergueu os braços para permitir que o homem se desfizesse do empecilho e deixando-a apenas, salva da nudez total graças aos cabelos que lhe cobriam partes do corpo. Gentilmente, ele fez com que ela arqueasse as costas para trás colocando-a sobre as teclas e parte do piano, enquanto ele passeava com as mãos, boca e língua tanto pelo vale como pelos próprios seios da garota. 

Tal atitude, arrancava dela gemidos, suspiros e chamados por ele. Até que ela levanta-se buscando encontrar o olhar dele, buscando beijá-lo novamente. Às mãos da bela mulher contornavam todos os traços masculinos da face dele, as quais lentamente desceram até o pescoço para sugá-lo e mordê-lo mais uma vez. Então, começou a desabotoar um a um todos os botões da camisa pólo azul que ele usava, acariciar e lamber toda a extensão do peito do rapaz.

Era a vez dos olhos azuis chamarem pelos violetas.

Ele tinha que admitir: sua namorada sabia exatamente o que fazer para deixá-lo "gritando" por ela, provocava-o, instigava-o e o castigava. Sim, era uma tortura não poder possuí-la de uma vez, já não importava o tempo, a própria ventania que vinha de fora, ou até mesmo a chuva, que certamente nenhum dos dois percebeu que já tinha iniciado e que agora molhava o chão e as próprias cortinas. Ele clamava por ela, seu membro já estava pulsante dentro de suas calças, fato que ela logo percebeu por estar sobre as pernas dele e sorriu marotamente por isso. 

– Tomoyo... Eu a quero... - disse num fio de voz.

– Não, ainda não, amor. – e devorou os lábios dele vorazmente.

– Malvada... - disse fazendo beicinho.

– Malvada, não. Louca. E uma louca que lhe quer mais doido do que ela... – e beijou-lhe a parte superior do lábio dele.

Eriol puxou-a para junto de si, osculando-a no pescoço perdendo suas mãos no corpo da jovem de olhos violetas, em uma demonstração de que não agüentava mais brincar. Como já a havia expressado, ele a desejava naquele momento.

Repentinamente um sopro mais forte, desalinha de vez os cabelos do rapaz, e os da bela moça são "jogados" para o lado, dando-lhe um aspecto de anjo, de uma modelo de pintura renascentista. Enfim, seu corpo pôde ser totalmente vislumbrado por ele, sem nenhum impedimento, ela estava ali, completamente nua, não sentindo frio nenhum, apesar do tempo rebelde que se desencadeava fora da mansão, somente para que ele fornecesse o calor que ela precisava para se manter aquecida. No entanto, apesar de estar completamente envolvido pelos braços do rapaz, um arrepio percorre todo o corpo dela, não dando para saber se era pelo frio, ou pelas sensações magníficas que estava sentindo, todas proporcionadas pelo namorado.

Os óculos que antes da chegada da moça já estava esquecido, agora, por causa dos movimentos feitos em cima do piano estavam jogados no chão, como se não tivessem a mínima importância, e naquele momento não tinham mesmo. 

Cansado de tudo isso, e não suportando mais esperar para fazê-la dele, a pega entre os braços e levanta do piano. Brevemente abaixa-se para pegar a camisola da garota e a própria camisa para só, então, abrir a porta da sala de música da mansão.

Enquanto ela beijava-lhe a orelha e afagava os cabelos dele, o homem de olhos azuis minuciosamente olhava para todos os lados para ver se alguém iria aparecer. Vendo que ninguém passaria por ali, ele percorre rapidamente toda a escada e o corredor da casa, chegando, enfim no quarto em que estava acomodado.

Adentrando no recinto, ele tranca a porta com a chave e joga a mulher em cima da cama que ficava na parte central do quarto. Enquanto ela o devorava com os olhos, ele rapidamente tira as calças.

– Agora, sua malvada... Irá ver do que eu sou capaz quando perco a razão...

– Estou louquinha para ver... – e o puxa de encontro ao próprio corpo. 

**N/A:**

Oi gente! O capítulo demorou, mas saiu... Estava com uns probleminhas e não posso dizer que já resolvi todos, mas pelo menos tempo que arranjei para terminar esse capítulo, que está em minha mente há um tempão...

Primeiramente, agradeço à **Dai**, que fez essa ceninha T+E linda, amiga, valeu pela ajuda, não seria nada sem você.

Tenho também que agradecer muito, como sempre, ao **Felipe S. Kai**. Sempre me aturando e me dando forças para não desistir, mesmo que isso implique em noites em claro, o que quase aconteceu comigo no sábado, mas ele está lá...

Outra pessoa que eu sempre agradeço é a **Yoruki Mizunotsuki**, meu anjinho que está sempre pronta a me dar uma mãozinha quando eu precisar... Obrigada mesmo!

**Diana Lua, sempre me aturando no ICQ, apesar de fazer algum tempo que não paramos para conversar com calma...**

**Rô, sempre marcando presença, dando dicas e indicando possíveis enganos e mal-entendidos, espero que suas dúvidas sobre o capítulo anterior sejam esclarecidas com esse...**

Para a escrita desse capítulo, essas pessoas foram fundamentais, mas não posso esquecer dos reviewers... **Diogo_Li****, Harumi, MiDoRi, serenite, Liara, Lally-chan, Tasuki, LilyHart e** Saki Kinomoto** (eu ainda estou esperando aquele Li que você disse que ia me apresentar, vamos marcar um dia, me envia um e-mail pra gente ver!).**

Por hora é só... Agradeço a todo o apoio que vocês todos me deram e espero não demorar tanto para postar novamente, mas não posso garantir nada...

Beijos a todos...

Miaka.****


	19. capítulo 19

Um caso complicado de se resolver

Abriu os olhos lentamente e fitou o rapaz à sua frente. Ele dormia tranqüilo, provavelmente tendo belos sonhos. Riu com o próprio pensamento, afinal ela também tivera belos sonhos.

Olhou no relógio: Sete horas. Ainda estava cedo, mas era tarde para ele.

Passou a mão carinhosamente pela cabeleira castanha para acordá-lo.

– Bom dia, meu lobo. – disse suavemente assim que fitou os orbes chocolate.

– Bom dia, minha flor. – beijou-lhe a fronte. – Dormiu bem?

– Muito bem e você?

– Poderia ter sido melhor... – sorriu marotamente.

– Bobo... – riu, beijando-o suavemente, acariciando o tórax dele. – Você está todo molhado!

– Esse quarto está um forno, e você ainda quer esse edredom que mais parece uma sauna! – suspirou, fingindo-se desapontado. – Achei que já estivesse aconchegante o suficiente comigo.

– Deixa de dar uma de vítima, Shaoran... Nesses últimos dias tem feito bastante frio! E a chuva de ontem esfriou mais ainda.

– Está bem... Não quero discutir com você... – suspirou. – Vou tomar uma ducha. – deu um selinho nela.

– Eu espero você na sala de jantar, pode ser? – perguntou, sorrindo, levantando-se, assim como ele.

– O que quiser, minha dama. – fez uma reverência exagerada, ouvindo-a rir.

– Bobo... – disse, jogando-lhe um beijo enquanto via-o entrar no banheiro.

Trocou-se e saiu do quarto, encontrando uma confusão na sala de música. Foi verificar.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou para uma das empregadas.

– Alguém esqueceu essa janela aberta, senhorita. – explicou, exprimindo em poucas palavras o que Sakura presumiu: o piso de madeira da sala totalmente manchado com a água, cortinas encharcadas sendo retiradas... Mas algo logo ao lado do piano chamou-lhe a atenção. Foi até lá e pegou do chão. Espantou-se ao perceber o que era. – Parece que alguém teve uma noite bem agitada. – comentou, sorrindo maliciosamente e guardando o objeto no bolso.

– Cá estou, madame. – brincou Shaoran, entrando na sala de jantar após algum tempo de espera da parte dela. – Podemos começar o desjejum agora. – reparou no sorriso que estava presente no rosto da amada, alguma coisa tinha acontecido. – O que foi?

– Logo mais lhe conto. – sussurrou, vendo Meiling entrar na sala. – Bom dia, Meiling! – cumprimentou animadamente.

– Bom dia, Sakura! Bom dia, Primo! – cumprimentou no mesmo tom. – Acordaram cedo! Estava ficando difícil encontrar os dois de pé nesse horário... – comentou, em tom malicioso.

– Eu sempre fui um pouquinho preguiçosa... – comentou inocentemente, enquanto eram servidos e viam outras pessoas do clã entrarem na sala, incluindo Aoshi, que chegava de seu treino matinal.

– Que baderna aquela na sala de música, não? – comentou ele, sentando-se ao lado de Meiling.

– Pois é, Aoshi... – comentou Sakura. – Alguém deve ter passado por uma noite bem agitada e sair com pressa da sala para esquecer da janela com a ventania que estava ontem... Isso se já não chovia na hora em que esse alguém deixou a sala.

– Estou sentindo que sabe mais do que diz, senhorita... – comentou Aoshi, em tom brincalhão.

– Sua intuição nunca falha, não é? – ela sorriu, iniciando o desjejum sem dizer mais absolutamente nada.

– Então...? – perguntou Meiling.

– Então o que? – fez-se de confusa a japonesa.

– Conte-nos, oras! – exclamou Aoshi.

– Não... – ela riu. – Não teria muita graça... Vou atazanar o culpado antes, é mais divertido.

– Danadinha... – murmurou Shaoran, rindo. – Posso ajudar com Eriol, se quiser. – completou, no mesmo tom.

– Não... A chantagem vai ser mais divertida de se fazer sozinha... – respondeu.

– Chantagem? – espantou-se.

– Olhe só o que eu achei na sala... – tirou ligeiramente do bolso os óculos de Eriol. (Nha-ha! Quem foi que percebeu que o meu inglesinho lindo esqueceu os óculos?) – Não acho que ele teria que ter uma grande distração para conseguir esquecer, além da janela, os próprios óculos, e ainda no chão?

– Você que não está querendo dizer que o calmo Eriol Hiiragizawa...

– Tomoyo sabe muito bem como provocar, acredite... – sorriu e se afastou dele, continuando a comer sob os olhares confusos de Aoshi e Meiling.

– Assim como você sabe fazê-lo, não? – comentou, já em tom de voz normal.

– Você é fichinha perto dele. – sorriu maldosamente.

– Do que é que vocês estão falando? – indagou Meiling.

– Nada não... – disse Shaoran, fazendo ceninha de magoado.

– Ah, Shaoran, pára com isso! Quer ver como eu tenho razão? – desafiou, logo em seguida virando-se para a amiga chinesa. – Meiling, você não acha que o Shaoran é esquentadinho?

– Esquentadinho em que sentido? – perguntou, maliciosamente.

– No único que te diz respeito. – sorriu marotamente. – Não é fácil provocá-lo ou irritá-lo?

– Mais fácil que tirar doce de criança. – Aoshi se meteu.

– Eu disse, Shaoran... Você é fichinha...

– Ah, tá! Mas também você pega o...

– Hei! – calou-o rapidamente.

– Desculpe... Você o pega como comparação! Qualquer um é fichinha perto dele! – protestou.

– Eu sei... Aí você tem uma noção do "raio de ação" dela! – disse em tom conclusivo.

– Então, Aoshi, como eu dizia, né... – começou Meiling, virando-se totalmente para o rapaz a seu lado.

– É mesmo Meiling... É tão legal quando eles conversam com a gente, não é? – perguntou, irônico.

A manhã correu tranqüila, sem nenhum sinal de Eriol ou Tomoyo. Quase na hora do almoço, Tomoyo entrou na sala de visitas, onde Shaoran e Sakura se encontravam.

– Bom dia, priminha! – cumprimentou Sakura, abraçando-a rapidamente.

– Bom dia, Sakura... – respondeu a jovem de olhos violeta, ligeiramente inchados pelo sono.

– Opa... É meio-dia e quinze... Já é boa tarde... – comentou Shaoran, inocentemente.

– Meio-dia e quinze? – espantou-se Tomoyo.

– É... – disse Sakura. – Ué, Tomoyo, no seu quarto tem um relógio de cabeceira, você não viu a hora lá?

– Ah... Bem... – ela ficou sem jeito.

– Não precisa ficar assim, Tomoyo. – Sakura riu. – Eu já sei o que aconteceu...

– Ué, mas o Eriol... – foi interrompida.

– O seu namorado é um descuidado e esqueceu os óculos na sala de música... – disse Shaoran.

– Pois é... – disse simplesmente, ruborizada.

– Imaginamos que ele deve ter tido um ótimo motivo para esquecer os óculos e também a janela aberta, fazendo um estrago tremendo por lá...

– Sakura, pára, por favor... – pediu Tomoyo, abatida.

– O que foi, Tomoyo? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Sakura, preocupada.

– Não foi nada não... É só que... – definitivamente algo estava errado.

– Shaoran, porque você não vai ver se a Meiling tem algum plano para hoje de tarde? – perguntou, fazendo sinal para o rapaz sair dali.

– Tudo bem... Aproveito e trato de uns assuntos com o Aoshi. – ele saiu.

– Tomoyo, vem aqui... – as duas sentaram no sofá. – O que houve? Eriol fez alguma coisa errada? Forçou-a a algo?

– Não... Ele foi maravilhoso... Mais do que eu esperava dele, com certeza...

– Então qual o problema? – perguntou a jovem de olhos esmeralda, preocupada, levantando o rosto da prima. – Você acha que não estava pronta?

– Eu o provoquei... Não tinha como não estar pronta...

– Conseguiu fazê-lo perder a razão, não foi? – ela sorriu marotamente. – Eu disse que seria fácil.

– Não é essa a questão... Suas dicas me ajudaram muito, mas...

– Mas o quê, Tomoyo? Você está me assustando!

– Assim que eu acordei e olhei para ele, dormindo tão tranqüilo, lembrei de minha mãe... Você sabe que ela nunca aprovaria isso.

– Ai, Tomoyo, assim você me mata do coração! – reclamou Sakura. – E você acha que o Touya vai fazer o que quando descobrir sobre o Shaoran e eu? Você não tem que ter medo de nada... Acha que a noite que teve valeu a pena se tiver que ouvir sermões de sua mãe?

– Valeu e muito... – suspirou. – Mas eu tenho medo de que ela proíba o nosso namoro...

– Ela nunca faria isso... – sorriu serenamente. – Sua mãe pode ser rígida, mas nunca impediria a sua felicidade... E, por mais que relute a aceitar, ela sabe que essa felicidade você só vai encontrar com o Eriol... E, nos braços dele, você se sentira imune de qualquer coisa, pois é o lugar ao qual você pertence...

– Você tem razão... Por uma noite inteira eu esqueci do mundo todo...

– Tudo o que importava eram as sensações que você sentia nos braços dele, não é? – viu-a sorrir em afirmação. – Eu sei bem como é isso. – suspirou. – Bom, acho que é melhor ir entregar isso ao Eriol, não é? – tirou os óculos do bolso e estendeu a ela.

– Sim... Vou acordá-lo... Já é tarde. – ela saiu da sala.

– O que havia de errado? – perguntou Shaoran, tomando o lugar antes ocupado pela jovem de cabelos escuros.

– Nada... Era bobagem dela... – sorriu. – Mas mesmo assim me deu no que pensar... Aliás, NOS deu no que pensar...

– Lá vem... – fez uma careta. – No que teremos que pensar?

– Touya. Como contaremos a ele? – perguntou, recostando seu corpo no tórax dele, sentindo os braços fortes abraçarem seu tronco delicadamente e os lábios dele acariciarem seu pescoço.

– Teremos tempo para pensar nisso... E, por mais que imaginemos algum meio mais delicado, a reação dele será a mesma... De quê adianta perdermos nosso tempo? – ponderou, ainda beijando o pescoço da namorada.

– Tem razão... – concordou.

Enquanto isso, Tomoyo adentrava silenciosamente o quarto de Eriol. Parou ao lado da cama, observando a expressão calma e o leve sorriso que tomava os lábios dele. Estava coberto até a cintura, um dos braços esticado no local que ela estivera deitada, aconchegando-a mais próxima ao corpo dele, os músculos estavam relaxados, mas ainda sim estava lindo. Era uma imagem divina, mas ela teria que acordá-lo (Podem me chamar de louca, mas eu imaginei essa cena... AH!!!!!! *tendo um chilique* Hoje eu morro feliz!!! Eu sou má com a Sakurinha, mas essa Tomoyo está me saindo sortuda demais...).

Sentou-se ao lado dele e acariciou levemente sua face, inclinando-se e depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios. Endireitou a coluna e viu que ele começara a despertar. Observava cada movimento do amado: as pálpebras apertando-se para depois começarem a revelar os belos olhos azuis meia-noite; um movimento com os ombros, no intuito de se ajeitar melhor na cama; o dobrar dos cotovelos e joelhos; e, finalmente, o sorriso doce ao fitar seu rosto.

– Bom dia, minha bela princesa. – disse ele, sentando-se em frente a ela.

– Bom dia, meu amado príncipe. – respondeu, também sorrindo. – Como dormiu?

– Maravilhosamente bem, havia um anjo velando meu sono. – viu os olhos violeta brilharem mais ainda. – E como você dormiu?

– Perfeitamente tranqüila. Também havia um anjo, mas em meus sonhos. – sorriu. – Não pude ver seu rosto, mas seus cabelos eram negros em um tom azulado e com olhos azuis como o céu da meia-noite...

– Posso ajuda-la a encontrar esse anjo no mundo real... – brincou.

– Já o encontrei... E ele já me levou ao paraíso...

Eriol não esperou nem o final da frase, tomou os lábios dela entre os seus, em uma atitude nada compatível com sua costumeira calma, sendo que devorava os lábios dela com um desejo que não admitia demoras.

Surpreendera-se com a ação do namorado, mas também tirava sua palhinha nisso, por mais que fosse contra sua educação refinada, a vontade que tinha era ser dele novamente naquela hora mesmo, sem importar-se com as pessoas que os aguardavam para o almoço.

– "O almoço..." – pensou, separando vagarosamente os lábios, vendo um sorriso constrangido na fisionomia do amado.

– Desculpe... Não pude conter-me... – foi calado pelo dedo indicador dela sobre sua boca.

– Não foi isso. – sorriu ternamente. – Já passa do meio-dia, devem estar esperando-nos para o almoço.

– Meu bom Deus! Meio-dia e meia? – olhou em seu relógio de pulso, que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

– Era de se esperar, devia ser mais de quatro da manhã quando adormecemos. – ela sorriu.

– Onde estão... – começou a procurar algo, transtornado, quando parou, pasmo. – Meus óculos...

– Sakura encontrou-os... – explicou suavemente, entregando-os ao dono.

– Bem, pelo menos não teremos problemas para contar-lhe tudo. Sakura pode estar agindo como antes, mas seu raciocínio não mudou nada. – sorriu, brincalhão. – Alguma coisa errada, Tomoyo? – perguntou, preocupado, ao vê-la fitar algum ponto, com o olhar perdido.

– Não... Não é nada. – sorriu, fitando os orbes azuis.

– Não minta para mim. – pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos e aproximou-o de si. – Conheço-a melhor do que qualquer um, sei quando há algo errado com você.

– Bom, eu já conversei sobre isso com a Sakura e as palavras dela me tranqüilizaram, mas ainda sim estou preocupada... Com a minha mãe... – disse as últimas palavras em um tom muito baixo, mas, devido à proximidade dos rostos, ele foi capaz de ouvir claramente cada sílaba.

– Não precisa ter medo de conversar comigo... Estou ciente da posição de sua mãe sobre nós dois. Se preferir ocultar o que aconteceu, ou até mesmo não repetir, essa noite ficará para sempre gravada em minha memória, nada poderá apagar. – depositou um breve beijo nos lábios dela. – Absolutamente nada... – soltou o rosto dela, fitando os olhos violeta.

– Ah, Eriol... – apoiou-se ao peito dele, sentindo-se abraçada e protegida pelos braços fortes, e todos os seus medos foram afastados ao sentir o calor aconchegante que emanava do corpo do amado. – Desculpe-me se o que disse feriu seus sentimentos... Retiro tudo nesse momento e para sempre... – suspirou. – Agora entendo o que Sakura quis dizer com 'E, nos braços dele, você se sentira imune de qualquer coisa, pois é o lugar ao qual você pertence...'. Ela está completamente certa...

– Sinto-me lisonjeado ao ouvir isso... – disse, com um sorriso de pura alegria, que não foi visto por Tomoyo. – Mas acho que tenho que colocar uma roupa para irmos almoçar... Não podemos deixar os outros esperando.

– Tem razão... – afastou-se dele, apoiando no encosto da cama. – Espero você. – sorriu, enquanto o via levantar-se.

Chegaram na sala de jantar e sentaram, cumprimentando todos antes de sentarem-se.

Durante a refeição não houve muitas conversas, pela simples falta de assunto.

Assim que se retiraram, Sakura, Meiling e Tomoyo ficaram conversando sobre o natal enquanto os rapazes ouviam distraidamente, não estando no clima para esse tipo de conversa.

– É sério, Sakura, eu preciso comprar um vestido para passar o natal!

– Tomoyo, eu vi as suas roupas! Você tem um monte! Não precisa de mais.

– Sakura, se ela quer comprar um vestido novo, deixe-a... – Shaoran meteu o bedelho.

– É... Poderíamos ir todos ao centro da cidade comprar o vestido de Tomoyo... Estou precisando comprar uns presentes para levar para o pessoal... – disse Eriol, calmamente.

– Pensando bem, tenho que comprar alguns presentes também... – completou Sakura, pensativa.

– É verdade, eu fiz uma lista para não esquecer de ninguém, provavelmente seria até melhor comprarmos todos juntos... – finalizou Tomoyo, levantando-se. – Vou pegar algumas coisas e já volto para sairmos.

– E eu vou ligar para o Seiya, acho que não vou com vocês, já fiz minhas compras de natal... – disse Meiling, saindo da sala junto com Tomoyo.

– Acho que temos nosso programa da tarde, então... – comentou Sakura, levantando-se do sofá.

– O que foi, Sakura? Tem alguma coisa errada? – estranhou Shaoran.

– Não é nada não... É que passar a tarde fazendo compras com Tomoyo significa duplicar meu armário... Mas ela é minha prima, o que posso fazer? – perguntou, rindo com os dois rapazes.

– Posso saber qual é a graça? – perguntou a morena, entrando na sala novamente.

– Nada não... – disse Sakura. – Que tal irmos?

– Vamos embora, então... – Shaoran levantou, enlaçando a cintura de Sakura enquanto o jovem inglês fazia o mesmo com Tomoyo e os quatro foram fazer suas compras.

Andaram calmamente até chegarem ao centro comercial da cidade, que tinha uma variedade imensa de lojas, encantando as duas mulheres.

– Esse lugar não mudou absolutamente nada... – comentou Shaoran. – Bem, por onde querem começar?

– Vamos primeiro à uma loja de roupas, quero comprar meu vestido e levar algumas peças para Sakuya e mamãe... – disse Tomoyo rapidamente, tendo o assentimento do chinês.

– Sim senhorita... As lojas de roupas femininas ficam por aqui... Sigam-me. – disse, com ar de guia de turismo, arrancando risadas dos amigos e da namorada.

– Shaoran, eu andei pensando, e não sei o que dar para o meu pai... – comentou Sakura enquanto caminhavam até a loja. – Você tem alguma idéia?

– Eu andei pensando nisso também... Tem uma loja de antiguidades um pouco afastada do centro, podemos ver se tem algo por lá... Vamos encontrar alguma coisa de que ele goste, não se preocupe.

– Está certo, obrigada. – sorriu.

– Ah, que lindo! – exclamou Tomoyo, correndo para a vitrine de uma loja, onde estava exposto um vestido longo em estilo chinês, azul-escuro com detalhes em branco, com manga três quartos, uma fenda até um pouco acima dos joelhos no lado esquerdo.

– Chegamos à ala feminina, tenham um bom dia. – brincou Shaoran, rindo com Eriol enquanto as duas garotas admiravam a roupa.

– Vai ficar maravilhoso em você, Tomoyo! Vamos entrar! – disse Sakura.

– OK. – virou-se para o namorado. – Vamos? Vou querer uma segunda opinião...

– Claro. – concordou rapidamente, sorrindo.

– Vem, Shaoran... Acho que vou experimentar algumas coisas e preciso da sua ajuda para escolher algo para a sua mãe.

– OK, eu posso até dar uma opinião nas suas roupas, mas não acho que seja uma boa idéia levar roupas para a minha mãe... Acredite, não é uma boa idéia...

– Está bem, mas vamos logo. – puxou-o pela mão, entrando na loja logo atrás dos amigos.

Ficaram por cerca de uma hora na loja, Tomoyo comprou o vestido, uma blusa roxa com detalhes de sakuras para sua mãe e um conjunto de calça e camiseta em estilo chinês rosa-bebê para Sakuya. Sakura levou duas saias acima do joelho, ambas em estilo chinês com uma pequenina fenda em ambos os lados, uma vermelha com detalhes em dourado e uma preta com detalhes em prata, ambas para Sakuya.

Continuaram as compras juntos, separando-se por meia hora antes de voltarem para casa, afinal, não teria graça se vissem o que o outro comprara para si.

*****************************************************************************

**N/A****: Oi, gente, tudo bem?**

Well, antes de qualquer coisa, acho que devo explicações, não é? E, dessa vez, eu juro que estava fora de meu alcance...

O que aconteceu foi o seguinte: entrou ladrão na minha casa antes do ano novo... Não tinha ninguém em casa, mas eles levaram todos os eletrônicos. O que significa que fiquei sem PC e perdi todos os meus arquivos... Cheguei de viagem (já sabendo o que iria encontrar) no dia 2 de janeiro, aí ficamos umas duas semanas para arrumar tudo... Nesse meio tempo conseguimos um notebook emprestado, mas aquele lixo pifou, então todos os arquivos que eu tinha conseguido recuperar e salvei lá, perdi de novo... Ç__Ç (ô zica, hein?)

Mas agora estou com PC novo e voltando ao normal, mas ainda meio abalada, então não esperem muito de mim, OK? Principalmente porque, nesse ano, não poderei escrever durante as aulas... Vou precisar ralar para fazer valer os 660 reais que estou pagando de mensalidade... Um roubo, não? Mas é a melhor escola daqui de Campinas, então vamos indo...

Agora, parando de falar de mim, vamos aos agradecimentos... E aumentaram agora, então vamos lá...

**Felipe S. Kai, **meu amigo... Agora meus agradecimentos a você só aumentaram... Muito obrigada por todo o apoio e amizade que você me deu, valeram demais mesmo... Tudo bem o desatenção de não achar o arquivo... Antes tarde do que nunca, não é?

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki, **filhota, não conseguimos falar muito, mas só de saber que você se preocupa valeu demais mesmo... Não fica se culpando por aquele arquivo não, se não der para recupera eu escrevo de novo, estava precisando rever umas partes mesmo... Mas como eu sou preguiçosa não ia fazer... Agora que tenho que reescrever, refaço tudo de uma vez... Não esquenta não, ta? Beijos e boa sorte no trabalho!

**Harumi, **amiga, valeu por me ajudar com esse capítulo e por me enviar aquelas imagens maravilhosas! Elas me animaram muito... Eriol-kun... *suspirando* Ai, ai... Deixe-me parar de voar... Ah, espero que venha me visitar quando passar por aqui, hein?

**Tasuki, **filhote, obrigada por todo o apoio... Você e os Dim Titi me salvaram de virar uma completa insana (pq louca eu já sou)... Toma cuidado e tenta não andar na brazuca do seu irmão, do jeito que ele ta com zica...

**Jenny-ci, **conversamos um pouquinho e você é uma pessoa super legal... Acho que acabei não contando o que aconteceu aqui em casa, mas não queria ficar comentando o tempo todo... Algumas coisas é melhor esquecer, acho que você me entende... Qualquer coisa que precisar é só me dar um toque, certo?

**Rô, **minha querida amiga, obrigada por se preocupar comigo, sua revolta com esses idiotas que entraram aqui em casa me animou um pouco... Só saber que se preocupa já é o suficiente, muito obrigada mesmo...

Agora, como essas notas estão ficando grandes demais, vou agradecer aos meus queridos reviewers... **Diogo_Li****, LilyHart, Serenite, Liara, Soul Hunter (seu fic ficou lindo e valeu pelo apoio!!! Depois te falo quais personas eu escolhi...)**, Dai **e **Iza-chan******.**

Agradeço imensamente a todos por me apoiarem, e, se eu esqueci de alguém, mil perdões... Não é a minha intenção nunca, mas eu já sou desmiolada, e agora ainda estou mais perdida na vida ainda...

Bom, por enquanto é só... Beijos a todos...

Miaka.


	20. capítulo 20

Um caso complicado de se resolver

Os dias se passaram rapidamente e, quando deram por si, era manhã do dia vinte e quatro, véspera de natal.

Todos estavam animados com os preparativos, apesar de não ser uma celebração comum, a família Li respeitava o lado ocidental de seus ancestrais, já que o clã era fora formado pela união de guerreiros de várias nacionalidades que se instalaram na China anos antes.

Canções natalinas eram cantaroladas, o clima era leve, incomum na mansão, mas ainda sim agradável. Sakura e Shaoran estavam ao telefone, ela falando com Fuyutaka.

– Pai, já disse que está tudo bem! Não aconteceu nada! – dizia Sakura, sendo interrompida por mais um sermão de seu pai. – Eu não disse nada porque sabia que ficaria assim e estragaria sua viagem, não havia nada que pudesse ser feito que já não estivéssemos providenciando! – suspirou, ouvindo o pai falar novamente tudo o que ela já sabia. – Pai, é véspera de Natal, falaremos disso quando estivermos em casa, está bem? OK, passarei para ele... Também o amo muito, papai. Feliz Natal. – sorriu, passando o telefone para Shaoran. – Pode esperar sermão... Eles souberam do Chiba... – riu da careta dele enquanto pegava o telefone de suas mãos.

Ia prestar atenção na conversa de Shaoran, mas não conseguia manter sua atenção presa a nada. Sentia-se leve, livre de qualquer preocupação ou pressão. Era assim que queria viver o restante de sua vida, ao lado de Shaoran. Suspirou observando o céu limpo e sentindo a brisa gelada de inverno brincar em sal face, aproximou-se mais da janela  e desviou o olhar para o jardim, onde ver as folhas balançando.

Desligou o telefone, observando a namorada se aproximar da janela com os cabelos embalados pelo vento. Enquanto se aproximava furtivamente, o aroma primaveril que emanava do corpo dela alcançou seus sentidos, fazendo com que desse um passo maior, abraçando-a firmemente, virando seu corpo e beijando-a apaixonadamente.

Pega de surpresa, Sakura demorou alguns segundos para corresponder à carícia, porém logo o fazia, na tentativa de envolvê-lo da mesma forma que ele a ela.

Separaram os lábios, mas continuaram com os rostos próximos, mantendo um sorriso em suas fisionomias.

– Amo você. – disse ela, quebrando o contato visual, apoiando-se nele e abraçando-o.

– Também amo você, Sakura... Mais do que tudo nessa vida. – correspondeu ao abraço, sussurrando no ouvido dela. – Vamos ficar juntos para o que der e vier, estarei sempre com você, eu prometo. – afastou-a de si, fitando novamente os orbes esmeralda. – Que tal irmos tomar um chocolate quente na lanchonete? Preciso passar na casa de alguns sócios da empresa a pedido de meu pai, poderíamos aproveitar esse tempo, o que acha?

– Está bem. – sorriu. – Vou pegar meu casaco e saímos, pode ser?

– OK. – sorriu, vendo-a sair da sala.

Saíram tranqüilamente da mansão, em silêncio, somente curtindo a companhia da pessoa amada.

Durante o caminho até a lanchonete, Sakura começou a cantarolar uma canção desconhecida a Shaoran, que observou curiosamente aquela ação.

– O que foi? – perguntou ela, fitando os olhos chocolate.

– Que música era essa? – perguntou, com um sorriso doce.

– Ah, não sei... Só tive vontade de cantar um pouquinho... De repente é alguma que eu ouvi no rádio ou algo assim...

– Por que sentiu vontade de cantar? – estranhou.

– Ei, isso é algum tipo de interrogatório? – brincou, sorrindo para ele. Abraçou suavemente o pescoço dele, fazendo-o parar para depois depositar um beijo suave sobre os lábios. – Senti vontade porque estou feliz.

– E posso saber o motivo de tanta felicidade? – perguntou, sussurrando ao ouvido dela, sentindo-a arrepiar-se.

– Pelo simples fato de tudo estar perfeito... Tudo está calmo, todos estão bem, é Natal... – aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dele e sussurrou. – Mas, acima de tudo, porque estou a seu lado... Tudo está absolutamente perfeito... – teve seus lábios tomados entre os dele, em uma carícia não tão suave como fora a sua.

Ficaram por alguns momentos envolvidos naquele momento que, apesar de estarem no meio da rua, atraindo os olhares dos transeuntes, era somente deles. Assim que se separaram, sorriram ternamente e continuaram o caminho até a lanchonete.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Estavam na sala de música da mansão, Eriol tocava uma suave melodia enquanto Tomoyo mantinha sua cabeça encostada no ombro dele, de olhos fechados, somente curtindo a música.

Seus dedos deslizavam habilmente pelas teclas do instrumento, enquanto deliciava-se com o doce aroma que sentia emanar dos cabelos de sua amada. Poderia ficar assim para todo o sempre, somente sentindo a suave respiração dela acariciar sua pele suavemente.

Terminou a melodia e suspirou, pousando as mãos sobre as próprias pernas.

– Tomoyo? – chamou docemente, vendo-a abrir os olhos e fitá-lo, sorrindo. – Está tudo bem, meu anjo? Hoje está tão calada...

– Não há nada errado, meu amor. Só estou um pouco cansada, somente isso.

– Não dormiu bem? – perguntou, preocupado.

– Não exatamente... Não consigo dormir direito sem você a meu lado. – sorriu, vendo os olhos dele brilharem.

– Ora, minha preciosa dama, porque não me disse isso antes? – sorriu ternamente. – Sinto-me solitário sem seu calor durante as longas noites frias... – disse, como se recitasse um poema.

– Você ensaia essas coisas ou elas vêm naturalmente à sua mente? – perguntou, sorrindo divertida.

– Não preciso ensaiar se tenho uma musa tão doce e bela, tampouco para dizer o que sinto... Não para você. – sorriu sedutoramente, fazendo-a aproximar-se e beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

– Eu... Te... Amo... – disse, entre beijos. – Você não sabe... O quão importante... Tê-lo a meu lado... Ouvindo essas palavras... Vindas da única pessoa que quero que as pronuncie. – separaram-se, fitando os orbes um do outro profundamente.

– Não há outro lugar que eu queira estar, e nem outras palavras que eu queira dizer nesse momento. – tomou novamente os lábios dela, porém, dessa vez seus movimentos eram mais provocantes e demonstravam todo o desejo que ele reprimia.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nas visitas aos sócios do senhor Li, Sakura e Shaoran acabaram sendo convidados para almoçar na casa de um senhor muito simpático que, de acordo com Shaoran, era o único dentre todos os membros da empresa que aceitou sua decisão de sair de lá com sua mãe.

Ele morava sozinho em um casarão um pouco afastado do centro da cidade, o que fazia o lugar ser bastante calmo e relaxante.

Ficaram por lá algum tempo após o almoço, mas logo tiveram que ir, pois Shaoran tinha que entregas os papéis que seu pai pedira que pegasse.

– É uma pena que seu pai trabalhe até em feriados... Não deve passar muito tempo com a família... – comentou Sakura, tristemente.

– E porque é que você acha que meus pais se separaram? Minha mãe não agüentava mais ser colocada em segundo plano, sempre "o trabalho isso" e "o trabalho aquilo"... Para ser sincero, não sei como ele se casou novamente. – ergueu os ombros, em sinal de descaso. – Na verdade ele até melhorou... Antes nem as refeições fazia conosco...

– Não sabia disso... – fitou o chão, pensativa.

– O que foi? – perguntou ele, preocupado com a reação dela.

– Deve ser triste passar sua infância sem ter a atenção do pai... Eu tive sorte que meu pai, apesar de gostar muito de seu trabalho, nunca o colocou antes da família.

– Talvez tenha sido por esse motivo que minha mãe e seu pai tenham se casado. – sorriu. – Vamos mais depressa, temos que nos arrumar para a festa. – beijou brevemente os lábios dela, antes de apertarem o passo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Todos estavam no salão. Já haviam jantado e agora eram embalados por uma música suave que ecoava pelo local, alguns dançando, outros conversando.

Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo e Eriol estavam em uma rodinha, até que decidiram dar seus presentes.

– Eu começarei, está bem? – perguntou Tomoyo, tendo o assentimento de todos. Entregou pacotes para os três: o De Sakura e Shaoran eram do mesmo tamanho, porém o de Shaoran era mais grosso e pesado. O de Eriol era bem menor, o que fez Shaoran brincar.

– Ei, Eriol... Parece que seu presente vem mais tarde... – todos riram.

– Não me importo com o tamanho do presente... Afinal, nos menores frascos é que são guardados os melhores perfumes. – respondeu, fitando ternamente a namorada.

– E também os piores venenos, Eriol... – disse Sakura, rindo e terminando de abrir seu presente. Era um belo vestido de verão rosa bebê com sakuras estampadas por toda a extensão. Era simples e belo, provavelmente feito pela própria prima. – Tomoyo, é lindo! Muito obrigada. – sorriu, abraçando a morena.

– Ei, Shaoran, que cara é essa? – perguntou, Eriol, assim que o chinês acabara de abrir o embrulho. Chegou mais perto e viu um smoking sobre o papel de presente. – Nossa! Mas é perfeito... – disse, ouvindo a risada das garotas logo em seguida.

– Shaoran, se continuar com essa cara eu vou ficar muito ofendida! – brincou Tomoyo, ainda rindo. – Vou explicar para você o motivo do presente... Eu lembro como você ficou bem no casamento do senhor Kinomoto com a sua mãe... Comentei com a Sakura e ela disse que também tinha achado, mas que o smoking era alugado porque você não tinha nenhum... Sei que não é seu estilo de roupa favorito, mas pode ser muito útil ter um... Acredite em mim, nunca se sabe o que acontecerá amanhã. – piscou, vendo o rir um pouco.

– Isso tinha que ter dedo seu, não é Sakura? – disse, vendo-a rir ainda mais.

– Mas o que a Tomoyo disse é verdade! – defendeu-se, controlando o riso. – Agora você não pode dizer que só eu acho que você fica lindo de smoking.

– Está bem... – suspirou. – Vocês venceram. Obrigado, Tomoyo... Realmente, não posso dizer que não irá ser útil. Pelo menos não irei precisar correr atrás de roupa para o baile de formatura. – sorriu. – E você, Eriol? O que ganhou? – aproximou-se do amigo, vendo que os olhos azuis dele brilhavam ao observar o que ele acabara de desembrulhar.

– Tomoyo... É maravilhoso! – seus olhos refletiam seu espanto e admiração. Olhava fixamente para uma miniatura perfeita de um piano em porcelana.

– Veja isso aqui... – disse ela, aproximando-se e virando o piano de cabeça para baixo, onde estava gravado, em letras floreadas e douradas: "Para o melhor compositor do mundo, com muito amor". Alargou o sorriso ao reparar que seus olhos estavam marejados com a homenagem.

– Tomoyo... – não tinha palavras para expressar a felicidade que sentia. Seu coração parecia querer sair do peito e sua garganta repentinamente secara.

– Pode beijar a noiva. – brincou Shaoran, pegando o presente das mãos de Eriol para olhar o pequeno objeto, enquanto Eriol beijava Tomoyo.

– Realmente, é muito perfeito... E a dedicatória ficou linda! – comenta Sakura, observando o presente nas mãos de Shaoran.

– Obrigado, meu anjo... – sussurrou Eriol para Tomoyo, logo depois de afastar os lábios. Aproximou-se dos amigos e pegou delicadamente o pequeno piano. – Bem, se não se importam, acho que serei o próximo. – entregou três pacotes, um grosso e pesado para Sakura, e dois mais leves para Shaoran e Tomoyo.

– Eriol! – Sakura abriu rapidamente o seu e viu um livro sobre a história dos esportes. – Puxa vida, eu estava feito louca atrás desse livro! – sorriu, abraçando o amigo.

– Pois é... Tomoyo contou-me e eu estava sem saber o que comprar para você... – explicou. – Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

– Gostei muito! – sorriu, olhando para os dois que ainda abriam os presentes.

– Eriol... É... Maravilhoso! – disse Tomoyo, pulando nos braços do namorado, com um quimono lilás com detalhes em azul marinho nas mãos.

– Tomoyo, vai ficar perfeito em você! – disse Sakura, observando a roupa. Virou-se para Shaoran logo em seguida e sorriu ao ver quatro camisas pólo nas mãos dele, uma azul, outra verde-musgo, a terceira branca e a última preta. – Parece que o Eriol adivinhou o que você estava precisando, não? – piscou para o namorado, sorrindo.

– Tudo tem um dedinho seu, não é? – riu, beijando-a docemente.

– Na verdade... – disse, separando os lábios. – Você mesmo comentou com o Eriol antes de virmos para cá, não se lembra? Ele só me perguntou se eu iria comprar isso para você.

– Ah sim... – afastou-se da namorada e foi até o inglês, que já parara de abraçar Tomoyo. – Obrigado, Eriol. – abraçou o amigo.

– Bem, agora é minha vez. – disse Sakura, entregando três embrulhos. Os três eram pequenos, sendo o de Tomoyo o menorzinho.

– Vejamos o que a minha querida prima comprou para mim... – disse Tomoyo, abrindo o pacote e vendo uma caixa de veludo vermelho. Abrindo a mesma encontrou um par de brincos prateados em formato de coração. – Sakura! São lindos!

– Quando os vi lembrei logo de você... Não pude deixar de comprá-los. – respondeu sorrindo, recebendo um abraço da prima. – Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado.

– Sakura! É perfeita! – disse Eriol, após rasgar o papel de presente e encontrar uma carteira de couro preto simples.

– Lembro que perdeu a sua antiga... – disse ela, indo até o amigo e abrindo a carteira, deixando a mostra o nome dele gravado em letras prateadas. – Achei que iria gostar disso. – sorriu, enquanto ele beijava-lhe a bochecha.

– Muito obrigado mesmo.

– Não foi nada. – sorriu, virando-se para o namorado e vendo-o a observar o objeto que já tirara do embrulho. Caminhou até o lado dele e viu-o desviar o olhar do presente para si mesma.

– Sakura... É lindo! Definitivamente perfeito. – disse, voltando a olhar para o enfeite de cristal de uma árvore de cerejeira com um lobo embaixo que ganhara da namorada.

– Fico feliz que tenha gostado... Quase o comprei para mim. – comentou, recebendo um beijo dele.

– Bem, Shaoran, agora é a sua vez. – disse Eriol.

– Está bem... – disse, entregando dois pacotes, um para Eriol, mais pesado, e outro para Tomoyo, mais leve. Sakura olhou-o, confusa.

– Shaoran? Não está esquecendo de nada? – perguntou ela, enquanto os outros dois também estavam confusos.

– Não... Acho que não. – riu da careta dela. – O seu será entregue no momento certo, minha flor.

– Shaoran! – colocou as mãos na cintura. – Não é justo!

– Sabia que você fica linda quando brava? – provocou.

– Ora, Sakura, não fique assim. – disse Tomoyo, abrindo seu presente. – É óbvio que ele quer dar seu presente em um clima mais aconchegante e romântico. – terminou de tirar o papel e viu um vestido de outono, longo e alaranjado. – Shaoran, que beleza! É lindo!

– Que bom que gostou, Tomoyo... Sei que não está acompanhando a estação, mas quando o vi, achei a sua cara.

– Obrigada, Shaoran, realmente é lindo. – sorriu, beijando-o na bochecha.

– Ei! – disse, Eriol, sorrindo, ao abrir o embrulho. – Como foi que adivinhou qual seria minha próxima compra na livraria, Shaoran? – perguntou, abraçando o amigo.

– Vi-o e lembrei de você... Mas perguntei para Tomoyo antes se você já não o tinha.

– Muito obrigado mesmo...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Estavam no jardim, logo o relógio bateria meia-noite e ele ainda não lhe dera o presente.

– Shaoran, você está deixando-me curiosa! – reclamou, ouvindo-o rir.

– Acalme-se, minha flor... Tudo a seu tempo. – disse, admirando o enfeite que ganhara de sua namorada. – É realmente uma beleza... Obrigado.

– De nada... – suspirou, resignada. – Parece que não há nada que eu possa fazer para que fale.

– Bem... – olhou para o relógio, constatando que faltavam dois minutos para a meia-noite. – Acho que está na hora. – sorriu, colocando o objeto no bolso e pegando o presente para Sakura do outro. Era um pacote no formato de um quadrado, com três ou quatro centímetros de espessura. – Aqui está, meu anjo.

– Vamos ver o que aprontou dessa vez. – disse, com um sorriso maroto, rasgando o papel e encontrando uma caixa de veludo negro. – Shaoran... – olhou desconfiada, mas ele apenas sorriu. Ao abrir a caixa, seus olhos brilharam: uma gargantilha com um pingente de uma lua minguante com uma única pétala de sakura sobre a mesma, em prata.

– Essa é uma tradição da família... – tirou o colar da caixa, abrindo o fecho e observando o ornamento. – Quando o filho mais velho encontra a pessoa com quem quer passar o resto de sua vida, deve dar-lhe isso de presente, como demonstração de seus sentimentos. – colocou a gargantilha no pescoço dela.

– Ah, Shaoran... – sorriu, com os olhos marejados. – Eu... Eu...

– Não precisa dizer nada. – colocou o indicador sobre os lábios dela. – Independente de qualquer coisa que aconteça, quero passar minha vida inteira ao seu lado. – enquanto sussurrava, o rapaz aproximava os rostos, até beijá-la ternamente ao final da frase.

Enquanto estavam envolvidos naquele momento mágico, o relógio deu as doze badaladas e alguns fogos de artifício foram queimados e iluminaram o céu.

– Feliz Natal. – disse ela, sorrindo.

– Feliz Natal, minha flor. – respondeu, sorrindo também. – Vamos entrar. – segurou delicadamente a mão dela, guiando-a pelo jardim.

Já no quarto, preparando-se para dormir, Shaoran se trocava enquanto Sakura já estava há dez minutos no banheiro. Ele fitou a porta fechada e caminhou até a mesma.

– Sakura, está tudo bem? – perguntou, preocupado.

– Está sim... – respondeu, fitando o colar em seu pescoço pelo espelho. Suspirou. – Já estou saindo... – abriu a porta e fitou os olhos dele. – O que foi?

– Você ficou dez minutos aí dentro fazendo o quê?

– Dez minutos? Tudo isso? – estranhou.

– Foi sim. O que aconteceu?

– Nada... – sorriu, constrangida. – Eu só...

– Só...? – inquiriu, vendo que ela não falaria.

– Ah, Shaoran... – abraçou-o, ficando na ponta dos pés para sussurrar no ouvido dele. – Tudo o que eu sempre sonhei, por mais que negasse, desde que te conheci, foi ter uma vida calma, sem precisar mentir e fugir o tempo todo... Por mais que, para os outros, sue presente pareça somente mais uma promessa, é a realização de maus sonhos. E, principalmente, pela pessoa com quem quero passar toda a minha vida.

– Acho que descobri porque nos damos tão bem... – sussurrou em resposta, afastando-a ligeiramente de si para fitar os orbes esmeralda. – Temos sonhos em comum. – beijou-a com paixão, sendo correspondido em mesma intensidade.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Já passava das duas da manhã, mas eles continuavam olhando as estrelas, ele sentado no banco e ela deitava com a cabeça em seu colo.

– Está cansada? – perguntou ele, beijando-lhe a fronte.

– Um pouco... – suspirou. – Mas quero ficar aqui mais um pouco.

– Tudo bem, podemos ficar o tempo que quiser. – sorriu. – Amanhã voltamos para casa, teremos tempo para descansar.

– Uhum... – ela fechou os olhos, suspirando e mantendo um sorriso sereno nos lábios.

– No que está pensando? – perguntou ele, acariciando os cabelos dela.

– Em tudo o que aconteceu...

– Diz... Com a Sakura? – perguntou, tendo o assentimento dela. – Realmente, foi algo bastante inusitado. Ela vivia dizendo que somente alguém que viveu os problemas de uma gangue a entenderia... E acabou se apaixonando por Shaoran, que sequer chegou perto de uma...

– E, apesar de se conhecerem há, relativamente, pouco tempo, ele a compreende e apóia mais do que qualquer um de nós... – abriu os olhos e fitou carinhosamente o namorado. – Eu não posso dizer que estava realmente confiante quanto à vida amorosa de Sakura... Ela não é uma pessoa fácil de se lidar 24 horas por dia... Claro que eu não me importaria, mas nós somos primas, já convivemos muito tempo e eu me acostumei a esse jeito dela... Mas devo dizer que achei que Shaoran iria enlouquecer ao passar a morar com Sakura de uma hora para outra. – os dois riram, mas foram interrompidos pela voz de Sakura em tom divertido.

– Eu também achei que fosse deixá-lo louco... – riu, fazendo-os olharem para si, encabulados. – Não precisam me olhar assim... Tudo o que disseram é verdade. Minha constante mudança de humor faz com que eu seja uma pessoa difícil de se lidar. – suspirou, olhando as estrelas. – Lembram como Shaoran ficou depois do incidente na casa de campo?

– É... Ele ficou bastante preocupado com você, Sakura... – disse Eriol.

– E isso mostra que ele se importa com você... Além do que, ele ficou a seu lado durante vários momentos que nem seu pai ou Touya estavam... – completou Tomoyo, que ainda estava deitada no banco.

– Essas são as provas que vocês tem que ele se importa comigo... Certas coisas não precisam de provas desse tipo, você simplesmente sente. – sorriu, fechando os olhos e podendo vislumbrar o rosto de Shaoran. – Mas vocês sabem disso, afinal vão fazer dois anos de namoro, não é?

– É sim... – a morena sorriu, fitando ternamente o namorado. – No Ano Novo...

– Mas, Sakura, você e Shaoran tinham ido dormir... O que aconteceu? – perguntou Eriol, preocupado.

– Não aconteceu nada, Eriol... Só quis ver as estrelas de hoje... A nossa última noite aqui. – passou as mãos pelos braços, em um claro sinal de frio. – Eu aconselho aos dois a irem dormir... – suspirou, olhando uma última vez as estrelas. – Boa noite. – entrou na mansão e sumiu da vista dos dois.

– Acho que ela está certa... Deveríamos ir dormir. – diz Eriol docemente, acariciando os cabelos da amada.

– Certo... – ela sentou-se e levantou do banco com a ajuda dele.

Entraram na mansão abraçados, enquanto uma brisa suave balançava os cabelos de ambos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**N/A:** Olá pessoal!!!

Primeiramente, mil perdões pela demora, mas eu realmente não conseguia escrever! Não por falta de tempo, mas simplesmente não saía nada! E ainda mais que viajei no carnaval, aí sem pc só escrevi uma ceninha lá... Tava desanimada... Tive uns problemas pessoais e aí já viram, né?

Enfim, deixando de lado as desculpas... As coisas tão acalmando, a poeira baixando... E a fic acabando... Pois é... Estamos no cap 20 e já não tem muito que acontecer com eles, não acham? Coitados, merecem um pouco de paz... Não tenho muito que lhes dizer só que estou esperando reviews. ^_^

Preciso agradecer à **Yoruki Mizunotsuki**, que, apesar de não nos falarmos muito, me deu um espacinho no fic dela para lembrar os velhos tempos de nossa parceria com Angels of Paradise... Me animou muito, viu filhota?

Também não posso esquecer do **Felipe S. Kai**, que me ajudou com a troca de presentes... E me ajudou bastante nesses problemas, me ouviu e talz... Não vou agradecer tudo o que você fez por mim que senão não saímos daqui hoje (e eu tenho que ir fazer o almoço para o meu irmão... Lembra do que acontece se ele tenta cozinhar? ¬¬)...

Também agradeço e dedico esse capítulo à **Soi-chan**, minha filhinha fofa que me ajudou bastante e me animou muito... Sem você esse capítulo não sairia, docinho!

Aos meus queridos reviewers... **Harumi, Jenny-Ci, sakura14, Soul Hunter2** (Preciso falar com você sobre os personas...), **Rô, Hime, Diogo_Li, Serenite, Diu-chan e MiDoRi** (não esquenta se demorar pra ler, viu? ^.~).

Por enquanto é só...

Beijinhos!

Miaka.


	21. CAPÍTULO 21

Um caso complicado de se resolver

Desembarcaram e pegaram sua bagagem rapidamente. Havia um carro esperando-os, que os levou para suas respectivas casas.

– Finalmente em casa! – exclamou a jovem de olhos verdes, entrando na pequena casa em que morava.

– É mesmo... Gosto muito da casa de meu pai, mas aqui com certeza é bem mais aconchegante... E não tem aquele bando de repórteres e velhos chatos me importunando.

– Exagerado... – ela riu, indo para a sala abrir as janelas para arejar. – Esse lugar realmente está com bastante poeira... Acho que é melhor arrumarmos isso antes que eles cheguem.

– Sim... Quando eles vêm mesmo? – Shaoran perguntou, ajudando-a na tarefa.

– Em dois dias. – ela suspirou. – Podemos arrumar a sala e a cozinha antes do almoço... Depois passamos lá para cima, o que acha?

– Está bem... Mas o que teremos de almoço? – ele perguntou, curioso. – Não me lembro de termos deixado muita coisa aqui.

– É verdade... Teríamos que comer fora, mas, depois das compras de natal, estou zerada. – comentou, desanimada.

– Eu ainda tenho um pouco de dinheiro, meu pai deu-me algum antes de embarcarmos. Só precisamos trocá-lo e acho que dá para comermos em um restaurante e comprar algo para passarmos os próximos dias. – o rapaz disse, apalpando os bolsos à procura de sua carteira.

– Eu não gosto disso... Sempre estou dando despesas a você.

– Não é problema algum, minha flor. – ele abraçou-a carinhosamente. – Além do que, podemos ser considerados irmãos... Qual o mal em dividir as coisas em família? – beijou-a suavemente.

– Está bem... – sorriu, assim que os lábios se separaram. – Então vamos levar as malas lá para cima e separar as roupas que precisamos lavar... Depois começamos limpando a cozinha, está bem?

– Como quiser.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

– Tem certeza mesmo de que não quer almoçar em casa? – perguntou a morena, afastando seus lábios dos do namorado.

– Não, querida, eu preciso arrumar minhas coisas em casa. – sentiu o carro parar e viu sua casa pela janela.

– Então o que acha de jantar lá? – insistiu.

– Tomoyo... – fitou os orbes violáceos da amada, suspirando em seguida. – Está bem, que horas?

– Sete e meia está bom para você? – perguntou, radiante.

– Sim, está. – sorriu, dando um último selinho nela e saindo do carro. – Até mais tarde e obrigado pela carona. – pegou as malas que o chofer lhe entregava e entrou em casa.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Estavam terminando de limpar a sala, ouvindo um CD antigo de Shaoran, quando o telefone tocou. Sakura foi atender enquanto Shaoran diminuía o volume.

– Alô? Oi Yukito, tudo bem? Ah sim, chegamos hoje cedo, por quê? Eu disse a você que viríamos hoje, não se lembra? Bem, de qualquer forma, para que ligou? Ah sim... Bem, podemos ver isso, mas hoje não dá, temos que dar uma limpeza geral aqui em casa e vai demorar. OK, combine com todos e depois me avise, está bem? Legal, até mais. – desligou. – Você lembra de me ouvir dizer ao Yukito que voltávamos hoje, não lembra?

– Lembro sim, você disse a ele quando ele ligou para desejar feliz Natal. – respondeu Shaoran calmamente. – O que ele queria?

– Ah, quer combinar de sairmos, os três casais, sabe?

– Ah sim. Pode ser. – deu de ombros, arrastando o sofá para varrer.

– Certo, então vamos terminar logo aqui que eu estou com fome.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Estavam no mercado, Shaoran carregava as coisas enquanto observava Sakura escolhendo o que precisavam. Ela estava procurando algo na prateleira, tão absorta que nem notava os olhares gulosos que eram lançados para si.

– Ah, ali! – disse, esticando a mão para pegar um pacote de macarrão na prateleira mais alta. – Droga...

– Deixe que eu pegue... – Shaoran se aproximou rindo. Esticou o braço que estava com a mão livre e pegou o pacote. – Esse era o último? – perguntou, vendo-a ficar emburrada. – O que foi?

– Tá legal, eu sei que não sou alta nem nada, mas não precisa humilhar, viu? – comentou, tentando parecer ofendida, mas sem conseguir e deixar um sorriso escapar nos lábios.

– Eu só quis ajudar, desculpe... – pediu, entrando na brincadeira e devolvendo o pacote para o lugar onde pegara. – Pode ficar tentando pegar então. – riu, assim como ela.

– Esse é o último sim... – disse quando ele pegou novamente o pacote. – Agora podemos voltar para casa e limpar os quartos.

– Pois é... pelo menos terminamos tudo o que tínhamos que fazer, não é? – andavam em direção ao caixa enquanto conversavam.

– Sim... E temos o resto do tempo só para ficarmos juntos. – sorriu docemente, vendo-o abrir um sorriso.

– Ainda temos duas noites. – comentou, com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

– Shaoran, eu não sei se devemos... – começou, tentando escolher as melhores palavras. – Não que eu não queira, mas me sentiria melhor se esperássemos...

– Esperássemos a aprovação de seu pai? – ele riu. – Desculpe, não quis zombar de você... – acrescentou, vendo-a ficar brava. – Só que é meio tarde para isso, não acha?

– Bom, vamos conversar sobre isso em outro lugar, sim? – pediu, tendo assentimento dele enquanto passavam as coisas pelo caixa e Shaoran pagava. – Olhe, eu sei que parece estupidez, depois de tudo o que passamos e fizemos, eu querer a aprovação dele... Mas não é exatamente a aprovação que eu quero. – suspirou. – Você sabe que menti muito para meu pai nesses anos todos, omiti coisas de suma importância que aconteceram comigo... Também sei que meu pai não me repreenderia por simplesmente seguir o que sinto, mas não acho justo que façamos isso em casa sem que ele tenha consciência, entende? (cara, isso que é uma garota obediente e responsável, hein?)

– Eu sei, Sakura...  Entendo seus sentimentos, acredite. – suspirou. – Faremos como quiser, não a forçarei a nada.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Estavam no aeroporto esperando pelo vôo que estava atrasado. Logo ouviram a chegada dele ser anunciada e várias pessoas começarem a sair. Logo ela avistou o pai e correu para abraçá-lo.

– Papai, que saudades! – exclamou, tendo o abraço retribuído carinhosamente.

– Também tive saudades, Sakura. – sorriu ternamente. – Como foi a viagem de vocês?

– Muito boa, e como foi a lua-de-mel? – Shaoran indagou, dando um beijo no rosto da mãe.

– "tima, a França é linda! – exclamou Yelan.

– Vocês devem estar cansados, vamos pegar a bagagem e ir para casa. – disse Sakura.

– A senhorita não vai pegar nada. – disse Shaoran, andando mais rápido e alcançando a namorada. – Pode deixar que eu pegue as malas.

– Falou o senhor Todo-Poderoso... Ah, Shaoran, dá um tempo! – cruzou os braços, encarando-o.

– Aconteceu algo de que eu precise ficar sabendo? – perguntou Fuyutaka.

– Nada aconteceu... É só que ontem eu senti uma dor no braço, mas já estou melhor. Agora Shaoran fica com frescuras! – explicou Sakura.

– Não é frescura, só estou cuidando de você. – rebateu ele.

– Eu mereço... – ela rolou os olhos enquanto Fuyutaka e Yelan riam.

– Vocês dois não têm jeito mesmo... – disse Yelan. – Vamos pegar as malas, todos teremos que ajudar.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chegaram em casa e levaram as malas para o quarto dos recém-casados. Deixaram que eles tomassem banho e descansassem enquanto preparavam o jantar para todos.

– Shaoran, você pode me passar aquela concha? – Sakura pediu, enquanto ele colocava a mesa.

– Claro. – entregou a ela e parou bastante próximo, observando-a misturar a sopa.

– O que foi? – perguntou, virando-se e dando de cara com ele.

– Oras, não posso mais admirar minha namorada? – replicou o jovem, divertido, abraçando-a pela cintura.

– Claro que pode, bobinho. – ela sorriu, admirando o sorriso que mantinha nos lábios. – Você fica lindo assim, sabia?

– E você é linda de qualquer jeito... – aproximou-se do rosto dela e beijou-a com paixão.

Ficaram envolvidos naquele momento que era só deles, emendando um beijo em outro, somente com pequenas pausas para recuperarem o fôlego. Subitamente, Sakura interrompeu o beijo e olhou para a porta, onde seu pai se encontrava.

– Shaoran, será que podíamos conversar um pouco? – pediu o professor, indo para a sala e sendo seguido pelo rapaz.

Yelan entrou na cozinha e fitou Sakura, antes de terminar de colocar a mesa, já que seu filho não terminara o serviço.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Subia vagarosamente as escadas, sentindo um cansaço inexplicável engolfar seus sentidos. Estava abrindo a porta de seu quarto quando sentiu dois braços fortes a envolverem e lábios acariciarem seu pescoço, subindo para o rosto lentamente.

– Shaoran... Achei que iria ajudar meu pai com a louça.

– Eu vou... só quis desejar boa noite para a mulher mais bela do mundo... – virou-a, encarando os orbes esmeralda que brilhavam intensamente.

– O que meu pai conversou com você antes do jantar? – perguntou, apoiando-se nele e sentindo o aroma relaxante que era emanado.

– Exatamente sobre o que você disse que iria falar com ele dois dias atrás... – ele pegou-a no colo e entrou no quarto. – Não preciso entrar em detalhes, sabe que seu pai entende o assunto, portanto pode ficar tranqüila... – depositou-a na cama e deu-lhe um selinho. – Durma, já está ficando tarde.

– Sim... Boa noite, Shaoran. – ela fechou os olhos.

– Boa noite, meu anjo. – acariciou o rosto dela e saiu do quarto.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Estavam todos na mansão Daidouji, era quase meia-noite, todos esperavam ansiosos pela virada do ano.

Os mais jovens estavam separados, formando uma rodinha para contar como fora o natal, já que não se encontravam já há quase um mês.

– Bem, eu tenho uma notícia a dar a vocês... – disse Yukito. – Assim que me formar, vou mudar para Tóquio, morar com meus pais.

– Como é? – Sakura ficou pasma. – Mas... E...

– Pensei muito sobre isso depois de tudo o que aconteceu e a verdade é que meus pais já estão querendo que eu volte a morar com eles faz tempo... E, se pensarmos bem, não precisam mais de mim por aqui.

– Não seja bobo, Yukito. – replicou Tomoyo.

– Mas como ficará a gangue? – perguntou Sakura, preocupada.

– Não existe mais. Não há mais motivos para continuarmos com isso, depois do incidente com os Allstars, não houve mais nenhuma atividade estranha por aqui. E também todos nós resolvemos que teríamos muito que arrumar para a formatura. Obviamente que tudo não sumirá, sempre haverá pessoas que nos lembrarão o que fomos e fizemos.

– E... – Shaoran olhou para Sakuya, que estava calma ao lado de Yukito.

– Bem, Sakuya foi um dos motivos de minha decisão de mudar...

– Estarei mudando para Tóquio também... – disse ela. – Meu pai vai ser transferido para lá, o salário e a localização são muito melhores.

– Vamos sentir falta de vocês. – Eriol sorriu.

– Isso não significa que não nos veremos mais, ouviram bem? – entoou Sakuya, em tom de riso. – Não se livrarão de nós tão facilmente assim.

– E também, só vamos depois da formatura, então ainda temos algum tempo. – disse Yukito.

– Falta um minuto! – ouviu-se uma exclamação.

– Bem, nós vamos para um outro lugar, com licença. – disse Eriol, afastando-se com Tomoyo.

– É o aniversário de namoro deles, não é? – perguntou Sakuya.

– É sim... Eriol a pediu em namoro imediatamente após o relógio bater meia-noite. – disse Sakura.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Estavam abraçados, afastados das outras pessoas, encarando-se enquanto ouviam a contagem regressiva para a virada do ano. Os fogos estouraram no céu, fazendo um show de luzes maravilhoso, mas ambos estavam perdidos da imensidão dos orbes da pessoa amada.

– Eu desejo... – começou ele, sem interromper o contato visual. – Que esse ano seja o mais feliz de sua vida, que seus planos dêem certo e, acima de tudo, que sempre esteja com esse belo sorriso, que eu amo tanto.

– Eu só desejo a você uma coisa: paciência para me agüentar. – os dois sorriram. – Prometo fazer tudo o que eu puder para fazê-lo o homem mais feliz de toda a face da Terra.

– Você sabe exatamente o que fazer para conseguir isso, Sakura... Além de estar ao meu lado... – beijou-a ardentemente, demonstrando todo o desejo que reprimira durante toda a semana.

– Eu sei... – abriu um sorriso maroto. – Tomoyo convidou-nos a dormir aqui e disse que poderia mandar arrumarem um quarto mais afastado dos outros.

– E você não me disse nada... – fingiu estar bravo.

– Mereço um castigo? – perguntou, sedutora.

– O pior deles... Algo que nunca irá esquecer... – essas palavras arrepiaram-na, enquanto os braços dele envolviam-na e ele tomava seus lábios novamente, devorando-os lentamente.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rolou levemente sobre a cama, sentindo o espaço vazio ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos espreguiçando-se silenciosamente e sentou sobre a cama, observando a figura do namorado na frente da janela, olhando para fora de forma absorta. Ele usava somente short, apesar do frio que estava pela época do ano. Levantou-se, enrolando-se no cobertor e aproximou-se dele, abraçando-o.

– Bom dia. – ouviu-o dizer, enquanto sentia-o abraçar sua cintura, mesmo de costas.

– Bom dia, meu amor. – respondeu, aspirando o aroma masculino que ele emanava. – O que foi?

– Nada... Estava esperando que acordasse, só isso. – virou-se para ela, fitando os orbes esmeralda.

– Ah é? Então por que não ficou deitado? – perguntou, manhosa. – Está frio...

– Levantei há pouco... Já ia voltar para a cama... – disse, começando a andar em direção a cama, levando-a na mesma direção no processo.

– Shaoran, eu vou cair! – segurou-se nele, enquanto sentia seu próprio corpo mais pressionado ao dele, pelas mãos do mesmo.

– Eu te seguro, não se preocupe... – os dois caíram na cama, rindo.

– Amo você, Shaoran. – disse, serenamente, enquanto se encaravam fixamente.

– Também amo você. – beijou-a apaixonadamente, enquanto rolavam pela cama.

– Acho... Acho que é melhor levantarmos... – disse Sakura, sem fôlego, após separarem-se.

– É verdade... Tomoyo disse algo sobre irmos ao templo. – comentou ele.

– Sim! Vamos lá tirar nossa sorte... Ah, ela deve ter feito um kimono para você também... Ela faz um novo para mim todo ano...

– Sério? – levantou uma sobrancelha. – Bem, então vamos colocar uma roupa e ir tomar café para podermos ir. – beijou-a novamente antes de levantar-se da cama, imitado por ela.

– Você é impossível... – riu Sakura, vendo-o entrar no banheiro enquanto pegava suas roupas.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**N/A:**

Oi, gente!!!

Gente, mil perdões pela demora, eu tive alguns problemas e não conseguia escrever de jeito nenhum... 

Tenho duas pessoinhas para agradecer imensamente...

**Yoruki**, filhinha, valeu pela força...

**Felipe,** valeu pela revisão e por me ouvir...

Também queria agradecer à todas as pessoinhas fofas que me mandaram reviews, vocês fazem uma criança feliz ^_^

Eu não sei quando vou postar de novo... machuquei meu dedo e tá difícil de digitar...

Bem, é só...

Beijinhos!!


	22. capítulo 22

Um caso complicado de se resolver

Caminhavam lentamente de mãos dadas, no percurso já conhecido da escola para casa. Não se preocupavam com absolutamente nada, aquele fora o semestre mais tranqüilo de todos, no quesito confusões. Todos estavam tão afoitos com a formatura que poucos deram real atenção ao namoro ou tomaram o precioso tempo que tinham livre para fazer comentários maldosos, coisa que preocupara Sakura na volta às aulas anteriormente.

A garota suspirou pesadamente, mantendo um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Shaoran estranhou aquela ação e logo indagou.

– O que foi? – puxou a mão dela que estava segura na sua e beijou-a, mantendo o olhar fixo nos orbes esmeralda.

– Nada... Estava só pensando... – suspirou novamente. – Tudo passou tão rápido... Parece que foi ontem que estávamos em Hong Kong com toda aquela confusão com Chiba e... – foi interrompida pelos dedos dele sobre seus lábios, silenciando-a.

– Combinamos de esquecer tudo isso, não lembra? – perguntou, com um quê de súplica na voz. – Toda vez que toca no assunto, você fica abatida. Por mais que não queira demonstrar, eu conheço-a muito bem, Sakura. – acrescentou rapidamente, vendo que ela iria interrompê-lo.

– Você tem razão... Mas não era exatamente aquilo que eu queria enfatizar... Só estava pensando em como o tempo passou rápido... Em poucas semanas estaremos nos formando, entrando na faculdade logo em seguida... Mas nada parece ter realmente mudado, apesar de tudo. – sorriu fracamente, completando a frase ao vê-lo franzir o cenho. – Além de você e sua mãe, é claro.

– Eu sei, entendi o que quis dizer... Para mim, muita coisa mudou e você sabe... Você fez isso comigo, e não me arrependo de ter mudado toda a minha vida... Ganhei uma recompensa valiosa por todo o meu esforço... – beijou-a ternamente.

– Isso me mostra a aplicação da frase: "Você se torna imediatamente responsável por aquilo que cativa."... – sorriu suavemente, fitando-o.

– Sim... Então trate de se fazer merecedora de todo o meu sacrifício, mocinha! – ele brincou, ouvindo-a rir.

– Farei o possível, começando assim que chegarmos em casa, que tal? – perguntou, sussurrando em seu ouvido, fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

– Parece-me a melhor idéia que teve até agora. – sorriu marotamente, voltando a segurar a mão dela e caminhando, estando ruborizado por perceber que chamaram a atenção de alguns transeuntes.

– Sakura? Acorda, meu anjo... – Shaoran balançava suavemente uma Sakura adormecida, usando o livro de matemática como travesseiro.

– Ahn? – ela abriu lentamente os olhos, endireitando-se na cadeira e espreguiçando com um gemido de dor. – O que houve?

– Você dormiu estudando de novo... E está atrasada. – ele constatou, olhando para o relógio.

– Essa não... – ela rolou os olhos, levantando-se e pegando seu uniforme.

– É o último dia, Sakura... O último teste e depois estamos livres... E hoje tem o baile de formatura, lembra-se? – perguntou, sentando-se na carteira e tentando animá-la enquanto ela se trocava.

– É verdade... – ela tirou a camisa do pijama, estando de costas para ele. Parou de repente e virou-se para encará-lo. – Você vai ficar aí só olhando?

– Vou. A não ser que queria ajuda. – riu, acompanhado por ela. – Eu já separei seu café da manhã e você pode comer enquanto vamos, já que Tomoyo passará aqui para pegar-nos.

– É verdade... – colocou o sutiã e a camisa da escola, sob o olhar dele. – Você vai ficar mesmo só olhando?

– Não posso? – fingiu-se de inocente, fazendo-a rir. – O que quer que eu faça, então? Já adiantei tudo lá embaixo para sairmos assim que Tomoyo chegar, já peguei o material que você vai precisar para fazer a prova. O que mais falta?

– Hum... – já tirara a calça do pijama e colocara a saia. – Que tal pentear meu cabelo? – brincou, ouvindo-o rir.

– Se você quiser... – ele levantou e pegou a escova de cabelos, enquanto ela sentava na cama colocando as meias. – Mas vai deixá-los como eu os arrumar, combinado?

– Está bem... Você não me faria pagar mico na escola. – sorriu, sentindo as mãos dele acariciarem seu cabelo e, logo em seguida, a escova passar por eles, desembaraçando-os.

Shaoran tomava todo o cuidado do mundo com as madeixas da flor que ele tanto amava. Escovou os cabelos dela por alguns instantes e logo se levantou, pegando uma tiara na escrivaninha dela e colocando-a, de modo a dar-lhe um aspecto inocente. Sorriu satisfeito, vendo-a levantar e olhar-se no espelho.

– Está ótimo... – ela virou-se para ele e sorriu. – Obrigada. – ouviram a buzina do carro de Tomoyo. – Bem, vamos então.

Almoçavam tranqüilamente, felizes pelo tão esperado término dos exames. Lavaram a louça enquanto conversavam. Sakura subitamente calou-se, ficando imersa em pensamentos, soltando um suspiro de frustração depois de algum tempo.

– O que foi, meu anjo? – perguntou Shaoran docemente, enquanto secava a louça e a guardava.

– Não é nada não... – voltou sua atenção para as peças que estava lavando.

– Sakura... Eu conheço você, esqueceu? – colocou o pano de prato sobre o ombro e aproximou-se, abraçando-a em seguida. – O que está te incomodando?

– Shaoran, não é nada, está bem? – ela tirou as mãos dele de si. – Não quero discutir com você, então vamos somente terminar isso, OK?

– Agora é que não vamos terminar até conversarmos... Tem algo que eu fiz que está te incomodando? Estávamos falando do pessoal da escola e você, de repente, pára de falar e fica com essa cara.

– Shaoran, por favor... – encarou-o, vendo-o inflexível. Deixou o prato sobre a pia e pegou o pano que estava no ombro dele secando as mãos. – Quer mesmo conversar sobre isso?

– Se isso a incomoda, é claro que quero conversar. – entoou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

– OK... – encarou-o, encostada à parede. – Estávamos falando sobre as pessoas da escola, certo? Nos últimos dias, comecei a reparar que você tem agido estranhamente, toda vez que estamos na escola. Sei que é reservado, mas, depois de tudo o que passamos, imaginei que nós tivéssemos passado desse nível de nos importarmos com o que os outros vão pensar. – ela cruzou os braços, encarando-o firmemente.

– Você sabe que eu fico sem jeito quando sou o centro das atenções. – tentou argumentar.

– Eu também fico, mas isso não me faz agir estranhamente estando com meus amigos! – ela explodiu.

– Onde você quer chegar, Sakura? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Você tem medo, Shaoran! Tem medo de que tornar nosso relacionamento público possa torná-lo menos intenso! Tem problemas em lidar com as pessoas, mas isso não significa que outros não possam ajudá-lo a fazer isso!

– Você ouviu o que acabou de dizer? – perguntou, debochado.

– É exatamente disso que estou falando! Você não admite a verdade, e ainda diz que nada é mais importante do que nós! Isso me ilude enquanto estamos aqui dentro, sozinhos ou com Eriol e Tomoyo. – colocou as mãos na cintura.

– Sakura... Eu passei por muita coisa desde que começamos a namorar, mudei muita coisa só para poder estar com você e protegê-la! Sejamos francos, superei coisas muito maiores, você não pode simplesmente entender o que eu sinto e aceitar?

– Como é? – perguntou, indignada. – Shaoran, eu larguei tudo para fazer com que pudéssemos ficar fora de perigo! Fiz tudo isso pensando que você sentia a mesma necessidade de estar comigo que eu sinto por você! Não gosto de ter minha vida observada pelos outros, mas prefiro isso a não tê-lo comigo!

– Você está realmente falando sério? – perguntou, estupefato.

– Viu? Era esse o motivo de eu não querer conversar! Você tem problemas em manter um relacionamento público, mas não admite! Coloque na sua cabeça que você não é seu pai! Não vai cometer os mesmo erros que ele cometeu, assim como eu não cometerei os mesmo que minha mãe e meu pai! – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando terminou e saiu da cozinha, trancando-se no quarto e deixando Shaoran estupefato.

Chegaram em casa e não ouviram som algum, coisa incomum de acontecer.

– Já chegamos! – anunciou Yelan. – Shaoran, Sakura? Estão em casa? – sem resposta, Yelan foi para a sala de televisão, encontrando Shaoran imerso em pensamentos. – Filho? Está tudo bem?

– Mãe? Eu não os ouvi entrar... Olá, senhor Kinomoto. – cumprimentou ele, vagamente.

– Onde está Sakura? – perguntou Fuyutaka, notando que algo estava errado.

– Está no quarto. – respondeu, voltando a olhar para o chão.

– Querido... – Yelan fez sinal para que fosse falar com Sakura enquanto ela lidava com Shaoran. Viu-o se afastar e subir as escadas.

Estava sentada em sua cama, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos vermelhos, abraçando os joelhos, quando ouviu batidas na porta. Não respondeu, imaginando ser Shaoran, mas logo ouviu a voz de seu pai pedindo que abrisse a porta. Fez o que o pai pediu, encarando-o hesitante.

– Minha filha... O que houve? – perguntou, preocupado, fechando a porta ao passar e sentando na cama, ao lado dela.

– Eu e Shaoran discutimos... Estava tudo bem, e de repente eu simplesmente explodi.

– Se você está sentindo-se incomodada com alguma coisa, tem que conversar com ele... É para isso que vocês estão juntos, afinal. – disse sabiamente, abraçando-a de lado.

– Mas ele é orgulhoso demais para admitir que está fazendo algo errado! E ainda jogou na minha cara tudo o que fez para ficar comigo!

– Não podemos negar que ele fez muita coisa para estar ao seu lado, mas você tem que aceitá-lo como é.

– Eu sei, papai! Mas tente passar todo o seu tempo com alguém que dá a entender que está desconfortável com a sua presença? Mesmo sabendo que isso não é verdade, magoa muito vê-lo agir assim.

– Sakura... Para ele é difícil ignorar tudo ao redor, mesmo estando com você. – ele acariciou os cabelos da caçula, sorrindo docemente.

– Ah, papai, eu não sei! – ela levantou o rosto e secou as lágrimas. – Não sei o que fazer...

– Eu sei o que você vai fazer. – disse, convicto. – Você vai tomar um bom banho e se arrumar para ir ao baile... Enquanto isso vai se acalmar e depois conversar com Shaoran sobre o que aconteceu, certo?

– Parece uma boa idéia... – sorriu. – Obrigada, papai. – beijou-o no rosto e foi ao banheiro.

Entraram no carro, cumprimentando Eriol e Tomoyo, mas sem trocarem uma palavra entre si. Os amigos estranharam e, depois de uma troca de olhares, começaram uma conversa casual, separadamente. Tomoyo conseguira fazer Sakura se soltar um pouco, conversando sobre coisas banais, já Eriol não tivera tanta sorte, Shaoran definitivamente não estava a fim de conversar.

Logo chegaram ao local do baile, já apinhado de estudantes, e Eriol puxou Shaoran para um canto.

– O que é que aconteceu, cara? Nunca os vi assim!

– Deixe-me, Eriol... Isso é entre eu e Sakura. – tentou sair dali, mas o jovem inglês o empurrou para a parede de novo. (A boa educação inglesa que vá para o inferno XD)

– Se vocês estivessem, ao menos, se falando, eu o deixaria em paz. – insistiu ele. – Vamos Shaoran, por que foi que vocês brigaram?

– Bem... – ele contou a discussão que tivera com a namorada na cozinha da casa. – E depois ela se trancou no quarto, sem falar mais nada.

– Não se pode negar que ela tem razão... E não me olhe com essa cara, você sabe muito bem que tem um problema com "público", por assim dizer. – completou ao vê-lo lançar um olhar furioso.

– Eu sei que tenho! Mas o que ela quer que eu faça? Posso chegar para ela e pedir perdão, prometendo que nunca mais vou fazer isso... Mas não vai adiantar, eu vou continuar agindo assim! – Shaoran suspirou, encostando a cabeça na parede e olhando para o teto do salão.

– Você não precisa prometer que vai deixar de agir dessa forma, apesar de tudo, não passarão de palavras sem sentido, pois ela sabe que esse é o seu jeito...

– Então! O que eu devo fazer?

– Eu não sei se vai adiantar, mas veja o que eu faço... Você se sente incomodado com os olhares dos outros, ouve comentários maldosos sobre seu relacionamento, e isso o deixa chateado, certo? – indagou Eriol, tendo a confirmação dele com um aceno de cabeça. – Toda essa atenção voltada a vocês é por pura inveja, ou sobra de tempo dos outros... É difícil ignorá-los, e no final das contas, não adianta tentar fazê-lo, na tentativa de ignorá-los, você passa a reparar mais ainda.

– Até agora não ajudou em nada essa sua pequena palestra. – comentou Shaoran, irritado.

– Você não precisa fingir que não sabe que estão olhando vocês ou falando sobre vocês... Só que seu modo de agir deve mudar... Não adianta ficar incomodado, isso não os fará ir embora. Tente agir normalmente... Ou fique somente encabulado, como sei que sempre fica, mas disfarça pelo incômodo que demonstra. Não há anda de errado em ficar um pouco vermelho de vez em quando, elas até gostam.

– Você está falando sério? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, em sinal de desconfiança diante das palavras do inglês.

– É verdade... Ouvi Sakura e Tomoyo falando sobre isso algumas vezes...

– Bem, mas o que eu faço para provar para Sakura que posso "manter um relacionamento público"?

– Bem, eu tenho uma idéia... Talvez não seja algo tão simples, mas, se você conseguir, tirará toda e qualquer suspeita da parte dela ou de qualquer um.

– E o que estamos esperando, então?

Sakura conversava com Tomoyo, Sakuya e Yukito sobre a briga que tivera com Shaoran.

– Eu sei que fui dura demais com ele, mas não consegui mais agüentar... – lamentava a jovem.

– Calma, Sakura... Vocês passaram por muita coisa, vão se acertar. – consolou-a Sakuya.

– É esse o problema... Passamos por tanta coisa... E eu fiquei encanada com uma bobagem dessas...

– O que você sente não é bobagem, Sakura. – disse Yukito. – Ele insistiu que vocês conversassem sobre o que a incomodava, ele não quer que você fique triste.

– Eu queria falar com ele sobre isso... Mas ele e Eriol sumiram assim que chegamos aqui. – Sakura suspirou.

– Vamos fazer o seguinte: a banda vai começar a tocar agora. – disse Tomoyo, vendo que os rapazes da sala delas, que possuíam uma banda, se arrumavam no palco. – Todos vão para mais perto, então poderemos procurá-los mais facilmente.

– Está bem... – viram os estudantes aproximarem-se do palco, deixando um pedaço do salão vazio, deixando mais fácil a movimentação dos amigos.

– Será que eles não estão lá no meio da multidão? – perguntou Sakuya.

– Não... Eles devem é estar conversando em algum lugar mais calmo... – disse Tomoyo.

– Boa noite, pessoal. Vamos tocar hoje para vocês durante metade da festa, depois um DJ vai assumir, afinal também queremos curtir a noite, certo? – eles ouviram o vocalista da banda falar. – Tínhamos feito um roteiro, mas vamos alterá-lo um pouquinho a pedido de um amigo... Essa primeira música vai ser cantada por um colega nosso, que precisa acertar as coisas com um certo alguém em especial.

Sakura ouvia as palavras com meia atenção, estava chateada demais para pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse Shaoran. Teve sua atenção chamada por Yukito, que apontou o palco, fazendo-a virar-se e ter a maior surpresa de sua vida. Shaoran estava no palco, acompanhado pelos rapazes da banda e se preparava para cantar.

**_Fallin out fallin in_**

_(Ruindo, caindo)**   
Nothing is sure in this world no no**_

_(Nada é certo nesse mundo, não, não)**  
Breaking down breaking in**_

_(Quebrando, Arrombando)**  
Never knowing what lies ahead**_

_(Nunca sabendo o que nos aguarda)**  
We can really never tell it all no no**_

_(Nós podemos nunca dizer nada, não, não)**  
Say goodbye say hello**_

_(Dizer adeus, dizer olá)**  
To a lover or friend**_

_(Para uma amante ou amiga)**  
Sometimes we could never understand**_

_(Algumas vezes não podemos entender nunca)**  
Why some things begin with just love**_

_(Por que algumas coisas começam somente com amor)**  
We can really never have it all**_

_(Nós podemos nunca tê-lo)**  
No no no ohh**_

_(Não, não, não, ohh)**   
**_

Shaoran tinha as faces vermelhas ao notar que tanta gente estava observando-o atentamente, mas não pararia ali. Tentou localizar Sakura no meio da platéia e sentiu-se frustrado em não vê-la, mas logo a avistou mais afastada, junto com Tomoyo, Yukito e Sakuya. Sorriu sinceramente, como só fazia quando estava a sós com Sakura, sua mente focada somente nela.

_  
**But oh, cant you see**_

_(Mas oh, você não vê?)  
**That no matter what happens**_

_(Que não importa o que aconteça)  
**Life goes on and on**_

_(A vida continua)  
**And so baby just smile**_

_(E então, querida, sorria)  
**Coz im always around you**_

_**(Porque eu estou sempre ao seu redor)  
And i'll make you see**_

_(E eu a farei ver)  
**How beautiful life is for you and me**_

_(Quão linda é a vida para nós)_

Sakura tinha lágrimas nos olhos ao vê-lo cantar para ela em frente a tanta gente. Murmurava a letra da música, conhecendo-a de cor e salteado, por ser uma de suas músicas favoritas. Notou que Eriol chegara e abraçara sua prima, beijando-a brevemente antes de dizer.

– Ele realmente a ama, e fará de tudo para faze-la feliz, Sakura. Achei que fosse desistir de última hora, ele tremia e suava frio, mas queria mostrar a você que significa tudo para ele.

Ela não respondeu, lágrimas molharam seu rosto, borrando a leve maquiagem, mas não se importou.

_  
**Take a little time baby**_

_(Pegue um pouco do seu tempo, querida)  
**See the butterflie's colors**_

_(Veja as cores das borboletas)  
**Listen to the birds that were sent to sing for me and you**_

_(Ouça aos pássaros que foram mandados para cantar para nós)  
**Can you feel me**_

_(Você pode me sentir?)  
**This is such a wonderful place to me**_

_(Esse é um lugar maravilhoso para mim)  
**Even if there is pain now**_

_(Mesmo que haja dor agora)  
**Everything will be alright**_

_(Tudo ficará bem)  
**For as long as the world still turns**_

_(Enquanto o mundo girar)  
**There will be night and day**_

_(Ainda haverá noite e dia)  
**Can you hear me**_

_(Você pode me ouvir?)  
**There's a rainbow always after the rain**_

_(Sempre há um arco-íris após a chuva)  
_

Seu coração apertou ao perceber que ela chorava. Fez sinal para que secasse as lágrimas, que não deveria chorar. Sorriu vendo-a atender ao pedido e que retribuía seu sorriso, ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava do palco abrindo passagem entre os colegas..... dei uma dica.....

_  
**Hittin high hittin low**_

_(Subindo, descendo)  
**Win or lose you should go**_

_(Ganhando ou perdendo você deve ir)  
**Yeah yeah**_

_(Sim, sim)  
**Getting warm getting cold**_

_(Esquentando, esfriando)  
**Weather can be so good or bad**_

_(O tempo pode ser muito bom ou ruim)  
**But baby this is life so dont get mad**_

_(Mas, querida, isso é a vida, então não fique brava)  
**No no no**_

_(Não, não, não)  
**Coz ohhh**_

_(Porque, ohhh)  
**Can't you see**_

_(Você não vê?)  
**That no matter what happens**_

_(Que não importa o que aconteça)  
**Life goes on and on**_

_(A vida continua)  
**And so baby please smile**_

_(E então, querida, por favor, sorria)  
**Coz im always around you**_

_(Porque eu estou semrpe ao seu redor)  
**And i'll make you see**_

_(E eu vou fazê-la ver)  
**How beautiful life is for you and me**_

_**(**Quão bonita a vida é para nós)   
_

Sakura acelerou o passo, queria chegar ao lado do palco, precisava falar com ele, pedir-lhe desculpas por ter sido tão idiota e agradecer por ele ter feito aquilo por ela. Ignorava os protestos de alguns, e agradecia aos que a deixavam passar, imaginando que algo acontecera entre os dois.

_  
**Life's full of challenges**_

_(A vida é cheia de desafios)  
**Not all the time we get what we want**_

_(Nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos)  
**But don't despair my dear**_

_(Mas não perca as esperanças, minha querida)  
**You'll take it each trial**_

_(Você pegará cada prova)  
**And you'll make it through the storm**_

_(E você atravessará a tempestade)  
**Coz youre strong**_

_(Porque você é forte)  
**My faith in you is clear**_

_(Minha fé em você é evidente)  
**So I say once again**_

_(Então eu direi mais uma vez)  
**This world's beautiful**_

_(Esse mundo é tão bonito)  
**Let us celebrate life that is so beautiful**_

_**(Vamos celebrar essa vida que é tão bonita)  
So beautiful...**_

_(Tão bonita...)_

Shaoran agradeceu aos rapazes e desceu do palco, encontrando Sakura logo ao lado da escada. Abraçou-a firmemente, sentindo-a corresponder e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

– Perdão, Sakura... Eu não devia ter agido daquela forma com você durante tanto tempo...

– Sou eu quem tem que pedir perdão... Eu fui uma idiota, fui grossa com você hoje à tarde, não queria admitir que isso tudo era uma bobagem, que o amo do jeito que é, Shaoran...

– Não era bobagem, Sakura... Seus sentimentos nunca são bobagens... – ele afastou-a ligeiramente de si e fitou o rosto molhado dela, secando-o suavemente. – Vou tentar melhorar, eu prometo.

– Só o que fez agora já me convenceu disso... – ela sorriu docemente. – Beije-me. – pediu, sendo atendida imediatamente, enquanto ouviam a banda começar a tocar, animando a festa que marcaria suas vidas para sempre.

N/A:

Oi, gente boa!!

Quero agradecer imensamente a todos os que me ajudaram nessa fic, mas antes de citar nomes, preciso colocar aqui os "Erros de gravação" desse capítulo...

Erros de gravação no último capítulo

Uma doida entra no salão gritando e atropela toda a platéia até chegar na beirada do palco.

"LIIIIIIINNNNDDDDDOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!..." - grita, até perder o fôlego e tenta subir, sendo impedida por meia dúzia de seguranças. A banda apesar de assustada com a aparição da maluca não pára de tocar. A garota agilmente pisa com MUITA força no pé de dois seguranças, dá uma cabeçada em outro, uma cotovelada na boca do estômago de um outro e derruba outros dois com chutes, mas não consegue se aproximar mais do palco por causa dos seguranças em quem ela tinha pisado no pé.

"Quem é aquela?" - pergunta Sakuya, abismada, vendo a maluca dar um soco em um brutamontes e um chute no meio das pernas do outro.

Eriol que tinha se aproximado dos seus amigos quando Shaoran subiu no palco arregala os olhos e perde o fôlego.

"Essa não!!" - murmura sentindo um nó no estômago. - "O que eu fiz para merecer isso, Meu Deus??" - tampa o rosto com uma das mãos e dá um passo na direção do palco, mas é interrompido pela mão de Tomoyo que tenta segurá-lo, estando assustada.

"O que você está pensando em fazer, Eriol?" - perguntou, não compreendendo o que o rapaz iria fazer.

"Resolver isso, Tomoyo... Meio óbvio não é?" - soltou-se e viu a garota colocando o pé no palco, pronta para subir.

"YORUKI HIIRAGIZAWA!!!" - gritou e com isso tudo ficou quieto, a banda parou de tocar e todos os olhos se voltaram para o inglês que olhava de braços cruzados para a garota que parecia ter petrificado. - "Pode se afastar desse palco e vir até aqui imediatamente..." - sua voz estava controlada, mas tinha um tom de comando impossível de ser ignorado.

A garota se virou lentamente para fitá-lo, um sorriso sem graça em seu rosto. Começou a caminhar para perto dele com a cabeça baixa, parecendo um robozinho.

"Muito bonito, hein..." - Eriol falou, vendo a garota levantar os olhos, interrompendo-o.

"Não,... é mais do que isso, é LINDO!!!" - deu um pulinho e gritinhos de alegria.

"YORU!!" - repreendeu-a com um olhar sério que a fez abaixar a cabeça de novo. - "Peça desculpas pela confusão e vá para os bastidores imediatamente...".

"Mas..." - tentou argumentar, sendo interrompida.

"A-GO-RA!!" - ordenou, sem deixar espaço para contestação.

"Está bem!!" - suspirou e olhou para todos os presentes curvando-se envergonhada. - "Sinto muito por interrompê-los..." - disse olhando para o rapaz de profundos olhos azuis ao seu lado, que ainda tinha a expressão rígida. Começou a caminhar para fora do cenário com passos lentos, enquanto Sakura, Yukito, Sakuya e Tomoyo se aproximavam de Eriol.

"Quem era aquela doida, Eriol?" - Sakuya perguntou, recebendo um olhar meio atravessado, meio envergonhado do inglês.

"Minha filha..." - respondeu em um suspiro, fazendo os quatro se entreolharem perplexos.

"MUITO BEM!!!... Todos em seus lugares,... Vamos repetir a cena!!" - ouviram a voz da Miaka vinda de um canto do set. - "Que coisa, minha filha, não posso nem virar as costas por um instante que você já invade minha fic e..." - continuou dando na garota uma bronca que ela nunca se esqueceria...

Fim de Erros de gravação

Que tal? Cortesia de Yoruki Hiiragizawa... Falando nisso, Ela é uma das que eu tenho que agradecer, e agradecer muito... Sem ela essa fic não estaria aqui... Filha, amo você!

Também agradeço ao Felipe S. Kai, que me deu muita força nos últimos tempos, sempre pronto para ajudar... Valeu por tudo, genrinho!!

Kath Klein, apesar de não ler esse fic me deu umas idéias boas só com uma explicação superficial da fic... A idéia da briga foi dela... Vó, amo você! Você é meu ídolo!

Soul Hunter, amiga, você me ajudou bastante, e sabe que me inspirei na sua fic para fazer essa... (Leiam O Assassino Anônimo, finalmente terminado!!) Você ainda não me mandou a ficha dos personas que eu pedi, amiga...

Tenho também que agradecer a todos que deixaram o seu review ou que, de alguma forma, demonstraram suas opiniões... Foram muito importantes para mim...

Então é isso... Agora só tenho que terminar Heart of Sword e depois vamos ver como as coisas andam...

Pois é... É o fim dessa fic... Agradeço aos que leram até aqui e me despeço...

A música utilizada é Rainbow, do South Border.

Beijos a todos...

Miaka Hiiragizawa.


End file.
